Mass Effect: Every Story Has A Million Tales
by NothingSoSpecial
Summary: "There is always more than just one side to a story, and always more than just one lesson to learn." Follow Garrus and Adelais Vakarian, Kolyat Krios, and Commander Joleen Shepard as they each tell their own story of what happened after the devastating Reaper War- and what came next. A collection of four different, explosive stories, all molded into a single tale. Please R&R!
1. The Promise-Keeper 1

**Mass Effect: Each Story Has A Million Tales.**

**Summary:** "There is always more than just one side to a story- and more than one lesson to learn. Follow Garrus Vakarian as he stands by a promise that he means to keep, contemplates the true meaning of life, death, and the ultimate sacrifice, and as he confronts someone who should have been behind him all along. Follow Adelais Vakarian as he mends a broken bond, and as he comes to terms with a terrible loss of his own. Follow Kolyat Krios as he navigates through a very dangerous place, only to find another- under the guidance of someone who may or may not be there at all. And follow Commander Joleen Shepard as she goes through her past and present, only to find herself in the middle of a battle for her future." (Garrus' Story: _'The Promise-Keeper.'_ Adelais' Story: _'The Old Soldier.'_ Kolyat's Story: _'The Wanderer.'_ Shepard's Story: _'The Missing.'_)

**Warning:** "This is a heavy one- some swearing, angst, implied adult situations, adult situations, a few character deaths, violence, and blood. All the big ones this time. Remember, this is my Shepard, my feelings on the game and what should have happened and will happen, with my own opinions and storyline, so no nasty comments. Got it? Good." (Commander Joleen Shepard: War Hero, Earthborn. Soldier. Paragon. Romanced Kaidan Alenko in the 1st game, Garrus Vakarian in the 2nd and 3rd. Shot and killed Udina during the Citadel Coup.)

**Disclaimer:** "I do not own Mass Effect. Don't make me say it again."

**Author's Note:** "Just so you know, the name _'Adelais,'_ is Latin for _'Noble.'_ Also, the name _'Carissa'_ means _'the most beloved one.'_ I just thought the names fit their purposes."

**N._.S._.S**

**Chapter One: The Promise-Keeper I.**

**S****o it wasn't peace.**

At least, not the kind he had hoped for.

_Not by a long shot, _Garrus Vakarian thought mildly, staring up at the dark-colored, rather miserable-looking vehicles hovering high above him in rapid, single-file lines.

He stood motionlessly at the top of the Presidium, the place where he and Joleen Shepard had once climbed to during their "date"- it had only been a few months since then, maybe eight _tops_, but...

It felt like a lifetime ago.

Garrus sighed and looked down at the crystal-clear water below.

Six months had already passed since the end of the Reaper War.

And a lot had changed.

For starters, the Citadel was completely up and running again- which would have been pretty damn suspicious if anyone put some real thought into it.

But no one really seemed to care.

The Citadel had closed up soon after the Crucible fired, destroying the Reapers for good, and moved all by itself- as if guided by the invisible hand of some nameless God- back to the Serpent Nebula, with the Crucible still attached. Keepers had swarmed inside and out, and there were so many of them that no one could enter the Citadel for days, because so many exploded and turned into acid when ships attempted to dock.

The rest of the Galaxy wasn't quite so lucky.

The Council Races' homeworlds (Palaven, Earth, Sur'Kesh, and Thessia) had received the most damage out of every other system or planet in the Galaxy- other than those that were completely wiped out; which only made sense, as the Reapers had targeted those areas first.

Other worlds, such as Kahje, had somehow almost completely avoided the Reaper's notice, and had escaped any permanent damage. Of course, the Hanar and Drell were quite happy to assist the rest of the Galaxy with repairs and had mobilized their Navy and all the personnel they could afford without endangering their security... though their government, the Illuminated Prophecy, refused to state why the War never came to their shores at the moment- which, in all seriousness, didn't seem to matter much.

Repairs were actually going as nicely as they could, considering the amount of damage sustained.

_Have you ever had that one thing you wanted to do?_

_I've woken up with a Turian next to me._

Garrus turned his head, half-way expecting to see Shepard standing next to him, dark brown eyes glistening in her old cheerful way as she smiled playfully at him.

Of course, she wasn't there.

She hadn't been at his side for a long time.

_Still trying to make me blush, huh?_

'_Till it works._

Currently, the Council was close to electing new members. Quarian, Drell, Hanar, Elcor, Volus, and even Geth and Krogan Council-members were currently being considered and invited to join. Old blood between the Salarians, Turians, and the Krogan had been assuaged. The Quarian and Geth were finally getting along, and old prejudices against the other races had finally been uplifted.

_She would have loved this if she could see it. _Garrus thought, almost bitterly, looking back down, into the clear water many stories below him.

If anything, Commander Joleen Shepard had believed in equality between everyone. She had hated the rift between "Council Races" and "Non-Council Races," and had urged her comrades, and everyone else, to treat others as they would want to be treated, regardless of all that 'superior race' bullshit.

In other news, a new Human Council-member had already been chosen.

Admiral Steven Hackett had been chosen to become the third Human Councilor with the discovery of Anderson's death. Hackett was seen as a solid choice on every front by many people. He was a seasoned, fearless military leader, and was very well-educated in Galactic politics.

And with an iron fist, he united the Council.

_I think she would have approved. Not that it matters now._

Currently, the Councilors were spending every moment of their time focusing on repairs. Thankfully, crime had taken a huge, huge downturn since the end of the War. The old Merc groups, united under Aria T'Loak, had all returned to Omega, and were actually helping with repairs.

A miracle.

Thanks to crime's apparent disappearance for the time being, C-SEC had downsized a bit for the moment and most officers were back on their homeworlds or close by, also working on and overseeing repairs. The only ones that remained were the Council's personal bodyguards, a few patrol men, and the newly-promoted Executor Bailey.

_She definitely would have approved. _Standing, Garrus continued to stare down at the clear water below him. And despite himself, he felt something within him unclench, and he was able to breathe a little easier.

Something about this place calmed him.

He remembered with some amusement when during their contest, Shepard had carefully aimed her well-modded, heavily scoped sniper rifle, as her dark brown eyes narrowed in order to focus her slightly near-sighted vision that she never bothered to fix…

Somehow, she'd missed that shot.

_I'm Garrus Vakarian, and this is now my favorite spot on the Citadel!_

_Hey, it's windy up here!_

_There, there, it's all right. I know there are… other things you're good at._

He was beginning to suspect she'd done it on purpose.

And he loved her for it.

But then, he loved her for a lot of reasons.

**N._.S._.S**


	2. The Old Soldier 1

**Mass Effect: Each Story Has A Million Tales.**

**Summary:** "There is always more than just one side to a story- and more than one lesson to learn. Follow Garrus Vakarian as he stands by a promise that he means to keep, contemplates the true meaning of life, death, and the ultimate sacrifice, and as he confronts someone who should have been behind him all along. Follow Adelais Vakarian as he mends a broken bond, and as he comes to terms with a terrible loss of his own. Follow Kolyat Krios as he navigates through a very dangerous place, only to find another- under the guidance of someone who may or may not be there at all. And follow Commander Joleen Shepard as she goes through her past and present, only to find herself in the middle of a battle for her future." (Garrus' Story: _'The Promise-Keeper.'_ Adelais' Story: _'The Old Soldier.'_ Kolyat's Story: _'The Wanderer.'_ Shepard's Story: _'The Missing.'_)

**Warning:** "This is a heavy one- some swearing, angst, implied adult situations, adult situations, a few character deaths, violence, and blood. All the big ones this time. Remember, this is my Shepard, my feelings on the game and what should have happened and will happen, with my own opinions and storyline, so no nasty comments. Got it? Good." (Commander Joleen Shepard: War Hero, Earthborn. Soldier. Paragon. Romanced Kaidan Alenko in the 1st game, Garrus Vakarian in the 2nd and 3rd. Shot and killed Udina during the Citadel Coup.)

**Disclaimer:** "I do not own Mass Effect. Don't make me say it again."

**Author's Note:** "Just so you know, the name 'Adelais,' is Latin for 'Noble.' I thought it fit perfectly. The name 'Carissa' means 'the most beloved one.' Again, I just thought the name fit."

**N._.S._.S**

**Chapter Two: The Old Soldier I.**

**P****alaven was still beautiful.**

So thought Adelais Vakarian as he slowly made his way through the remains of a decimated building. _We will rebuild, and with the Reapers gone, have nothing to fear but fear itself._

"Sir! Vakarian, sir!"

Adelais turned his head to find another Turian, this one with dark green face paint, rushing up to him, looking very pleased with himself indeed. Adelais waited patiently for him to catch his breath before folding his arms and waiting to hear what he had to say.

"You wanted a report on your son, Garrus Vakarian, and his whereabouts," he said, handing Adelais a datapad. "Sir, I'm happy to tell you that your son is safe on the Citadel."

_He's alive._

"Thank you for your assistance," Adelais said to him, calmly despite the deep satisfaction rushing through him, "My daughter and I will be leaving for the Citadel then, and within the day."

"Yes, sir!"

**N._.S._.S**

**"I**** knew it!"**

Solana Vakarian's shout made Adelais chuckle a little as he shouldered his old sniper rifle. He'd just told her what the Officer had told him about her brother. The young Turian had actually jumped up in her exuberance, shouting _"Yes!"_ at the top of her voice and startling several passerbies.

"I told you he'd make it!" Solana said for the umpteenth time. Adelais looked back at her and gave her the Turian-equivalent of a smile. His daughter was gazing back at him with her mother's eyes, reminding him of her more and more with every word she said and every action she did.

Solana was the spitting image of her mother- Garrus too, in fact.

It was like whatever God was up there had liked Carissa Vakarian so much that it copied her.

Adelais couldn't help but continue his chuckling as Solana began touching up her dark, midnight blue face-paint where it had smeared a little after the previous application just an hour or two ago. Just like her mother, Solana had the compulsive habit of fixing it- she was proud of those marks, and it showed through how carefully she touched them up every few hours.

"I know you told me," Adelais said after she was finished, "you never _stopped_ telling me."

She gave him a half smug, half knowing look. "You thought he was a goner!"

"Did not," Adelais lied, shaking his head at his daughter as he sat next to her. Above them, the shuttle that would take them to the Citadel was just about to make its descent.

"Yeah, right," she responded with a laugh. "You'll tell Garrus about him, right?" She added, cheerfully.

Adelais paused before nodding a little. "Of course I will."

Solana gave him another Turian-grin as the shuttle came down. "You'd better!"

**N._.S._.S**

**T****hey got plain damn lucky. **

_That's the only way Adelais could think to say it._

_ Garrus had left for Menae days ago, just as the Reapers officially began invading Palaven space- under the Primarch's direct orders- he was Menae's best bet against the Reapers._

_ But he could have already been dead for all anyone knew then._

_ Reapers and their abominations began invading Palaven Command, and being the seasoned, military veteran that he was, Adelais Vakarian and his daughter had been called out to help. _

_However, they'd all underestimated the Reaper's might, and resistance was already being completely crushed when they arrived- and there was no Palaven Command left to report to._

_Everything was gone._

_ Just as he arrived, one of the Generals from Menae, General Corinthus, had radioed in briefly to tell them that not only had the Primarch been killed, and a new one had just been declared, but Garrus Vakarian and Commander Joleen Shepard (who, by later reports, had apparently just left the already war-torn Earth, newly reinstated by ex-Councilor Anderson, and was trying to gather a War Summit), had gone after the new Primarch._

_ That's all he knew._

_ He didn't even know if they'd succeeded in getting the Primarch out._

_ Or if Garrus was still alive._

_ The next few months were hell- there was no other way of saying it. It grew only worse when Solana was badly injured by one of the Reaper's abominations when Adelais' back was turned. Their force was being completely wiped out, only being assuaged when the Krogan suddenly appeared._

_ Adelais spent every spare moment that wasn't spent fighting for his and his daughter's lives trying to get to Garrus- failing every single time._

_ Until a single Turian changed that._

_ His name was Sidonis. Adelais had never heard Garrus speak of him, but apparently he was one of his son's old friends (he wouldn't say from where). He said he owed Garrus, and had found not only a working communication line, but also a way off of the devastated Palaven._

_ Thanks to Sidonis, Adelais was able to speak to Garrus for a few moments._

"Dad?" _The relief in his son's voice mirrored Adelais' own feelings when he heard him._

"Garrus, where are you?"

"I'm on the Normandy, where are you?"

"Palaven. Garrus, your sister's been injured but-"

"Dad? Dad, I can't get a clear line!"

_ Garrus panicked as the line began to crumble apart as chaos suddenly exploded around them. _

_Sidonis, Adelais noticed, had flinched when he heard Garrus' voice through the Comm, and had, almost pleadingly, asked him not to mention him, and had gone to fight the incoming abominations as Adelais continued to try talking to Garrus._

_ He, of course, obliged Sidonis without a second thought._

_ He had more urgent matters to get to._

"Dad?

"Garrus, we're attempting to leave Palaven. We're trying to reach the evacuation centers."

_ The connection was terrible, but it worked._

"Dad, are you there? Come in!"

"The Krogan are helping but the Reapers are still advancing."

"Where are you now?"

"Your sister was hurt."

"Hurt? How bad?"

"A broken leg. She'll live."

"Dad, you have to get out of there."

"We're trying, Garrus. There are only a few evacuation ships left. I'm not sure if we'll make it in time. We-"

_The line went dead just at that moment. Adelais had cursed the Reapers then more than he'd cursed anything or anyone else- and he'd had cursed a lot of things in the last few years._

_ Sidonis' help proved to be their saving grace. Not hours after that, Sidonis gave his life to get them to the ship safely, seemingly not caring that he was about to die in return._

_ Adelais and Sidonis had had a small Comm-link conversation before Sidonis died._

"Why did you help us?"

"You're Garrus' family."

"That doesn't explain why-"

_Sidonis had cut him off, chuckling. _"I owed him. I owed your son."

_Unable to think of anything else to say, Adelais responded with the obvious._

"Thank you."

_Their savior had waved at them as the shuttle took off and the abominations began to swarm around him._

**N._.S._.S**


	3. The Promise-Keeper 2

**Mass Effect: Each Story Has A Million Tales.**

**Summary:** "There is always more than just one side to a story- and more than one lesson to learn. Follow Garrus Vakarian as he stands by a promise that he means to keep, contemplates the true meaning of life, death, and the ultimate sacrifice, and as he confronts someone who should have been behind him all along. Follow Adelais Vakarian as he mends a broken bond, and as he comes to terms with a terrible loss of his own. Follow Kolyat Krios as he navigates through a very dangerous place, only to find another- under the guidance of someone who may or may not be there at all. And follow Commander Joleen Shepard as she goes through her past and present, only to find herself in the middle of a battle for her future." (Garrus' Story: _'The Promise-Keeper.'_ Adelais' Story: _'The Old Soldier.'_ Kolyat's Story: _'The Wanderer.'_ Shepard's Story: _'The Missing.'_)

**Warning:** "This is a heavy one- some swearing, angst, implied adult situations, adult situations, a few character deaths, violence, and blood. All the big ones this time. Remember, this is my Shepard, my feelings on the game and what should have happened and will happen, with my own opinions and storyline, so no nasty comments. Got it? Good." (Commander Joleen Shepard: War Hero, Earthborn. Soldier. Paragon. Romanced Kaidan Alenko in the 1st game, Garrus Vakarian in the 2nd and 3rd. Shot and killed Udina during the Citadel Coup.)

**Disclaimer:** "I do not own Mass Effect. Don't make me say it again."

**Author's Note:** "Just so you know, the name 'Adelais,' is Latin for 'Noble.' I thought it fit perfectly. The name 'Carissa' means 'the most beloved one.' Again, I just thought the name fit."

**N._.S._.S**

**Chapter Three: The Promise-Keeper II.**

**He was the one who found her first.**

_It was just hours after the swarms of Keepers had finally backed off and allowed the Citadel's former inhabitants to return. __The Normandy was the first ship to dock, followed immediately after the Destiny Ascension. Immediately, Joker and EDI launched a search party for Shepard and Anderson- the only two who made it into the Citadel through the Beam in London._

_She was lying against the Control Panel, and had somehow lost her armor. There was a point-blank, still-bleeding gunshot wound in her abdomen. A handgun lay abandoned next to her. Her arms and torso were covered with burns. __The rest of her body was covered in bruises and still-bleeding cuts and scratches._

_Anderson was sitting across from Shepard in the same position. From how stiffly and silently he sat, Garrus knew without checking that he had been gone for a long time._

_The Illusive Man was lying in the middle of the room, away from Shepard and Anderson. He laid spread-eagle, damned strange azure eyes staring unblinkingly into nothing, blood from the single gunshot wound in his neck already dry. _

_He'd probably killed himself- gently persuaded into it by Shepard. Just like Saren before him._

_Resisting the urge to kick the man who had caused them so much grief in the past two years, Garrus instead knelt beside Shepard, and by doing so, he was instantly struck by the thought of how small she looked. Slowly, he reached out and touched her cheek, wondering what he was supposed to do._

_He was startled when Shepard reached up and touched the tips of his talons with her fingertips._

_Her eyes were still open at this point, and she seemed to recognize him as she slowly lifted her head to look at him, as she actually smiled a little and murmured his name._

"Garrus."

_She was conscious, but just barely. Her dark brown eyes were glistening weakly at him as he slowly and gently picked her up, radioing in to the others that he had found her._

_As he brought her back, she continuously muttered nonsense at him under her breath, as if she were explaining something that even she didn't quite understand herself._

"Catalyst… so much blood… didn't shoot him… choices…"

_Her muttering was… unnerving, at best. Her eyes were still barely open, and she stared past him, as if staring at something high above him. She didn't really react when he picked her up- it was like she didn't even notice the shift in movement. She would mutter a few words, go silent for a bit, and then start up again._

"…others…not following… dead, or…?"

"… damn it… hurts... just keep moving…"

_But the worst thing happened when he finally got back down to the others._

_She was wrenched from his arms by the medics, who took her away without even telling him what was happening._

_He would never forgive them for it._

_For just taking her from him._

_And it was a week before they even told him where she was- and another month before they let him see her._

_Never._

**N._.S._.S**

**He slipped into the room quietly, as if she were only sleeping.**

From the beginning, he'd been here, by her side- from Saren, to the Collectors, to the final run to the Beam in London. There were very, very few people in the Galaxy who could say that- only he and Tali could truthfully say that they'd gone to hell and back alongside the Commander.

As he took his usual place beside her bed, he noticed that her eyes were open, and she was smiling a little bit. He knew it was merely by chance that happened as he came in, but nonetheless, he was in a good mood at the moment and wanted to make the most out of that.

"Were you waiting for me to come back, Joleen?"

She doesn't move.

_They said she would never be fully awake again._

"It's all right now, I'm here."

She blinks once.

_PVS, or a "Persistent Vegetative State," was a "wakeful unconsciousness."_

_This meant that though Commander Joleen Shepard's heart was still beating, that she could breathe on her own, that her eyes were open, and she was blinking and even smiling, she was not, officially, "conscious."_

It was like being woken from a heavy, heavy sleep.

Sometimes she'd wake, but she would always fall back into it.

_They didn't know whether or not she could even hear them._

"I went to the top of the Presidium again. You won't believe what I saw up there…"

But that didn't stop him from trying.

Or hoping.

**N._.S._.S**


	4. The Old Soldier 2

**Mass Effect: Each Story Has A Million Tales.**

**Summary: **"There is always more than just one side to a story- and more than one lesson to learn. Follow Garrus Vakarian as he stands by a promise that he means to keep, contemplates the true meaning of life, death, and the ultimate sacrifice, and as he confronts someone who should have been behind him all along. Follow Adelais Vakarian as he mends a broken bond, and as he comes to terms with a terrible loss of his own. Follow Kolyat Krios as he navigates through a very dangerous place, only to find another- under the guidance of someone who may or may not be there at all. And follow Commander Joleen Shepard as she goes through her past and present, only to find herself in the middle of a battle for her future." (Garrus' Story: _'The Promise-Keeper.'_ Adelais' Story: _'The Old Soldier.'_ Kolyat's Story: _'The Wanderer.'_ Shepard's Story: _'The Missing.'_)

**Warning:** "This is a heavy one- some swearing, angst, implied adult situations, adult situations, a few character deaths, violence, and blood. All the big ones this time. Remember, this is my Shepard, my feelings on the game and what should have happened and will happen, with my own opinions and storyline, so no nasty comments. Got it? Good." (Commander Joleen Shepard: War Hero, Earthborn. Soldier. Paragon. Romanced Kaidan Alenko in the 1st game, Garrus Vakarian in the 2nd and 3rd. Shot and killed Udina during the Citadel Coup.)

**Disclaimer:** "I do not own Mass Effect. At all. So don't make me say it again."

**Author's Note:** "Just so you all know, the name _'Adelais,'_ is Latin for _'Noble,'_ and the name _'Carissa' _means _'the most beloved one.'_ Personally, I just thought the two names fit the story and what the characters were meant for."

**N._.S._.S**

**Chapter Four: The Old Soldier II.**

**A****delais Vakarian wasn't stupid.**

He knew when he saw _both_ Councilor Sparatus and Primarch Victus waiting for them that something was up.

It was just a matter of how bad it was.

Adelais knew both the Primarch and Councilor pretty well. They were both well-respected, and despite some of their flaws and mistakes, Adelais still held the two of them in highest regard.

"Councilor Sparatus. Primarch Victus," Adelais said, as respectfully as he could manage as he helped Solana out of the shuttle. "What do I owe this greeting?"

"Good to see you made it out, Adelais," Sparatus said, nodding at him in approval. "I see you've made a full recovery." He added to Solana as the shuttle's door closed.

"My wounds weren't that bad, sir," Solana chimed in, cheerfully. "Just a broken leg and a few scratches."

"Sparatus, if you would direct Solana to where she will be staying for the duration of her stay?" Victus said to the Councilor, who nodded in perfect cordiality. He beckoned gently to Solana, who cast a rather suspicious look at both her father and the Primarch as she was reluctantly led away.

"Garrus?" Adelais said in a quiet undertone as his daughter disappeared into the elevators.

Victus folded his arms. "He is not wounded. Physically. At least not anymore."

Adelais gave Victus a worried look.

"How bad were his injuries?"

Victus paused and shifted uncomfortably, giving Adelais a rather apologetic look. "In London, he was injured in an accident during battle- something to do with Harbinger, I'm told," he said quickly, "But he's all right now- it's his mate I'd be more worried about now, Adelais," he added, carelessly.

_That_ one caught Adelais' attention- instantly.

"_Mate?"_

"You didn't know."

It's a statement, not a question, but the way Victus says it is still incredulous.

"Know _what_, exactly?"

Now the Primarch looked extremely amused. He leaned against a wall, giving Adelais his best 'oh, this is going to be funny,' look he could manage when still acting accordingly as Primarch.

"Garrus was always… _untraditional_."

Adelais knows what _that_ means, at least.

And hell; he should have known.

"Let me guess... Human?" Adelais asked, bluntly, already knowing the answer.

Victus gave him a smug look.

"Human." He confirmed.

Adelais just sighed in defeat. "Where are they?"

"Huerta."

The older Turian gave the Primarch an even glare. "How bad is it?"

"Bad."

**N._.S._.S**

**"Y****ou're not mad, are you?"**

The look Solana is giving him is worried- like she's afraid of something.

Adelais sighs. "Why would I be mad?"

"Because he chose a Human, maybe? I thought that was against the rules." Solana crosses her arms and continues her nervous staring.

"The _old_ rules, Solana," Adelais sighs again, "There's no such rule anymore."

"But you still don't-"

"Solana."

Solana's worried, almost pained look makes Adelais stand and gently pat her shoulder. "I'm not mad."

"You're not?" She gives him a suspicious, sad look.

"Of course not."

"Promise?"

Adelais chuckles a bit- sometimes he wondered if he were talking to Carissa instead of his daughter.

Carissa would have done the same thing if she had lived to see this.

"Promise."

**N._.S._.S**

**L****ater on, after promising Solana that he would tell her everything that was said, Adelais made his way down to Huerta, and was quite relieved to find it mostly empty.**

Just like Victus had told him, most of those injured during the War had been lifted back to their homeworlds for treatment- the Citadel served more as a hive for information, and for gatherings between Diplomats, Ambassadors, Councilors, and the like than anything else now.

And something told Adelais that he should have seen that coming.

"Excuse me," he said to the Human female nurse at the front desk, "I'm looking for my son, Garrus Vakarian, and I've been told he's visiting someone here?"

The lady gave him an overly-bright smile and nodded. "Yes, Garrus Vakarian is here. He's visiting the Commander. Do you want me to go out and get him for you, sir?"

"I would."

The woman gave him another smile and typed something into her terminal.

"He should be out in just a-"

_"Dad?"_

**N._.S._.S**


	5. The Wanderer 1

**Mass Effect: Each Story Has A Million Tales.**

**Summary: **"There is always more than just one side to a story- and more than one lesson to learn. Follow Garrus Vakarian as he stands by a promise that he means to keep, contemplates the true meaning of life, death, and the ultimate sacrifice, and as he confronts someone who should have been behind him all along. Follow Adelais Vakarian as he mends a broken bond, and as he comes to terms with a terrible loss of his own. Follow Kolyat Krios as he navigates through a very dangerous place, only to find another- under the guidance of someone who may or may not be there at all. And follow Commander Joleen Shepard as she goes through her past and present, only to find herself in the middle of a battle for her future." (Garrus' Story: _'The Promise-Keeper.'_ Adelais' Story: _'The Old Soldier.'_ Kolyat's Story: _'The Wanderer.'_ Shepard's Story: _'The Missing.'_)

**Warning:** "This is a heavy one- some swearing, angst, implied adult situations, adult situations, a few character deaths, violence, and blood. All the big ones this time. Remember, this is my Shepard, my feelings on the game and what should have happened and will happen, with my own opinions and storyline, so no nasty comments. Got it? Good." (Commander Joleen Shepard: War Hero, Earthborn. Soldier. Paragon. Romanced Kaidan Alenko in the 1st game, Garrus Vakarian in the 2nd and 3rd. Shot and killed Udina during the Citadel Coup.)

**Disclaimer:** "I do not own Mass Effect. At all. So don't make me say it again."

**Author's Note:** "Just so you all know, the name _'Adelais,'_ is Latin for _'Noble,'_ and the name _'Carissa' _means _'the most beloved one.'_ Personally, I just thought the two names fit the story and what the characters were meant for."

**N._.S._.S**

**Chapter Five: The Wanderer I.**

**H****e knew this place.**

_Kolyat Krios slowly made his way along the edge of the cliffside, staring down into the sapphire-blue waters crashing up violently against the side of the cliff where he was edging along. The waves gave off icy mists, and the coldness, sharpness of the water was enough to keep the injured Drell awake- if only for the moment._

_ On his back was a powerful, military-grade M-98 Widow. Clenched to his chest by shaking arms was a brown-leather bound prayer book. Between its crisp, slightly damp, even bloodied pages, there was a tiny, barely noticeable bulge- as if the book was the sheathe that protected something precious._

_ His jacket's left arm had been torn off, revealing a dark, light shirt and a badly scratched arm- probably received from the cutting branches and leaves as he'd run through the forests. The sleeve had been tied around his right shoulder in a poor effort to stop the dark crimson blood flowing from the sword-wound. He'd been forced to tear his shoulder open in an effort to get away with the chip (and his life) when the Human with the sword attacked him._

_ He was bleeding out quickly._

_ The young Drell cursed himself for not thinking to bring medi-gel._

_ Kolyat gripped the book (and beyond that, the tiny object that could spell the end of everything if he didn't get away), tighter to his chest- as tightly as he could, and bit his tongue to keep from making a noise. On top of the seriousness of the wound on his right shoulder, the same arm had been (literally) almost torn apart by that biotic blast._

_ Random prayers flew through his mind as the pain and cold grew worse. _

_The one he remembered most was the prayer that he and Commander Shepard had recited together just as his father had passed away. The words and memory gave him some fleeting comfort, and the Drell continued on his way, putting his uninjured, left shoulder against the Cliffside where he traveled, and, using it as a kind of crutch, continued slowly on his way, ignoring the blood that continued to steadily flow from his open wounds._

_ He can hear the enemy approaching- and he knows that if there was another confrontation, he would not make it. His wounds were too great for him to have the strength left to produce any Biotic protection, and nor could he rely on the Widow- his vow made it impossible for him to take a life, and he would surely be forced to this time._

_ Besides, he couldn't even walk in a straight line._

_ How could he even make it to the Citadel in this condition, let alone fight all the way there?_

_ His knees gave out from beneath him, and the young Drell fell against the wall of stone. His mind felt cloudy and his breathing was getting worse- the toxic atmosphere of this place was taking its deadly effect already. _

_ Even if Cerberus didn't kill him here, there was no guarantee he would live to get to the Citadel._

_ But that didn't mean he wasn't going to try his damned hardest to get there first._

I knew what I signed up for, _Kolyat tells himself, biting viciously on his tongue and getting back to his feet. _I knew the risks of coming here, and I knew the danger.

_But this truth only makes the pain worse._

_Shots echo from somewhere above the Drell's head and he curses quietly aloud._ Damn Cerberus, _he thinks, desperately glancing at the book in his arms,_ How could they have caught up so quickly?

_He collapses again and this time cannot get up- his body has gone numb, and he can no longer move. The Drell's eyes slowly close, and he chuckles a bit, dark, abyss-like eyes on the crashing waves and the mists the powerful waves produced. An idea came into the Drell's head, and as the footsteps and warning gunshots grew closer, Kolyat just chucked a bit, gripping the book in his arms as tightly as he could, murmuring under his breath as he slowly came to his final decision._

_ He had to act, he decided._

_ And if it meant handing himself over to the Goddess, then so be it._

_ "_Kalahira, this one's heart is pure,

But beset by wickedness and contention.

Guide this one to where the traveler never tires,

The lover never leaves,

The hungry never starve.

Guide this one, Kalahira, and he will be a companion to you

As he was to me."

_And then, willingly, just as the footsteps grew closer and he lost consciousness, Kolyat Krios ended the prayer, clutched the book to his chest, felt the furious beating of his heart one more time, closed his eyes..._

_ And fell silently into the crashing waves beneath._

**N._.S._.S**


	6. The Promise-Keeper 3

**Mass Effect: Each Story Has A Million Tales.**

**Summary:** "There is always more than just one side to a story- and more than one lesson to learn. Follow Garrus Vakarian as he stands by a promise that he means to keep, contemplates the true meaning of life, death, and the ultimate sacrifice, and as he confronts someone who should have been behind him all along. Follow Adelais Vakarian as he mends a broken bond, and as he comes to terms with a terrible loss of his own. Follow Kolyat Krios as he navigates through a very dangerous place, only to find another- under the guidance of someone who may or may not be there at all. And follow Commander Joleen Shepard as she goes through her past and present, only to find herself in the middle of a battle for her future." (Garrus' Story: _'The Promise-Keeper.'_ Adelais' Story: _'The Old Soldier.'_ Kolyat's Story: _'The Wanderer.'_ Shepard's Story: _'The Missing.'_)

**Warning:** "This is a heavy one- some swearing, angst, implied adult situations, adult situations, a few character deaths, violence, and blood. All the big ones this time. Remember, this is my Shepard, my feelings on the game and what should have happened and will happen, with my own opinions and storyline, so no nasty comments. Got it? Good." (Commander Joleen Shepard: War Hero, Earthborn. Soldier. Paragon. Romanced Kaidan Alenko in the 1st game, Garrus Vakarian in the 2nd and 3rd. Shot and killed Udina during the Citadel Coup.)

**Disclaimer:** "I do not own Mass Effect. Don't make me say it again."

**Author's Note:** "Just so you know, the name 'Adelais,' is Latin for 'Noble.' I thought it fit perfectly. The name 'Carissa' means 'the most beloved one.' Again, I just thought the name fit."

**N._.S._.S**

**Chapter Six: The Promise-Keeper III.**

**They were sitting at the edge of some sandy beach he didn't remember ever seeing before now.** _The cool, clear seawater washed slowly up to them uneven waves, just barely touching the tips of Shepard's toes.__Shepard's head lay on his shoulder, and her dark brown eyes were staring into the distant sea, as if lost in some pleasant memory from the past. She wore her old blue-and-white Alliance uniform- minus the black, high-heeled boots._

"Where are we? Do you know?"_Garrus asked her, careful to sound as nonchalant as he could, as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer to him._

"The shores of Elysium,"_Shepard answered, quietly._"Where it all started."

"Why?"

_Shepard just shrugged and closed her eyes._

"Just because."

_They settled into a comfortable silence after that, content with just each other's company. The smell of seawater, salty, thick and pleasant, coupled with Shepard at his side…_

_This was the way it should have been._

_Peaceful, quiet._

_And away from the chaos of the Galaxy around them._

"You know something?"_Shepard murmured suddenly, her hand touching his, and a small smile tracing her pale lips as she spoke._"I almost took that shot, back on the Presidium."

"Why didn't you?"_Garrus responded, just as softly._

"Because I wanted to see you happy one more time. Before it was too late."

_Should have._

**N._.S._.S**

**He woke with a start when the door opened.**

Tali and James Vega entered the room just as the last bits of the dream fluttered away. Vega gave Garrus an almost apologetic-looking smile as he took the chair closest to the now-closed door while Tali sat at the foot of Shepard's bed and crossed her arms in apparent annoyance.

"How long have you been sitting there?" She demanded without waiting for Garrus to say anything.

Garrus and Vega shared a grimace.

"Hey, Scars," Vega said, casually, giving him a grin and a thumbs-up.

_And sorry, buddy,_ his eyes added, quite sincerely. _But you've had this one coming._

"Good question. If I knew I'd tell you," Garrus said, half-joking.

Vega groaned audibly.

Wrong answer.

"Do you have any idea how worried everyone's been about you?" Tali asked, "Garrus, you need to rest."

"He was resting," Vega chuckled, nodding at Garrus knowingly. "In that chair."

Garrus shot Vega a glare- _You're not helping._

Vega grinned in response, as if he knew exactly what Garrus was thinking. _I know._

"In the _chair_." Tali repeated, giving the N7 marine her best glare.

"I'm not going anywhere," Garrus said, bluntly, "Not until she wakes up."

"Or until you kill yourself from exhaustion," Vega added, not joking around anymore.

"How long's it been since you left?" Tali asked, suddenly.

"Yesterday afternoon," Garrus responded, smugly.

"Last time you slept?"

"Just now."

"Okay, besides _just now_," Vega chimed in, grinning.

Garrus paused.

"Eaten anything besides nutri-gel? Talked to anyone who could actually talk back? Gone anywhere besides the top of the Presidium? Gone somewhere_not alone_?"

He had no answer for her.

"See? You're falling apart, Garrus," Tali said, as gently as she could. "Shepard wouldn't have wanted-"

"Don't start with that," Garrus interrupted, standing up, instantly furious.

"Woah, woah," Vega said, warningly, as he also hastily stood, "We're just trying to help."

Garrus folded his arms.

"Garrus," Tali said, softly, "She's asleep. She's going to stay asleep. Killing yourself over it won't-"

"She's alive," Garrus snapped, "You heard what they said."

Tali gave Vega a look that plainly pleaded with him to say something.

"Look, Scars," Vega said, stepping in as directed, "You're not helping her by doing this. I'm sure Lola would rather have you out with us than sulk over her twenty-four seven."

"I'm not-"

"Moping? Yes, you are." Tali finished for him.

Garrus shot her a glare that would have made even Shepard cringe a bit.

"We're not asking leave and never come back, for Christ's sake," Vega said, leaning back against the door. "We're asking you to get out a little more, sleep, eat, and actually live-"

"_Garrus Vakarian, you have a visitor waiting for you in the Lobby."_

"You didn't find a_psychologist_, did you?" Garrus asked, shooting them another, more cautious, look.

"Oh, _hell_ no, Scars." Vega grinned. "We had _nothing_ to do with that."

Tali nodded at him. "We'll stay with her. Go."

Not seeing a choice, Garrus gave them one last look before heading out.

"And don't think you've gotten out of the lecture!" Tali called as the door shut.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Garrus responded, as sarcastically as he could.

_"Bosh'tet!"_

**N._.S._.S**

**As he entered the lobby, he only saw one figure at the front desk, instead of the usually crowded place.**

His visitor was Turian, and for a moment he didn't even recognize who it was.

Then he did.

It was his _father_who stood facing the receptionist's desk. He looked the same as Garrus remembered him, standing proudly; wearing his old, midnight black armor. His blue face-paint was as immaculate as ever, and his famous sniper rifle was holstered tightly to his back.

"_Dad?"_

**N._.S._.S**


	7. The Old Soldier 3

**Mass Effect: Each Story Has A Million Tales.**

**Summary:** "There is always more than just one side to a story- and more than one lesson to learn. Follow Garrus Vakarian as he stands by a promise that he means to keep, contemplates the true meaning of life, death, and the ultimate sacrifice, and as he confronts someone who should have been behind him all along. Follow Adelais Vakarian as he mends a broken bond, and as he comes to terms with a terrible loss of his own. Follow Kolyat Krios as he navigates through a very dangerous place, only to find another- under the guidance of someone who may or may not be there at all. And follow Commander Joleen Shepard as she goes through her past and present, only to find herself in the middle of a battle for her future." (Garrus' Story: _'The Promise-Keeper.'_ Adelais' Story: _'The Old Soldier.'_ Kolyat's Story: _'The Wanderer.'_ Shepard's Story: _'The Missing.'_)

**Warning:** "This is a heavy one- some swearing, angst, implied adult situations, adult situations, a few character deaths, violence, and blood. All the big ones this time. Remember, this is my Shepard, my feelings on the game and what should have happened and will happen, with my own opinions and storyline, so no nasty comments. Got it? Good." (Commander Joleen Shepard: War Hero, Earthborn. Soldier. Paragon. Romanced Kaidan Alenko in the 1st game, Garrus Vakarian in the 2nd and 3rd. Shot and killed Udina during the Citadel Coup.)

**Disclaimer:** "I do not own Mass Effect. Don't make me say it again."

**Author's Note:** "Just so you know, the name 'Adelais,' is Latin for 'Noble.' I thought it fit perfectly. The name 'Carissa' means 'the most beloved one.' Again, I just thought the name fit."

**N._.S._.S**

**Chapter Seven: The Old Soldier III.**

**"**_**Dad?"**_

Adelais turned sharply, and then exhaled near-silently when he saw Garrus standing there.

He really is alive.

However... he had to admit that his son looked like he'd been hit by a truck.

Which, in all seriousness, he might have been for all Adelais knew.

His armor was badly scratched, and in some places even worse than that. His face-paint was smudged and messy; like he'd stopped bothering to fix it up each morning-

Spirits- he looked plain damn exhausted on all accounts.

But his eyes were the worst- they were dark, pained and tried.

"Garrus," Adelais said in relief as his son approached him, "What-"

"How the _hell_ did you get away?"

Adelais folded his arms, trying not to laugh. "We had some help," he said shortly.

"And Solana?"

"Completely fine."

The relief in his son's eyes kind of hurt to see- had he been agonizing over them like this the entire time?

"I thought you both were dead when that damn Comm. Link disconnected."

_Apparently so._ "We got lucky," Adelais said kindly, "One of your friends helped us, actually."

"One of _my_-? Who?" Garrus asked in sudden interest.

Too much interest for Adelais to not find suspicious.

"His said his name was Sidonis-"

"_Sidonis?"_

The sudden strain in his son's voice caught Adelais' attention.

Why the hell was this such a bad thing?

Did Sidonis lie? If so, who was he really to Garrus? An enemy?

"Yes, I'm positive it was Sidonis. Why?"

"Is he _here_?" Garrus' voice was still pained.

"No," Adelais answered, honestly, "He died trying to get us to the evac site when the Reapers got to the Capital."

Garrus exhaled, ice-blue eyes relaxing a little.

"He _was_ a friend, right?" Adelais asked, trying not to sound as suspicious as he felt.

"Is that what he told you?" Garrus voice was resigned.

"He told me he was your friend and that he owed you. That's all."

"Well, he got that last part right," Garrus muttered in an undertone. "He wasn't my friend. He was… something else entirely."

"Do tell, Garrus." Adelais said, as Garrus lead him away from the shocked-looking receptionist and sitting down across from him, near the gargantuan window.

"You don't want to know, dad." Garrus sighed.

"Oh, I think I do." Adelais countered, smartly.

Garrus gave him a warning glare. "Not now," he said, quietly.

"Garrus-"

"No."

_Ouch._

"That bad, eh?" Adelais asked, softly.

"Even worse." Garrus responded, bitterly.

**N._.S._.S**

**They were quiet for a long while after that, both of them lost in their thoughts.**Garrus avoided Adelais' eyes the entire time, apparently still miffed about Sidonis.

"I heard some interesting news from the Primarch," Adelais finally said, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"What did he say?" Garrus answered, cautiously.

"Before I tell you, would you like to tell me why you never mentioned your relationship with the Commander before?"

Unexpectedly, Garrus didn't freeze up or gasp or show any upset at all, beyond letting his eyes flash to his father's, looking surprised for a split second.

"What did he say?"

"Of course, I already know who she is," Adelais mused, ignoring the question, while watching his son shift uncomfortably with some faint amusement. "Commander Joleen Shepard, savior of the Galaxy…"

"That's _not_ all she is," Garrus finally responded.

"Of course not," Adelais answered him, "So why don't you tell me what else she is?"

Adelais had cornered him, and Garrus obviously knew it, as he sighed again- this time in defeat.

"The _Primarch_ told you?"

"Yes, he did. And I was surprised to hear about it secondhand, Garrus."

Garrus have him a suddenly cautious look. "And...?" He urged on.

Adelais chuckled a little. "She's Human," he said carelessly.

The glare that Garrus gave him in response told Adelais instantly that he'd said the wrong thing.

He gave him a protective, instinctive glare.

A real threat.

"If you say something to insult her, _anything at all_, I swear I'll walk away again, right now," Garrus said in a serious, threatening tone, "She may be a _Human_, but that _Human_ just happens to be my _mate_."

"I didn't mean it that way, Garrus. I-" Adelais responded, quickly.

"Then how did you mean it?" Garrus challenged, interrupting him.

Adelais was far too stunned to say anything.

When it became absolutely clear that his father wasn't about to say anything more, Garrus stood up.

"And here I thought," Garrus said, quietly, "after a Galaxy-wide War that nearly killed us all, and after proving you wrong about the Reapers- and everything else… you would be a _little_ less of an _arrogant, intolerant ass_…"

Adelais was too shocked to follow as Garrus left the Lobby.

Too shocked to do anything, really.

"…_but I guess that was just too much for me to ask."_

**N._.S._.S**


	8. The Wanderer 2

**Mass Effect: Each Story Has A Million Tales.**

**Summary: **"There is always more than just one side to a story- and more than one lesson to learn. Follow Garrus Vakarian as he stands by a promise that he means to keep, contemplates the true meaning of life, death, and the ultimate sacrifice, and as he confronts someone who should have been behind him all along. Follow Adelais Vakarian as he mends a broken bond, and as he comes to terms with a terrible loss of his own. Follow Kolyat Krios as he navigates through a very dangerous place, only to find another- under the guidance of someone who may or may not be there at all. And follow Commander Joleen Shepard as she goes through her past and present, only to find herself in the middle of a battle for her future." (Garrus' Story: _'The Promise-Keeper.'_ Adelais' Story: _'The Old Soldier.'_ Kolyat's Story: _'The Wanderer.'_ Shepard's Story: _'The Missing.'_)

**Warning:** "This is a heavy one- some swearing, angst, implied adult situations, adult situations, a few character deaths, violence, and blood. All the big ones this time. Remember, this is my Shepard, my feelings on the game and what should have happened and will happen, with my own opinions and storyline, so no nasty comments. Got it? Good." (Commander Joleen Shepard: War Hero, Earthborn. Soldier. Paragon. Romanced Kaidan Alenko in the 1st game, Garrus Vakarian in the 2nd and 3rd. Shot and killed Udina during the Citadel Coup.)

**Disclaimer:** "I do not own Mass Effect. At all. So don't make me say it again."

**Author's Note:** "Just so you all know, the name _'Adelais,'_ is Latin for _'Noble,'_ and the name _'Carissa' _means _'the most beloved one.'_ Personally, I just thought the two names fit the story and what the characters were meant for."

**N._.S._.S**

**Chapter Eight: The Wanderer II.**

**K****olyat Krios' eyes flew open.**

With a distressed, unintelligible shout, the panicked young Drell bolted up out of bed, becoming entangled in his blankets and sheets as he did so, eventually ending up on the ground, still half-mad from panic.

It took a few more minutes of panic for Kolyat to realize he was still alive and definitely not drowning- if the fact that he wouldn't be entangled and half-strangling himself in his own bed sheets on his bedroom floor wasn't any enough indication.

After finally disentangling himself from the sheets, Kolyat, still shaking from his nightmare, slowly emerged from his bedroom and made his way into the restroom, where he quickly ran cold water over his face.

_What the hell kind of nightmare was that? _Kolyat wondered, throwing the towel back onto its rack. _I could have sworn I was actually..._

The Drell shuddered and shook his head.

Kolyat went back into his room and dressed before deciding that some fresh air might do him some good.

_I'll go into the Hanar city today,_ Kolyat thought, trying to think cheerfully as he picked up the brown leather-bound prayer-book that he always carried around with him. He gave the book a wry look before shaking his head and stowing it safely in the hidden pocket of his jacket.

_Fresh air will definitely help,_ He decided firmly as he left the apartment.

_Definitely._

**N._.S._.S**

**K****olyat sighed as he started down the street from his apartment, heading toward the small docking areas. **He was heading for the Hanar city, which was just outside of the Dome.

Hopefully the trip there would clear his head of the nightmare he'd had.

And what a nightmare, Kolyat thought with a shudder.

Or, of course, just make it worse.

Kolyat sat at the very back of the shuttle, behind two very agitated-looking Drell, neither of whom paid him any mind as he passed them. A few minutes later, Kolyat found himself listening in on their conversation.

"…just no way." The older of the two was saying, rather quietly.

"You want to go out there and prove me wrong?" The younger demanded. "I saw them!"

"You're full of it, Dari."

As Kolyat eavesdropped on them, he made sure to concentrate his gaze on the outside, into the grey, misty sky, hoping that what he was doing wasn't too obvious as he did so, as the bickering Drell continued their conversation, unaware of their uninvited guest.

"I swear, it was Cerberus!" The younger Drell, the one named Dari, snapped, folding his arms crossly. Out of the corner of his eye, Kolyat watched the older Drell shake his head in exasperation.

"Why would Cerberus come here? Last I checked, they were finished."

"They're here for that blasted Reaper, and they're up to no good."

Kolyat continued listening to them, grimacing a bit as he did so.

Nine or ten months ago, during the very beginning of the Reaper War, a single Reaper breached Kahje's incredibly strong, automated defense systems, but for some reason, never attacked either the Hanar city, or the Drell dome, instead it just froze, like something in the very air stopped it.

The massive abomination fell out of the air and landed somewhere on one of Kahje's many tiny islands, most likely the one closest to the massive underwater volcano, Vassla.

It never resurfaced- and it never sent drones or husks into the air to kill them all, or swarmed the island it landed on with its abominations as far as anyone knew.

It just died spontaneously, without cause.

Of course, the Hanar rejoiced and claimed the miracle to be the Enkindler's doing, while the few Drell who still embraced the old ways claimed it was Arashu; the Goddess of Motherhood and Protection, who conceived this miracle. Another group thought it was just a plain damn miracle in every sense of the world.

Others still, like Kolyat, took a less optimistic way of thinking- it was either a trap, or something else.

What else it could have been at the time, Kolyat didn't know.

After some deliberation, Kolyat had contacted his father, telling him about the Reaper's "mysterious" landing, and Thane had immediately cautioned him against prying too deeply into the matter, asking him to stay away from it- as long as it didn't resurface again, stay where he was.

The Reaper's landing is indeed suspicious, and I will see if I can find anything about it, Thane had written back, but do not approach it under any circumstance. I have no idea if it's still a danger, but even if it is not, I do not want you putting yourself into danger out of mere curiosity. Stay safe.

Of course, the possibility of a trap was quietly extinguished when the Navy reports came in six months ago, saying that Commander Joleen Shepard had successfully activated the Crucible, destroying the Reapers forever- except, apparently, that one, because a scanning of Kahje's islands reported that it was still there.

And as far as Kolyat knew, the Hanar officials had yet to tell the Council of it- it had probably just slipped their minds, with everything else going on in the Galaxy, with the repairs and all.

Besides, as long as the mechanical monster didn't start moving again… it couldn't be that important, right?

Somehow, Kolyat knew differently.

_'Mere curiosity,' indeed._ Kolyat thought, watching silently as the still-bickering Drell stood up as the shuttle came to a slow stop.

"We've got to warn the Illuminated Prophecy," Dari was saying, quietly.

That one was enough to jerk Kolyat out of his thoughts instantly- was the kid so serious about what he saw down on those islands that he'd take it straight to the Hanar? It was true that they'd probably listen, but it still seemed so unlikely...

"Of what, Cerberus? No one but you has seen them, and that Reaper's dead either way." The older scoffed.

"But Cerberus is down there!"

Give it a rest, Kolyat wanted to say to him, He doesn't believe you, and he's not going to change his mind until something happens to prove it.

But he just sat back and listened more as the conversation began to fade.

"Cerberus is finished, Dari, and anyone who tells you otherwise is a fool," the older Drell said, this time a little more gently. "Come on, you know that those forests down there play tricks. Let's go get something to eat, okay? You can tell me all about what you think you saw over drinks..."

The younger just nodded gloomily and followed suit, without another word.

As the shuttle started moving again, Kolyat sighed, and let his thoughts wander.

**N._.S._.S**


	9. The Promise-Keeper 4

**Mass Effect: Each Story Has A Million Tales.**

**Summary: **"There is always more than just one side to a story- and more than one lesson to learn. Follow Garrus Vakarian as he stands by a promise that he means to keep, contemplates the true meaning of life, death, and the ultimate sacrifice, and as he confronts someone who should have been behind him all along. Follow Adelais Vakarian as he mends a broken bond, and as he comes to terms with a terrible loss of his own. Follow Kolyat Krios as he navigates through a very dangerous place, only to find another- under the guidance of someone who may or may not be there at all. And follow Commander Joleen Shepard as she goes through her past and present, only to find herself in the middle of a battle for her future." (Garrus' Story: _'The Promise-Keeper.'_ Adelais' Story: _'The Old Soldier.'_ Kolyat's Story: _'The Wanderer.'_ Shepard's Story: _'The Missing.'_)

**Warning:** "This is a heavy one- some swearing, angst, implied adult situations, adult situations, a few character deaths, violence, and blood. All the big ones this time. Remember, this is my Shepard, my feelings on the game and what should have happened and will happen, with my own opinions and storyline, so no nasty comments. Got it? Good." (Commander Joleen Shepard: War Hero, Earthborn. Soldier. Paragon. Romanced Kaidan Alenko in the 1st game, Garrus Vakarian in the 2nd and 3rd. Shot and killed Udina during the Citadel Coup.)

**Disclaimer:** "I do not own Mass Effect. At all. So don't make me say it again."

**Author's Note:** "Just so you all know, the name _'Adelais,'_ is Latin for _'Noble,'_ and the name _'Carissa' _means _'the most beloved one.'_ Personally, I just thought the two names fit the story and what the characters were meant for."

**N._.S._.S**

**Chapter Nine: The Promise-Keeper IV.**

**W****hen Garrus was growing up, he and his father naturally got along better.** Like all young children, especially Turian children, Garrus saw his father as a hero.

He cherished the few times his father took the time to play "catch the criminal" with him, reveled in the awesomeness when Adelais taught him how to shoot for the first time, and drank in the praise his father gave to him when he joined the military at a young age.

However, as Garrus grew older, and especially after his mother fell ill for the first time, his vision of the super-cool C-Sec detective and seasoned military veteran father he loved slowly faded away.

Now, in Garrus' opinion, his father was a bitter, stubborn old man who hated anyone who didn't see things his way, and refused to see the Galaxy for what it had become- a place where racism against Humans was not to be tolerated anymore.

The arguments started quickly as Garrus grew into adulthood, and sooner or later, his mother and sister were constantly dragging them apart. They were always at each other's throats, for big and little things alike, and these arguments only grew in intensity and bitterness when Adelais forced Garrus to drop out of the Spectre program to join C-Sec instead.

And Garrus had had the _nerve_ to think that being right- proving that his father had been wrong (which he'd done before, but nothing to this extreme) about _everything_- from the _Spectres_ and the _Council_, all the way down to the _Reapers_- Adelais would have at least said so himself- and maybe even have_ accepted_ it.

The father he'd admired and wanted to become just like as a kid had morphed into the embodiment of someone that Garrus hoped to the Spirits above that he would _never_ become.

And he later thanked them because it later came true.

He was _nothing_ like Adelais Vakarian.

And _never_ would be.

**N._.S._.S**

**T****hat could have gone better.**

Or maybe a _lot_ better.

_But of all the things he could have said about Shepard, _Garrus thought, angrily, as he entered Shepard's room, _It had to be about her being Human._

As far as Garrus was concerned, his father's comment about Shepard being Human was the last straw. Sure, he was glad his father got off of Palaven alive (other than the fact that it was _Sidonis _to save him), as glad as he could ever have been, but he'd thought after everything- after all the insults, all those pointless jabs at the Spectres, after all the unwarranted hatred his father put into Humanity as a whole… after being proved wrong about _everything_...

He could have _at least_ accepted Shepard.

"Who was it?" Was the first thing Tali asked as he entered the room.

"My dad," Garrus answered, shortly, taking back his place next to Shepard's bed.

Tali's excited "Oh, he made it? I'm so happy for you!" was drowned out by Vega's more accurate, "And I take it the reunion wasn't good?"

"My dad is an _asshole_." Garrus responded, bitterly, ignoring Tali's comment. "Always was."

"But you expected different this time?" Vega continued, nodding his head in understanding.

"Yeah. A _lot_ different." Garrus said, quietly. "Especially when he talked about Shepard."

"He didn't approve, did he? Of the two of you?" Tali asked, meekly.

"He hates Humans. Shepard's no exception. Especially because she's... well, _Shepard_."

"So he hates Spectres?" Vega asked, cautiously.

"No, he hates anyone _better than he is_." Garrus snapped. "There's no pleasing that bull-headed-" Garrus, realizing what he was about to say, stopped himself, taking a slow, deep breath, and then exhaling slowly. "There was never pleasing him, not even when I was a kid. I don't know why I thought this time would be any different." He said in a more subdued tone.

"You had every right to hope, Scars, after all that shit you did," Vega said, voice surprisingly understanding.

"And Shepard?" Tali asked again.

Garrus paused before looking down at the white, tiled ground. "There's not a chance in hell of him accepting her."

"That bad?" Vega demanded, incredulously. "Seriously?"

"Seriously," Garrus confirmed, grimly. "I'll be surprised if he's not considering disowning me for this. But if he ever finds out about Sidonis and Archangel, there's going to be a lot more than yelling."

Both Tali and Vega both only shuddered in response.

**N._.S._.S**


	10. The Old Soldier 4

**Mass Effect: Each Story Has A Million Tales.**

**Summary: **"There is always more than just one side to a story- and more than one lesson to learn. Follow Garrus Vakarian as he stands by a promise that he means to keep, contemplates the true meaning of life, death, and the ultimate sacrifice, and as he confronts someone who should have been behind him all along. Follow Adelais Vakarian as he mends a broken bond, and as he comes to terms with a terrible loss of his own. Follow Kolyat Krios as he navigates through a very dangerous place, only to find another- under the guidance of someone who may or may not be there at all. And follow Commander Joleen Shepard as she goes through her past and present, only to find herself in the middle of a battle for her future." (Garrus' Story: _'The Promise-Keeper.'_ Adelais' Story: _'The Old Soldier.'_ Kolyat's Story: _'The Wanderer.'_ Shepard's Story: _'The Missing.'_)

**Warning:** "This is a heavy one- some swearing, angst, implied adult situations, adult situations, a few character deaths, violence, and blood. All the big ones this time. Remember, this is my Shepard, my feelings on the game and what should have happened and will happen, with my own opinions and storyline, so no nasty comments. Got it? Good." (Commander Joleen Shepard: War Hero, Earthborn. Soldier. Paragon. Romanced Kaidan Alenko in the 1st game, Garrus Vakarian in the 2nd and 3rd. Shot and killed Udina during the Citadel Coup.)

**Disclaimer:** "I do not own Mass Effect. At all. So don't make me say it again."

**Author's Note:** "Just so you all know, the name _'Adelais,'_ is Latin for _'Noble,'_ and the name _'Carissa' _means _'the most beloved one.'_ Personally, I just thought the two names fit the story and what the characters were meant for."

**N._.S._.S**

**Chapter Ten: The Old Soldier IV.**

**A****delais sighed warily as he entered the apartment he and Solana would be staying for the duration of their stay in the Citadel- however long or short it was to be, in light of recent events.**

Solana was asleep on the couch in the front room, already half-covered in blankets and comfortable- sleeping soundly, unaware of his arrival.

Adelais bent down beside her to recover her with blankets, chuckling softly when his young daughter stirred a little, muttering something inaudible in her sleep. As he drew the blanket over her, he allowed himself a rare moment of absolute truth.

He screwed up with Garrus- big time.

Honest to whatever God or Goddess was up there, he hadn't meant for Garrus to take his comment on Shepard being Human so personally.

However- hell; he should have seen it coming. Garrus had never agreed with Adelais' views on Humanity. He'd always been all for equality between the Council-races and the Non-Council ones- _Just like,_ he suddenly realized, _His mother._

"_Two friendly guns are better than one,"_ Adelais remembered his son saying once when he was younger, on a trip to the Citadel, after they'd seen a group of Human protesters.

Back then, that kind of thinking was dangerous- especially for Turians in general.

Adelais was born in the generation of the First Contact War- or in what was now commonly known as the Relay 314 Incident- of thirty years ago. He'd fought in it, even. He'd made his career- and later his career in C-Sec, with that War, just like many others.

He himself had nothing against Humanity- the Relay 314 Incident wasn't even a War in his opinion, as it was stopped so quickly by the Asari and Salarians. But that didn't mean he loved Humans, either. He kept them at a safe distance, knowing what they were capable of, just like (mostly) everyone else.

Adelais _wasn't_ racist, dammit. He didn't even mean what he'd said to Garrus as an _insult_. He seriously meant it as a clarification, even a congratulations- as a testament to his son's individuality to the entire Turian race.

He was proud of his son.

Of _everything_ he'd accomplished.

But now it looked like Garrus would never know that.

_What a fool I was,_ Adelais thought in silent despair, staring down at his sleeping daughter as he stood up. _I almost loose him, and then instead of thanking the Spirits I didn't, I accidentally insult his mate? What kind of father am I, to make that kind of stupid mistake?_

Adelais went into the main bedroom and roughly pulled off the straps of his sniper rifle (a heavily modded M-97 Viper). Adelais carefully placed it on the dresser beside the bed before sitting down, taking off an old leather packet attached to the weapon's barrel.

He opened it, and slipped out the small, slightly creased photograph inside.

_Carissa,_ he wondered silently, _How did I screw this up so badly?_

Carissa would have known just what to say to Garrus back there in the Hospital, Adelais was completely sure of that. She _always _knew what to say. She wouldn't have _unintentionally_ upset their son.

Or insulted his mate.

Garrus and Solana had both taken after their mother, Garrus especially.

Carissa Vakarian had been tolerant, forgiving, and beautiful. She had accepted the past for what it was. And unlike Adelais, she had embraced Humanity and what she believed it had to offer- though she was respectful enough of Adelais and their family's position enough not to say so outwardly.

And she'd brought up Garrus and Solana spectacularly, before falling ill. But even then she did the best she could, even when Solana left for her military service and Garrus came back from his, slowly turning into the rebellious son he was always meant to be.

It had always been Carissa who stepped in when the fighting began, when it became too intense, too heated, for her to stand anymore. And when either one of them said anything that might set them off again, she interrupted just on time, every time.

She'd stopped Adelais from ever saying anything he'd really regret- stopped Garrus, too.

Then she died, peacefully, almost gracefully, in her sleep, a month before the Reapers finally came, after almost fifteen years of illness.

That was two months after Garrus had come home for the first time, haunted and panicked, since he walked out of the house- not to be seen, or even heard from, for the next two-and-a-half-years.

Now she was gone, and the War was over.

That reality was crushing.

He had no one, save for Garrus and Solana, left now. The two of them were the only bit of her he'd ever see again- until his time came, as well.

_I'll fix this,_ he promised her silently.

_For you, Carissa, I'll fix this._

**N._.S._.S**

**A.N.: So, here are the first ten chapters! Tell me how you like it!**

**Should I continue or leave it to rot? XD**

**1/26/13**


	11. The Wanderer 3

**Mass Effect: Each Story Has A Million Tales.**

**Summary:** "There is always more than just one side to a story- and more than one lesson to learn. Follow Garrus Vakarian as he stands by a promise that he means to keep, contemplates the true meaning of life, death, and the ultimate sacrifice, and as he confronts someone who should have been behind him all along. Follow Adelais Vakarian as he mends a broken bond, and as he comes to terms with a terrible loss of his own. Follow Kolyat Krios as he navigates through a very dangerous place, only to find another- under the guidance of someone who may or may not be there at all. And follow Commander Joleen Shepard as she goes through her past and present, only to find herself in the middle of a battle for her future." (Garrus' Story: _'The Promise-Keeper.'_ Adelais' Story: _'The Old Soldier.'_ Kolyat's Story: _'The Wanderer.'_ Shepard's Story: _'The Missing.'_)

**Warning:** "This is a heavy one- some swearing, angst, implied adult situations, adult situations, a few character deaths, violence, and blood. All the big ones this time. Remember, this is my Shepard, my feelings on the game and what should have happened and will happen, with my own opinions and storyline, so no nasty comments. Got it? Good." (Commander Joleen Shepard: War Hero, Earthborn. Soldier. Paragon. Romanced Kaidan Alenko in the 1st game, Garrus Vakarian in the 2nd and 3rd. Shot and killed Udina during the Citadel Coup.)

**Disclaimer:** "I do not own Mass Effect. Don't make me say it again."

**Author's Note:** "Just so you know, the name 'Adelais,' is Latin for 'Noble.' I thought it fit perfectly. The name 'Carissa' means 'the most beloved one.' Again, I just thought the name fit."

**N._.S._.S**

**Chapter Eleven: The Wanderer III.**

**The Hanar city was different than the Drell's in a number of obvious ways, but the most important was that Kolyat felt he could breathe easier there.** The place felt more familiar to him, more peaceful, and less boxed-in than inside the Dome. But really, other than the fact that there was no dome encasing the entire city, both cities were nearly the same- the only major difference was that there were more Hanar in this area than there were Drell- which only to be expected, because not many Drell left the Dome, and those who did often left Kahje altogether.

It wasn't as if Kolyat hated the Dome- no; that wasn't it at all. The Dome was a safe place, always had been- for the most part, of course. It was a marvel, really, a testament to how far the Hanar were willing to go to save his species from extinction two centuries ago.

And it wasn't because he wanted to go off on some big, save-the-Galaxy adventure. He'd had his little personal "adventure" about a year ago now, when he'd gone to the Citadel.

He wasn't too anxious to do _that _again.

No, the reason Kolyat left the dome was mostly out of curiosity. He didn't like being holed up in a place full of people he already mostly knew. He liked its stillness, sure, all Drell did for the most part, but something deep in him wanted to see what the rest of Kahje- and beyond that, the Galaxy- had to offer.

Thus, the exploring.

When he was younger and lived with his uncle and aunt, Kolyat would venture down into the small islands with a small group, mostly consisting of other young, curious Drell. As he got older, he would often venture deeper than most others would- much to the agitation of his uncle. He would find great pleasure in the silence, the stillness, of the islands and went back and forth so often that even the Hanar began calling him the _'Island Dweller.'_

But as he reached adulthood, and as more and more of his missing father's past was revealed, these trips into the islands grew more and more far apart. They began to symbolize a freedom that Kolyat had begun to believe that he wasn't able to have.

One that he felt was forever out of his reach.

He hadn't ventured down there in what had to be two full years now.

But when that Reaper came down, that long-dormant "claustrophobic itch" that his uncle hated so much came back in full force, like a constant, unsettled feeling Kolyat had to keep from thinking about.

In all honesty, was only because his father had asked him to stay put that Kolyat didn't go chasing after it the moment he'd seen it.

Now, with the fact that _Cerberus_ was lurking around down there...

Well, that was just another reason to go down there.

Kolyat leaned against one of the sleek, silver pillars near the shuttle's landing point, crossing his arms and delving deeper into his thoughts.

_I _want _to see it._

Then the more dangerous thought:

_I've _got _to see it._

The dream he'd had popped suddenly back into his mind, along with the image of the loaded weapon he had in his arms, and Kolyat shuddered a little, shaking his head, that ten-year-old kid's excitement backing off slightly, recoiling with the terrifying thought.

If that dream was real, he'd end up _shooting_- and probably even _killing_- people.

_That seemed so real, _Kolyat thought, _and if it was, could I really go through with pulling that trigger?_

"_Excuse me, but this one would like to know if the Island Dweller is feeling all right?"_

Jolted out of his thoughts, Kolyat looked up.

A Hanar was floating toward him, stopping a few feet from him. "_This one remembers the Island Dwelling child, yes; it has been a long time since he came to play there."_

Too startled to respond, Kolyat said nothing.

"_Has this one startled the Island Dweller? This one apologizes, "_The Hanar said, calmly, _"It noticed the Drell standing there, and it wished to help if it could,"_

"I'm fine, thank you," Kolyat responded. "I was just thinking."

"_It sounds troubled. Does it wish to speak?"_

"I... don't know," Kolyat answered, honestly.

"_Perhaps that is the Island Dweller's trouble- it doesn't know?"_ The Hanar suggested.

Kolyat just stared as the Hanar started to slowly drift away.

**N._.S._.S**

**All right, here's a shout-out to the first two reviewers- totally made my day with these!****And now, I'll give you both what you asked for. To Shynerdylady- I've got this chapter and a whole bunch more with your name written all over 'em! And to the anonymous reviewer, Bob Rijke, I've got another SUPER SPECIAL gift- the gift of a promise for longer chapters, as you wished for in your awesome review! To both of you- enjoy! And I hope ya like it! :D**

**Also, to all those who Favorited and Followed both me and the story- it means the Galaxy to me!**

**You guys rock!**

**On another note, I know that some of you might be realizing that there's something important missing from this here Mass Effect Fic- Commander Shepard herself!****Some of you might be wondering where she's been off too, all unconscious and stuff. So I'll be answering that question, and more, soon enough, so keep your pants on!**

**And another special thank you to Pawakin, who noticed the mistake in this chapter.**

**1/26/13**


	12. The Promise-Keeper 5

**Mass Effect: Each Story Has A Million Tales.**

**Summary:** "There is always more than just one side to a story- and more than one lesson to learn. Follow Garrus Vakarian as he stands by a promise that he means to keep, contemplates the true meaning of life, death, and the ultimate sacrifice, and as he confronts someone who should have been behind him all along. Follow Adelais Vakarian as he mends a broken bond, and as he comes to terms with a terrible loss of his own. Follow Kolyat Krios as he navigates through a very dangerous place, only to find another- under the guidance of someone who may or may not be there at all. And follow Commander Joleen Shepard as she goes through her past and present, only to find herself in the middle of a battle for her future." (Garrus' Story: _'The Promise-Keeper.'_ Adelais' Story: _'The Old Soldier.'_ Kolyat's Story: _'The Wanderer.'_ Shepard's Story: _'The Missing.'_)

**Warning:** "This is a heavy one- some swearing, angst, implied adult situations, adult situations, a few character deaths, violence, and blood. All the big ones this time. Remember, this is my Shepard, my feelings on the game and what should have happened and will happen, with my own opinions and storyline, so no nasty comments. Got it? Good." (Commander Joleen Shepard: War Hero, Earthborn. Soldier. Paragon. Romanced Kaidan Alenko in the 1st game, Garrus Vakarian in the 2nd and 3rd. Shot and killed Udina during the Citadel Coup.)

**Disclaimer:** "I do not own Mass Effect. Don't make me say it again."

**Author's Note:** "Just so you know, the name 'Adelais,' is Latin for 'Noble.' I thought it fit perfectly. The name 'Carissa' means 'the most beloved one.' Again, I just thought the name fit."

**N._.S._.S**

**Chapter Twelve: The Promise-Keeper V.**

**Garrus woke to the sound of the door sliding open.**

When he heard the all-too familiar sound of a Turian crossing the room to his side, followed by the Turian-equivalent of a "girlish giggle," he didn't even have to guess who it was.

"Solana."

"Hey, Garrus," Solana chirped, cheerfully.

"What are you doing here?"

She gave him a good-natured glare. "Oh, so that's how it is?" She huffed, slapping his shoulder. "I nearly die and you and dad get into another one of your stupid fights, so I don't get even a hug?"

That wrung a chuckle out of him and he stood.

"Guess you deserve at least _one_-"

She pounced and tackled him. They laughed as they landed and as Garrus fought to stand back up. After a few moments, she did let him back up, but clung to him in as tight a hug as she could manage.

"We're in a Hospital, remember?" Garrus scolded gently, pushing her off.

"Aw, but Garrus!" Solana whined playfully, but obediently pulled away, still out of breath and giggling. From where they stood, Garrus could see a light scar on her right arm, and something clenched in him. Solana's laughter faded as she noticed him staring at it, and covered it with her other arm.

"It wasn't that bad," She stated, all playfulness gone now, "Honest, it wasn't."

"I should have stayed on Palaven with you," Garrus responded.

"You had to get to Menae, I get it, Mr. I-Warned-All-Of-You-A-Million-Times," Solana said, shrugging. "Besides, dad wouldn't let me out of his sight for a single moment, especially after the Reapers got to the house."

"How bad was it back there? As bad as I'm hearing?"

"They hit hard, and got us mostly by surprise," Solana answered with another shrug, sitting down in Garrus' vacated seat. "Dad nearly had a panic attack when they first started falling from the sky."

"Really? I warned him-"

"You warned everyone. Dad wasn't the only one. You know the old lady down the street from us? She had a heart attack right there."

"You're kidding."

"People were dropping dead right on the street. We had no idea that they'd breech our entire front fleet in a couple hours, Garrus," Solana said, rather sadly, "No one had any time to prepare for anything, beyond what you'd told us. And with neighborhood being full of old, rich War veterans, we all sort of just started shooting whatever looked at us funny."

"And dad?"

"He sort of panicked at first. Before he left for Menae, the Primarch gave him one hell of a lecture on staying calm under fire."

Garrus gave her a sarcastic look and folded his arms. "Now you're screwing with me."

"I'm not," Solana said, seriously. "He was freaking out because he had no idea what was going on, because you were already on Menae- dead for all we knew, and I got my arm slashed open by some ten-foot-tall monster."

Garrus sighed and shook his head. "I never thought I'd see the day when dad freaked."

"He was under a lot of pressure. People started rallying up because they thought because you were his son, he was some kind of expert on the Reapers."

Garrus winced. "Oh, Spirits."

"'Oh, Spirits' is right. I don't think I've seen dad that scared or upset since mom..." Solana's voice faded at that, and her gaze turned even sadder. "Anyway, you get the picture. It was hell."

"I'm sorry I wasn't there."

Solana shrugged again. "Having you there might have helped,. But we got out anyway, thanks to that friend of yours."

"You mean Sidonis?" Garrus responded, quietly.

"Yeah," Solana said, almost reverently, "What a guy, right?"

Resisting the urge to say something he'd regret, Garrus just shook his head while he was sure Solana wasn't looking. _You've got to be kidding,_Garrus thought, _now he's a damn hero?_

"She's beautiful," Solana said, suddenly.

Snapped out of his thoughts, Garrus turned his head toward her again. "I'm sorry, what?"

If Solana had changed the subject on purpose because she'd seen his reaction to what she'd said about Sidonis, she didn't say it. Solana just gestured to the bed, where Shepard lay.

"She's beautiful. For a Human."

Garrus chuckled a little at that.

"Yes," he responded, quietly. "She is."

After a long moment of looking at Shepard, Solana looked over at him and gave him the Turian-equivalent of a small, cautious smile. "So it's true? What dad and the Primarch said?"

"It's true." Garrus said, his voice hardening slightly.

Solana noticed and shook her head at him. "You know, dad was pretty upset last night."

"Was he?"

"Yeah," she added, "I don't know what about."

"He's upset that I won't let him insult me for loving a Human."

Solana gave him a troubled glance at that, looking back at Shepard again. "Whatever he said, I'm sure he didn't mean it the way you think he did."

Garrus shook his head. "No. He meant every word. Just like he meant every word last time."

"Garrus, that time wasn't fair. Mom was getting worse and he was _scared_."

"That's not an _excuse_, Solana."

"How was dad supposed to know you'd walk out for two years?"

"I didn't do that because of what he said."

"It was a part of it."

_The Spectres are a menace… and Commander Shepard was no better, Garrus._

_Don't insult her._

Solana saw the look in his eyes and sighed a little, standing up. "Garrus, listen to me," she said, gently, "Dad isn't racist. He's just trying to do what he thinks is right."

"Then his ideas of 'right' and 'wrong' are_seriously_ twisted. You heard what he said as well as I did two years ago."

_You've never played by the rules, and that's what gets you into trouble!_

_I don't care about your stupid rules!_

Solana gave him a quick hug. "You'll have to forgive him someday, Garrus," she said.

"I'll forgive him if he takes everything he said back."

"I'll be sure to tell him that," Solana responded, kindly, "But Garrus," she implored, a little more seriously, "please give what I said here some thought. It might help."

Garrus gave her a curt nod as he slowly sat back down.

"Sure, Solana. I'll_ think_ about it."

She playfully punched his shoulder and gave him a nod as she opened the door and prepared to leave.

"You'd better."

_Damn it, dad! You never listen to me!_

_I refuse to listen to the rants of a liar, Garrus!"_

Garrus sighed as the door closed with a resounding, metallic hiss, leaning to rest his head in his arms. _He never listened until it was too damn late,_he thought, bitterly, lifting his eyes to look at the motionless form of the comatose Commander, _why should this time be any different?_

**N._.S._.S**


	13. The Wanderer 4

**Mass Effect: Each Story Has A Million Tales.**

**Summary: **"There is always more than just one side to a story- and more than one lesson to learn. Follow Garrus Vakarian as he stands by a promise that he means to keep, contemplates the true meaning of life, death, and the ultimate sacrifice, and as he confronts someone who should have been behind him all along. Follow Adelais Vakarian as he mends a broken bond, and as he comes to terms with a terrible loss of his own. Follow Kolyat Krios as he navigates through a very dangerous place, only to find another- under the guidance of someone who may or may not be there at all. And follow Commander Joleen Shepard as she goes through her past and present, only to find herself in the middle of a battle for her future." (Garrus' Story: _'The Promise-Keeper.'_ Adelais' Story: _'The Old Soldier.'_ Kolyat's Story: _'The Wanderer.'_ Shepard's Story: _'The Missing.'_)

**Warning:** "This is a heavy one- some swearing, angst, implied adult situations, adult situations, a few character deaths, violence, and blood. All the big ones this time. Remember, this is my Shepard, my feelings on the game and what should have happened and will happen, with my own opinions and storyline, so no nasty comments. Got it? Good." (Commander Joleen Shepard: War Hero, Earthborn. Soldier. Paragon. Romanced Kaidan Alenko in the 1st game, Garrus Vakarian in the 2nd and 3rd. Shot and killed Udina during the Citadel Coup.)

**Disclaimer:** "I do not own Mass Effect. At all. So don't make me say it again."

**Author's Note:** "Just so you all know, the name _'Adelais,'_ is Latin for _'Noble,'_ and the name _'Carissa' _means _'the most beloved one.'_ Personally, I just thought the two names fit the story and what the characters were meant for."

**N._.S._.S**

**Chapter Thirteen: The Wanderer IV.**

**B****ack in his apartment, Kolyat sat on his bed, staring down at the brown leather-bound prayer-book sitting in his lap.**

_Why am I doing this?_

The question had bugged him all the way back to his apartment. He's been slowly pacing back in forth in the small space for the past several hours ever since, lost in thought while trying to answer his own damned question before it drove him insane, as his fingers dug into his arms.

Because some dream told him to?

No.

It's something more than just that.

To prove I can?

No.

And prove to whom?

There's no one left to prove anything to.

Because I'm curious?

_No!_ Kolyat wanted to shout that word in frustration. He looks back down at the prayer-book on his lap and something inside him slowly begins to unclench. Gently, he places it onto the messy desk by the dusty window and continues his pacing, this time a little more calmly.

"Why am I going to do this?" Kolyat asked aloud, "Why?"

Why?

Of course, there was no answer.

There was never any reason.

There was never one when he needed it.

After what had happened on the Citadel almost a year ago now, he'd promised not only himself, but his father as well, that he'd never use another weapon again.

Was he going to go back on that promise just because some dream (that also told him that he was going to die anyway, by the way) told him to?

Could he go through with it even had he not made that promise?

Kolyat was no longer sure he could answer that question honestly anymore.

**N._.S._.S**

**H****e hadn't learned to shoot from Thane.**

And some part deep inside him was extremely happy about that.

And another part, even deeper inside, was extremely disappointed with it.

That didn't mean he was proud to say where he learned to shoot, of course. He'd actually learned to shoot from a group of thugs- for, of course, an extremely different reason.

_Some assassin,_ Kolyat chuckled bitterly to himself, staring down at the floor at his feet.

When his laptop, which had been sitting open on his desk, suddenly lit up, Kolyat stood up and went over to look at it- he had the 24/7 Kahje News station on all the time, and tonight had been no exception.

"Ten Drell Security personnel have gone missing in a recent attempt to cover the rumored Reaper that invaded Kahje space," the female Drell reporter said, "They're said to have stopped reporting in to their Hanar superiors at noon today, after three hours on Vassla Island."

Vassla Island?

Kolyat knew that area. He used to go down there all the time as a kid to play.

"Furthermore, the Illuminated Prophecy is looking for volunteers from the community to help them track down the missing Security personnel, but there have been very few willing to do so..."

Kolyat's eyes narrowed as the report ended.

So something was up down there, Reaper or not.

Very, very few people could get one-up on the Secs.

Kolyat watched the laptop screen go dark before closing it, grabbing his jacket and the prayer-book from beside the keyboard, and left the apartment- this time knowing exactly where he was going.

He would need a weapon.

The M-98 Widow, to be exact.

N._.S._.S

**Kolyat picked up the sniper rifle as gently as someone carrying an explosive would be. **The M98-Widow was a powerful sniper rifle- and the same weapon Kolyat distinctly remembered seeing in his dream.

"That is a very powerful weapon," cautioned the storekeeper, who might have guessed what Kolyat was thinking. "Alliance-grade. Its scope can see over a quarter-mile, I've heard, and its bullet can go twice that. You'll be doing some serious hunting, then?" He added, almost suspiciously.

"Something like that, yes." Kolyat answered. "I'm going down to the Vassla Islands."

"You in that Squad that went down there a few days ago?"

"They sent the Secs down there?" Kolyat asked, feigning surprise and hoping for some new information.

The Secs (formally called the Kahje Security Officers) were powerful Drell trained by the Compact- the same Thane had been. They were all powerful biotics and could make even a Spectre like Commander Shepard sweat. They operated covertly and only on tasks of huge importance to the Illuminated Prophecy.

The Drell shopkeeper folded his arms and nodded. "Yeah. Not oneof _them_ coming back."

"I'm not worried." Kolyat responded, quietly.

"You should be," the shopkeeper told him, sharply, "They think that Cerberus might be down there."

"Oh? Cerberus isn't too fond of us aliens interfering in their affairs, are they?" Kolyat responded as he set the Widow and a few thermal clips down on the counter, in front of the shopkeeper.

"Something tells me that you already knew that."

"My father once said something about it. He's fought them on a number of occasions."

"And who's your father? He with the Secs too, or something?"

Kolyat shook his head. "No. He was with Commander Shepard."

The shopkeeper gaped at him in a way that made Kolyat want to roll his eyes in annoyance- no wonder his father changed his name in Huerta. He probably didn't want people like this bothering him.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"He going with you?"

"No."

The shopkeeper sighed in disappointment as he took Kolyat's credit chit.

"You should ask him to."

"I doubt he can return from where he is currently residing so easily."

"Where is he, if you don't mind me asking?" The shopkeeper asks, a little impatiently, handing Kolyat back the chit with his newly purchased sniper rifle.

Kolyat pauses a moment before opening the shop's door and leaving.

"Somewhere far away."

**N._.S._.S**


	14. The Missing 1

**Mass Effect: Each Story Has A Million Tales.**

**Summary:** "There is always more than just one side to a story- and more than one lesson to learn. Follow Garrus Vakarian as he stands by a promise that he means to keep, contemplates the true meaning of life, death, and the ultimate sacrifice, and as he confronts someone who should have been behind him all along. Follow Adelais Vakarian as he mends a broken bond, and as he comes to terms with a terrible loss of his own. Follow Kolyat Krios as he navigates through a very dangerous place, only to find another- under the guidance of someone who may or may not be there at all. And follow Commander Joleen Shepard as she goes through her past and present, only to find herself in the middle of a battle for her future." (Garrus' Story: _'The Promise-Keeper.'_ Adelais' Story: _'The Old Soldier.'_ Kolyat's Story: _'The Wanderer.'_ Shepard's Story: _'The Missing.'_)

**Warning:** "This is a heavy one- some swearing, angst, implied adult situations, adult situations, a few character deaths, violence, and blood. All the big ones this time. Remember, this is my Shepard, my feelings on the game and what should have happened and will happen, with my own opinions and storyline, so no nasty comments. Got it? Good." (Commander Joleen Shepard: War Hero, Earthborn. Soldier. Paragon. Romanced Kaidan Alenko in the 1st game, Garrus Vakarian in the 2nd and 3rd. Shot and killed Udina during the Citadel Coup.)

**Disclaimer:** "I do not own Mass Effect. Don't make me say it again."

**Author's Note:** "Just so you know, the name 'Adelais,' is Latin for 'Noble.' I thought it fit perfectly. The name 'Carissa' means 'the most beloved one.' Again, I just thought the name fit."

**N._.S._.S**

**Chapter Fourteen: The Missing I.**

**I****t was a different time.**

New York was one of the best, oldest, and biggest cities Humanity still had complete control over. It was famous and rich, even by Galactic standards. It was a major trading post now, with ships from merchants to great military leaders docking every day, unloading and resupplying.

Joleen Shepard grew up on the streets, where the wealth was not always shared.

The streets were dangerous. Back then, slavers had free reign over vagrants, and homeless children and adults alike were abducted even in broad daylight- and no one cared.

Again- it was a different time.

She saw beatings.

Murders.

Kidnappings.

Rape.

Everything a child should never see and more.

She'd been a victim herself.

It wasn't until much later did she realize just how lucky she was that she made it off the streets alive.

Her salvation came in the form of the Shelter. It was ran by kind old nuns who really wanted to make a difference. Shepard would earn them a little money each for food and blankets for the younger children who could not work by working in the shipyards every day.

Even when she was ill and shouldn't have been working, she worked.

On Christmas.

New Year's.

Her birthday.

Every day.

"Working the docks," her job was called.

Her job was to carry big metal crates to and from- and vice-versa- the ships and to the dockyards. The crates were sometimes heavy, and they sank so far into her soft skin that they eventually made scars.

But it was honest work, and that's all that mattered.

She wasn't Joleen Shepard back then. Back then, she didn't have a name. All she knew was her last- but Shepard was hard to pronounce by a scared, newly-orphaned little girl. So she shortened it.

Her name was Shep.

**N._.S._.S**

**She was just ten years old when she met the boy who would ultimately shape her future.**

_It was a cold, bitter January night, and Shep was exhausted from her work at the Docks. She was cold and hungry, and couldn't wait to get back to the Children's Shelter with today's pay-_

_Tonight was Thursday._

_Soup and Bread night._

_Her favorite night of the week._

_The little girl was in so much of a hurry, that she missed the leering looks from the older workers, a couple of whom pointed at her and grinned wolfishly behind her back as she tottered away, cold little hands gripping the small credit chit containing a mere ten credits- all hers to keep for just twelve hours of backbreaking dock work._

_New York was an ugly, dirty, gargantuan city._

_It was the kind of city that favored money over the lives of the people it destroyed._

_It's higher levels of New York, places like Manhattan and those pretty skyscrapers, were the territory of the wealthy. Some were human, but others were the 'A-Class'- aliens like Turian, Asari, even Krogan- businessmen and women who could afford the pricy, fancy stuff because they were successful- or maybe just a little lucky._

_The A-Class was scary, and she'd never seen one up close to know any differently._

_Shep made her way down the silent street, passing the rundown little brick shacks and the occasional drunken, passed out stranger. She gripped her credit chit closer to her continued on her way, a little smile tracing her tiny, cold lips._

_She stopped when she heard shouting in the next alley, dark brown eyes widening._

"Thief!"

"Show the little urchin what we do to thieves in these parts!"

_The little girl looked down at her bare little feet for a moment. Her dark brown eyes were scared. Of course, people beating each other up was no surprise around here- Shep herself had been the victim herself several times. _

_Beatings were just a part of life on the streets._

"Let's give him to the Slavers- they'll teach him right, won't they?"

_But should she just walk away like she never saw it?_

_It could be a kid getting beat up!_

_Shepard gripped the credit chit in her hand tightly, and peeked into the alley._

_Two grown men were roughing up a little boy. The boy was a little taller than her, maybe even a few years older than her. One of the men had a credit chit in his hand and Shep knew instantly that the boy was a pick-pocket, and not a very good one, either._

"Hey!"

_Her shrill little cry made the men stop what they were doing and drop the boy. He had a busted lip, but otherwise looked fine._

_Shep stepped forward, proffering the Credit Chit._

"I'll give you this if you go away,"_ She said, throwing it to them. The two boys snickered at her, spat at the stricken-looking boy on the ground at their feet, and went on their way, giving her nasty looks as they passed her by._

_Waiting for them to be gone, Shep ran to the boy's side, offering him her hand._

_The boy took it, then grinned a wide, wide grin._

"Why'd you do that? I had 'em on the ropes!"

_Shep giggled._

_Now that she'd had a good look at him, she knew that he was just like her- except she wasn't a thief. He had short, spiky white blonde hair and dark, dark, deep blue eyes which glistened in a way she liked._

"Sorry about your chit. Let me make it up to you."_ He offered, taking her small hand in his. His hands were bigger than his and warmer._

"No, it's fine. It wasn't anything much anyway."

"Oh, yeah?"

"It was my pay for working at the docks. Ten credits for twelve hours."

"Ten credits? That's all?"

"It's honest work,"_ Shep responded, good-naturedly. _"Better than picking pockets."

_The kid laughed again- it was a booming one that made her grin more._

"My pay's better."

"I don't get beaten up for mine."

"Occupational hazard," _the boy retorted with another grin._

_Shep shook her head. _"Come on, it's soup and bread night at the Shelter. I'll share with you."

_The boy's blue eyes widened in astonishment. _"You treat me after saving my ass? How's that me thanking you?"

_Shep shrugged in response. _"Least you could do to thank me is accept."

"Fine,"_ the boy said, shaking his head at her like he couldn't believe this was happening, _"Hey, what's your name?"

_As they set off for the soup kitchen, Shep answered him._

"Shep. What's yours?"

"Ranger."

**N._.S._.S**


	15. The Wanderer 5

**Mass Effect: Each Story Has A Million Tales.**

**Summary:** "There is always more than just one side to a story- and more than one lesson to learn. Follow Garrus Vakarian as he stands by a promise that he means to keep, contemplates the true meaning of life, death, and the ultimate sacrifice, and as he confronts someone who should have been behind him all along. Follow Adelais Vakarian as he mends a broken bond, and as he comes to terms with a terrible loss of his own. Follow Kolyat Krios as he navigates through a very dangerous place, only to find another- under the guidance of someone who may or may not be there at all. And follow Commander Joleen Shepard as she goes through her past and present, only to find herself in the middle of a battle for her future." (Garrus' Story: _'The Promise-Keeper.'_ Adelais' Story: _'The Old Soldier.'_ Kolyat's Story: _'The Wanderer.'_ Shepard's Story: _'The Missing.'_)

**Warning:** "This is a heavy one- some swearing, angst, implied adult situations, adult situations, a few character deaths, violence, and blood. All the big ones this time. Remember, this is my Shepard, my feelings on the game and what should have happened and will happen, with my own opinions and storyline, so no nasty comments. Got it? Good." (Commander Joleen Shepard: War Hero, Earthborn. Soldier. Paragon. Romanced Kaidan Alenko in the 1st game, Garrus Vakarian in the 2nd and 3rd. Shot and killed Udina during the Citadel Coup.)

**Disclaimer:** "I do not own Mass Effect. Don't make me say it again."

**Author's Note:** "Just so you know, the name _'Adelais,'_ is Latin for _'Noble.'_ Also, the name _'Carissa'_ means _'the most beloved one.'_ I just thought the names fit their purposes."

**N._.S._.S**

**Chapter Fifteen: The Wanderer V.**

**T****hose few Drell who still believed in and practiced the old ways often whispered amongst themselves that restless spirits wandered Kahje. **These spirits, they said, were incredibly wise and powerful beings, and were only those precious few who had not yet completed the life's purpose that the three Gods and Goddesses (_Amonkira_; the Lord of Hunters, _Arashu_; the Goddess of Motherhood and Protection, and _Kalihira_; the Goddess of the Oceans and the Afterlife) had set for them.

They were those who had someone they wished to protect so much that the three had taken pity upon them, and allowed them to return to the world of the living to watch over their loved ones personally.

The believers also said often that it was Kahje's Great Lakes that offered these glimpses into the afterlife, and that if a soul needed to consult them, they can be found wandering at their shores under the misty skies that covered the glistening stars of the vast space of the Galaxy beyond Kahje.

It was to these Great Lakes that Kolyat ventured to under the cover of darkness tonight.

For the time after his father and Commander Shepard saved him from his would-be fate, and he'd served a few weeks of "Community Service" with Bailey in C-Sec as punishment for his "almost crime," he'd left the Citadel and returned to Kahje, where he apologized to his uncles and aunts for what he'd done.

Then he sought out a priest of the old ways, just as his father had asked him to.

Back then, Kolyat still didn't know why he was so intent on obeying his father's wishes- he didn't even know if he'd forgiven him for what he'd done yet. It's true that his father had been mostly justified, and the ones that had killed his mother had gotten what they'd probably deserved, but... still.

He learned the old ways and began to truly believe in them, learning the priest's way of prayer, while at the same time visiting his father regularly on the Citadel, where his father was confined to because of his illness- he was getting worse; and required daily medical care. Kolyat knew that though Thane didn't tell him directly, that he didn't have much time left.

Between his studies and visiting his father... something began to change in him.

For the better.

They exchanged letters day by day, even though Kolyat visited Thane every last day of the month. Kolyat mainly told his father of his studies and the new things he'd learned; and in return Thane told him of what he saw in the Citadel- and about the Reapers and Commander Shepard- although Kolyat had to gently press him on for details on those matters.

They grew closer.

_Father, _Kolyat had once written, _I went down to the Great Lakes today alongside one of the priests- the same one where mother was given. __I doubt there is a more beautiful place._

He'd gone on to detail the flowers and interesting shapes of the rocks and cool, translucent waters and how the priest had told him the story of the Lake's creation and its purpose.

That was the last letter he'd ever sent- and his father never responded to it.

He was called to the Citadel and told his father had been injured while protecting the Salarian Councilor from an assassin- something, Kolyat knew, his father would certainly do. He'd been badly hurt, and Kolyat was needed at his side.

Of course, there was nothing that could be done.

And his father passed away that day.

He returned to Kahje determined to keep the promise that he had made.

Kolyat doubted that his father knew the extent of his studies under the Priests until he recited a prayer in the Hospital. The stunned look was quickly replaced by one of pride- and happiness.

He arrived at the sacred place, and slowly made his way toward the Lake.

The Priests said that only those who had a strong enough connection to the Goddesses and Gods could truly see and hear the restless spirits of Kahje. But even then the spirits were a force to be reckoned with- their voices alone could drive a man insane, they said.

As Kolyat drew closer, he saw a dark figure standing at the edge of the lake. It was a Drell. He stood with his back facing Kolyat, and his hands were folded behind his back. His form was harsh and full- Kolyat couldn't tell whether he was looking at a ghost or a living being.

_I wondered when you would come._

Kolyat nearly jumped out of his own skin at the deep, powerful voice- was that his _dad_?

It really _was _his father who turned to look at him.

**N._.S._.S**

**"Father."**

Thane gave his son an almost considering look before nodding.

Kolyat gripped the prayer book hidden deep within his jacket pocket before stepping closer, dearly hoping this wasn't a hallucination and he wasn't insane.

_You are different from when I last saw you, _Thane began, gently. _I wonder what has changed in you._

"Riddles aren't going to help,"Kolyat told him, flatly.

Thane chuckled lightly at the response._I suppose not. __But, _he added in amusement, _That was no riddle._

Kolyat was now side-by-side with his father, and they both stood facing the Great Lakes.

"I need your help."

Thane turned his head to look at him with some concern. _I know._

"You know about Cerberus and the Reaper?" Kolyat asked in surprise.

_Yes. I also know what they are planning- and how to stop them. But in order to do so, _Thane said, warningly, _you will put yourself into great danger._

"That's obvious," Kolyat responded, bitterly.

_The Citadel is the heart of our Galaxy's government._

The fact startled Kolyat, and he lifted his eyes from the translucent waters.

"I know what the Citadel is."

Thane gave him a mild look. _But you do not know what part you have to play in its destruction._

"It's destruction? What does that mean?" Kolyat asked, cautiously.

_The Reaper that landed here months ago was intercepted by Cerberus on the orders of the Illusive Man. _Thane revealed, slowly. _The group's name is 'Project Control.' It was a contingency plan of the Illusive Man's, made just as the Reaper War began. They are, as we speak, plotting to revive the Reaper and control it, using it to destroy the Citadel, the Council, and take control of most of the Galaxy, all in a single blow._

"Will it work?" Kolyat asked, stunned.

_If their control is not altered and this device, _as Thane spoke, he held out his hand, revealing a small metallic chip, _Their Control Chip, is not taken from their hands, I fear that it will._

"How did no one see Cerberus before?" Kolyat questioned, folding his arms.

_No one paid close enough attention to the Reaper's fall to notice that Cerberus was following it._

"Why did the Reaper fall?"

_I do not know,_ Thane conceded, quietly. _Perhaps the Illusive Man had a weapon we did not._

"What about Shepard?"

_Siha is... currently wandering her past. She will not wake until the day of the attack._

"Her team?" Kolyat counters, desperately.

_They will be caught unprepared._

"Can't you warn them?"

_I cannot. I am no longer part of the living world, _Thane said, gently. _If I could have, rest assured that I would have done everything I thought might have helped you._

"So it's all on me."

Thane gave him a cautious look._ Yes. You must go to Vassla Island, find the Reaper and steal the Control Chip. Then you must go to the Citadel. Do whatever it takes to get the Control Chip to Commander Shepard and her team. Warn anyone you need to along the way- use any assistance you are offered._

"And pull the trigger?" Kolyat added, grimacing.

_You do what you must to stay alive._

"That's it?" Kolyat demanded, scathingly. "It's that easy?"

He turned in frustration toward his father...

But found that he was already gone.

**N._.S._.S**

**You're doing this because you have to.**

Dammit, that was such a _stupid_ reason.

Stupid, but_ true_.

_"Stupid, stupid, stupid."_ Kolyat muttered dangerously under his breath as he made his way to the silent shuttle bay, where a lone shuttle-driver was waiting. The Widow was already strapped to his back, and he was wearing his old blue leather, bullet-and-waterproof jacket, with his prayer book stowed gently into the deepest inside pocket he could squeeze it into.

In the other pockets, he had three or four thermal clips stored safely out of sight.

_Because I have to. What kind of lame excuse is that, anyway?_ Kolyat thought, bitterly.

"One to Vassla Island," he said to the clerk in front of the shuttle. The driver, a Drell, gave him a suspicious, cautious look, and then shrugged it off, taking the credit chit that Kolyat handed him. Handing it back, he silently gestured Kolyat into the passenger's side, and got into the driver's seat himself.

They were only in the air a few minutes when the driver spoke, breaking the silence.

"You've got a scary look in your eyes."

Startled, Kolyat looked over at him. "Excuse me?"

The older Drell shrugged. "It's none of my business, but..."

Kolyat shook his head. "I've just got a lot on my mind."

"I can see that much," the driver laughed. "This is a last minute trip, right?"

Kolyat gripped the prayer book hidden in his jacket. "Yes."

The stranger shrugged. "Have something you have to do?"

Something I have to do?

"Yes," Kolyat affirmed, his voice stronger than he meant it to be.

"You going after Cerberus, aren't you?"

Kolyat nodded. "How did you know that?"

The driver shrugged again. "Just a guess. Do your parents know?"

"My dad does, most likely."

"What the hell kind of answer is that? You think?" The older Drell chuckled good-naturedly, shaking his head at Kolyat in disbelief.

Kolyat smiled a little in response. "I hope he knows."

"So do I, kid. No offense, but you sure look like you can use the help."

**N._.S._.S**

**SO! Kolyat finally knows what's really going on and is heading down to Vassla Island to steal a chip that might save the Galaxy or damn it to the hands of Cerberus! Shepard's dreaming about when she was a little kid, and Garrus and Adelais Vakarian are not getting along as well as people might have hoped!**

**Thoughts? Any at all?**

**1/26/13**


	16. The Old Soldier 5

**Mass Effect: Each Story Has A Million Tales.**

**Summary: **"There is always more than just one side to a story- and more than one lesson to learn. Follow Garrus Vakarian as he stands by a promise that he means to keep, contemplates the true meaning of life, death, and the ultimate sacrifice, and as he confronts someone who should have been behind him all along. Follow Adelais Vakarian as he mends a broken bond, and as he comes to terms with a terrible loss of his own. Follow Kolyat Krios as he navigates through a very dangerous place, only to find another- under the guidance of someone who may or may not be there at all. And follow Commander Joleen Shepard as she goes through her past and present, only to find herself in the middle of a battle for her future." (Garrus' Story: _'The Promise-Keeper.'_ Adelais' Story: _'The Old Soldier.'_ Kolyat's Story: _'The Wanderer.'_ Shepard's Story: _'The Missing.'_)

**Warning:** "This is a heavy one- some swearing, angst, implied adult situations, adult situations, a few character deaths, violence, and blood. All the big ones this time. Remember, this is my Shepard, my feelings on the game and what should have happened and will happen, with my own opinions and storyline, so no nasty comments. Got it? Good." (Commander Joleen Shepard: War Hero, Earthborn. Soldier. Paragon. Romanced Kaidan Alenko in the 1st game, Garrus Vakarian in the 2nd and 3rd. Shot and killed Udina during the Citadel Coup.)

**Disclaimer:** "I do not own Mass Effect. At all. So don't make me say it again."

**Author's Note:** "Just so you all know, the name _'Adelais,'_ is Latin for _'Noble,'_ and the name _'Carissa' _means _'the most beloved one.'_ Personally, I just thought the two names fit the story and what the characters were meant for."

**N._.S._.S**

**Chapter Sixteen: The Old Soldier V.**

**A****delais stopped outside the door to the room he knew Garrus was in and took a deep breath. **You've _got to do this for her, for Carissa, _he reminded himself, almost desperately; y_ou've got to do this for-_

Garrus' voice interrupted his thoughts.

_"... He's an ass, Tali. There's just no way..."_

_"You've said that plenty of times, "_the distinctively female voice retorted gently. "_Even your sister thinks it's time for you two to kiss and make up. You've got to at least try."_

_"He won't listen long enough for me to explain."_

_"I know, but at least you can tell Shepard you _tried_-"_

_"Tali, there's nothing I can say."_

_"Garrus, it can't be _that _bad-"_

_"You've never met him!"_Adelais flinched as Garrus finally lost his patience._"You have no idea what he's like! He's the most egotistical Turian there is- the worst kind there is- and he doesn't give a damn about what I have to say. If he ever finds out about Sidonis-"_

_"He saved their lives!" _The female, Tali, shot back.

_"And I tried to kill him before that, remember? If it weren't for Shepard, my dad and sister wouldn't even be alive right now! Are you even listening to what I'm saying? _He _won't_ care_."_

"_But he's your father!"_

"_I don't think that ever mattered, Tali."_

"_Garrus, please." Tali voice said, kindly._

"_I've tried explaining before. You know what he did? He called me a liar and refused to listen."_

-... Garrus.

Just as Adelais turned to walk away, the metallic door opened.

Adelais instinctively whipped around, not about to be caught with his back turned-

And suddenly, Garrus and Adelais Vakarian were standing face-to-face.

A Quarian in purple armor stood at Garrus side; hand on Garrus' shoulder, as if to stop him.

"Tali," Garrus said in a strained voice, "This is Adelais Vakarian. My father."

The girl in the mask looked between the two Turians, one after the other, and then slowly backed off, wincing, knowing exactly what had just happened- Adelais had heard everything.

"Oh, _Keelah."_

**N._.S._.S**

**R****ight.**

That_ argument._

_ Adelais Vakarian would regret _that _argument for the rest of his life._

_Why the hell did Garrus expect him to believe it?_

_ Adelais had never gotten the chance to find out._

_ Because that argument started a series of events beyond his- or anyone else's- control._

_ It started a chain of great and terrible events, one right after the other._

_ About two months after "Saren's attempted invasion," as Adelais had heard, Commander Joleen Shepard was killed by a Geth ambush- her ship was destroyed, and her crew was scattered._

_ Luckily, Garrus had been nowhere near the Normandy when it was downed._

_ Unluckily, Garrus took the death of his Commander hard._

_ Garrus came home quietly and unannounced- something he'd never done before, refusing to say why at first. However, after spending a few days alone holed up in his bedroom, Garrus came downstairs, and in the same quiet voice he'd greeted Adelais with, told him that he had something to tell him._

Do you remember me telling you that I got to investigate the Spectre Saren Arterius?

Yes, I do... why?

Do you remember what I told you?

Yes; you said he was guilty. Your CO ended up killing him, didn't she?

_Garrus had flinched at the sound of the Commander's voice- why, Adelais didn't know then._

What do you know about the Citadel battle, dad?

Only what the Council reported. Are you telling me there's something else?

Yeah. There's a lot more, dad.

Oh? Care to enlighten me?

_Adelais had been humoring him. He knew all about the Commander's "Reaper Theory," from Councilor Sparatus. Personally, he'd rolled his eyes at it and laughed along with Sparatus at the insane stories that the Commander insisted on telling the Council during all her meetings with them._

_ She was simply insane._

_ Right?_

_ Garrus told him that he'd been with Shepard the entire time- he'd seen the Reapers, and seen what was coming._

You're... not serious, are you?

Dad?

You really expect me to believe all that?

It's the truth.

Can you prove it?

_Garrus just shook his head. _No. Not anymore.

_Adelais had sighed then, shaking his head. _Sparatus warned me that she did this.

_Garrus had given him an alarmed look._ What?

_ His voice had risen a bit._

Garrus, as much as you admired her, your Commander's "Reaper Theory" isn't true.

Dad...

The Council has assured me that the Reapers do not exist- and even if they did, they would be no match for the combined might of our Military.

Dad, you're not seriously going to side with the Council.

Are you suggesting they're lying?

That's exactly what I'm saying! Dad, they exist. I've seen them! Talked to one of them!

Garrus, that's enough.

Dad-

I said that's enough!

**N._.S._.S**

**T****he argument, like all their other arguments, escalated.**

But this one, unlike all the others, escalated quickly-

Like oil on a spark of fire.

And this one went out of control.

Garrus just stubbornly refused to give up. He pestered him to no end, pulling out his old reports, Saren's audio-files, everything he thought that might help his argument.

Despite the mounting evidence, Adelais repeatedly ignored him.

C-Sec had taught him to gather all the information he could before acting- if he didn't, or ignored even the smallest amount of evidence, then someone, somewhere, was going to get hurt.

He disregarded everything he learned by ignoring his son's repeated, frantic pleas.

Finally, their patience for each other snapped-

At the same time.

_Damn it, Garrus, I said drop it!_

_ And I said that you'll regret it if you don't!_

_ Regret what, not listening to the rants of some half-mad Spectre?_

_ Don't insult her!_

Garrus' electric-blue eyes blazed with anger.

That was it.

This was _that_ argument.

_Your Spectre was half-mad,_ Adelais had brazenly continued, _and she manipulated you into believing her lies. She was a menace, and the Galaxy may be better off without its first Human Spectre after all._

Something in Garrus snapped.

_I said don't insult her! I believe her! Damn it, dad, I saw them! I fought them!_

_ Garrus, don't you dare start-_

_ I'm not the one who's been manipulated, dad. You are. The Council is lying to you! Ask them, ask them for the evidence- go to Ilium and ask Liara- go to Tuchanka and ask Wrex! Go ask Alenko, Councilor Anderson- go ask any of them and they'll say-_

_ The same damn thing as you, because they've all been manipulated by your precious CO, too._

_ You never listen!_

_I refuse to listen to the rants of a liar, Garrus! You never followed the rules, and that's why you keep getting into trouble, day after day- and that's also why you are lied to so easily!_

_I don't care about your stupid rules!_

_ Are you insisting on siding with the Spectres-?_

_ It's a hell of a lot better than being on yours!  
_

_ That's enough Garrus! Stop this Reaper nonsense! Your precious Commander is dead- and the Council will not tolerate your mongering- and neither will I._

_ Mongering? Is that what you think I'm doing?_

_ Either that or lying, Garrus!_

**N._.S._.S**

**C****arissa, as ill as she was, and as always, stepped between them. **After Garrus stormed out of the house, angrier than anyone had ever seen him, Carissa had pleaded with Adelais to reconsider- to at least listen to what his son had to say.

Out of pride, Adelais refused.

The next morning, Solana came into their room, screaming that Garrus was missing.

Upon investigating his son's rather carefully cleaned room, Adelais discovered a copy of Garrus' resignation letter from C-Sec, a confirmation letter from Executor Palin that also asked him to reconsider his decision, and noticed the fact that the only thing his son had apparently taken with him was his old M-97 Viper, leaving behind everything else- his spare armor, his com, everything and anything that could have been used to track him down...

And also one last ominous message.

_You've made your choice, dad._

_Now I'm making mine._

It was weeks later when Adelais realized he'd messed up- big time.

And it would be more than two years before he would be able to apologize for that mistake.

Two years before he was proven wrong about everything.

Two years before everything began to fall apart.

**N._.S._.S**


	17. The Missing 2

**Mass Effect: Each Story Has A Million Tales.**

**Summary:** "There is always more than just one side to a story- and more than one lesson to learn. Follow Garrus Vakarian as he stands by a promise that he means to keep, contemplates the true meaning of life, death, and the ultimate sacrifice, and as he confronts someone who should have been behind him all along. Follow Adelais Vakarian as he mends a broken bond, and as he comes to terms with a terrible loss of his own. Follow Kolyat Krios as he navigates through a very dangerous place, only to find another- under the guidance of someone who may or may not be there at all. And follow Commander Joleen Shepard as she goes through her past and present, only to find herself in the middle of a battle for her future." (Garrus' Story: _'The Promise-Keeper.'_ Adelais' Story: _'The Old Soldier.'_ Kolyat's Story: _'The Wanderer.'_ Shepard's Story: _'The Missing.'_)

**Warning:** "This is a heavy one- some swearing, angst, implied adult situations, adult situations, a few character deaths, violence, and blood. All the big ones this time. Remember, this is my Shepard, my feelings on the game and what should have happened and will happen, with my own opinions and storyline, so no nasty comments. Got it? Good." (Commander Joleen Shepard: War Hero, Earthborn. Soldier. Paragon. Romanced Kaidan Alenko in the 1st game, Garrus Vakarian in the 2nd and 3rd. Shot and killed Udina during the Citadel Coup.)

**Disclaimer:** "I do not own Mass Effect. Don't make me say it again."

**Author's Note:** "Just so you know, the name 'Adelais,' is Latin for 'Noble.' I thought it fit perfectly. The name 'Carissa' means 'the most beloved one.' Again, I just thought the name fit."

**N._.S._.S**

**Chapter Seventeen: The Missing II.**

**A****tall, fifteen-year-old teen with shoulder-length dark brown hair and even darker brown eyes slowly and carefully made her way up the docks, carrying with her, on her shoulder, a heavy, metal crate.**_She wore tattered, faded jeans, a badly stained, ripped-at-the-collar white sleeveless shirt, and no shoes despite the cold, December breeze. Worse, the miserable-looking dark grey clouds above promised heavy rain for that night._

_Tied around her waist was a tattered, old red sweater._

_The stinging, open wounds on her shoulder from the metal cutting into her skin were bleeding (the painful results of such long, hard, heavy work), staining her white shirt, and pale, cold pearly skin, were the only thing really keeping the young woman awake now- she'd been working well around twelve hours now with no real break- save that ten minute lunch period, which she ended up skipping today because she had no credits to spare…_

"Hey, Shep, lemme give you a hand there,"_A boy, maybe about eighteen or nineteen years old, with dark blue eyes and sun-bleached white blonde hair, hurried up the stairs after her. He wore even shabbier clothing than the girl did- ripped up hand-me-down charity jeans, also no shoes, but at least he wore a sweater- a hooded, faded, still-tattered crimson sweater- but there was no shirt underneath._

_Using clumsy Biotics, the boy managed to lift the heavy crate off of his friend's sore, still-bleeding shoulder, causing the girl to turn around to look at him with a small smile._

"Ranger," _she admonished, pretending to be annoyed with him while all the while letting him push the crate forward using his Biotics,_"You know we'll get in trouble and loose today's pay if you're caught_," she said._

_The boy grinned back. "_Come on, Shep, don't worry. A few missing creds won't kill us," _he responded, pushing the crate into its rightful place, as the girl frowned at him and gave him a worried look. __"And besides, they're locking up for the night anyway."_

"Already?"_She asked in surprise._

_Ranger chuckled and ruffled the girl's long hair._"Don't tell me you forgot what tonight is, Shep,"_He said, trying to sound stern and disappointed in her, even as he tried not to laugh._

"What night is it, Ranger?"

_Without so much as a warning, the ever-friendly Ranger pulled her into his warm embrace and kissed her forehead._"It's Christmas Eve, Shep,"_Ranger told her, careful to not touch the festering wounds on both her shoulders._"I can't believe," _he added, planting another kiss,_"That you forgot again."

_Shep only laughed._

**N._.S._.S**

**It was a few years later.**_Shep was now eighteen years old. Ranger stood by her side, as he always had. The two were sitting side-by-side, with Ranger's arms wrapped around the younger girl's waist. They were both staring up into the sky, with Ranger still wearing that famous grin._

"Eighteen, Shep. You made it,"_Ranger said, teasingly._

_Shep smiled back._"Yeah. I did, didn't I?"

"What now, you think?"_Ranger asked._"You're thinking about what I said last night?"

"What, your idea that we join the Alliance together?"

"Hey," _Ranger said, playfully knocking Shep on the back of the head._"That wasn't a joke, y'know. I seriously think that we're destined to join them."

"To become 'heroes' though, Ranger? Seriously? You've been listening to way too many drunks."

_Ranger laughed. His dark blue eyes flashed in the sunlight- he was always smiling, always cracking jokes, but now, even while wearing that smile, he looked serious._

"I'm not kidding, Shep. Me and you, we're gonna be heroes,"_Ranger declared._"Just like in the vids."

_Shep leaned back onto the grass and laughed when Ranger pinned her down and kissed her._"Come on, Shep,"_He pleaded, giving her his best puppy-dog look._"I swear it'll be the best thing for us. Think about it,"_he added, "_Me and you. Ranger and Shep, the greatest heroes the Galaxy will ever see!"

_Shep kissed him back._"All right, soldier boy, all right."

_Her soldier boy gave a whoop of delight, kissing her again._

"You'll see, Shep," _he said, staring into her dark brown eyes with his dark blue ones,_"Me and you are gonna be the best damn soldiers in the Galaxy- we're gonna be heroes."

**N._.S._.S**

**"Stop fucking around, soldier boy,"** S_hep breathed to the man beside her, who was playing a game on his newly-issued omni-tool._ "That's Alliance property, and you're using it to-"

"Come on, Shep, the Commander isn't coming down here anytime soon," _Ranger responded, grinning even as he dutifully turned off the game and put away the omni-tool._ "And you're one to talk," _he added, giving her a wolfish grin,_ "Ms. I-Snuck-Out-Of-Guarding-The-Line-To-Come-Out-And-See-You."

"It's not _my_ fault the Alliance didn't assign us the same line," _Shep responded._

"You know if they catch you, you're gonna be in _trouble_."

"As you said, 'the Commander isn't coming down here anytime soon'," _Shep mimicked him, sniffing._ "And besides, the worst they'll do out here is give me dish-duty for a week."

"It's pretty out here, isn't it, Shep? They weren't lying when they said this place was pretty." _Ranger said, already off-topic and staring into the spacey sky._"God, we got so lucky."

_Shep chuckled._ "The view worth the crap in sign-ups, soldier boy?"

"_Hell_ yeah. And great name, _Joleen_ Shepard." _Ranger laughed._

"Like yours is any better, _Scott_ Ranger," _Shep retorted, defensively._

"What's with the name _Scott_, for God's sake? It's a perfectly normal name! _Joleen_ on the other hand? I can't _believe_ you went with _Joleen_. I thought you were gonna go with _Jane_."

_This time, Shep snorted._ "Nah. Joleen was the name of my favorite perfume, remember?"

"You mean that _freakishly expensive_ one?"

"It smelled better than _you_, at least."

_Ranger laughed, and then faked a hurt tone._ "Ouch, Shep, _Ouch_."

_The both of them just laughed and joked for as long as they could get away with- until out of absolute necessity (and the fear of being caught) forced Shep to return to her post._

**N._.S._.S**

**Okay! School is finally back in action, and you all know what that means! It means that I'll be busy doing Chem and AP English and Geometry to update as much as I did during the vacation! That does NOT mean that I'm just going to leave everything to rot! I'll be mostly updating on the weekends, and writing some during the week to publish every Friday night the moment I get home from school!**

**Of course, reviews n' stuff in the meantime are perfectly fine. XD**

**And once again, thank you to all who've reviewed, favorite, and followed, especially Shynerdylady! Seriously, each review means the Galaxy to me, and I promise you these next few chapters will be even more awesome, girl!**

**Hints: Kolyat's about to get serious, Adelais has some plotting to do, Garrus has a lecture brewing**_**and**_**gets a much needed confidence-booster, and the story of Commander Shepard's past is about to be revealed in almost humiliating detail.**

**'Till next time!**


	18. The Wanderer 6

**Mass Effect: Each Story Has A Million Tales.**

**Summary:** "There is always more than just one side to a story- and more than one lesson to learn. Follow Garrus Vakarian as he stands by a promise that he means to keep, contemplates the true meaning of life, death, and the ultimate sacrifice, and as he confronts someone who should have been behind him all along. Follow Adelais Vakarian as he mends a broken bond, and as he comes to terms with a terrible loss of his own. Follow Kolyat Krios as he navigates through a very dangerous place, only to find another- under the guidance of someone who may or may not be there at all. And follow Commander Joleen Shepard as she goes through her past and present, only to find herself in the middle of a battle for her future." (Garrus' Story: _'The Promise-Keeper.'_ Adelais' Story: _'The Old Soldier.'_ Kolyat's Story: _'The Wanderer.'_ Shepard's Story: _'The Missing.'_)

**Warning:** "This is a heavy one- some swearing, angst, implied adult situations, adult situations, a few character deaths, violence, and blood. All the big ones this time. Remember, this is my Shepard, my feelings on the game and what should have happened and will happen, with my own opinions and storyline, so no nasty comments. Got it? Good." (Commander Joleen Shepard: War Hero, Earthborn. Soldier. Paragon. Romanced Kaidan Alenko in the 1st game, Garrus Vakarian in the 2nd and 3rd. Shot and killed Udina during the Citadel Coup.)

**Disclaimer:** "I do not own Mass Effect. Don't make me say it again."

**Author's Note:** "Just so you know, the name 'Adelais,' is Latin for 'Noble.' I thought it fit perfectly. The name 'Carissa' means 'the most beloved one.' Again, I just thought the name fit."

**N._.S._.S**

**Chapter Eighteen: The Wanderer VI.**

**There was something obviously going on.**

Kolyat had never felt as much a disturbance on Vassla Island as he did now. Wandering this Island as a child had never induced so many chills and this feeling of instinctive unease- even on the _small_ chance that he really _was_ insane and those dreams, and the meeting with his father had all been a joke, he couldn't deny that something _was _happening here- Cerberus or not.

He gave a small wave to the driver of the shuttle as it lifted off, and after it disappeared back into the mist covering the sky, he shouldered the Widow and checked that his prayer book was still safely stowed within his jacket pocket before taking a really good look at what he was facing.

Vassla Island was the biggest Island on Kahje's surface. It supposedly connected with every other island on the planet through ancient, underground tunnels filled with seawater. The currents of said tunnels were supposed to be at breakneck speed.

According to the rumors that Kolyat had heard over the past few months, the Reaper had crashed near the edge of Vassla Island, maybe a day's walk from the Vassla Falls.

The _Falls_.

Vassla Falls was a gargantuan waterfall that fell near a quarter-mile down into the oceans of Kahje, supposedly near the massive underwater volcano. Though even Kolyat had never ventured that far, he'd heard that this was one of the most beautiful sights of the Galaxy to see.

Kolyat started walking. It was already near morning- the start of his two days. Tomorrow, Shepard would wake.

The day after... if he failed...

The consequences of that were far too grisly for him to think about.

He _needed_to do this.

**N._.S._.S**

**The scent of blood was heavy as he continued on his way.**_The Secs hadn't even made it this far before being set upon by Cerberus?_ Kolyat wondered in half-concern as the smell grew stronger.

To be able to beat a whole wave of the automated Security drones and the Drell who worked Sec was a big deal; not something that could be done without skill. The drones, he conceded, were perhaps a bit easier to beat, but the _Drell_? Even Kolyat was a little skeptic about _that_ one.

Drell who worked Sec were about as skilled as Kolyat assumed that his father had been in his prime. They worked fast and specialized in spying and infiltrating- and all of them were skilled in Biotics. To be able to get one-up on a _single_ "Kahje Sec" was _one_ thing- but an _entire squad of ten_?

That was practically unheard of.

Even _Cerberus_ had to have had some trouble.

Or, at least... _hopefully_.

_If they're really out here, and they can take out an entire squad of Secs without missing a beat, then I'd better not waste time,_Kolyat thought, concernedly, _I need to find that chip and get out as fast as possible._

Kolyat stepped when he stepped in something rather warm, wet and thick. Carefully and slowly stepping back, Kolyat looked down- and was promptly greeted with the sight of a small puddle of dark crimson blood, sitting almost innocently and glistening garishly at him.

_Where the_hell_are those Secs?_

These puddles of blood were traced sort of sporadically through this small clearing of trees.

_Ambush, maybe? But where could they have-?_

Something hot and thick dripped onto the top of his head.

Then again.

Slowly, Kolyat looked up, already knowing what was just above him.

Ten still-warm bodies, hanging all in a neat row, swinging gently right above his head.

**N._.S._.S**

**Something was truly wrong with the Galaxy.**

And Kolyat was now positive that that "something" was Cerberus.

_They're sick. All of them._ Kolyat thought, slowly backing away, still staring up at the bodies with wide eyes. He gripped the prayer book hidden deeply inside his jacket.

Now he knew why his father had abhorred Cerberus. Why people grimaced when their unholy name was spoken. _'There was one thing in defeating an opponent and walking away,'_ his father had once told him, _'it is merely another victory, and another loss. But it is something else entirely when the one that has won begins to torment his other foes with what he has done.'_

Now he understood why everyone had begun cursing Cerberus silently for years- even Humanity; which Cerberus had always claimed to be upraising.

_It's was a lie._

_Cerberus_ was in it for _Cerberus_.

Kolyat slowly began walking again, looking back several times as he left them, knowing that there was absolutely nothing he could do- or could have done- for the Drell hanging silently in the trees- probably strung up by Cerberus just hours ago.

_I can't just..._

He took a deep, shuddering breath, and stopped walking.

_I can't just leave them there._

**N._.S._.S**


	19. The Old Soldier 6

**Mass Effect: Each Story Has A Million Tales.**

**Summary:** "There is always more than just one side to a story- and more than one lesson to learn. Follow Garrus Vakarian as he stands by a promise that he means to keep, contemplates the true meaning of life, death, and the ultimate sacrifice, and as he confronts someone who should have been behind him all along. Follow Adelais Vakarian as he mends a broken bond, and as he comes to terms with a terrible loss of his own. Follow Kolyat Krios as he navigates through a very dangerous place, only to find another- under the guidance of someone who may or may not be there at all. And follow Commander Joleen Shepard as she goes through her past and present, only to find herself in the middle of a battle for her future." (Garrus' Story: _'The Promise-Keeper.'_ Adelais' Story: _'The Old Soldier.'_ Kolyat's Story: _'The Wanderer.'_ Shepard's Story: _'The Missing.'_)

**Warning:** "This is a heavy one- some swearing, angst, implied adult situations, adult situations, a few character deaths, violence, and blood. All the big ones this time. Remember, this is my Shepard, my feelings on the game and what should have happened and will happen, with my own opinions and storyline, so no nasty comments. Got it? Good." (Commander Joleen Shepard: War Hero, Earthborn. Soldier. Paragon. Romanced Kaidan Alenko in the 1st game, Garrus Vakarian in the 2nd and 3rd. Shot and killed Udina during the Citadel Coup.)

**Disclaimer:** "I do not own Mass Effect. Don't make me say it again."

**Author's Note:** "Just so you know, the name 'Adelais,' is Latin for 'Noble.' I thought it fit perfectly. The name 'Carissa' means 'the most beloved one.' Again, I just thought the name fit."

**N._.S._.S**

**Chapter Nineteen: The Old Soldier V.**

**Apologizing for a mistake was one thing.**Even _stubborn-as-all-hell_ Adelais Vakarian had to admit that there were just some things that he had to own up to, especially now that _everything_ seemed to be falling apart in front of him like this _because of those mistakes._

But, as he was quickly finding out, apologizing for something you _never even did_ was something else.

_Completely._

Hell, _before_ now, Adelais had no idea just how much _tension_ between himself and Garrus had built up over the past few years_._ Sure, the arguments _had_bothered him more than he'd liked and he'd even felt _guilty_ over them for _years_ afterword, but before now... well; he'd never pressured himself to mend it.

He'd just assumed that it was a phase and Garrus would fall into line just like everyone else.

He and Garrus had stared at each other silently for a very long time before Adelais had had enough. The anger in his son's eyes hadn't even faded a little as they'd stared at each other, which only served to prove that he was the one who wasn't willing to listen at the moment.

Adelais had given his son the most neutral glare he could muster before turning and walking away.

That was last night.

**N._.S._.S**

**Adelais decided that waiting for his son outside the Normandy was the best way to catch his attention.**After all, the Normandy was where he knew most of the Commander's team was staying- why wouldn't Garrus be the same, being the closest to her?

The idea of waiting for Garrus near the Normandy came to him early that morning. He hadn't slept all night- what Garrus had said had kept him up all night. Solana had worriedly tried to help, but he'd ended up sending her to bed when it became clear she couldn't help.

Spirits, when had things with Garrus gotten so bad? Until now... Adelais just assumed it was all just a simple misunderstanding- a miscommunication that was easily fixed.

But no. This was deeper than anything he'd imagined.

Garrus was afraid of him.

Of his opinion.

Of what he'd think.

Of what he'd say.

Adelais cursed himself for letting it go this far. _I should have seen it! _He berated himself in frustration. _What kind of father am I? _

_What have I done?_

The Dock's lobby was very quiet, mostly because he was the only one there, except for the oddly conscientious Keeper that kept shuffling slowly back and forth, it's aphid-like, tiny glowing eyes watching him almost suspiciously before scuttling quickly away when it thought Adelais was staring at him too long.

Adelais was reading on his Omni-tool, with his famous sniper-rifle sitting next to him when the first one came out. She was a young Asari wearing a white-and-light-blue suit. She'd actually managed to sneak up on him, startling him when he noticed her standing in front of him.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Were you waiting for someone?" The Asari asked, watching him curiously. Behind her, the Keeper was staring again, quickly shuffling away when the Asari followed his gaze. She watched it disappear around the corner again before looking over at him again, waiting for his answer.

"My son." Adelais finally answered. "My name is Adelais Vakarian. I'm-"

"Waiting for Garrus?" She finished for him, flashing a kind smile.

He nodded.

"Garrus has been frequenting Huerta, where Commander Shepard is being kept," the Asari informed him. "Or did you perhaps know that already?"

"I knew. It's just that I doubt he'd appreciate me approaching him there again."

"A misunderstanding?" She said gently, nodding knowingly.

"Something like that, yes."

She smiled again and gestured. "Why don't you wait on the Normandy with us? Garrus won't be coming back for a while yet."

**N._.S._.S**

**"I was one of Shepard's, too."**

Adelais nodded silently in response as they boarded the Normandy. The Human-Turian hybrid ship was impressively kept, and Adelais suspected that Shepard had something to do with it.

"Who's this? A fan?"

Adelais turned his head to see a dark-skinned young man wearing a white t-shirt and jeans walking towards him. "He knows that Lola's not here, right?"

"This is Adelais Vakarian," Liara responded, unfazed, "He's here waiting for Garrus."

"Well, hell, great! Maybe now Scars will listen."

"Hopefully," Adelais spoke up.

"Nice to meet you," the man held out his hand, "James Vega."

"An honor," Adelais nodded, respectfully.

"An honor, he says," Vega repeats, grinning. "Loosen up!"

"Loosen up? A _Vakarian_? So not happening," Another Human spoke up, loudly, from the Bridge. This one wearing Alliance gear and a cap, and he walked distinctively carefully as he made his way toward the group, but seemed cheerful nonetheless. "I'll bet Garrus gets that stick from you!"

"Stick?"

Both Vega and the other start laughing.

"Joker," Liara chastised, shaking her head at the laughing men.

"What?" Joker said, winking at Vega as he straightened a little. "It's true!"

"What's going on?"

The elevator had opened once more, and another Human, this one with light skin, dark hair and eyes, wearing an Alliance uniform, gazed between Joker, Liara, and Vega before his eyes settling on Adelais.

"This is Scar's dad," Vega states, voice suddenly serious.

A spark of interest flared in the Alliance soldier's eyes and he looked at Adelais with more interest before stepping forward and holding out his hand, which Adelais took politely.

"Kaidan Alenko, Spectre."

"Adelais Vakarian."

"Good to meet you," Alenko said folding his arms. "Garrus' father then, right?"

"Yes."

"Well I'll be damned. I heard the War was especially rough on Palaven."

"It was. We had help," Adelais answered, shortly.

Alenko gave him another rather terse nod. "Good. Garrus will be happy to know you got out... and _speaking_ of which," he added, looking over at Liara, "Is he _still_ over there?"

The young Asari nodded. "Yes."

The Spectre shook his head in apparent disbelief. "I swear, that guy..." he muttered, shaking his head. With that, he turned away and started for the airlock."I'm going to go check on him," he announced, sounding half annoyed as he disappeared.

"What's with him?" Joker said, shrugging.

Vega gave him a knowing look. "I'll bet he's still all bent out of shape that Shepard chose Garrus-"

Liara cleared her throat. "Vega, Joker, why don't you show Adelais to the Crew Deck?"

Vega raised his eyebrows at the Asari's sudden cautioning tone. "Fine, fine..." he conceded, shaking his head. "Come on, Vakarian," he added to Adelais, "I'll show you down to the _best_ part of the Normandy."

**N._.S._.S**


	20. The Promise-Keeper 6

**Mass Effect: Each Story Has A Million Tales.**

**Summary:** "There is always more than just one side to a story- and more than one lesson to learn. Follow Garrus Vakarian as he stands by a promise that he means to keep, contemplates the true meaning of life, death, and the ultimate sacrifice, and as he confronts someone who should have been behind him all along. Follow Adelais Vakarian as he mends a broken bond, and as he comes to terms with a terrible loss of his own. Follow Kolyat Krios as he navigates through a very dangerous place, only to find another- under the guidance of someone who may or may not be there at all. And follow Commander Joleen Shepard as she goes through her past and present, only to find herself in the middle of a battle for her future." (Garrus' Story: _'The Promise-Keeper.'_ Adelais' Story: _'The Old Soldier.'_ Kolyat's Story: _'The Wanderer.'_ Shepard's Story: _'The Missing.'_)

**Warning:** "This is a heavy one- some swearing, angst, implied adult situations, adult situations, a few character deaths, violence, and blood. All the big ones this time. Remember, this is my Shepard, my feelings on the game and what should have happened and will happen, with my own opinions and storyline, so no nasty comments. Got it? Good." (Commander Joleen Shepard: War Hero, Earthborn. Soldier. Paragon. Romanced Kaidan Alenko in the 1st game, Garrus Vakarian in the 2nd and 3rd. Shot and killed Udina during the Citadel Coup.)

**Disclaimer:** "I do not own Mass Effect. Don't make me say it again."

**Author's Note:** "Just so you know, the name 'Adelais,' is Latin for 'Noble.' I thought it fit perfectly. The name 'Carissa' means 'the most beloved one.' Again, I just thought the name fit."

**N._.S._.S**

**Chapter Twenty: The Promise-Keeper VI.**

**"You hurt his feelings."**

"I don't care."

"You didn't even give him a_chance_."

"Does he _deserve_ one?"

"Yes, he _deserves_ one, Garrus," Tali answers, sounding annoyed for the first time. "He looked like he wanted to _apologize_ to you, not _disown_ you."

"I don't want to listen to his excuses."

"You haven't talked to him in months! He says one thing wrong and suddenly he's the bad guy?"

Garrus sighed. "I already know what he's going to say."

"Which is?"

"First he'll say sorry. Then he'll make up some excuse. Then he'll blame me."

"Oh, for-"

At that moment, the door slid open with a metallic sound, and Tali whirled around.

"Vega, you've _got_to-"

It wasn't Vega.

It was _Kaidan_.

Instantly, Garrus stood.

Kaidan put his hands up in a surrendering gesture. "Relax," he says, coolly.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Garrus demanded as Tali stood up, as well.

"I'm here to _check_ on you, for one." Kaidan said, lowering his hands.

Garrus folded his arms, not buying it for a second.

"And?"

Kaidan sighed, giving in a little. "I'm also here to tell you that-"

"If the Council-"

"Damn it, Garrus, it's not the Council. Just _shut up_ the hell up and listen," Kaidan snapped.

Garrus actually _shut up_.

"Your dad showed up at the Normandy," Kaidan said, giving Garrus a steely look.

"I don't want to talk to him," Garrus quietly responded. "Now, what _else_did you-?"

"He's with Vega." Kaidan interrupted, folding his arms. "And Liara."

_"And?"_

_"And,"_ Kaidan said, testily, "Do you _seriously_want him talking to _Vega_ and the _Shadow Broker_?"

"It doesn't matter what they tell him, if that's what you're here to tell me," Garrus told him, grimly.

"Because you don't care, right?"

"No, because my dad is an _asshole_."

"Do you seriously think _Shepard_ would have let you get away with _that_?" Kaidan responded, leaning against the wall and giving him another look.

Garrus gave him his best glare.

Kaidan Alenko was severely unimpressed.

"And you call yourself one of _hers_?" He said, calmly.

Tali looked between them and folded her arms.

At least Kaidan had Garrus' attention.

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?"

And Garrus was actually listening.

Kaidan raised a dark brow and smiled a little at him. "You call yourself _hers_," he repeated, unfazed."You're _her_ best shot, _her_ best man. Yet you're afraid of your own _dad_?"

Ouch.

"What do you know?" Garrus demanded, firing up instantly at that jab.

"I _know_ there's a Turian out on the Normandy who just barely escaped getting killed in a War, and who desperately wants to talk to his bull-headed son who he probably thinks hates him," Kaidan snapped.

"I don't_hate_ him," Garrus said in a suddenly subdued tone.

"Does_he_ know that?" Kaidan challenged.

Garrus folded his arms, but said nothing.

"That's what I thought," Kaidan said, darkly. "He doesn't."

The two were silent for a long moment, with Tali looking between them with some deep satisfaction- even _she _seemed to be on Kaidan's side this time.

"You know," Kaidan said, quietly, "before this, I actually _respected_ you."

Garrus gave him a glare that made Tali shudder under the force of it.

"No, seriously," Kaidan said, leaning more heavily against the wall. "I really did. I_ admired_ you for sticking with Shepard even when she was working for the Illusive Man, and _respected_ the fact that she chose you- _surprised_, yeah, maybe at first; but hey, I respected that I fucked up."

"But now," he continued, "You're acting like a kid. All of us just survived a War that could have easily destroyed everything, and you're pissed off with your dad about something that happened _years_ ago?"

"You don't know what you're talking about." Garrus responded, quietly.

"Don't I?" Kaidan challenged, "Prove me wrong then. I dare you."

Garrus didn't answer.

"Shepard's fighting for her life right there in front of you," Kaidan said, gesturing at the prone figure on the bed, "maybe even _losing_ that battle for all we know. But instead of building a bridge that will make your life easier, you're tearing it down? You're_insulting_ her!" He finally adds in frustration.

Now Garrus wasn't just surprised.

He was angry.

"Oh, and you _haven't_?"

"I apologized to her, _admitted_ my mistakes," Kaidan pointed out, "and she forgave me. Eventually. But will she forgive _you_ if she finds out you were arguing over her, _and_ let your own dad _suffer_ because you were too stubborn to listen to what he really wanted to tell you?"

She would _never_ forgive him, Garrus realized.

If anything, Shepard would have been _angry_ with him.

_Monumentally_ angry.

"You can't-"

"Garrus," Kaidan threatened, "If you don't march out of here right now and talk to your father, I'll use my Spectre authority to order you _and_ your father back to Palaven. Then I'll ground the team here on the Citadel split up, and have the Normandy decommissioned. Then..." his voice didn't even shake, "I'll have them ship Shepard to Earth."

**N._.S._.S**

**Note: Yes, I actually hated Kaidan for what he did to Shepard on Horizon and accusing her of treason in the beginning of the 3rd****game for a long time. But, that doesn't mean that he can't give one hell of a threat- which he did here, or stay calm when Garrus gives him that glare during an argument. I personally think he was really sweet in the 1st game and even in the 3rd****(one of the reasons I Romanced him in the 1st). I thought him giving Garrus this threat and starting another quick conflict was much better than Tali sweet-talking him into it.**

**Moving on!**


	21. The Missing 3

**Mass Effect: Each Story Has A Million Tales.**

**Summary:** "There is always more than just one side to a story- and more than one lesson to learn. Follow Garrus Vakarian as he stands by a promise that he means to keep, contemplates the true meaning of life, death, and the ultimate sacrifice, and as he confronts someone who should have been behind him all along. Follow Adelais Vakarian as he mends a broken bond, and as he comes to terms with a terrible loss of his own. Follow Kolyat Krios as he navigates through a very dangerous place, only to find another- under the guidance of someone who may or may not be there at all. And follow Commander Joleen Shepard as she goes through her past and present, only to find herself in the middle of a battle for her future." (Garrus' Story: _'The Promise-Keeper.'_ Adelais' Story: _'The Old Soldier.'_ Kolyat's Story: _'The Wanderer.'_ Shepard's Story: _'The Missing.'_)

**Warning:** "This is a heavy one- some swearing, angst, implied adult situations, adult situations, a few character deaths, violence, and blood. All the big ones this time. Remember, this is my Shepard, my feelings on the game and what should have happened and will happen, with my own opinions and storyline, so no nasty comments. Got it? Good." (Commander Joleen Shepard: War Hero, Earthborn. Soldier. Paragon. Romanced Kaidan Alenko in the 1st game, Garrus Vakarian in the 2nd and 3rd. Shot and killed Udina during the Citadel Coup.)

**Disclaimer:** "I do not own Mass Effect. Don't make me say it again."

**Author's Note:** "Just so you know, the name 'Adelais,' is Latin for 'Noble.' I thought it fit perfectly. The name 'Carissa' means 'the most beloved one.' Again, I just thought the name fit."

**N._.S._.S**

**Chapter Twenty-One: The Missing III.**

**Elysium was truly beautiful.**

_Despite the tragedy that would claim the life of everything she had to live for, Commander Joleen Shepard found that she still dreamed of its white-sanded, clear-water beach and the clean, refreshing air even now._

_Perhaps she was merely dreaming of what could have been._

_Or of what she lost._

_Dreaming of the day that changed everything._

_But in the beginning... it was just a day that was supposed to start something else._

**N._.S._.S**

**He was going to marry her.**

_She didn't even know until she was given the diamond ring as he died in her arms._

_After the tragedy, she would find out that he'd been saving scraps of money since she turned eighteen. He'd bought her the prettiest ring he could find on Elysium for the few thousand credits he had, but also one that he knew she would be able to wear under her armor._

_The ring was actually elegant- girly, almost. It was a golden band with a real amethyst stone embedded into it. __He'd caught her looking at it on a number of occasions as they'd explored the beachfront city on their first day. She'd probably been thinking of buying the pretty trinket herself, wearing it with a chain around her neck..._

_But now it would have quite a different meaning._

**N._.S._.S**

**"Ranger, where have you been?"**

_He'd just got back from buying the ring. It laid deep inside his pocket, safe and concealed from her prying, curious eyes, not even the tell-tale bulge in his pocket._

_Her dark brown eyes glistened curiously at him for a moment before looking away, suspecting nothing, and not catching the mischievous look in her lover's eyes._

_She wore civilian clothes for once, abandoning her proud, shining black armor- new pair of dark blue jeans- bought from a random Elysium store with her first paycheck- that showed off her beautifully toned waist, and a white, long-sleeved shirt that flowed at the color. Her shoulder-length dark brown hair was tied up into a short ponytail and the missed strands held back by a white, cloth headband._

_She was barefoot._

_She wore no jewelry._

_But she would be wearing his ring at the end of the night, if things went his way._

_Ranger chuckled at her appearance- this was the Shep he grew up with, beautiful and practical. He knew she had a pistol and round of ammo stashed somewhere on her, and when he gazed at her as she turned around to pick up her Omni-tool, his guess was confirmed._

"You're brining your _gun_ to the beach?" He teased, grinning back.

_She nodded, not looking up from her Omni-tool._"Yeah,"_she says, softly._"I've got a bad feeling."

"Relax, Shep," _Ranger told her, tenderly, closing the apartment door behind him with a soft snap,_"We're on leave, remember? It's all good from here on out."

_The tension in her dark eyes melts away easily as he gently pushed her onto her back onto the bed, and slowly rolled up the loose jeans, and pulled off the hidden holster containing her pistol._

"Relax," _he said again, as she sits up, kissing her cheek._ "Nothing's going to happen. I promise tonight's going to be the _best_ night of our lives," _he assured her, as he puts the gun- and, for better measure, her Omni-tool, out of her reach,_ "Okay?"

_She doesn't even reach for the objects he pushes away from her._

"Okay."

**N._.S._.S**

**It all started with a bang.**

_They'd fallen asleep in the sand together after a night of drinking and dancing together- and were sleeping deeply at that, but the noise was so loud, so unexpected, and so startling, that Shep instantly jerked fully awake beside him and Ranger reached for the pistol that he suddenly realized wasn't there._

_They watched in amazements as the Planetary Defense Cannon, usually standing tall and proud, just barely hidden behind the town, suddenly rise tall and angry, as if spikes jerking from the morning-lit ground, before rounding back and sending of huge blasts of azure energy high above the clouds._

_In the distance, they heard the blast collide with something._

_Shep was up and brushing the sand out of her hair and clothes in a hurry, pulling on her socks and combat boots, forgetting to lace them as she bolted._

_"We need to go!" She shouted as the cannons blasted off another round._

_"I know!" Ranger yelled back as the cannons reeled a third time._

_"_What the hell is going on?"_Shep called as they began to run back toward the city- which, they could clearly see, was already awake and bustling- with people screaming in horror as a huge ship began to descend down from the sky, bathed in the early morning sunlight._

_As if it had been called forth from whatever invisible God existed._

_In front of them, one of the Defense Cannons sent off another round at the enemy ship, sending a jet of powerful flames at it as soldiers began to pour from the barracks and the Alarms began to scream._

_As the gargantuan ship began to fire cannons of their own, Ranger called back._

"I have no fucking idea!"

_As they ran, the two soldiers had no idea that they were running to their separate fates._

_One would become an unwilling, broken hero, destined to save the Galaxy._

_The other a mere memory of one._

**N._.S._.S**


	22. The Wanderer 7

**Mass Effect: Each Story Has A Million Tales.**

**Summary:** "There is always more than just one side to a story- and more than one lesson to learn. Follow Garrus Vakarian as he stands by a promise that he means to keep, contemplates the true meaning of life, death, and the ultimate sacrifice, and as he confronts someone who should have been behind him all along. Follow Adelais Vakarian as he mends a broken bond, and as he comes to terms with a terrible loss of his own. Follow Kolyat Krios as he navigates through a very dangerous place, only to find another- under the guidance of someone who may or may not be there at all. And follow Commander Joleen Shepard as she goes through her past and present, only to find herself in the middle of a battle for her future." (Garrus' Story: _'The Promise-Keeper.'_ Adelais' Story: _'The Old Soldier.'_ Kolyat's Story: _'The Wanderer.'_ Shepard's Story: _'The Missing.'_)

**Warning:** "This is a heavy one- some swearing, angst, implied adult situations, adult situations, a few character deaths, violence, and blood. All the big ones this time. Remember, this is my Shepard, my feelings on the game and what should have happened and will happen, with my own opinions and storyline, so no nasty comments. Got it? Good." (Commander Joleen Shepard: War Hero, Earthborn. Soldier. Paragon. Romanced Kaidan Alenko in the 1st game, Garrus Vakarian in the 2nd and 3rd. Shot and killed Udina during the Citadel Coup.)

**Disclaimer:** "I do not own Mass Effect. Don't make me say it again."

**Author's Note:** "Just so you know, the name 'Adelais,' is Latin for 'Noble.' I thought it fit perfectly. The name 'Carissa' means 'the most beloved one.' Again, I just thought the name fit."

**N._.S._.****S**

**Chapter Twenty-Two: The Wanderer VII.**

**The air was getting warmer and denser as he ventured deeper into the dense forest- leaving behind him ten bodies lying at the foot of the trees on which they'd previously hung, the rusty, almost overwhelming smell of blood, and a heart which grew heavier with each step.**

Until now, Kolyat had completely forgotten how humid this particular area of Vassla became during the morning- and it would only get worse as the day drew on.

The air of the Vassla Islands was known to get stifling- almost to the point where the air was practically toxic- and a literal _death sentence_ if one wasn't careful, and this went especially for Drell.

Now, Kolyat realized that Cerberus killing him (or worse) wasn't the only reason why he had to get the Control Chip and get the hell off the Island as fast as possible.

Kepral's Syndrome was caused by long-term exposure to a humid climate, and was the leading cause of death on Kahje- and there was a reason for that.

Vassla Island's atmosphere alone ultimately killed more Drell than anything else.

It was unavoidable.

Drell like Kolyat- and before him, his father- who have a hard time sitting still watching the Galaxy move around them, become adventures (or assassins, as it turned out). They refused to stay within the Dome- or in any one "safe" place- for too long, and that made them more likely to develop Kepral's Syndrome than any other Drell.

_So,_ Kolyat thought, mildly, _I'm not only going after cold-blooded murderers here, but I'm also risking a disease that can kill me if Cerberus doesn't do it first._

_Good to know._

**N._.S._.S**

**It was mid-afternoon when Kolyat heard it.**

The rustling of leaves.

He stopped. Literally. Like time had frozen him in place.

The rustling continued even as he stayed frozen.

Careful to make as little noise as possible as he moved, Kolyat slowly backed up against the nearest tree, which was thankfully only two or three small steps away, dark eyes darting frantically back and forth as the rustling turned into audible footsteps.

But the footsteps sounded... _off._ Like whatever it was wasn't walking properly.

A wounded Sec, maybe?

Hopefully.

The footsteps halted suddenly, and Kolyat slowly peeked out from behind the tree...

_Just what the_hell_is_that_?_

The... thing Kolyat was currently staring at had pale, grayish-blue skin with heavy, black veins bulging out of it like it had too much blood- or _something_- in it.

It was slumping over something, probably a bush.

Tripped over it, maybe?

Kolyat moved forward, slowly reaching behind him for the Widow, to get a closer look at it. This was probably one of those Reaper abominations- a Husk, he thought it was called- but what the hell was it doing a mile or two away from the crash site?

Did Cerberus have _control_ over it?

_How many of them were out here if so?_

_I have to be close,_ Kolyat realized with some panic as the Husk gave another ineffective kick to the bush. _Closer than I thought. There's just no way that this monster could have wandered off by itself randomly._

Kolyat slowly left the still-struggling Husk where it was, deciding that killing it wasn't exactly necessary.

Obviously the monster already had its hands full with its mortal enemy already...

Kolyat allowed himself to chuckle a little as he looked back at the thing's predicament.

Who says all bad guys were evil geniuses?

**N._.S._.S**


	23. The Old Soldier 7

**Mass Effect: Each Story Has A Million Tales.**

**Summary:** "There is always more than just one side to a story- and more than one lesson to learn. Follow Garrus Vakarian as he stands by a promise that he means to keep, contemplates the true meaning of life, death, and the ultimate sacrifice, and as he confronts someone who should have been behind him all along. Follow Adelais Vakarian as he mends a broken bond, and as he comes to terms with a terrible loss of his own. Follow Kolyat Krios as he navigates through a very dangerous place, only to find another- under the guidance of someone who may or may not be there at all. And follow Commander Joleen Shepard as she goes through her past and present, only to find herself in the middle of a battle for her future." (Garrus' Story: _'The Promise-Keeper.'_ Adelais' Story: _'The Old Soldier.'_ Kolyat's Story: _'The Wanderer.'_ Shepard's Story: _'The Missing.'_)

**Warning:** "This is a heavy one- some swearing, angst, implied adult situations, adult situations, a few character deaths, violence, and blood. All the big ones this time. Remember, this is my Shepard, my feelings on the game and what should have happened and will happen, with my own opinions and storyline, so no nasty comments. Got it? Good." (Commander Joleen Shepard: War Hero, Earthborn. Soldier. Paragon. Romanced Kaidan Alenko in the 1st game, Garrus Vakarian in the 2nd and 3rd. Shot and killed Udina during the Citadel Coup.)

**Disclaimer**: "I do not own Mass Effect. Don't make me say it again."

**Author's Note:** "Just so you know, the name 'Adelais,' is Latin for 'Noble.' I thought it fit perfectly. The name 'Carissa' means 'the most beloved one.' Again, I just thought the name fit."

**N._.S._.S**

**Chapter Twenty-Three: The Old Soldier VII.**

**"You and Garrus close?"**

The question startled Adelais and he looked up at the two men sitting across from him. The "best part of the Normandy" in Vega's mind ended up being the Crew Lounge, but for some reason that Adelais had yet to discover, both Vega and Joker seemed to be more interested in Adelais and his relationship with Garrus than anything else- and pouring each other drinks (he'd refused his, much to their amusements).

"Not exactly." Adelais answered, cautiously.

Vega chuckled and grinned at Joker. "'_Not exactly_,' eh? What's that mean?"

"It's hard to explain."

Joker, the young pilot in the cap, threw back his drink. "You and him have problems?"

"Every family has problems," Adelais countered, defensively, "but yes."

"You talk often?"

"Not as much as I wish we have. We never... got along."

Joker folded his arms and abandoned his drink. "Seriously? The way he panicked over you after Thessia, I'd have sworn differently."

"It took a Galaxy-wide war for that to happen. By the time he joined the Commander the third time, our relationship was better than it ever had been in the past."

"Did he ever tell you about his adventures with Shepard?"

"Yes, he did."

"You believe him?"

"I... no. Not at first."

"Why not?"

Adelais folded his arms defensively. "Garrus came back after the Battle of the Citadel, telling me that the Council was full of bullshit and there was a race of machines called Reapers coming to kill us all. I didn't believe him until..." Adelais paused in defeat, "until it was far too late."

"And?"

"We got into an argument," Adelais sighed in defeat. "Our worst by far."

"Then Garrus disappears for two years, right?" Vega adds, knowingly.

"Yes," Adelais responded, tightly, "He did. How did you know that?"

"And you didn't hear anything from him during that time?" Joker asked incredulously, ignoring the question. "Didn't you go out looking for him? You were worried, right?"

"Of course I was worried," Adelais answered, quickly, "But I couldn't go out looking. I just assumed he'd come back. Like he always did."

"Why didn't you?" Vega asked.

"Garrus' mother, my late wife, Carissa, was ill at the time. I couldn't just... _leave_ her. Instead, I sent Garrus' younger sister, my daughter Solana, to find him. She followed Garrus as far as the Terminus System... then came back with absolutely nothing. It was like he just... vanished off the face of the Galaxy. No one had seen him, heard from him- no one knew where he was."

"Woah, seriously? _Damn,_" Vega said. "You had no idea where he went?"

"None. All I knew was that he wasn't coming back."

Joker just sank deeper into his seat, folding his arms. "Shepard would l_ove_ this," he said. "You're telling us that Garrus left while his mom was sick? Did he even call once?"

"After I realized how bad it was, I kept the comm lines at the house open at all times. Just in case. If he ever did call anyone, he never called _us_."

"_Damn,_" Vega said again, pouring out another drink, which he handed to Adelais.

This time he accepted it.

"Do you have a few guesses to where he went?" Vega asked, in a suddenly subdued tone.

"No. I personally believe that he got the Shadow Broker to hide him somewhere I couldn't look- or send someone to look."

"You think he went that far?" Vega said in half-amusement.

Adelais shrugged. "It's the only explanation that makes sense. The Shadow Broker is known for making people disappear."

"Ever try Omega, Adelais?" Joker chimed in, suddenly.

_That _caught Adelais attention, and he looked up from the dark-colored liquid that Vega had handed to him. _"Omega?"_ Even to him, his voice sounded strained and worried.

Omega?

"Is that where he went?" Adelais asked, quietly.

"Hell, he bragged about it once," Vega chuckled. "Joker, tell him."

The pilot gave a grin and sat up.

"He seriously never told you?"

"Told me what, exactly?" Adelais responded, warily.

"Oh, man, Shepard's going to kill him for this," Joker said, rubbing together his hands in what Adelais interpreted as a crafty, excited gesture.

"What the hell was Garrus doing on Omega?" Adelais asked, old soldier's temper flaring up for the first time in years- what could Garrus have been doing on Omega?

_Besides causing trouble? _Adelais mentally berated himself for not figuring it out before.

"Hey, you ever hear about a guy called _'Archangel,'_ Adelais?" Vega interrupted, slyly.

_Archangel?_

That brilliant, if not _insanely_ so, vigilante that popped up in Omega, killing criminals by the handful? The supposedly _Turian_ Archangel that challenged all three mercenary gangs- and ultimately _won_?

_That _Archangel?

"My son was running around with a vigilante?" Adelais asked, stunned.

"He was doing a _lot_ more than that," Joker chuckled. "Considering that Garrus _is_ Archangel!"

**N._.S._.S**

**Shocked was an understatement.**

No words could describe what Adelais Vakarian was feeling at the moment.

How could he have been so _blind_?

How could he _not_ have seen it?

From all the rumors on _Archangel_ that Adelais had been hearing, Archangel was a Turian sniper and a truly brilliant tactical genius. His team was supposedly unbeatable. Eventually, the rumors even proclaimed that Archangel and his team were eventually going to take over Omega completely- overthrowing its mad Queen, Aria T'Loak.

_Turian._

_Sniper._

_Tactical genius._

_Appeared a week after Garrus disappeared into the Terminus._

_Stayed on Omega for two years before suddenly vanishing._

_Rumored to have been recruited by Commander Joleen Shepard._

Spirits, maybe Adelais Vakarian really _was_ stupid.

**N._.S._.S**


	24. The Promise-Keeper 7

**Mass Effect: Each Story Has A Million Tales.**

**Summary:** "There is always more than just one side to a story- and more than one lesson to learn. Follow Garrus Vakarian as he stands by a promise that he means to keep, contemplates the true meaning of life, death, and the ultimate sacrifice, and as he confronts someone who should have been behind him all along. Follow Adelais Vakarian as he mends a broken bond, and as he comes to terms with a terrible loss of his own. Follow Kolyat Krios as he navigates through a very dangerous place, only to find another- under the guidance of someone who may or may not be there at all. And follow Commander Joleen Shepard as she goes through her past and present, only to find herself in the middle of a battle for her future." (Garrus' Story: _'The Promise-Keeper.'_ Adelais' Story: _'The Old Soldier.'_ Kolyat's Story: _'The Wanderer.'_ Shepard's Story: _'The Missing.'_)

**Warning:** "This is a heavy one- some swearing, angst, implied adult situations, adult situations, a few character deaths, violence, and blood. All the big ones this time. Remember, this is my Shepard, my feelings on the game and what should have happened and will happen, with my own opinions and storyline, so no nasty comments. Got it? Good." (Commander Joleen Shepard: War Hero, Earthborn. Soldier. Paragon. Romanced Kaidan Alenko in the 1st game, Garrus Vakarian in the 2nd and 3rd. Shot and killed Udina during the Citadel Coup.)

**Disclaimer**: "I do not own Mass Effect. Don't make me say it again."

**Author's Note:** "Just so you know, the name 'Adelais,' is Latin for 'Noble.' I thought it fit perfectly. The name 'Carissa' means 'the most beloved one.' Again, I just thought the name fit."

**N._.S._.S**

**Chapter Twenty-Four: The Promise-Keeper VII.**

**The look on Liara's face when Garrus met her at the Normandy's dock was... unsettling.**

"My dad?" Garrus asked her, cautiously, as he approached, somehow already knowing the answer before she responded.

"Crew Deck," Liara responds, worriedly.

"What did _you_ tell him?" Garrus sighed, gloomily, following her to the Normandy's docks.

"I didn't tell him anything," Liara told him, defensively. "He was with Vega and Joker- Garrus," she added, suddenly uncharacteristically grim, "They told him."

Garrus shook his head. "How much?"

Liara sighed. "Everything, I believe."

"You're kidding."

The young Asari gave him her best sarcastic look.

**N._.S._.S**

**"What the hell did you tell him?"**Garrus demanded, impatiently, marching up to Vega and Joker the moment he noticed them on the Bridge together as he boarded, with Liara following closely behind him.

"Well, well, look who finally decided to show his ugly face again," Vega said, innocently.

"How's the Commander, Garrus?" Joker added, grinning. "She still asleep?"

"Drop it," Garrus growled, dangerously. "What did you tell him?"

"The truth," Vega answered, mirroring Joker's devious grin.

"You- _why_?" Garrus asked, fighting to keep his voice neutral, "_Why_ did you tell him?"

"Because," Vega answered, his voice startlingly serious, "You _asked_ for it, Scars."

"Asked for it _how_?" Garrus countered, bad-temperedly.

"You stopped listening. Even that _loco_ Kaidan saw how fucked up you got- Kaidan, Garrus," Vega said, exasperatedly folding his arms, "Six months is a _long_ time." He added, somewhat bitterly.

"Everyone's been worried about you, Garrus," Liara chimed in, gently. "We thought if we got Adelais involved, maybe you'll start to listen to reason again."

"Listen, Scars," Vega said, coolly, "Your dad's seriously worried. I mean, he couldn't just come out and say it, but..." the N7-marine shrugged casually, "The guy cares about you."

Garrus folded his arms. "That's news to me."

"Garrus, your dad's freaking awesome," Joker assured him with another grin, "He has less of a stick up his ass than you... as _incredible_ as that sounds," he added, almost thoughtfully.

"I'm sure my dad would love to know that," Garrus responded sarcastically.

"Oh, I made _sure_ to tell him," Joker assured him with a smirk.

**N._.S._.S**

**Adelais was standing near the lit hall that lead to the Main Battery, waiting for him.**

The Crew Deck is entirely empty, which isn't all that surprising now, considering most of the Human crewmen were all back on Earth helping with the repairs, and with Liara and the others obviously still up in the CIC, probably backing off to give his pending conversation more privacy.

But, he knew they were all probably still eavesdropping.

His father had his back to him, but when the elevator closed, his head turned to look behind him. Upon seeing Garrus, his dark blue eyes flashed and he turned to face him.

"Garrus," Adelais said, sounding a bit relieved, "I was beginning to wonder if you'd show up."

"Didn't have much of a choice," Garrus told him.

Adelais' eyes flashed again- this time in amusement. "Either way, I'm glad you came."

Adelais' voice was surprisingly gentle. Like he'd been practicing what he wanted to say before Garrus came down here- which Garrus found impressive, actually.

His father wanted to talk with him _this_ badly?

Adelais broke the silence, jerking Garrus out of his thoughts.

"Out of the interest of keeping our conversation civil this time, I am not going to _ask_ you about Omega, nor am I going to mention your relationship with Commander Shepard beyond this point- at least, not now." Adelais began, quietly, eying him cautiously for his reaction.

"Probably a good idea," Garrus agreed, hesitantly- if not Shepard _or _Omega, then what?

Adelais shook his head and sighed. "Garrus, the first thing I want to tell you is that I am sorry for what I said in Huerta Hospital. I did not mean to offend you."

"You did a pretty good job," Garrus responded, quietly, folding his arms.

"I did not mean what I said in the way you think I did. Poor eloquence on my part, I think," Adelais added, shaking his head again. "But again, that is not what I wanted to speak with you about."

"Then what is it?" Garrus asked, hiding his curiosity behind a wall of feigned disinterest.

"You."

_"Me?"_

What the hell was his father playing at?

Knowing that he'd caught his son's full attention (at least for the moment), Adelais continued- cautiously. "Yes. I'm afraid that I was not a particularly... _outstanding_ father to you Garrus- or to Solana, for that matter," he said, quietly, "and that is what caused you to do as you have done."

_Wait... what?_

"The argument you and I had near four years ago now," Adelais said, slowly, "the one just two months after Commander Shepard defeated Sovereign on the Citadel, was the worst argument you and I ever had. I regret the things that I said, Garrus- and I always have, almost from the moment I said them. But _never_," Adelais added, somewhat bitterly, "did I imagine that because of it, I would lose you for more than two years- and to Omega, of all places."

Garrus said nothing.

"I sent your sister to find you. She tracked you to the Terminus System, only to lose you, as well. I thought that she could convince you to return, so I could apologize. Of course," Adelais added, somberly, "that did not happen. And when you returned, things happened quickly- too quickly. I had no time to find out what had happened to you- your scars," he mentioned, gently, "only being an indication of something terrible."

"There's a reason I didn't want you finding out." Garrus answered, after a long moment of silence.

Adelais sighed and shook his head, nodding a little. "I know."

Not _'you should have told me,' or 'it was your fault.'_

Just _'I know.'_

The silence dragged on for a long while until Adelais spoke again.

"You would have told your mother."

This wasn't a question- it was more like he was stating a simple fact.

But as he said it, Garrus noticed a small, silent flicker of hurt in his father's eyes.

Garrus tore his eyes from his father's suddenly shrewd, piercing gaze. "If I had a choice between the two of you? Yes," Garrus answered, honestly, "Because she would have listened."

Adelais nodded, piercing midnight blue eyes dark and thoughtful as he turned away again.

**N._.S._.S**


	25. The Missing 4

**Mass Effect: Each Story Has A Million Tales.**

**Summary:** "There is always more than just one side to a story- and more than one lesson to learn. Follow Garrus Vakarian as he stands by a promise that he means to keep, contemplates the true meaning of life, death, and the ultimate sacrifice, and as he confronts someone who should have been behind him all along. Follow Adelais Vakarian as he mends a broken bond, and as he comes to terms with a terrible loss of his own. Follow Kolyat Krios as he navigates through a very dangerous place, only to find another- under the guidance of someone who may or may not be there at all. And follow Commander Joleen Shepard as she goes through her past and present, only to find herself in the middle of a battle for her future." (Garrus' Story: _'The Promise-Keeper.'_ Adelais' Story: _'The Old Soldier.'_ Kolyat's Story: _'The Wanderer.'_ Shepard's Story: _'The Missing.'_)

**Warning:** "This is a heavy one- some swearing, angst, implied adult situations, adult situations, a few character deaths, violence, and blood. All the big ones this time. Remember, this is my Shepard, my feelings on the game and what should have happened and will happen, with my own opinions and storyline, so no nasty comments. Got it? Good." (Commander Joleen Shepard: War Hero, Earthborn. Soldier. Paragon. Romanced Kaidan Alenko in the 1st game, Garrus Vakarian in the 2nd and 3rd. Shot and killed Udina during the Citadel Coup.)

**Disclaimer:** "I do not own Mass Effect. Don't make me say it again."

**Author's Note:** "Just so you know, the name 'Adelais,' is Latin for 'Noble.' I thought it fit perfectly. The name 'Carissa' means 'the most beloved one.' Again, I just thought the name fit."

**N._.S._.S**

**Chapter Twenty-Five: The Missing IV.**

**In the aftermath of Ranger's death and the Skyllian Blitz (which was quickly becoming the stuff of legends), Joleen Shepard was left in a semi-aware state; only partially aware of the turbulent world around her- a world, as it turned out, that utterly refused to let her fade into the background and become a mere memory- she was their so-called "war hero" now, and unfortunately, that meant that they weren't about to just let her disappear.**

_The price of fame was cruel._

_Back on Earth, where she was mercifully granted "sustained personal leave" from Alliance Command, along with a small apartment located near the docks of where she used to work just two years ago, the newly appointed Commander Joleen Shepard was hounded relentlessly by reporters, cameras, and so-called "admirers" that continuously followed her everywhere._

_Upon her return her return to Earth; Shepard was diagnosed with severe cases of depression, shock, and PTSD. The Medics refused to leave her alone for more than a few days at a time, insultingly claiming that she was mentally and emotionally unstable. Plus, she'd been ordered to submit to invasive psychological testing and intensive therapy sessions to "express the trauma that the Blitz may have caused."_

_During Ranger's burial however, the Alliance finally came through- in the form of Captain David Anderson._

_Anderson easily parted the crowd of excited civilians, and ordered the busybody reporters and cameramen away from the small burial site, without even raising his voice or arguing with anyone._

_Shepard, meanwhile, was sitting alone near the new grave, just barely aware of the suddenly dissipating crowds. She still wore the same battered, bloody clothing she had during the fight back on Elysium- a sleeveless, stained, ripped white top, a pair of frayed, faded blue jeans, and no shoes._

_And clenched in her right hand, so tightly that her hand bled (and later scarred), was the ring that Ranger had presented to her before he died._

_From the beginning, Anderson was sympathetic. He understood what she was going through and wanted nothing more than to help- though she foolishly believed the opposite at the time. He was one of those rare officers who, honest-to-God, truly cared about those under his command._

_He cared about what she had to say._

_At first, she'd completely ignored him when he sat down next to her on the bench that overlooked Ranger's freshly dug grave; not caring who he was or even what he wanted- at that time, she could honestly say that she didn't give a damn about what anyone or anything anymore._

_Anderson didn't even call her out on ignoring a superior officer; like almost any other Alliance official might have. Instead, he did something Shepard never forgot- he took off his worn, blue and gold Captain's coat, revealing a white t-shirt underneath, and threw it over her shoulders, giving her a kind, understanding smile in return for her stunned, wide-eyed gaze._

"He was your friend?"_Anderson asked when she looked back at the grave._

_She nodded and lowered her head silently._

"I'm sorry."

_She gave him another amazed glance, and he gave another smile back._

"What was his name?"

_She gave him a suspicious glare and shook her head, refusing to answer._

_Anderson looked up into the clear blue sky over their heads, folding his arms and sitting back._

_"_They awarded him a Medal of Honor for what he did. He's a hero, Commander."

"A dead hero."

_Even Shepard was startled at the venom in her voice. Anderson turned his head to look over at her. His dark eyes softened again as he looked into her eyes- straight through her, Shepard would think later._

"He will be remembered."

_Shepard snorted bitterly and looked away._"But he won't come back."

"No. He won't. But he wouldn't have wanted you to follow him to where he is now."

At _that one, Shepard gave him a steely glare and stood up, instantly furious._ "What the hell do you know?" _She demanded of him,_ "You don't know anything about him," _she declared._

_Anderson stood up quickly to stop her from walking away._

"I'm not trying to say that I did," _Anderson said, gently, raising his hands half-way up in a surrendering gesture._"_You_ were the only one who did, right?"

_She stopped, back turned to him, and gazed down at the grass at her feet._

"You two were best friends," _Anderson continued, softly_, "and probably even more than that. Now that he's gone... you don't know what to do."

_Shepard slowly turned her head back toward the man who stood just a few steps away from her. _Who is this? _She wondered, turning back to face him while giving him her best, neutral gaze, _Who is this man?

Who?

**N._.S._.S**

**Okay! Thank you all for your lovely Reviews, Favorites, and Follows! ****I seriously appreciate it! Life in general got hectic, but never fear! I'm back and ready to kick some ass!**

**Thank you once again, and I hope you enjoy the next few chapters!**

**Oh, and also, I've done a lot of editing today! Check it out! XD**

**And a big thank you to Pawakin, who nicely pointed out the mistake in Chapter 11. ****You go girl!**

**1/26/13**

**N._.S._.S**


	26. The Old Soldier 8

**Mass Effect: Each Story Has A Million Tales.**

**Summary:** "There is always more than just one side to a story- and more than one lesson to learn. Follow Garrus Vakarian as he stands by a promise that he means to keep, contemplates the true meaning of life, death, and the ultimate sacrifice, and as he confronts someone who should have been behind him all along. Follow Adelais Vakarian as he mends a broken bond, and as he comes to terms with a terrible loss of his own. Follow Kolyat Krios as he navigates through a very dangerous place, only to find another- under the guidance of someone who may or may not be there at all. And follow Commander Joleen Shepard as she goes through her past and present, only to find herself in the middle of a battle for her future." (Garrus' Story: _'The Promise-Keeper.'_ Adelais' Story: _'The Old Soldier.'_ Kolyat's Story: _'The Wanderer.'_ Shepard's Story: _'The Missing.'_)

**Warning:** "This is a heavy one- some swearing, angst, implied adult situations, adult situations, a few character deaths, violence, and blood. All the big ones this time. Remember, this is my Shepard, my feelings on the game and what should have happened and will happen, with my own opinions and storyline, so no nasty comments. Got it? Good." (Commander Joleen Shepard: War Hero, Earthborn. Soldier. Paragon. Romanced Kaidan Alenko in the 1st game, Garrus Vakarian in the 2nd and 3rd. Shot and killed Udina during the Citadel Coup.)

**Disclaimer**: "I do not own Mass Effect. Don't make me say it again."

**Author's Note:** "Just so you know, the name 'Adelais,' is Latin for 'Noble.' I thought it fit perfectly. The name 'Carissa' means 'the most beloved one.' Again, I just thought the name fit."

**N._.S._.S**

**Chapter Twenty-Six: The Old Soldier VIII.**

**"You would have told your mother."**

It's a statement of a simple fact more than anything else, really. Adelais already knew the answer that was coming. He folded his arms as he stares into his son's suddenly evasive, ice-blue eyes- the eyes that mirrored Carissa's, and the eyes that had haunted him since her passing months ago.

If Garrus told him that it wasn't true, it would be a lie; Adelais knew that for a fact.

It would make him feel a hell of a lot better, sure, for Garrus to say that it wasn't true- that he'd trusted neither Adelais himself nor Carissa, neither one more than the other.

But it would still be a lie.

"If I had a choice between the two of you? Yes," Garrus said, cautiously, averting his gaze from Adelais' as he spoke, "Because she would have listened. Given me a chance to explain."

_She would have listened._

Adelais sighed in defeat near-silently and turned away, arms still crossed. He stared into the bright fluorescent lights above his head, determined to fight the sinking, aching feeling deep inside him.

_Given me the chance to explain._

Carissa's eyes flashed in his mind- her gaze was more piercing, more knowing, than his had ever been. She'd always been the one who listened... whereas Adelais had always jumped to conclusions, instigating arguments... and ultimately just causing more trouble.

Spirits. No wonder Garrus never even trusted him.

Adelais had never given him reason to.

"Do you remember that game you and the other children played?" Adelais asked; suddenly inspired as the piercing gaze of his late wife suddenly winked and vanished.

He can sense Garrus' surprise, and hear it in his voice, as he answered. "Catch the criminal?"

"Yes, that one. You always wanted to play the police officer," Adelais chuckled a little, turning his head to look over at his son. The surprise was still clear in his son's ice-blue eyes as he inclined his head- an invitation for him to continue. Adelais did so, relieved to have finally found a common ground.

"I remember that you, your sister, and all the other kids had arguments over who got to be what. I got so many complaints from the other children's mothers that I thought your mother would go crazy listening to them all."

"Seriously?" Garrus said, calmly. His eyes had softened a little, as if something within him had relaxed.

"Yes, _seriously_. I couldn't believe it, either," Adelais answered, gently.

"I didn't know."

Adelais just shrugged. "I never assumed you did. You were only a child then."

"What did she tell them?" Garrus asked, suddenly curious.

"She told them you were copying your old man."

Garrus gave him a light chuckle, light blue eyes glistening a bit. "And?"

"Most of them just laughed and agreed."

They were standing side-by-side now. Adelais hadn't even heard Garrus approach him. "Well, they were right," Garrus admitted. "Especially after you finally taught me how to shoot right."

"You were old enough to learn."

"I was _six_," Garrus protested, half-amused.

"And a _damn _good sniper. Better than me- _almost_." Adelais answered.

"Guess you didn't have as great a teacher as I did."

Adelais quickly glanced over at Garrus in astonishment, who understandably avoided his gaze.

"I guess not," Adelais finally responded, softly.

Garrus' eyes were thoughtful as he stepped forward; beckoning to Adelais to follow.

"I have something to show you."

**N._.S._.S**

**"Very impressive."**

Adelais stood up after inspecting the complicated Battery and its running power (both of which were incredibly, incredibly well-managed) and gave his son an approving nod. "Very, _very_ impressive," he said, again. "I doubt anyone else could have gotten this right."

Garrus gave him an appreciative chuckle. "Thanks. But you should have seen the Thanix Cannon before the Alliance dismantled it- that was my best work by far. Took me a month alone to get the materials, another week to get it integrated into the Normandy's system correctly, and another two months to get it up and running in time to face the Collectors. Luckily EDI knew what she was doing."

"EDI?"

Before Garrus answered, a voice over the intercom interrupted him.

_"That is not an accurate assumption."_

"Was that an AI?" Adelais asked, now overly impressed.

"An unshackled AI. She has a body now," Garrus affirmed with an approving nod. "Courtesy of Cerberus. And," he added, "I'm impressed you knew that only by voice."

"I was in the military myself, once upon a time," Adelais reminded him, bluntly, as EDI spoke again.

_"If not for Officer Vakarian's efforts with the Thanix Cannon, then the weapon's functionality would have been severely decreased, and would not have been able to destroy the Collector Ship." _EDI's voice said.

Adelais looked over at Garrus and folded his arms, giving him his best _"care to explain?"_ look.

Garrus shrugged modestly when the intercom turned off. "Okay, so it _might_ have been my idea. We didn't have a gun big enough to face the Collector's, so I improvised."

"Improvised? With a _Thanix Cannon_? Is that what you call _improvising_?" Adelais demanded, truly stunned. "I've heard of entire _teams_ taking _years_ to build a Cannon like that, but you did it in two _months_?"

"I had help," Garrus reminded him. "Although Joleen and Thane _mostly_ got in the way."

"Oh?" Adelais asked, casually.

Surprisingly, Garrus didn't hesitate in his answer.

"They came down here every few hours to make sure I got some fresh air and sleep," Garrus explained, calmly, folding his arms and leaning against the wall closest to where Adelais stood. "Or to call me out. I was _always_ on her six," he said, eyes growing distant as he spoke, as if suddenly lost in a powerful memory, "It was always _me_ and someone else."

"Always?"

Garrus shrugged again. "Except when she needed me out with a separate team. I was the leading man in the Collector Base," he said, humbly, "I guess getting my entire team killed back on Omega wasn't enough to convince her I wasn't much of a-"

Garrus caught himself right then and gave Adelais a suspicious glare.

Adelais gave him an approving chuckle. "If you don't want to tell me, Garrus, then you don't have to."

Still looking stunned, Garrus just shook his head and continued.

"Didn't lose a man in the Collector Base," Garrus continued, warily eying his father for his reactions as he continued his story, "Thanks to Shepard, anyway."

"Maybe in part to you, too?" Adelais commented, sincerely.

Garrus shrugged once more. "Maybe."

Adelais folded his arms again and shook his head. "I'd say you did your part."

"Yeah, well. She was the one giving the orders."

It was time.

Adelais gave him a slow nod. "Garrus," he finally said, quietly, "What happened with Sidonis?"

"He wasn't my friend." Garrus answered, looking away.

"I could figure that out on my own."

"He was a traitor. He betrayed my team on Omega. Got every single one of them killed," Garrus continued in a surrendering tone. "I asked Shepard to come along when I eventually found him."

"Revenge?"

Garrus paused then nodded a bit. "Yeah. Revenge."

Adelais gave him a cautious look, hoping he wasn't prying too far again. "And what happened? Obviously you didn't kill him."

"Shepard stopped me. She protected him by stepping into my line of sight. Wouldn't let me take it."

The older Turian looked started for a moment. "Oh?"

"She's always right," Garrus continued, easily, as if admitting what his father already knew lifted some kind of weight off of his shoulders- which it probably did. "Always."

"You love her," Adelais replied in amazement.

Garrus chuckled easily at that. "If you knew her like I did, you would too, dad."

**N._.S._.S**


	27. The Wanderer 8

**Mass Effect: Each Story Has A Million Tales.**

**Summary: **"There is always more than just one side to a story- and more than one lesson to learn. Follow Garrus Vakarian as he stands by a promise that he means to keep, contemplates the true meaning of life, death, and the ultimate sacrifice, and as he confronts someone who should have been behind him all along. Follow Adelais Vakarian as he mends a broken bond, and as he comes to terms with a terrible loss of his own. Follow Kolyat Krios as he navigates through a very dangerous place, only to find another- under the guidance of someone who may or may not be there at all. And follow Commander Joleen Shepard as she goes through her past and present, only to find herself in the middle of a battle for her future." (Garrus' Story: _'The Promise-Keeper.'_ Adelais' Story: _'The Old Soldier.'_ Kolyat's Story: _'The Wanderer.'_ Shepard's Story: _'The Missing.'_)

**Warning:** "This is a heavy one- some swearing, angst, implied adult situations, adult situations, a few character deaths, violence, and blood. All the big ones this time. Remember, this is my Shepard, my feelings on the game and what should have happened and will happen, with my own opinions and storyline, so no nasty comments. Got it? Good." (Commander Joleen Shepard: War Hero, Earthborn. Soldier. Paragon. Romanced Kaidan Alenko in the 1st game, Garrus Vakarian in the 2nd and 3rd. Shot and killed Udina during the Citadel Coup.)

**Disclaimer:** "I do not own Mass Effect. At all. So don't make me say it again."

**Author's Note:** "Just so you all know, the name _'Adelais,'_ is Latin for _'Noble,'_ and the name _'Carissa' _means _'the most beloved one.'_ Personally, I just thought the two names fit the story and what the characters were meant for."

**N._.S._.S**

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: The Wanderer VIII.**

**Sitting up high in the trees, carefully hidden by thick leaves and branches, Kolyat scoped out the enemy camp, contemplating all possibilities of infiltration.**

_Is it just me, or does that sound overly dramatic?_ Kolyat wondered, mildly, slowly lowering the scope to rest his eyes a bit before quickly resuming his spying.

The Cerberus camp was quite obvious now that Kolyat had a chance to really look at it. They'd set up a small camp just a few meters away from the Reaper- and it was obvious that they'd been parked there a long time (at least six months or so), because grass was already growing around it.

It sickened Kolyat to know that one of the Galaxy's worst enemies had taken root so close to home.

Small Cerberus groups patrolled around the Reaper in small groups, back in forth in a pretty predictable fashion after hours of watching. However, judging solely on the fact that he'd be damned if Cerberus was merely guarding the Reaper and doing nothing else, he was absolutely positive that there would be plenty more inside.

If he'd wanted to, Kolyat realized early on that he could take out their outside forces right now.

But then he'd be killing.

Kolyat was determined not to kill- he wasn't going to go back on this one promise.

Unless his life truly depended on it.

On the other hand- how the hell had the Illuminated Prophecy- or the many scans done on Kahje daily- _missed_ this monster? Or the monsters digging around inside it?

Was Cerberus successfully jamming some of the Galaxy's strongest comm links and scanners somehow?

That made more sense than anything else, Kolyat realized. No wonder the Illuminated Prophecy couldn't act beyond sending the Secs- they probably couldn't even warn the Citadel- Kahje was completely defenseless against the Reaper _and _Cerberus at the moment. If they alerted Cerberus to the fact that they knew what they were doing, Kahje could be incinerated- and all hope for the Citadel would be lost.

It made sense. Horrible sense.

Too much sense for Kolyat to like.

His people were trapped in the worst way possible.

_Okay, that's enough,_ Kolyat mentally berated himself. _Stop scaring yourself. You're just assuming now._

But still- doing this _alone_ and _without_ killing anyone would be seriously difficult unless he created some kind of diversion- he needed the Cerberus patrolmen to leave their stations- but he had a feeling that only a direct, frontal attack could do that.

_Who am I, Commander Shepard?_ Kolyat thought, bitterly, lowering his scope again.

A direct, frontal attack was completely out of the question.

He needed a... _different _plan.

Smiling a little, Kolyat settled patiently in the trees with his sniper across his lap.

_Not much of a plan,_ He conceded, _But it's all I've got._

**N._.S._.S**

**"Amonkira, Lord of Hunters.**

**Grant that my hands be steady,**

**My aim be true,**

**And my feet swift.**

**And should the worst come to pass…**

**Grant me forgiveness."**

**Honestly, Kolyat never expected to make it this far without being detected.**

But it looked like, at least for the moment, that he was safe.

It looked like luck- or maybe something of the spiritual sort- was on his side.

Getting into the Reaper was easier than he'd expected. After waiting rather patiently for several hours, under the cover of darkness, Kolyat ventured into the darkness of the Cerberus camp.

At first, Kolyat thought it was because he had the ingenious idea of jumping from tree to tree, and then onto the nearest trailer- which made no noise even when he landed on it with his full weight. Then, as he moved faster, jumping across from trailer to trailer, he realized that not one of the Cerberus soldiers were even glancing up-

It was like he wasn't even there.

In fact, Kolyat realized, jumping onto the final trailer that stood just a few meters from the Reaper's main entrance, it was like he was completely invisible.

**N._.S._.S**

**If Kolyat didn't know what the Reaper was capable of (and what Cerberus was plotting), he would have been incredibly interested in the story that he felt the Reaper could have told him. **

Here was a creature of unimaginable origins, a creature that had lived since the rise of life itself. And despite being the reason why countless millions upon millions of civilizations and their peoples (including the Enkindlers, the Protheans), had lost their lives, Kolyat still felt awed.

_Careful,_ a small voice within him said, _Now is not a time to dwell._

Kolyat had no idea if the creature's ability of Indoctrination was still in effect- but he sure as hell wasn't about to find out. Quickly, he continued on his way, darting out from man-made corners and slipping past guards who looked somehow slower than any other being Kolyat had encountered.

Maybe something holy _was_ on his side, after all.

**N._.S._.S**

**Author's note: You guys remember in ME2 how Thane just seemed to disappear out of thin air during his loyalty mission after his prayer? I used that here, if it wasn't obvious.**

**Also, a big thank-you goes out to Bluegal19 for the awesome review that finally convinced me to continue- these next few chapters are all dedicated to you!**


	28. The Old Soldier 9

**Mass Effect: Each Story Has A Million Tales.**

**Summary: **"There is always more than just one side to a story- and more than one lesson to learn. Follow Garrus Vakarian as he stands by a promise that he means to keep, contemplates the true meaning of life, death, and the ultimate sacrifice, and as he confronts someone who should have been behind him all along. Follow Adelais Vakarian as he mends a broken bond, and as he comes to terms with a terrible loss of his own. Follow Kolyat Krios as he navigates through a very dangerous place, only to find another- under the guidance of someone who may or may not be there at all. And follow Commander Joleen Shepard as she goes through her past and present, only to find herself in the middle of a battle for her future." (Garrus' Story: _'The Promise-Keeper.'_ Adelais' Story: _'The Old Soldier.'_ Kolyat's Story: _'The Wanderer.'_ Shepard's Story: _'The Missing.'_)

**Warning:** "This is a heavy one- some swearing, angst, implied adult situations, adult situations, a few character deaths, violence, and blood. All the big ones this time. Remember, this is my Shepard, my feelings on the game and what should have happened and will happen, with my own opinions and storyline, so no nasty comments. Got it? Good." (Commander Joleen Shepard: War Hero, Earthborn. Soldier. Paragon. Romanced Kaidan Alenko in the 1st game, Garrus Vakarian in the 2nd and 3rd. Shot and killed Udina during the Citadel Coup.)

**Disclaimer:** "I do not own Mass Effect. Don't make me say it again."

**Author's Note:** "Just so you all know, the name _'Adelais,'_ is Latin for _'Noble,'_ and the name _'Carissa' _means _'the most beloved one.'_ Personally, I just thought the two names fit the story and what the characters were meant for."

**N._.S._.S**

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: The Old Soldier IX.**

**As Adelais and Garrus entered Shepard's room together, they were met by Tali and Kaidan.** The Spectre gave Garrus an approving look and Adelais a respectful nod as they entered, while Tali clapped a little, before shaking Adelais' hand.

"Tali Vas-Normandy," she politely introduced herself, "I'm one of Shepard's," she added, with a quick glance at Garrus as she spoke, "you and me never got the chance to properly introduce ourselves earlier."

"Adelais Vakarian," he responded.

"Tali's been with Joleen for as long as I have," Garrus said as Adelais returned the polite gesture to Kaidan and Tali's handshake, "She, Kaidan, and I were part of her original team."

"I see," Adelais confirmed. "It's not regulation for Alliance Commanders to have non-Human crewmates, is it?" He added to Kaidan, who quickly shook his head in response.

"No, not until recently. Shepard has been the first to appoint non-Human crewmates- and she got a lot of disapproval from higher up," Kaidan reported, tonelessly, "The Alliance has traditionally been all-human crew, as with most other race's militaries, including yours. This goes for other races too- except for the Hanar Navy and Security Secs, which incorporates Drell."

"I assume that is changing now?" Adelais responded, smartly.

"I think we'll all have more all-encompassing militaries now, yes." Kaidan said, in a rather appreciative tone- he seemed to appreciate Adelais' politeness and engaging conversation, and the slight tension in his eyes relaxed. The Spectre leaned against the wall and crossed his arms, giving Adelais another appreciative look.

_They're friendly,_ Adelais decided. _The Commander chose her comrades well._

Adelais nodded his own approval at the Spectre and the Quarian girl and turned his head toward Shepard for the first time.

She looked just as she did in all the vids that Adelais remembered seeing on Palaven before and during the Reaper War. Shoulder-length, dark brown hair that framed her gently rounded face. Her eyes, of course, were closed at the moment, as if deeply asleep.

"A coma of some sort?" He looked back at Garrus as he spoke.

"Yeah," Garrus tiredly responded, "She's been like that since the end of the Reaper War. Sometimes she'll open her eyes, even smile, and she can breathe on her own and blink, but that's about it."

"Will it last much longer?"

Garrus hesitated a little, glancing at Shepard as he spoke. "We don't know."

"I see," Adelais said again, with genuine concern in his voice this time.

No _wonder_...

Adelais finally understood.

**N._.S._.S**

**After spending another hour or two with the three, Adelais finally bade them goodbye, telling Garrus that he'd be along tomorrow morning with Solana.** Garrus had gone with him as far as the elevator leading back up to where the older Turian was staying, looking a bit less tense than he had before their… _enlightening_ conversations.

He and the other two had spent the last hour animatedly telling Adelais bits and pieces of their adventures with the Commander.

There were tales of Thresher Maws, Krogan warlords, and in-crew fighting between powerful biotic criminals and Cerberus cheerleaders, and an apparently very eccentric Commander, whose pair of old spectacles couldn't go more than one mission without being accidentally lost or broken.

"You'll have to tell me more about your adventures," Adelais had suggested, as he left.

Garrus had promised to tell him other stories later on.

Now, back in the apartment, Adelais had taken out the worn, slightly creased photograph and had placed it on the table before going into the main bedroom and picking up his old sniper rifle, which lay on the bed where he'd placed it when he'd returned.

Adelais detached the old scope and thought he saw a miniscule crack in the lens protector. Upon further inspection, he discovered that the crack was probably a few months old, judging solely on the fact that he hadn't used the weapon since the War- there'd been no need to, and at the moment Adelais had fallen out of his habit of weekly practices and daily checks.

But how did he miss-?

"Dad?"

Startled, Adelais dropped the scope and turned quickly.

"_Spirits_, dad, relax! It's me!" Solana said, raising her arms in defense as Adelais swore and bent to pick up the scope. When he stood back up, he came face-to-face with his daughter, staring straight into her ice-blue eyes; but not seeing her, but someone else-

_Carissa?_

No.

Carissa was-

Adelais dropped the scope again.

"Dad?" Solana's worried voice pierced through the illusion.

Blinking away the painful image of his wife standing in front of him, which made it blur until Solana was once again clear, clear as daylight, Adelais swore again. "Don't _do_ that," He snapped, more harshly than he meant for it to be, as Solana, looking hurt, backed off, arms still raised defensively, "Are you _trying_ to kill me?"

"Sorry, sorry. I didn't know you were back until I saw-" Something flashed as she held something out to him- the photograph of his wife that he'd left on the table in the other room.

Adelais took it from her as Solana bent and picked up the scope. "Spirits, dad, you _broke_ it," she said in amazement, picking at the now cracked lens.

Placing the photograph down, Adelais took the scope and turned the cracked lens carefully, touching the crack with the very tip of one of his talons.

"Damn," Adelais swore, furiously.

It wasn't Solana, or the broken scope lens, that he was angry with.

_Solana_ certainly hadn't done anything wrong.

And the _lens_ was replaceable.

"Dad, are you okay?"

Adelais sighed. "I'll live."

Giving him a worried look, Solana gazed down at the photograph on the nightstand.

"How was your talk with Garrus?" She asked, still looking down at it.

"We... made progress," Adelais said, as something deep within him unclenched.

She looked up at him in excitement- and relief. "That's great!" She exclaimed, her chipper, usual self coming back instantly at the news despite the still-worried look in her eyes.

Adelais picked up the photograph again, ignoring the shattered lens, deciding that now wasn't the time to deal with that- again; the lens was replaceable.

It could wait to be repaired.

"Yes," he said, speaking more to the photograph than he was his daughter, "It really is."

"See, Carissa?" He said, thinking aloud, as Solana bade him goodnight and left, having probably sensed Adelais' desire to be left alone. As the door closed, he spoke again.

"I promised you I would fix this, and what did I do?"

After a long pause, Adelais took a deep breath.

"I fixed it."

Of course, no one replied.

Adelais chuckled at the silence and set the photograph back down onto the bedside table, again ignoring the shattered lens and the scope. That would be a pain in the ass to replace, no doubt, considering their worth and the fact that the lens was an old make… but at the moment, Adelais didn't really care.

The lens was replaceable.

**N._.S._.S**


	29. The Missing 5

**Mass Effect: Each Story Has A Million Tales.**

**Summary: **"There is always more than just one side to a story- and more than one lesson to learn. Follow Garrus Vakarian as he stands by a promise that he means to keep, contemplates the true meaning of life, death, and the ultimate sacrifice, and as he confronts someone who should have been behind him all along. Follow Adelais Vakarian as he mends a broken bond, and as he comes to terms with a terrible loss of his own. Follow Kolyat Krios as he navigates through a very dangerous place, only to find another- under the guidance of someone who may or may not be there at all. And follow Commander Joleen Shepard as she goes through her past and present, only to find herself in the middle of a battle for her future." (Garrus' Story: _'The Promise-Keeper.'_ Adelais' Story: _'The Old Soldier.'_ Kolyat's Story: _'The Wanderer.'_ Shepard's Story: _'The Missing.'_)

**Warning:** "This is a heavy one- some swearing, angst, implied adult situations, adult situations, a few character deaths, violence, and blood. All the big ones this time. Remember, this is my Shepard, my feelings on the game and what should have happened and will happen, with my own opinions and storyline, so no nasty comments. Got it? Good." (Commander Joleen Shepard: War Hero, Earthborn. Soldier. Paragon. Romanced Kaidan Alenko in the 1st game, Garrus Vakarian in the 2nd and 3rd. Shot and killed Udina during the Citadel Coup.)

**Disclaimer:** "I do not own Mass Effect. At all. So don't make me say it again."

**Author's Note:** "Just so you all know, the name _'Adelais,'_ is Latin for _'Noble,'_ and the name _'Carissa' _means _'the most beloved one.'_ Personally, I just thought the two names fit the story and what the characters were meant for."

**N._.S._.S**

**Chapter Twenty-Nine: The Missing V.**

**Something was different this time.**

_Commander Joleen Shepard had walked through Elysium's silent, tranquil beaches more times than she cared to ever admit- she was tied to this beautiful place, even in her dreams, because, as she discovered many years ago, she was tied to this place, in ways that Cerberus, the Reapers, and even death could never take away from her._

_No matter how many times they tried._

_Because a part of her had been born here._

_And a part of her had died here._

_Shepard knelt at the edge of the water, pushing up her silver-rimmed glasses up the bridge of her nose before dipping her ungloved hands into the clear water. She cupped her hands and stood, letting the icy water slip through the cracks between her fingers until her hands were once again empty, watching it drip back down into the white sand at her bare feet._

_She wore the same clothes she had during the Blitz- a pair of new dark blue jeans, a long-sleeved, white t-shirt, both too tight in just the right places, and a pair of high-heeled combat boots. Her dark brown hair was tied back into a short ponytail, and the escaped, scraggly ends were held back in a white cloth headband._

_Strapped tightly onto her back was an old sniper rifle- the same sniper rifle that she'd snatched from one of her own fallen comrades during the fight, and the same one she'd personally destroyed after her "vengeance" had been extracted. Taking the old sniper rifle off her back, she knelt down in the sand, running her hand over its smooth, metallic surface, brow furrowing as she turned the weapon over and continued her slow, curious inspection._

"That's the old model, isn't it?"

_Started, Shepard dropped the weapon and scrambled to her feet. The one who had spoken was standing a few meters away from her. He had short, spiked-up, sun-bleached blonde hair and dark blue eyes- the color of the ocean. He wore jeans and a short-sleeved black t-shirt with the N7 emblem stitched onto it. He was barefoot, and there was a noticeable scar just under his left eye, and a few others on his arms, stark white against lightly-tanned skin._

_She recognized him in an instant._

"Ranger."

_The shock in her voice was apparent. Keeping her eyes locked on those of her companion, Shepard slowly bent and picked up the sniper rifle, dark brown eyes unblinking and still wide with amazement._

_Ranger, in all his forever twenty-five-year-old glory, simply snorted in amusement. _"After all these years of being dead all I get from you is my name, Shep? Seriously, I expected at least a _scream_-" _he began, teasingly._

_He didn't get to finish._

_The sniper rifle hit the ground for the second time as Shepard embraced him, dark brown eyes still shocked- but this time, they were filled with an emotion that had rarely been seen by anyone in the past few years._

"Ranger,"_ she said again, breathlessly. _"Ranger."

"That's better," Ranger _grinned, wrapping his arms around her. _"Much better."

_Like she remembered, his arms were warm, and his heart beat strongly against her._

_Looking up at him, into his ocean-blue eyes, a thought struck her._

"Ranger,"_ she began, allowing her arms to drop to her sides, _"Am I dead?"

_The young man snorted at her._ "No," _he responded,_ "Not unless you make that choice, of course." _He added, almost sympathetically. With that, he stepped away from her, his face suddenly growing serious as he turned away._

"You've got another choice to make, Commander."

"Ranger?"

_The young man looked over his shoulder at her and gestured at her to follow. Shepard did so without hesitation._

_As Ranger led her away from the beautiful, still beach and into the city, the sky above them, the piercing, electric blue, cloudless sky, sent Shepard's mind suddenly to Garrus- and beyond her friend (and lover), to the rest of her crew… her family._

_And beyond them, to the Galaxy she had, unknowingly, left behind._

"After all that crap we did in New York to the A-Class,"_ Ranger said, suddenly, jerking Shepard out of her thoughts, _"I still can't believe you're with one now."_ He was grinning that damned, famous grin that haunted her dreams again. He was leaning against the wall of the many small, random shops that littered Elysium._

"We were kids,"_ Shepard retorted, her voice sharper than she meant it to be._

_Ranger snorted again and folded his arms. Above them, the sky seemed to grow brighter._

"Ah, Shep,"_ he chuckled, _"Still the same old Shep, after all."

_She folded her arms as well and gave him her best glare. _"If you say one thing about Garrus-"

"I'm not here about that, Shep." _Ranger pushed himself off the wall of the shop, laughing again._

_The scene around them began to blur and spin- and Shepard closed her eyes as she began to feel light-headed. When the spinning feeling suddenly stopped, and she opened her eyes again, they were in a grassy field, far from the bustling beach-town city- and Shepard knew instinctively that just over the hills around them, would be the white-sanded beach._

"What are you here for, Ranger?"_ She asked, her voice softer this time._

"I'm here to give you some friendly advice- and another choice,"_ Ranger said, sitting down on the grass as Shepard stood beside him. He grinned up at her, and his ocean-blue eyes glistened a bit. Above them, Shepard realized, the sky had, once again, taken the same exact color as Garrus' electric blue eyes._

"That guy Garrus," _Ranger says, suddenly, matter-of-factly,_ "he cares about you big time. You're with him on the Citadel right now, in the Hospital. You've been comatose for maybe seven months now.

"Seven months?" _Shepard had had the feeling that something was up- she'd been on Elysium for far too long without seeing anyone familiar this time._

_But she'd been gone already seven months?_

"I guess the Crucible really did almost kill me. The Catalyst was right." _Shepard said, mostly to herself. Ranger heard her, and nodded in silent agreement._

"It kind of did, Shep. You've been out for a while- it's the reason why I'm the first guy besides that Turian to come see you. He's the only one with a powerful enough connection to you. No one else, except me, is close enough… although," _he added, thoughtfully, _"That Drell _almost_ got through, but he was distracted at the last second."

"You mean Thane?" _Shepard asked in surprise._

"Yeah, that was his name. Friendly guy, but man, he freaked me out when he got here. Panicking over this and that, getting called back all the time, refusing to stop watching you or his son."

"Called back?"

"Ghost slang for going back to help a living person, Shep," _Ranger responded, bluntly._ "From what I hear, his son, Kolyat, got himself into a hell of a lot of trouble- and I don't know with whom, how or why, though," _he added when Shepard began to say something. _"And Thane hasn't even come back, so I assume he's still out there."

"How do you get called back? And why?"

_Ranger shrugged again._ "It just happens, Shep. But that Drell has a better connection to the living than me and the others- probably because he's from Kahje. That planet's famous for restless spirits like him. As for why… well, sometimes people need help that they can only get from ghosts like us."

"So… you're just a ghost? Not real?"

"Oh, I'm real, Shep," _Ranger grinned in satisfaction, _"As real as anything here."

**N._.S._.S**


	30. The Promise-Keeper 8

**Mass Effect: Each Story Has A Million Tales.**

**Summary: **"There is always more than just one side to a story- and more than one lesson to learn. Follow Garrus Vakarian as he stands by a promise that he means to keep, contemplates the true meaning of life, death, and the ultimate sacrifice, and as he confronts someone who should have been behind him all along. Follow Adelais Vakarian as he mends a broken bond, and as he comes to terms with a terrible loss of his own. Follow Kolyat Krios as he navigates through a very dangerous place, only to find another- under the guidance of someone who may or may not be there at all. And follow Commander Joleen Shepard as she goes through her past and present, only to find herself in the middle of a battle for her future." (Garrus' Story: _'The Promise-Keeper.'_ Adelais' Story: _'The Old Soldier.'_ Kolyat's Story: _'The Wanderer.'_ Shepard's Story: _'The Missing.'_)

**Warning:** "This is a heavy one- some swearing, angst, implied adult situations, adult situations, a few character deaths, violence, and blood. All the big ones this time. Remember, this is my Shepard, my feelings on the game and what should have happened and will happen, with my own opinions and storyline, so no nasty comments. Got it? Good." (Commander Joleen Shepard: War Hero, Earthborn. Soldier. Paragon. Romanced Kaidan Alenko in the 1st game, Garrus Vakarian in the 2nd and 3rd. Shot and killed Udina during the Citadel Coup.)

**Disclaimer:** "I do not own Mass Effect. Don't make me say it again."

**Author's Note:** "Just so you all know, the name _'Adelais,'_ is Latin for _'Noble,'_ and the name _'Carissa' _means _'the most beloved one.'_ Personally, I just thought the two names fit the story and what the characters were meant for."

**N._.S._.S**

**Chapter Thirty: The Promise-Keeper VIII.**

**"A****re you serious?"**

Executor Bailey gave him what Garrus interpreted to be the man's best sarcastic glare before settling into his chair more heavily. "No, I just called you all the way over here on a Sunday morning to play a trick on you."

Garrus folded his arms. "I mean, why would you offer this to _me_?"

Another run with C-Sec sounded more promising than sitting around the Normandy with nothing to keep his mind occupied- he loved Shepard, of course... but recently he hadn't been able to sit still.

"Why? Well, you're of Shepard's. And seeing as I happen to know she's not leaving the Citadel anytime soon," Bailey shrugged and turned his attention to his computer, "I wanted to make sure you had something to keep yourself busy- and maybe help me make sure that others did, too."

Maybe it was her finally telling him to get off his sorry butt and do something.

"Is the Citadel's crime-rate back up already?" Garrus asked, sharply.

This was certainly promising... but Garrus wasn't about to step into the fire, so to speak.

Shepard would never forgive him if she woke up and he wasn't there.

"No, nothing like that- not yet, at least," Bailey answered him, quickly. "You'd just be hanging around the Council and patrolling the Wards every now and then."

When Garrus didn't answer, Bailey sighed despairingly.

"Look, Garrus. C-Sec lost a lot of people when the Reapers took this place," the Executor said, looking back up from his computer. "And I haven't even got a quarter of the people I used to back yet. I know that you hated it here- and I can't blame you," He added, empathetically, "but Councilor Hackett specifically wanted me to ask you."

"Councilor Hackett?" That one got Garrus' attention. Last he heard, the seasoned Admiral-turned-Councilor had been running the Council ragged since taking office eight months ago- he'd overheard his father, Primarch Victus, and Councilor Sparatus talking about it earlier that morning as he left, actually.

It seemed that the Council was actually getting things done.

"Yeah. This was all Hackett. Seemed to think if we had one of Shepard's in C-Sec, criminals would reconsider breaking the rules. So if you want it, the job is yours," Bailey chuckled as he added, "Plenty of perks come with it this time, I can promise you that much."

Garrus was trying hard not to give his answer away by now. "Oh?"

Seeing that he'd won the stubborn Turian over, Bailey just grinned.

**N._.S._.S**

**"Y****ou have that look on your face again, **_**loco**_**."**

Several sharp raps on the back of his head later, Garrus was forced to look up from the datapad that Bailey had given him to read over- it was the usual C-Sec Academy paperwork, the same paperwork that Garrus clearly remembered filling out with his father all those years ago when he first joined.

"And what look would _that_ be, Vega?" Garrus asked, calmly, swatting the dark-skinned man's shoulder with the datapad as Vega sat down heavily in the seat next to him, grinning triumphantly.

"The look of impending doom," Adelais answered from the table across the room. He, Adrien, and Sparatus all sat together, muttering quietly amongst themselves, with Adelais occasionally glancing over his shoulder at Garrus in unspoken curiosity, who had been diligently working on the datapad for the last hour-and-a-half.

"You'd be doing the same if you were bending over the same datapad for as long as your son has, Adelais," Adrien countered with a chuckle. "What are you working on over there, Vakarian?"

"He's working on his marriage license!" Vega crowed, swiping the datapad from Garrus before he could answer and pretending to gasp, "You know, for him and Shepard!"

Adelais choked on the water he'd just swallowed, and actually _fell over_.

"Re-entry forms," Garrus answered, as Victus jumped up to help Adelais.

"You took Bailey's offer for Citadel Security, then? Interesting. I told Hackett he didn't have a chance in hell," Sparatus chuckled, kindly, completely ignoring the grinning Vega, and the suddenly annoyed-looking Victus. Replaced on his seat beside the Councilor, Adelais took a deep, gasping breath, as Victus tried to stop laughing at him long enough to chastise him for making a fool out of himself.

"Really, you two," a voice interjected from the Elevator, "It's only a matter of time now, isn't it?" Liara said cheerfully as she stepped out of the Elevator with Tali.

"For what?" Garrus asked in confusion as Vega burst out laughing.

Adelais coughed again.

At that moment, Sparatus excused himself, along with Adelais and Victus. As the Elevator closed up again, Garrus snatched the datapad away from Vega.

"You'll give my dad a heart attack if you keep doing that," Garrus told him, gruffly, sitting back down and pulling back up his forms and starting to finish filling them all out.

Vega grinned and gave him the thumbs-up sign.

Garrus threw the datapad at him.

**N._.S._.S**

**"Y****ou're really going to rejoin C-Sec? I thought you hated it." **Tali said, coming into the Lounge and sitting down next to him. In front of them, Liara was busy making them a few drinks- a small glass of Asari liquor for herself, something mild for Garrus, and a tall, nicely filtered one for Tali.

"I _did_," Garrus answered, bluntly. "And I might hate it again. But it's better than nothing."

"But what if Shepard never wakes up?" Tali countered, stubbornly.

"She will wake," Garrus retorted, quickly. "You heard what the doctors said this afternoon. Increased brain activity and awareness. She knows where she is," he added, voice raising slightly in excitement, "and soon she'll be her regular self again."

Liara chuckled a bit as she handed out the drinks. "You two have plans?" She asked.

"Something like that."

"Do they involve... kids?" Tali asked, slyly.

Garrus just took a sip of his drink and nodded without speaking.

Liara smiled. "When was this decided?"

"I... may have mentioned it to her in London." Garrus admitted.

"And?" The young Asari's eyes were wide and excited while Tali clapped her hands in joy.

"She said if we both got out alive... there was no point in _not_ trying." Garrus responded, quietly.

"Oh, Keelah... you and Shepard having a _kid_ together... I can't even _imagine_ how _cute_ that will be!" Tali squealed, clapping her hands again in absolute delight.

"You do know that a Human/Turian child would be highly improbable? Just one chance out of many?" Liara questioned, somewhat forlornly.

Garrus nodded. "Yes, but she _did_ point out that there would be a lot of Krogan babies to choose from..."

All three of them laughed at that, and Liara raised her glass.

"A toast," she said, winking at Garrus, "to all our futures. May the Goddess bless them."

Garrus and Tali rose their glasses in silent, cheerful agreement.

**N._.S._.S**

**Author's Note: Yeah, I felt sappy here. I hope you guys all really liked these last few chapters- I promise updates will be more frequent now!**

**Hey, anyone here have a better name for this story? I mean, the name's fine, but if any of you've got a better name that'll really give the story justice, just hand it over to me for consideration! **

**And, as always, thank you to all of those reviews, favorites, and follows! If there's anything you guys want to see in the next few chapters, or something you want to change, go ahead and give me a shout!**


	31. The Wanderer 9

**Mass Effect: Each Story Has A Million Tales.**

**Summary: **"There is always more than just one side to a story- and more than one lesson to learn. Follow Garrus Vakarian as he stands by a promise that he means to keep, contemplates the true meaning of life, death, and the ultimate sacrifice, and as he confronts someone who should have been behind him all along. Follow Adelais Vakarian as he mends a broken bond, and as he comes to terms with a terrible loss of his own. Follow Kolyat Krios as he navigates through a very dangerous place, only to find another- under the guidance of someone who may or may not be there at all. And follow Commander Joleen Shepard as she goes through her past and present, only to find herself in the middle of a battle for her future." (Garrus' Story: _'The Promise-Keeper.'_ Adelais' Story: _'The Old Soldier.'_ Kolyat's Story: _'The Wanderer.'_ Shepard's Story: _'The Missing.'_)

**Warning:** "This is a heavy one- some swearing, angst, implied adult situations, adult situations, a few character deaths, violence, and blood. All the big ones this time. Remember, this is my Shepard, my feelings on the game and what should have happened and will happen, with my own opinions and storyline, so no nasty comments. Got it? Good." (Commander Joleen Shepard: War Hero, Earthborn. Soldier. Paragon. Romanced Kaidan Alenko in the 1st game, Garrus Vakarian in the 2nd and 3rd. Shot and killed Udina during the Citadel Coup.)

**Disclaimer:** "I do not own Mass Effect. At all. So don't make me say it again."

**Author's Note:** "Just so you all know, the name _'Adelais,'_ is Latin for _'Noble,'_ and the name _'Carissa' _means _'the most beloved one.'_ Personally, I just thought the two names fit the story and what the characters were meant for."

**N._.S._.S**

**Chapter Thirty-One: The Wanderer IX.**

**W****eeks after his father's passing, Kolyat found himself interested in the failed Cerberus Coup that had ultimately cost Thane his life. **_After calling in a few favors, agreeing never to make copies of the classified vid, or letting anyone else view it, the C-Sec Commander-turned-Executor Bailey had grudgingly sent Kolyat the tapes from the scene._

_ From what Kolyat could piece together from the vid and the security snapshots, Thane had snuck unseen out of Huerta, which had been on lockdown after the violence broke out, and after figuring out what was going on, warned the Commander (who, luckily, had just returned to the Citadel), and then helped obstruct Cerberus in any way he could manage._

_ Thane began secretly following the Salarian Councilor when he spotted him wandering around alone, protecting him from a distance, hesitant to reveal himself unless absolutely necessary- perhaps because he knew all the while that Commander Shepard and her team were already on the way._

_ Kolyat had watched in horror as his father fought the assassin- whose name, Bailey had told him in a note, was Kai Leng, the Illusive Man's right-hand man- as a stunned Commander, Turian, and Asari looked on with similar expressions._

_ By this time, his father's movements were obviously tired- weaker than Kolyat had realized before; it was a miracle that he'd lasted as long as he did against someone like Kai Leng. Thane wasn't able to move the way he used to (otherwise, in Kolyat's opinion, the assassin wouldn't have stood a chance in the first place)._

_And so he lost._

_ The vid had given Kolyat the answers that he wanted, and a few months after the war ended, he even learned from a passing Alliance ship that Commander Shepard had managed to kill Kai Leng in the Illusive Man's base._

_ By stabbing him, reports say._

_ Kolyat could almost taste the irony._

**N._.S._.S**

**S****words were, in all seriousness, fascinating weapons.**

They were quicker, quieter than firearms and not as heavy- they needed no reloading or extra care for the most part, and could not be jammed- and very few swords can be destroyed by bullets. Swords were also, however, like knives, harder to kill with, as with a good scope you could kill someone instantly.

They were, in Kolyat's opinion, some of the most evil ones.

Swords were the weapons of torturers.

Or murderers like Kai Leng.

Kolyat had taken careful precautions against Cerberus before he even _thought about_ going down to the Vassla Islands. He'd known from the very beginning that they'd pull stunts like swords and ambushes, shown with the slaughtered Secs hanging in the trees and the Husks meandering around everywhere.

He had metal armbands and gloves that could match up to a sword's slash, shoulder-guards, and a plate covering his upper chest that could withstand a sword's hacking and stabs.

He'd also hid a few small smoke-bombs and a few other "just in case" weapons on his person.

But now, he realized, not even the most prepared man in the Galaxy could predict Cerberus.

**N._.S._.S**

**T****he Control Chip was a very small, unremarkable metallic device. **It was basically a cold piece of metal- unimportant, for the most part, in the Galaxy, as there were so many of them, used for everything and anything.

But this one, Kolyat knew, was perhaps the most important thing in the Galaxy-

Certainly this was one of the most important things he had ever held.

For Kolyat knew without a doubt that this innocuous little metallic chip had the potential of either saving the Galaxy, or damning it to the hands of Cerberus forever.

Taking out the leather-bound prayer-book, Kolyat opened it to a random page somewhere in the middle. His eyes caught the prayer he'd ended up on and he silently shook his head at it- and at himself for not only having the blasted luck of turning to that page, but also for knowing exactly why it meant so much.

The irony of it.

It was bitter.

He remembered this one, all right.

_Amonkira, Lord of Hunters,_

_Grant__ that my hands be steady, _

_My __aim__ be true, _

_And my feet swift. _

_And should the worst come to pass, _

_Grant me forgiveness._

_Now isn't the time for brooding,_ Kolyat silently admonished himself, closing the book with a careless snap.

_You've got to get the hell out of here._

**N._.S._.S**


	32. The Old Soldier 10

**Mass Effect: Each Story Has A Million Tales.**

**Summary: **"There is always more than just one side to a story- and more than one lesson to learn. Follow Garrus Vakarian as he stands by a promise that he means to keep, contemplates the true meaning of life, death, and the ultimate sacrifice, and as he confronts someone who should have been behind him all along. Follow Adelais Vakarian as he mends a broken bond, and as he comes to terms with a terrible loss of his own. Follow Kolyat Krios as he navigates through a very dangerous place, only to find another- under the guidance of someone who may or may not be there at all. And follow Commander Joleen Shepard as she goes through her past and present, only to find herself in the middle of a battle for her future." (Garrus' Story: _'The Promise-Keeper.'_ Adelais' Story: _'The Old Soldier.'_ Kolyat's Story: _'The Wanderer.'_ Shepard's Story: _'The Missing.'_)

**Warning:** "This is a heavy one- some swearing, angst, implied adult situations, adult situations, a few character deaths, violence, and blood. All the big ones this time. Remember, this is my Shepard, my feelings on the game and what should have happened and will happen, with my own opinions and storyline, so no nasty comments. Got it? Good." (Commander Joleen Shepard: War Hero, Earthborn. Soldier. Paragon. Romanced Kaidan Alenko in the 1st game, Garrus Vakarian in the 2nd and 3rd. Shot and killed Udina during the Citadel Coup.)

**Disclaimer:** "I do not own Mass Effect. At all. So don't make me say it again."

**Author's Note:** "Just so you all know, the name _'Adelais,'_ is Latin for _'Noble,'_ and the name _'Carissa' _means _'the most beloved one.'_ Personally, I just thought the two names fit the story and what the characters were meant for."

**N._.S._.S**

**Chapter Thirty-Two: The Old Soldier X.**

**J****ust because Victus was Primarch now didn't mean he could screw with Adelais whenever he saw fit.**

Too bad Victus didn't seem to know that.

"Give it a rest, Adrien," Sparatus said in annoyance, glaring up at the two from his desk.

Victus shrugged and gave Adelais a mocking look when the Councilor's head was turned.

"I _saw_ that, Adrien," Sparatus said, turning back to them, "Just because you're Primarch now-"

"'_Doesn't mean I can push my Chief Advisor around'_," Adrien finished for him, sounding bored and annoyed at the same time; as if he's heard this countless times before (which, knowing him, was entirely possible, of course), "Yes, I believe you've already said that, Sparatus."

Adelais crossed his arms and glared. "I fail to see what's so damned funny, Victus."

"What's so _entertaining_, Adelais," Adrien answered, turning his back on the now very put out Councilor, "is that your son, who has just finished saving the entire Galaxy and earning himself so many honors for Palaven, is planning to mate with Commander Shepard."

"That was a joke! A joke, Victus!"

"Didn't sound like a joke to _me_." Adrien countered, smugly.

"Adelais," Sparatus cut in before Adelais could respond something along the lines of calling Adrien something unbefitting of his Rank, "Did your son tell you he's rejoining C-Sec next month?"

"Really?" After giving Adrien a very bitter look, Adelais looked over at the Councilor with newfound interest.

"Councilor Hackett was very pleased with the decision," Sparatus continued, ignoring Adrien's quiet snort. "He believes that with Garrus back in C-Sec, in light of his recent accomplishments, will do the others some good."

"My son hated C-Sec," Adelais pointed out, "Why would he go back of his own free will?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Adrien chimed in, "He's doing it to be close to Shepard. I heard the rest of her crew is pulling out within the next month- going their separate ways, moving on with their lives and all."

"When was_ that_ decided?" Adelais demanded of a suddenly very uncomfortable-looking Sparatus- who, of course, shot a warning glare at the Primarch. "Is the Council forcing them to move out- _without_ their CO?"

"Galactic politics is a nasty business, Adelais, as you very well know," Adrien reminded the older Turian, kindly. "I'm sure Sparatus isn't single-handedly responsible for-"

"Adelais, it wasn't me who made the order. Actually, I was the one who voted _against_ it."

"Then why the hell-?"

"Hackett has more authority over the Normandy and its crew than we do," Sparatus interrupted, impatiently, standing up and folding his arms as he spoke, "Not to mention I was outvoted._ Both_ times."

"What does Hackett want them to do? Without Commander Shepard, the Normandy is just another ship," This time, it was Victus who spoke up, sounding both curious and aggravated. The friendly, playful air that he had displayed previously had vanished- he'd taken back that powerful, serious Primarch role once more.

_And as quick as lightning, as expected. _Adelais thought in deep satisfaction. He knew that, despite that damned attitude of his, Victus would make a good Primarch.

Perhaps even one of the best Palaven would ever hope to see.

"The Normandy is the ship that also headed the fleets to Earth, don't forget that, Adelais," Sparatus pointed out. "Even without the Commander being present, it's still a symbol of victory and hope to the Galaxy."

"So Hackett asked Garrus to rejoin C-Sec knowing he wouldn't accompany the Normandy." Adelais countered with a sigh. "Damn it, that man is more conniving than the other two were."

"It's not your place to challenge it, Adelais," Sparatus countered, suddenly quite serious, despite the obvious concern in his eyes. "Neither you or, regrettably, you, Primarch Victus," he added when Victus moved to speak. Turning back to Adelais, he continued, "Don't dispute the matter- at least, not yet. Your son is safe- Hackett wants him here, remember? He won't be forced to leave."

"Hackett isn't giving him a choice!" Adelais snapped back, surprising himself- and the other two, with the amount of venom in his voice as he spoke.

"Why, Adelais," Adrien said, shock clear in his voice, "Against the Council now, are we?"

"Carissa wouldn't have wanted her son back on the line so damn soon, and you know it," Adelais responded, heatedly, "And I refuse to stand back and let Hackett toy with him- or the Commander and her team."

"I'll dispute the matter, Adelais," Sparatus promised, quite gently, "And don't worry. Either way, the Normandy won't move until their CO is back on her feet- there's no way," he added, "That crew of Shepard's will allow the Normandy to move an inch without her."

Adrien nodded in agreement, but Adelais just shook his head.

Hackett's deception didn't bother him as much as something else did at the moment.

C-Sec, and his son's ultimate choice, however, was at the top of his list.

**N._.S._.S**

**C****-Sec?**

_Garrus, what the hell are you doing?_ Adelais wondered, as he entered Huerta Hospital. He nodded slightly at the nurse who smiled at him as he passed her, into the tunnel-like hallway that lead to the assorted hospital rooms. He saw Garrus sitting in one of the rooms through the window, sitting and staring at the Commander, who still lay motionlessly in her bed, as she had the last time Adelais had come here.

Garrus turned his head when the door to the room opened with a smooth, metallic swish. When he saw it was Adelais, the surprise was clear in his eyes, and he was about to stand before Adelais waved him back down.

"Can we talk?" Adelais asked, quietly, as Garrus slowly sat back into his chair.

"Sure, dad." Garrus said, shock still clear in his voice.

Adelais leaned against the wall next to his son's chair without looking at Garrus, and, quite gently despite the anger (and something else he couldn't name) he was feeling, spoke.

"I heard you were rejoining C-Sec next month from Sparatus. Is that true?"

**N._.S._.S**


	33. The Promise-Keeper 9

**Mass Effect: Each Story Has A Million Tales.**

**Summary: **"There is always more than just one side to a story- and more than one lesson to learn. Follow Garrus Vakarian as he stands by a promise that he means to keep, contemplates the true meaning of life, death, and the ultimate sacrifice, and as he confronts someone who should have been behind him all along. Follow Adelais Vakarian as he mends a broken bond, and as he comes to terms with a terrible loss of his own. Follow Kolyat Krios as he navigates through a very dangerous place, only to find another- under the guidance of someone who may or may not be there at all. And follow Commander Joleen Shepard as she goes through her past and present, only to find herself in the middle of a battle for her future." (Garrus' Story: _'The Promise-Keeper.'_ Adelais' Story: _'The Old Soldier.'_ Kolyat's Story: _'The Wanderer.'_ Shepard's Story: _'The Missing.'_)

**Warning:** "This is a heavy one- some swearing, angst, implied adult situations, adult situations, a few character deaths, violence, and blood. All the big ones this time. Remember, this is my Shepard, my feelings on the game and what should have happened and will happen, with my own opinions and storyline, so no nasty comments. Got it? Good." (Commander Joleen Shepard: War Hero, Earthborn. Soldier. Paragon. Romanced Kaidan Alenko in the 1st game, Garrus Vakarian in the 2nd and 3rd. Shot and killed Udina during the Citadel Coup.)

**Disclaimer:** "I do not own Mass Effect. At all. So don't make me say it again."

**Author's Note:** "Just so you all know, the name _'Adelais,'_ is Latin for _'Noble,'_ and the name _'Carissa' _means _'the most beloved one.'_ Personally, I just thought the two names fit the story and what the characters were meant for."

**N._.S._.S**

**Chapter Thirty-Three: The Promise-Keeper IX.**

**"I**** heard you were rejoining C-Sec next month from Sparatus. **Is that true?"

The way his father said it was strange. His voice was strained, as if he were in pain. And the way his father avoided his gaze (which was unlike him unless he was angry or disappointed), just proved that something was definitely up- and Garrus hoped that, whatever it was, it wouldn't lead to another argument.

It would probably be best to answer as nicely and truthfully as he could, Garrus decided.

"Yeah, I am. Why?"

Adelais folded his arms and shook his head, looking monumentally worried. "I should ask you the same thing, Garrus. Why are you going back to C-Sec? I thought you hated it there."

_ Ah, so that's what it was._

"Dad, I'm not leaving the Citadel," Garrus said, as gently as he could. "Their scheduling the Normandy for a six-month tour run, visiting the Council homeworlds. And no one else is staying. Liara is returning to Thessia, Tali to Rannoch, and Kaidan and Vega are heading off to Earth. None of the Normandy's original crew is staying, either- most of them have already left. The only ones that are staying are Joker and EDI."

"But why C-Sec?"

"Is something wrong with that?" Garrus countered, patiently. "Dad, I _chose _to say yes. No one forced me."

"You sure?" Adelais answered, mildly.

Now Garrus stood. "Dad, what's wrong?" He asked, not unkindly. "You don't want me going back?"

"Your mother wouldn't have wanted you to."

"What?" Garrus sounded shocked at the mention of his mother. "Dad, what does she have to do with-?"

"Your mother wouldn't have wanted you to go back to C-Sec." Adelais repeated, looking over at Garrus for the first time now. "Your mother," he said, again, "wouldn't have wanted it."

"Dad... mom isn't here." Garrus said slowly, cautiously.

"And that means it's fine to disregard her?" Adelais snapped back, flaring up instantly.

"Spirits, dad, no. That's not what I meant." Garrus instantly responded, now monumentally shocked at how quickly this conversation was escalating, "It's just... I'm sure she would have wanted me to do what I _wanted_ to, right? I _want_ to rejoin C-Sec. It's the only way I'll be able to stay here on the Citadel."

Adelais didn't respond.

"Dad, listen," Garrus pressed, smoothly, "I _want_ to rejoin. I don't _have_ to. I _want_ to. There's a difference this time," he added when Adelais met his gaze again.

Adelais sighed. "Garrus, I'm not sure you understand. The Human Councilor _isn't_ giving you a choice."

"Hackett? Dad, I don't-"

"You're being played, Garrus."

"Wait, wait," Garrus countered, "I thought this was about _mom_."

"This _is_ about your mother," Adelais answered.

"Then why are we talking about what _Hackett _did, for Spirit's sake?" Garrus demanded, folding his arms. "Dad, what the hell are you talking about?"

Adelais didn't answer.

"Damn it dad, don't do this again," Garrus said, a bit heatedly now.

_Not again._

**N._.S._.S**

**W****hen Carissa Vakarian fell ill the first time, Garrus didn't hear the news directly from his father. **_He heard it from Solana- even she hadn't even heard it from Adelais, she'd heard it from one of their mother's doctors; through a single call that would change everything._

_ And Garrus couldn't even bring that fact up for years; his father was just so damn upset._

_ It was the first time Garrus ever saw his father scared. It had been the first time those confident, dark, midnight blue eyes that matched the Vakarian colors so well, had ever been distant and dimming, as if Adelais were dying beside his wife even as he sat there, healthy, alone in that dark room for hours without end, holding her close, as if that alone would cure her illness._

_ That in itself was the most terrifying thing Garrus had ever seen, and remains so to this very day._

_ Scarier than Cerberus and the Reapers combined._

_ His father argued with less anger, less power, during those first months, while his wife was still conscious. It wouldn't be until she fell comatose just before Garrus joined the Normandy did his father's talent for arguing came back with a thousand-times more vehemence and bitterness than ever before._

_ It wasn't until she died, just before the War, that he began to listen again._

_ But even then, a light from his eyes had died with her._

_ Adelais never spoke about Carissa after she fell ill; not about her personally, and never about her illness- he was in full-out denial, Garrus would realize later. _

_Even as the strange illness grew worse over the course of the next year, more violent and painful by the day, Adelais wouldn't answer Garrus' or Solana's questions, even when Solana broke down and begged. _

_He just gave them sad glances and slow shakes of the head._

_ They ended up sneaking into Records and finding out alone._

_It was terminal._

_ Very, very painful._

_ Violent._

_ She had two years- if that._

_ That was one of only two times in his life that Garrus could swear his heart stopped beating for a single instant before coming back louder, and more painfully, than he ever remembered._

_ His father was always with her, especially after he retired from C-Sec._

_ He was there with her every moment, it seemed._

_ When she died, just a week after Garrus returned home after two-and-a-half years of absence, he and Solana walked into their mother's room to find her, already gone, cradled in their father's disturbingly still arms. Adelais was murmuring something under his breath, not noticing their presence even when Solana gasped. _

_ He hadn't been there. _

_At least, not in heart._

_ It wasn't until Garrus asked him for help with the Reapers did he come back to life._

_ But even then... something in his eyes was gone forever._

_ Whatever that spark was, Garrus was certain, it was with their mother now._

**N._.S._.S**

**"D****ad, don't do this again."**

Garrus was getting impatient. He'd been standing here for ten minutes now, for his father to answer him. But Adelais wasn't budging. His dark, midnight blue eyes were staring distantly through him, as if he were staring at something standing right behind him.

"Dad-"

"I'm sorry, Garrus."

"Dad, I- wait, what?" Garrus stared at him, absolutely stunned.

Adelais eyes came back then, as if whatever thoughts stopping him from speaking had been vanquished at last. When he spoke again, however, his voice was shaking.

_Shaking._

His dad was _shaking_.

"Dad, what the hell-?"

"I wanted," Adelais interrupted, quietly, "to make sure you were doing what you wanted. Your mother..." his voice trailed off, only to come back to life a few moments later, "Carissa would have never forgiven me if you were pulled back into something you hated, and I didn't try to stop it."

"Dad, mom isn't-"

"That doesn't mean I can just throw away the promises I made to her before, Garrus!" Adelais snapped, dark blue eyes flaring up in his old temper, "Spirits, Garrus, _think_," he added as his voice rose in his fury, "If your precious Commander were to die right now, you wouldn't just _forget_ about her, would you? Because you _love_ her!"

_Wait a second... what does this have to do with-  
_

"Dad, I-"

"I promised your mother you would be happy, Garrus, and the Council will be damned before I let them force you into something," Adelais continued, forcefully, pain clear in his voice now. "I won't let them do what I did to you again."

Stricken into stunned silence, Garrus didn't answer.

Adelais pointed at the prone figure covered in blankets. "You love her," Adelais repeated, his voice softening slightly as he spoke. "_Answer_ me Garrus," he snapped when Garrus just stared at him.

"Of course I do, dad," Garrus finally answered, shaking himself out of his shocked stupor, "I do."

"Then you'd better keep whatever promises you made her," Adelais said, quietly. Abruptly, he turned on his heels and whipped away from him, "Because that's how you prove it."

"Dad, wait a sec-"

The metallic door slipped shut, and Adelais was suddenly gone.

Garrus just shook his head in annoyance.

What the hell was that for?

Turning his attention back to Shepard, he gently pushed a few stray strands of her short, dark brown hair out of her face with the tips of his talons.

Her body suddenly looked infinitely smaller, lying there under the blankets.

He slowly pressed his forehead against hers, ice-blue eyes softening as something within him unclenched.

I love you.

What his dad said bothered him. He loved Joleen. He did.

Who the hell was he to question...

Wait.

Was he questioning?

Garrus sat back into his seat beside Shepard.

It was official now.

His dad was out of his mind.

**N._.S._.S**


	34. The Missing 6

**Mass Effect: Each Story Has A Million Tales.**

**Summary: **"There is always more than just one side to a story- and more than one lesson to learn. Follow Garrus Vakarian as he stands by a promise that he means to keep, contemplates the true meaning of life, death, and the ultimate sacrifice, and as he confronts someone who should have been behind him all along. Follow Adelais Vakarian as he mends a broken bond, and as he comes to terms with a terrible loss of his own. Follow Kolyat Krios as he navigates through a very dangerous place, only to find another- under the guidance of someone who may or may not be there at all. And follow Commander Joleen Shepard as she goes through her past and present, only to find herself in the middle of a battle for her future." (Garrus' Story: _'The Promise-Keeper.'_ Adelais' Story: _'The Old Soldier.'_ Kolyat's Story: _'The Wanderer.'_ Shepard's Story: _'The Missing.'_)

**Warning:** "This is a heavy one- some swearing, angst, implied adult situations, adult situations, a few character deaths, violence, and blood. All the big ones this time. Remember, this is my Shepard, my feelings on the game and what should have happened and will happen, with my own opinions and storyline, so no nasty comments. Got it? Good." (Commander Joleen Shepard: War Hero, Earthborn. Soldier. Paragon. Romanced Kaidan Alenko in the 1st game, Garrus Vakarian in the 2nd and 3rd. Shot and killed Udina during the Citadel Coup.)

**Disclaimer:** "I do not own Mass Effect. At all. So don't make me say it again."

**Author's Note:** "Just so you all know, the name _'Adelais,'_ is Latin for _'Noble,'_ and the name _'Carissa' _means _'the most beloved one.'_ Personally, I just thought the two names fit the story and what the characters were meant for."

**N._.S._.S**

**Chapter Thirty-Four: The Missing VI.**

**"I****t's a simple choice, really," **_**Ranger informed her, grinning again. **_"All you've got to choose is either come with me, or go back down to the beach and meet your boyfriend."

"Garrus is down there?"_ Shepard asked in surprise, looking behind her toward the beach. She could spy a glitter of silver-and-blue armor down there, alone at the edge of the water, still and silent, as if waiting for someone- waiting for her, she realized, to make a choice._

"Sure is. You go down there and you go back,"_ Ranger confirmed._

"What happens if I don't?" _Shepard answered, curiously, still looking at the figure in the distance. _He looks so lonely,_ she thought. _So alone and sad. Is that how he is right now?

"In the chance you come with me? Isn't it obvious?" _Ranger chuckled._ "You'd move on, Shep. Death isn't so bad as long as Cerberus doesn't bring you back to life. You'd be able to go back, like that Drell, because your connection with that Turian is strong," _he added, kindly,_ "And out there, all that would happen is that your heart would stop beating. A quick and painless death," _he promised with another grin._

"I'm going back,"_ Shepard announced with a smile._

"Of course you are, Shep. I knew you would."

"What happens to you now?"_ Shepard responded, quietly, looking into his dark blue eyes._

"I won't go back home until you go down to that beach."

"Home?"

"You know... on. I get to go home."

"Do you like it there?" _Shepard asked without thinking, as she began to walk away. Ranger followed her, and shook his head at her, still grinning._ "I guess I do. Nice and quiet."

_As they walked, something else occurred to her. _"Hey, Ranger... did you ever hold it against me?"

_Ranger looked over at her, blankly._ "Hold what?"

"You dying. Did you ever blame me?"

**N._.S._.S**

**H****ad it been her fault?**

_Of course it was her damn fault._

_But Joleen Shepard could never bear that answer._

"Shep! Shep, hold up! Slow down!"

"Hurry the hell up, Ranger! We need to get-"

_ The glass window she happened to be next to exploded. She was sent flying back into Ranger, and the both of them slammed into the ground. All Shepard could see was red, and all she could feel was something hot and thick flooding through her eyes and down her face._

_ She was blind!_

"Oh, my God. Oh, my God- fuck!"_ Ranger was cursing wildly as he pulled her off of him, then began wiping away the blood from her face, as tenderly as he would with her tears. _"Oh, my God."_ He said again. _"Shep, hold fucking still. You've got a fucking piece of glass stuck between your eyes."

_That was how she got the scar._

_ And indirectly, that scar was the cause of Ranger's death not five minutes later._

_ An ambush of bombs had been set in the Comm. tower that Shepard had been adamant about getting to- get to the tower, she'd reasoned, get to the Alliance._

_ Despite his worry, Ranger followed her._

_ And paid for her mistake with his life._

_ When they finally entered, Shep, leaning against Ranger because she couldn't see anything but red, the tower blew. Ranger had seen the red flashes of the imminent explosive barrage that Shepard could no longer, and slammed her into the ground- exposing himself to the full might of the bombs._

_ All because of her._

"Oh my... God... Shep... you okay?"

_ She crawled next to him, eyes still filled with blood, still rushing down her cheeks like endless tears. He lay spread eagle on the ground- his right arm was missing and his face was splattered with blood. _

"R- Ranger?"

_ He stared up at her, eyes wide in shock. He touched her cheek with his remaining hand. Upon feeling the blood, he somehow mistook them for tears, and his lips twitched into a painful smile._

"My... Shep... is my little Shep... crying?"

"R- Ranger... just stay... just stay with me!"

Ranger smiled up at her. "My little Shep is crying..."

"Ranger, please!"

_ He presented the ring to her then, making her really cry and embracing him, sobbing into him and begging him to stay- knowing deep in her heart that there was no way he could obey her._

"Hey, listen up, Shep... you're gonna... do something for me."

_ She was crying so hard she could do nothing but nod._

"You're gonna... hold the line here, okay? Don't let... a single one of them through."

"Ranger- Ranger, please I- I can't..."

"Can't, eh? Ah, my... little... Shep... you'll do fine... you'll be a... a hero."

"I don't want- I don't want to be a h-hero! I want you!"

_ Ranger's eyes were already closed. "Hold... that line, Shep," he muttered. _"Do it for me... okay?"

_ Shepard nods in desperation. _"Y-yes, I'll do it- for you, Ranger! For- for you!"

_ But he was already gone._

_ Around that time, the survivors would recall an ear-piercing banshee-like scream._

_ Then, Shepard, minutes later, with bloody tears rushing down paler-than-death cheeks, would hold that line._

_ As promised._

_ And become the hero the Galaxy would hail._

**N._.S._.S**

"**H****ell no, Shep."** _Ranger answered, firmly, abruptly jerking her away from the painful memory._ "Just hell no. I didn't blame you for me dying. Wasn't your fault."

"But if I hadn't gotten hurt, you would still be-"

"I never fucking held it against you, Shep, I swear to God." _Ranger had stopped walking by this time, giving her a pained look. They had, without Shepard noticing, made it down to the beach. And, she noticed, she was no longer wearing the clothes she'd worn the day of the Blitz-_

_She was wearing her old Alliance armor._

_The old armor felt as comfortable as her own skin. She ran her armored hand against the metal on her arm, touching the hand-painted white streak. She smiled at it, tears coming into her eyes as she looked back at Ranger. _

"Never?" _she murmured, softly, in relief, _"Not once?"

_He embraced her then, armor and all. _"God, Shep. When the hell did you grow up?" _Ranger asked her, softly._ "It was like yesterday I bought a ring for some pretty little girl on the beach."

_Shepard just smiled sadly at that. _"If you had lived_," she told him, as tears filled her eyes and began to spill over,_ "Maybe things would have been different."

"If I'd lived, that Turian would be lonely, Shep," _Ranger reminded her, gently, wiping the tears away in a tender, loving fashion. _"Look, he's waiting for you."

_Shepard turned her head to look over her shoulder. About twenty meters away, Garrus stood with his back to her, framed in the setting Elysium sun._

_Ranger gripped her shoulder before she could move_. "Shep," _he whispered in her ear,_ "I love you. Remember that when you go back, okay?"

"You'll be there?" _Shepard answered back, gazing longingly at the lone figure._

_It was time to go home._

_She was going home._

"I'll always be there, Shep."

_Shepard stepped away from him. As she did so, the beautiful beach around her began melting into each other in vibrant, dizzying colors- all except Garrus and the sunset. She felt Ranger's hand lift off her shoulder, and she began to walk, slowly at first, then faster until she was running-_

_Garrus was waiting for her._

_I'm coming, Shepard thought as she finally approached him, reaching for him, I'm coming back for you._

_Everything went back as she felt the cold armor at her fingertips._

_Ranger's voice echoed through, piercing through it like a final light.  
_

"See you later, Shep."

_And then... she was gone._

**N._.S._.S**


	35. The Wanderer 10

**Mass Effect: Each Story Has A Million Tales.**

**Summary: **"There is always more than just one side to a story- and more than one lesson to learn. Follow Garrus Vakarian as he stands by a promise that he means to keep, contemplates the true meaning of life, death, and the ultimate sacrifice, and as he confronts someone who should have been behind him all along. Follow Adelais Vakarian as he mends a broken bond, and as he comes to terms with a terrible loss of his own. Follow Kolyat Krios as he navigates through a very dangerous place, only to find another- under the guidance of someone who may or may not be there at all. And follow Commander Joleen Shepard as she goes through her past and present, only to find herself in the middle of a battle for her future." (Garrus' Story: _'The Promise-Keeper.'_ Adelais' Story: _'The Old Soldier.'_ Kolyat's Story: _'The Wanderer.'_ Shepard's Story: _'The Missing.'_)

**Warning:** "This is a heavy one- some swearing, angst, implied adult situations, adult situations, a few character deaths, violence, and blood. All the big ones this time. Remember, this is my Shepard, my feelings on the game and what should have happened and will happen, with my own opinions and storyline, so no nasty comments. Got it? Good." (Commander Joleen Shepard: War Hero, Earthborn. Soldier. Paragon. Romanced Kaidan Alenko in the 1st game, Garrus Vakarian in the 2nd and 3rd. Shot and killed Udina during the Citadel Coup.)

**Disclaimer:** "I do not own Mass Effect. At all. So don't make me say it again."

**Author's Note:** "Just so you all know, the name _'Adelais,'_ is Latin for _'Noble,'_ and the name _'Carissa' _means _'the most beloved one.'_ Personally, I just thought the two names fit the story and what the characters were meant for."

**N._.S._.S**

**Chapter Thirty-Five: The Wanderer X.**

**Kolyat wasn't all that surprised when the alarms sounded.**

Actually, it was about damn time.

At least he'd made it into the forest before it started.

He can already hear them behind him. He doesn't know if they know what he had taken, and doesn't particularly care. There is only one overwhelming, powerful thought sticking in his mind right now:

_Get away._

_He has to get away._

Father,_ Kolyat thought, as he sprinted as fast as he could manage, keeping a tight grasp on the book in his jacket pocket that sheathed the Control Chip, _I promise you, I won't die here!

Above him, birds shrieked and flew away in terror as shots began to sound.

**N._.S._.S**

**The sword came flying out of nowhere, as if called straight from hell by some nameless God.**

Or maybe by something else entirely.

He was slammed into the ground, completely caught off guard and balance. The blade buried itself into his left shoulder cleanly, thankfully catching more of his arm than shoulder, or it would probably have killed him near-instantly by piercing his lungs or heart.

Dazed, Kolyat lie there for about ten seconds before attempting to sit up, only to find that he could not- the blade had pierced not only his shoulder, but the metal "armor," and also the ground beneath him, clean through.

With the footsteps growing ever louder and closer, Kolyat knew he only had once choice.

His body screamed in pain and utter protest as metal ripped metal and severed bones. He was lucky- _extremely_ lucky. Had the blade caught him maybe an inch or two to the right, or a centimeter or two higher, it would have severed not only his lungs, but another vital artery that would have killed him in minutes.

The blood had already soaked his shoulder by this time and utterly refused to stop. Acting quickly, Kolyat ripped off his jacket's left arm, and quickly made a tourniquet to wrap around his blood-soaked shoulder, cursing his own stupidity for not only failing to watch his own back, but for not thinking to bring Medigel.

His first thought that the blade had done more damage when he thought was when he tried to tie the crude bandage around his wounded shoulder. His left hand was numb and would barely respond.

He'd be lucky not to lose his arm by the end of this.

The young Drell stood back up, using a nearby branch as support, and, just as more warning shots echoed, began to run again; despite the sore protests from his body.

He wasn't going to die.

Not yet, at least.

**N._.S._.S**

**Vassla Falls.**

He knew this place.

And he wasn't even surprised that it's all about to end.

Not anymore, at least.

It was always meant to end here, Kolyat realized, looking up into the mockingly misty skies as he slowly made his way toward the cliff-side that would surely seal his fate.

_Random prayers flew through his mind as he slowly continued on his way._

_The one he remembered most was the prayer that he and Commander Shepard had recited together just as his father passed away._

_The one that had changed everything._

_Wait._

Kolyat brushed the fleeting thought away carelessly.

_Kolyat._

This time, at the sound of _that_ voice, Kolyat stopped and turned.

Thane stood behind him, hands behind his back and abyss-like eyes staring at him.

_You are injured._

"Which you already knew," Kolyat countered, cynically.

_Cerberus is hindered. Listen to me. _This time, Thane seems impatient. His form, which had been surprisingly corporeal the last time Kolyat had seen him, was shifty and blurry, as if he were fading. _Do not go down to that cliff-side. If you do, you will... _his father pauses.

"Die?" Kolyat finishes for him, furiously. "What else can I do? If they catch me, I'm dead anyway."'

_Kolyat, the Commander has just awoken._

This catches Kolyat's attention instantly.

"What do you want me to do, father?" Kolyat responds, cautiously. "How do I get to the Citadel from here?"

_You must jump._

_"What?"_

His father folds his arms. His body is still fading, and it's getting harder to see him- he's become translucent now- Kolyat can see the forest behind him clearly now- something within it was shifting, which could only mean that Cerberus is coming.

_Do you trust me?_

A warning shot echoes through the air.

Kolyat glares at him and presses the book more closely to his chest.

"Of course I do."

_Then do as I say._

Kolyat swears as he spies Cerberus officers and a single man, wielding the same blade that had almost killed him, clearing the forest.

_Kolyat, you must-_

"Let me think!" Kolyat snapped as his father's image suddenly disappears.

The sword-wielding man halts his officers and begins walking toward Kolyat alone, as Kolyat recoils, stepping back, mind racing as he tries to come to a decision.

The blade is thrown at him again.

Something in the back of Kolyat's head explodes and he instinctively raises his injured left arm- what that's going to do other than kill him faster Kolyat doesn't-

Something incredibly fast, and bright azure flashes into a circular shield in front of the Drell, and when the swordsman's blade struck it, it snapped cleanly in half- the hilt landing at Kolyat's feet and the blade sticking into the ground just beside him, tilted a bit.

The man screams something inaudible as Kolyat, his decision made, turns his back and sprints for the edge.

_Did you know the Vassla Islands are all connected?_ His uncle once asks in passing.

_How are they connected, Uncle? _

_There are tunnels encircling all the Islands, no matter how small or, perhaps, insignificant as they might be. The longest and most dangerous tunnel is said to be beneath the Vassla Falls. Those are said to go through the heart of the underwater volcano before reaching the Vassla Emergency Comm._

_Through the heart of a volcano? But that's impossible._

_Perhaps it is, but it's still there._

_How?_

_I don't know, Kolyat. Perhaps the Goddess designed them Herself to protect something long ago. But legend has it, only one will be able to make the dangerous journey through the volcano's heart._

_Who is it?_

_You'll have to ask the priests._

The memory is sudden and powerful, and it nearly knocks Kolyat off balance as he reaches the edge.

Wait a minute.

_The longest and most dangerous tunnel is said to be beneath the Vassla Falls._

Is that what his father thinks is going to save him?

_Perhaps the Goddess designed them Herself to protect something long ago._

No, there's no way-

_But legend has it, only one will be able to make the dangerous journey through the volcano's heart._

Something rips into Kolyat's back and actually knocks him into the ground. Stunned, and as a sudden pain stabs through his already weakened body from the middle of his back, he belatedly realizes that they've shot him- the Widow must have fallen off somewhere in the forest-

Another warning shot, and Kolyat begins to crawl, unable to stand.

_You must get to your feet! You must jump!_ Thane's voice tells him.

"I know!" Kolyat shouted back at nothing.

He reaches the edge and slowly gets to his feet, ignoring the stabbing pains in his back, shoulder- and now, chest- even if he were to survive this jump, there was no guarantee he would make it.

Even still, Kolyat didn't care.

He had decided.

He trusted his father.

He had to.

The swordsman's blade just barely misses him, glancing his right cheek close enough to make a small scratch and draw blood.

Unconsciously, Kolyat ignores the swordsman's final scream of fury, and closes his eyes.

_"Kalahira, this one's heart is pure,_

_But beset by wickedness and contention._

_Guide this one to where the traveler never tires,_

_The lover never leaves,_

_The hungry never starve._

_Guide this one, Kalahira, and he will be a companion to you_

_As he was to me."_

And so fell to his fate.

**N._.S._.S**

**Author's Note:**

**Man, was that dramatic or what?**

**And I hope you guys are excited that Shep's finally waking up!**

**But what does that mean for Kolyat?**

**Anyway, thanks for all the awesome Reviews, Favorites, and Follows, as always.**

**Especially to:**

**Kasena, Eros, and Rokubi.**

**Tell me what you guys think!**

**3/17/13**


	36. The Missing 7

**Mass Effect: Each Story Has A Million Tales.**

**Summary: **"There is always more than just one side to a story- and more than one lesson to learn. Follow Garrus Vakarian as he stands by a promise that he means to keep, contemplates the true meaning of life, death, and the ultimate sacrifice, and as he confronts someone who should have been behind him all along. Follow Adelais Vakarian as he mends a broken bond, and as he comes to terms with a terrible loss of his own. Follow Kolyat Krios as he navigates through a very dangerous place, only to find another- under the guidance of someone who may or may not be there at all. And follow Commander Joleen Shepard as she goes through her past and present, only to find herself in the middle of a battle for her future." (Garrus' Story: _'The Promise-Keeper.'_ Adelais' Story: _'The Old Soldier.'_ Kolyat's Story: _'The Wanderer.'_ Shepard's Story: _'The Missing.'_)

**Warning:** "This is a heavy one- some swearing, angst, implied adult situations, adult situations, a few character deaths, violence, and blood. All the big ones this time. Remember, this is my Shepard, my feelings on the game and what should have happened and will happen, with my own opinions and storyline, so no nasty comments. Got it? Good." (Commander Joleen Shepard: War Hero, Earthborn. Soldier. Paragon. Romanced Kaidan Alenko in the 1st game, Garrus Vakarian in the 2nd and 3rd. Shot and killed Udina during the Citadel Coup.)

**Disclaimer:** "I do not own Mass Effect. At all. So don't make me say it again."

**Author's Note:** "Just so you all know, the name _'Adelais,'_ is Latin for _'Noble,'_ and the name _'Carissa' _means _'the most beloved one.'_ Personally, I just thought the two names fit the story and what the characters were meant for."

**N._.S._.S**

**Chapter Thirty-Six: The Missing VII.**

**It was like she was flying and falling at the same time.**

_She fell past old faces- enemies and friends alike._

_She saw Miranda, back turned, waving at her sister, Orianna, who ran over and embraced her._

_She saw Jacob holding a little bundle in his arms, dark eyes lit with a mixture of happiness and loss._

_She saw Samara and Falere standing together on the balcony of the Ardat-Yakshi sanctuary, arm in arm._

_Then she saw Liara, standing alone at her usual place in the Presidium Commons. Behind her was the Matriarch Benezia, arms folded behind her back, obvious pride glistening in her eyes._

_Mordin stood, arms folded in deep satisfaction as Wrex and the Shaman Bakura beheld a large bundle lying in a bed of rocks, bulky arms outstretched for them._

_Ashley stood behind Kaidan, reading an old poetry book as the young Spectre stared out the window of the Normandy, looking all but completely alone._

_Chakwas worked diligently at her computer in the Med Bay, unaware of Legion standing right beside her, headlight staring into her computer in unspoken curiosity._

_She saw EDI and Joker sitting together at the bar, Joker grinning and EDI looking as if she finally understood the emotions that Shepard had tried to introduce to her._

_She saw Saren standing outside Councilor Sparatus' office, arms folded and leaning against the wall, critically eying passerby, accompanied by another Turian who could have only been his brother._

_She witnessed Anderson standing next to Hackett's desk, arms folded behind his back, eying the older man's progress as he spoke to the Asari Councilor, who had admiration set deeply into her once-cold eyes._

_She saw a Turian woman sitting next to someone she had probably loved very much- another Turian that Shepard vaguely recognized from somewhere._

_She placed an unnoticed, taloned hand on his shoulder, a gesture that made the other's shoulder's relax a little, as if somehow he could see her and feel her ghostly touch._

_The Illusive Man sat alone near the Control Panel, primly and properly. His eyes were that same damned-strange azure color. Kai Leng stood next to him motionlessly, fingering the hilt of his sword with shielded eyes._

_The young boy, the Catalyst, stood silently and alone in his "home," arms folded and waiting._

_And lastly, she saw Thane, walking quietly and alone on a white-sanded beach that Shepard knew wasn't Elysium. He looked determined- but there was something else in his eyes- worry, perhaps?_

_He was approaching what looked like a small group of Drell and Hanar. They were Medics, by the look of them, and maybe a few officers, by the way several of them were dressed. They were talking lowly amongst themselves, whispering. _

_One of the Drell held a drenched, leather-bound book._

_There was someone on an odd, floating, stretcher-like device, much like those used at Huerta. On it lay a Drell that Shepard instantly recognized-_

_It was Kolyat._

_Thane side-stepped the unsuspecting Hanar and Drell to stand beside Kolyat, and said something that Shepard found inaudible. As he did so, the Drell holding the book (which, Shepard knew suddenly, was the same prayer book she'd seen the young Drell carrying the day his father died), placed it on the stretcher with Kolyat._

_As it and the crowd began to move away, leaving Thane behind, he turned his head to look over at her, all sorrow replaced by staggering confidence- as if he knew something she did not._

"It's time for you to rejoin the world of the living, Siha."

_With that, he vanished._

_And so did she._

**N._.S._.S**

**God, her body ached.**

But at least she woke up warm.

Bright, blurry light flooded her sensitive, near-sighted vision like the headlights of the old Mako as her eyes fluttered open. As her eyes adjusted, she slowly, vaguely recognized this room- this was the same room that Kaidan had been taken to after nearly being killed on Mars.

A light hum to her right made her slowly sit up.

Her body was stiff and her spine cracked from the light movement as she sat up. She reached instinctively to the table and felt for her glasses, but they weren't there. So she took a deep, calming breath, and allowed her eyes to adjust for a few minutes before squinting at the silver-armored bulk sitting in the seat close to her bed.

_Garrus._

Doing so as carefully and silently as she could, as to not to wake her sleeping best friend, Shepard slowly pulled away the blankets still incasing her lower body and slowly lifted herself out of bed. Her bare feet instantly froze as they hit the cold marble floor, but she didn't pay them any mind.

Cold floors were a petty price compared to getting her life back.

She reached out and slowly touched the scars on the left side of Garrus' face.

As always, his face was warm, but rough because of the scars, against her palm.

_"Garrus," _her voice came out low and scratchy from disuse. _"Garrus."_

His eyes opened and his old visor blinked on. Shepard peered up at him as his eyes focused on her.

_"Joleen."_

His voice was just barely above a stunned murmur- it was softer, gentler than Shepard ever remembered hearing it before- even during their first time together just before the Collector Base, even during their special date at the top of the Presidium.

She nods once, keeping her eyes locked on his. "I came back," she told him, her voice gaining a little more strength, "Just like I promised.

His eyes have flared back to life, all traces of grogginess or surprise vanishing.

Instantly, he folded her into his arms.

They stayed there, silently, until a nurse, making the morning rounds, discovered them.

And screamed.

**N._.S._.S**

**News of Joleen Shepard's sudden recovery spread through the Citadel like wildfire.**

_Within an hour, Huerta Hospital was crowded with well-wishers, self-proclaimed "fans" and, of course, a few old faces, like Diana Allers; armed with her camera drone and allowing it to meander cheerfully over everyone's heads, flashing endless photographs and recording everything._

_Liara had heard the news from General Septimus Oraka, who had recognized her as one of Shepard's. Apparently, he had heard it himself from a friend of his who worked C-SEC; and that friend had heard it directly from Executor Bailey, who was already dispatching C-SEC personnel to the scene. _

_By the time Liara had rushed back to the Normandy with the news, every single broadcaster on the Citadel was screaming the news at top volume._

_Immediately, after a quick vote, Kaidan was dispatched to Huerta while Joker and EDI got hold of the Council, Primarch Victus and Adelais and Solana Vakarian (Vega was heading down to their apartment to fetch them), while Tali and Liara worked furiously with Chakwas to get a hold of the old crew. _

**N._.S._.S**

**"No we can get away with sneaking out, right?"** Shepard asked, mildly, as she pulled on her old blue-and-gold Alliance uniform's jacket, squinting at the dark blue blur in front of her- the buttons were like old stones. They eluded her fumbling grip- made worse by the fact that she was decidedly blind at the moment.

After the nurse had screamed and ran for "help," Garrus and Shepard had been pulled apart and doctors from every race had stormed in, each of them demanding "one last checkup" again and again.

By the time they were satisfied, the news of her abrupt recovery had spread throughout the Citadel.

And now she, Garrus, Kaidan, Bailey, and that Turian lurking quietly in the corner (whom Shepard didn't have a chance in hell of recognizing without her glasses) were trapped.

"Not even Thane would have a chance, Shepard." Garrus confirmed when the other Turian, who was standing at the entrance from the little tunnel-like area, backed up by Executor Bailey and Kaidan, signaled something at Garrus before saying something Shepard didn't catch to Kaidan.

"We've got to move, Commander. We can't stay here forever- Councilor Hackett's already waiting for you in the Normandy," Bailey announced a moment later, after pulling out his Omni-tool and quickly examining the message he'd just received.

"Councilor Hackett?" Shepard replied, half-amused with the thought.

"I'll catch you up on what you missed later," Garrus promised while Kaidan, a blurry, tanned peach and white blur with black dots for eyes, thanks to his uniform and skin-color, shook his head and folded his arms, looking tense as he impatiently eyed the still-growing crowds outside the hospital's door.

Shepard just sighed and smoothed out the wrinkled collar of her jacket nervously.

She hated big crowds.

Always had.

She'd cleaned herself up as best as she could, having found that her reaction speed and even small movements like walking were slow as hell- probably because she'd been lying comatose for eight months. She was dressed in her old blue-and-gold Alliance uniform that Kaidan had been able to get from her cabin on the Normandy (he'd forgotten the glasses, unfortunately).

"Glad it's Hackett," she said, trying to distract herself, "How long has he been Councilor?"

"Since the end of the War," Garrus told her as Kaidan approached Bailey and pointed to something that Shepard couldn't quite make out because she didn't have her glasses, "He's made a lot of changes I think you might like." Garrus told her, giving her a nod while keeping his eyes on Kaidan.

"Such as?" Shepard answered in a soft undertone as Bailey snapped something back impatiently. Kaidan threw up his arms in apparent exasperation as the Turian, who had been listening in, looked over, folded his arms, and seemed to begin backing Kaidan, for Kaidan nodded approvingly at him as Bailey glared at him.

"Well, for starters, the top of the Presidium is no longer restricted."

Shepard's dark brown eyes glistened. "We'll have to thank him for that."

"Already have," Garrus responded, "Multiple times."

"What else?"

"You'll see," Garrus told her, cryptically.

Shepard pouted at him, but before she could respond, Bailey waved them both over. "Here's what we'll do," Bailey told them, "All of us will part the crowd as best we can, so you can get through, Commander-" Bailey's kind eyes looked her over before speaking again, "Because I assume you don't want to be carried out?"

Shepard simply raised a brow at him.

"All right, then," Bailey said, simply, "Let's get going."

**N._.S._.S**

**Walking through that crowd had been absolutely mortifying.**

It was made even worse when she collapsed.

She didn't know whether or not it was from the shock, from all the sudden excitement, or the weakness that the doctors had warned her about several times before her small group began moving, but half-way through the crowd, halfway to safety, her knees buckled and she actually _fainted_.

For about ten seconds.

But still.

She emerged from the darkness abruptly to find that Garrus was supporting her, stopping her from falling- strong armored arms around her waist- which went completely unnoticed to the crowd, which continued shouting and waving. She also noticed that the other Turian, the one with all of Garrus' looks (except he was a little bit taller, had darker midnight blue eyes, black armor, and no scars) and Kaidan were following closely behind her, and Bailey and his officers were forcing the crowd to disperse.

_"Almost there,"_ Garrus promised in an undertone- she could barely hear him from the roars of the crowd.

By the time they finally reached the elevator, leaving behind the taller Turian and Bailey- who promised they'd get to the Normandy unhindered this time) Shepard gave a sigh of relief.

"Hell of a welcoming party." She told Garrus as they glided downwards.

His ice-blue eyes gazed down at her with some amusement.

"You have no idea."

**N._.S._.S**

**LOL! Shep doesn't know who Adelais is!**

**That'll probably cause some confusion later.**

**Back from the dead, suckers!**

**Nah, I'm kidding.**

**Not really.**

**XD**

**And thanks to Baynard and Kasena for the awesome reviews back on 3/10/13.**

**And thanks for all the Favorites and Follows ever since.**

**Please look forward to the next few chapters you guys!**


	37. The Wanderer 11

**Mass Effect: Each Story Has A Million Tales.**

**Summary: **"There is always more than just one side to a story- and more than one lesson to learn. Follow Garrus Vakarian as he stands by a promise that he means to keep, contemplates the true meaning of life, death, and the ultimate sacrifice, and as he confronts someone who should have been behind him all along. Follow Adelais Vakarian as he mends a broken bond, and as he comes to terms with a terrible loss of his own. Follow Kolyat Krios as he navigates through a very dangerous place, only to find another- under the guidance of someone who may or may not be there at all. And follow Commander Joleen Shepard as she goes through her past and present, only to find herself in the middle of a battle for her future." (Garrus' Story: _'The Promise-Keeper.'_ Adelais' Story: _'The Old Soldier.'_ Kolyat's Story: _'The Wanderer.'_ Shepard's Story: _'The Missing.'_)

**Warning:** "This is a heavy one- some swearing, angst, implied adult situations, adult situations, a few character deaths, violence, and blood. All the big ones this time. Remember, this is my Shepard, my feelings on the game and what should have happened and will happen, with my own opinions and storyline, so no nasty comments. Got it? Good." (Commander Joleen Shepard: War Hero, Earthborn. Soldier. Paragon. Romanced Kaidan Alenko in the 1st game, Garrus Vakarian in the 2nd and 3rd. Shot and killed Udina during the Citadel Coup.)

**Disclaimer:** "I do not own Mass Effect. At all. So don't make me say it again."

**Author's Note:** "Just so you all know, the name _'Adelais,'_ is Latin for _'Noble,'_ and the name _'Carissa' _means _'the most beloved one.'_ Personally, I just thought the two names fit the story and what the characters were meant for."

**N._.S._.S**

**Chapter Thirty-Seven: The Wanderer XI.**

**He doesn't remember much of what happened after he hit the water.**

_Only that it was one of the most terrifying experiences of his life._

_He was dragged under the violent currents instantaneously, and tossed around, slamming into rocks again and again, opening old and new wounds alike, until he finally fell unconscious._

_The last thing he remembered seeing was a bright, sun-like object, like an eye, far beneath him._

**N._.S._.S**

**Waking up wrapped in heavy bandages, blankets, with his prayer-book (which still sheathed the somehow undamaged Control Chip), sitting safely beside him on a table, accompanied by a glass and pitcher of water, without feeling any pain at all, in a brightly-lit, cheerful-looking hospital room was not expected.**

Actually, it was the _last_ thing he expected.

His left arm, shoulder, and torso was covered completely in heavy bandages, leading Kolyat to believe that Medi-gel, even had he had thought to bring it with him, wouldn't have made anything easier- which didn't really help, of course, with all things considered.

But...

_I'm alive._ He thought, stunned. _I actually made it._

He slowly sat up, wincing a bit at the sharp protest from his wounds, and attempted to reach for the prayer-book, but found that only his right arm would obey. He focused on moving his left arm, but not only was it completely numb; he'd lost control of it completely.

He had been hurt.

Worse than he could have imagined.

He'd probably lose his arm completely for this.

_But I am alive._

_Commander Shepard is awake, _he thought, as coherent thoughts finally began to override the shock and horror building up inside him, _And Cerberus and the Reaper are probably on their way to the Citadel already. Depending on how long I've been unconscious..._

_It could already be too late._

Kolyat felt the fear continuing to creep up deep inside him, overwhelming the shock, as he pulled off the warm, soft blankets covering him.

He was instantly confronted with more bandages.

_"Is the Island-Dweller awake already?"_

Kolyat looked up, startled.

A Hanar drifted toward him, stopping at the foot of the bed, and Kolyat instantly recognized it as the same one that he'd spoken with before leaving to Vassla.

_"The Island-Dweller is badly injured."_

"How did you find me?" Kolyat responded.

_"This one did not. Secs found the Island Dweller unconscious on the shores of the Vassla Island. It has been unconscious for two days."_

_"Two days?"_

Kolyat didn't mean to raise his voice, but he couldn't help it.

The Reaper and Cerberus had a two-day head start on him!

The Hanar didn't seem to mind the shout. In fact, it seemed to pity him.

_"The Island-Dweller cannot travel,"_ it said, probably guessing what Kolyat was thinking, _"It is too badly injured, and it's arm must be amputated."_

_Amputated?_

"No," Kolyat said, firmly, "No. That's not happening."

_"It must,"_ the Hanar answered, _"it must if the Island-Dweller wishes to live."_

"I need to get to the Citadel." Kolyat countered, impatiently.

The Hanar considered him for a moment. _"The Island-Dweller must be treated first."_

"There's no time for that. I need to get there as fast as possible. Or..." Kolyat paused, remembering the terrible things his father told him would come to pass, "Or something horrible is going to happen."

_"The Island-Dweller's life is in danger. If it's wounds are not taken care of, it will die."_

"The Citadel is in danger. I need to get there before Cerberus does," Kolyat was surprised how calm his voice sounded, even to him- there wasn't the slightest tremor, the slightest doubt. "Please."

Again, the Hanar considered him. _"Cerberus, it claims. So the Illuminated Prophecy's fears were indeed correct. Cerberus has taken control of the Reaper on Vassla Island."_

Kolyat nodded, but didn't say anything.

_"This one will ensure that the Island-Dweller gets to the Citadel. It will also ensure that Cerberus does not make any attempts upon its life. In return,"_ the Hanar gave him what Kolyat interpreted to be its best determined look, _"It will promise this one it will receive treatment once the Citadel is warned of impending danger."_

"Of course," Kolyat assured him, excitement overthrowing fear.

"It must promise," the Hanar persisted, gently.

"I promise," Kolyat answered, just as kindly.

_I promise._

**N._.S._.S**

**Despite not being able to use his right arm, Kolyat at least could move on his own, with the help of a few pain-killers, a meal, and another hour or two of sleep.**

He was gently awoken by the Hanar, who was able to pull a few strings in order to give Kolyat a fighting chance of getting to the Citadel before Cerberus. It wanted to accompany Kolyat to ensure that he fulfilled his promise, but it could not- so it trusted him.

The Drell who would pilot the small, fast Navy vehicle the Hanar was allowing him to borrow had given him not only a new set of clothes, but also a weapon; an old-issue, Alliance-grade Widow.

These things would follow him for the rest of his life, Kolyat was sure.

Because of his wounds, the purposely loose, black shirt was asymmetrical, meaning that it covered his badly injured left arm, but not his uninjured right arm, mostly because it prevented him from using his right arm even if he could- and using the Biotics again, Kolyat was also told in an undertone, was not a good idea.

Unbeknownst to Kolyat at the time, it was the Biotics that had ripped his arm and hand apart, not the sword- which had done its own damage (severing the nerves connecting arm and shoulder, rendering both useless).

And because Kolyat had not shown Biotic potential ever before and there was no time for him to learn how to use it, the Drell physician warned him that using it again would probably damage his body more than any other wound- meaning it would kill him if he overexerted it.

So, the rule was he couldn't use it at all, just to be on the safe side.

He'd also been given a belted jacket that reminded Kolyat of the one his father had once used, one that was able to shield the prayer-book (and a few thermal clips for the Widow), and a pair of gloves- which, he'd been told in an undertone, inhibited his Biotics and prevented them from releasing; therefore stopping him from accidentally killing himself.

"It is very important," the pilot (who also happened to be a SEC), "that you use as little of your remaining strength as possible. If we are attacked at any point, by Cerberus or otherwise, you must allow me to fight. If you do not, I fear that your chances of reaching the Citadel alive will be lost."

"And what happens if I have no choice?" Kolyat answered, quietly, looking down at the Widow at his feet.

"You're the kid who promised not to kill anyone, aren't you? The one following the Old Ways?" The pilot had answered, giving him a strange look when Kolyat nodded.

"Yes, I am. Why?"

"Just leave it to me," the SEC told him, nodding. "Don't worry about a thing."

"I've had too many things go wrong recently to do that," Kolyat countered, bluntly.

"I can tell."

The SEC had given him a kind look as the small shuttle lifted off. He glanced out the passenger window and pointed. "Look," he said, abruptly, "You've made a friend."

That same Hanar floated there, watching silently as they lifted off.

Kolyat waved at it before settling back.

"You're too young to worry all the time," the SEC told him after a long moment of considering silence, "Much too young. Leave that to me."

Kolyat chuckled and shook his head.

"Tell that to my father and see what he says."

**N._.S._.S**

**"You're bleeding again."**

Kolyat had been in and out of exhausted unconsciousness for the past few hours, ever since they had officially entered Council Space- they were only two or three hours away from the Citadel now.

The shuttle that the SECs had generously lent them was actually, Kolyat had discovered, one of their best. It was fast and quiet. Not as advanced as the Normandy (not by a _long_ shot), but it was too small to appear on radar, but too big to be mistaken for an intruder by the Citadel.

"You want to go to C-Sec HQ first, right?" The SEC (whose name kept eluding Kolyat for some reason, no matter how many times the good-natured Drell told him) asked him. Kolyat nodded.

"It's probably the safest place," Kolyat answered, as he gingerly touched the wound in his shoulder. Like the SEC had said, he was bleeding again. The wound refused to close, no matter how many times Kolyat applied Medi-gel, but thanks to the pain meds that Kolyat took every few hours, his wound was not painful. "Cerberus cannot attack me there or they'll be exposed."

The SEC gave him a nod. "I understand. We'll be there in a few more hours."

**N._.S._.S**

**"The Commander is awake and well, for the most part."**

_Kolyat was standing at the edge of the Great Lake when he heard his father's voice, and he waited until Thane appeared next to him, before turning his head to look at him._

"That's good to hear, father," _Kolyat answered,_ "Will she be able to fight?"

"It is doubtful. Her condition is still weak. Given that Cerberus will attack in less than two days, I suggest that you continue your plan- go to C-Sec as quickly as possible when you get to the Citadel, and alert the Council after explaining the situation to Shepard. Hopefully," _Thane continued, _"that will be enough."

"And if it's not?"

"Then all will be lost."

"Cheery," _Kolyat responded, shaking his head._ "Good to know."

_His father folded his arms and gave him a small smile. _"You were the one who asked."

"You could have said something else. Something more inspiring."

"What could I have said?"

"Oh, I don't know," _Kolyat said, sarcastically,_ "Something less _ominous_, maybe?"

_At that, Thane chuckled._ "And what would lying do? This is indeed an _ominous _situation, is it not?"

"You had no problem last time." _Kolyat pointed out, bitterly._

"I actually told you that this would not be easy, if I remember correctly."

"That wasn't what I was talking about."

"Oh?" _Thane seemed rather puzzled now._

_Kolyat folded his arms._ "You know _exactly_ what I'm talking about," he told him, quietly. "And it has nothing to do with Cerberus."

Thane didn't answer.

_Kolyat knelt before the lake and dipped his uninjured hand into it. Even though he knew this was a dream, or a very elaborate vision, the water felt as cool as ever._ "I saw it, you know," _he informed him, quietly. _"I know what happened the day you died."

"Do you?" _Thane responded, not meeting his eyes._

"You protecting the Councilor when the assassin attacked. Bailey gave me the vid."

Again, no answer.

"Why did you do it?"

"Because the Commander would not have made it in time." Thane responded, quickly.

"... Of course."

Thane shot him a worried look. "You do not believe me?"

"I believe you," _Kolyat assured him._

"Then why does it sound as though you do not?"

"It's too obvious."

"You think I had an ulterior motive?"

"No, I don't. Like I said, it's so obvious. I should have thought of it."

_After a long moment of silence, Kolyat stood back up and turned toward his father._ "Do you know why I went to the Citadel two years ago?" He asked him, suddenly, sharply.

_Thane looked startled, but he answered calmly. _"You were angry."

"That's it? I was angry?" _Kolyat repeated, though not unkindly._ "That's all you think it was?"

_Thane folded his arms._ "Go on."

"I wanted to know what it was about it that made you leave_." Kolyat told him, simply, matter-of-factly._ "I had no idea back then that what you did wasn't a good thing, and no one would tell me otherwise."

"I see."

"I'm glad you stopped me," _Kolyat continued, quietly._ "I just didn't know it until I was back home."

"It was the Commander," _Thane responded at last. _"She is the one who truly stopped you. Thank her when this is all over."

_Kolyat felt a smile coming._ "You'll be proud, then? No matter what happens?"

_Thane looked startled at the question, but nonetheless he gave him a quick smile and a nod._ "No matter what," _he confirmed,_ "I'll always be proud of you."

_Always._

**N._.S._.S**

**He'd made it.**

Actually, _they'd_ made it.

"Here we are," the SEC announced, gaily, as Kolyat stepped out of the shuttle, "The Citadel."

The Citadel, quite surprisingly, looked as if the War had never even touched it. There were cheerful faces, no matter the race, everywhere, some of them looking as if they hadn't a care in the world, while others merely looked happier than they had just a year ago.

Even the _Keepers_ looked too happy.

Kolyat couldn't help but smile at the scene before him.

"I can't believe it," he said, "We _actually made it_."

The SEC grinned back. "All right," he said, cheerfully. "You hurry to C-Sec now. Executor Bailey probably already has his eye on you- the Illuminated Prophecy got word through while you were asleep," he instructed, "So he knows you're on your way, and will come after you personally if you're not there in a few minutes."

So the Prophecy _did_ know what was going on!

"Thank you," Kolyat responded, "for everything."

The SEC shrugged. "You can pay me back by making sure Cerberus doesn't kill us all," he said, "Oh, and when you get back to Kahje," he added, merrily, "you and I are getting drinks."

"Can't wait," Kolyat answered with a nod. "See you there."

With another wave, the SEC returned to his shuttle and disappeared into the skies again.

Just as Kolyat turned away, he realized that he _still _didn't know the SEC's name.

**N._.S._.S**

**Okay, here's the deal, people. I didn't like how the last few chapters you guys remembered went, so I combined Kolyat's last to chapters, 37 and 39, if you hadn't noticed. I'm also redoing Adelais' last chapter, chapter 38.**

**This is to move things along a little better.**

**Don't worry, I promise there'll be some more action for Shep and Garrus later.**

**XD**

**And thanks for all the support- all the Reviews, Favorites, and Follows! I appreciate it!**

**Thanks especially to:**

**Pheerthanite X **

**Yoruki Hiiragizawa Yoruki Hiiragizawa**

**Barbex**

**And of course,**

**Kasena and Eros.**

**Thank you!**

**XD**


	38. The Old Soldier 11

**Mass Effect: Each Story Has A Million Tales.**

**Summary: **"There is always more than just one side to a story- and more than one lesson to learn. Follow Garrus Vakarian as he stands by a promise that he means to keep, contemplates the true meaning of life, death, and the ultimate sacrifice, and as he confronts someone who should have been behind him all along. Follow Adelais Vakarian as he mends a broken bond, and as he comes to terms with a terrible loss of his own. Follow Kolyat Krios as he navigates through a very dangerous place, only to find another- under the guidance of someone who may or may not be there at all. And follow Commander Joleen Shepard as she goes through her past and present, only to find herself in the middle of a battle for her future." (Garrus' Story: _'The Promise-Keeper.'_ Adelais' Story: _'The Old Soldier.'_ Kolyat's Story: _'The Wanderer.'_ Shepard's Story: _'The Missing.'_)

**Warning:** "This is a heavy one- some swearing, angst, implied adult situations, adult situations, a few character deaths, violence, and blood. All the big ones this time. Remember, this is my Shepard, my feelings on the game and what should have happened and will happen, with my own opinions and storyline, so no nasty comments. Got it? Good." (Commander Joleen Shepard: War Hero, Earthborn. Soldier. Paragon. Romanced Kaidan Alenko in the 1st game, Garrus Vakarian in the 2nd and 3rd. Shot and killed Udina during the Citadel Coup.)

**Disclaimer:** "I do not own Mass Effect. At all. So don't make me say it again."

**Author's Note:** "Just so you all know, the name _'Adelais,'_ is Latin for _'Noble,'_ and the name _'Carissa' _means _'the most beloved one.'_ Personally, I just thought the two names fit the story and what the characters were meant for."

**N._.S._.S**

**Chapter Thirty-Eight: The Old Soldier XI.**

**After making sure that Victus and Sparatus didn't get swallowed by the crowds, and then helping C-Sec get rid of them at Executor Bailey's personal request, Adelais left Huerta Hospital.**

He met a very excited Solana down in the Presidium Commons. She had, quite surprisingly; obeyed Adelais' request that she stay away from Huerta- but now it seemed she was now even more determined than ever to meet the Commander.

It turned out that she'd been watching the proceedings at a newsstand out of the way of the chaos, and now, of course, she wanted to go see what was going on for herself.

"It's only fair," she'd protested when he at first refused, folding her arms and pouting. "Please?"

Adelais couldn't say no to that.

_I wonder what you would have made of this, Carissa. Your children are all grown up now. One of them is in love with a Human girl, and the other is growing into a very fine lady herself._ Adelais mused, watching with some amusement as Solana excitedly stared at the fountains, lakes, and pretty scenery. _Have I done right by them, and fulfilled my promise to you?_

Adelais hoped so on both accounts.

She would never forgive him if he couldn't manage to do that much, at least.

And he would never be able to forgive himself, either.

"Dad, its Councilor Hackett!" Solana said, interrupting his thoughts. She hurried back him, and pointed out the gray-haired Human Councilor to him. "Spirits, he looks worried about something," She added, almost uneasily, "I wonder what happened to get him so upset?"

More out of curiosity and surprise than concern, Adelais looked over at where she was pointing.

Indeed, the Councilor did look pretty agitated. He was talking to Executor Bailey, who suddenly threw his arms up in exasperation as Hackett retorted sharply by pointing at a rather nervous-looking Turian C-Sec Officer close by, and saying something that made the Turian put his hands on his hips and angrily retort, which made Bailey shake his head and point in the general direction of the Wards.

Hackett turned and saw them, and waved them over.

"You must be Adelais Vakarian," Hackett said as Adelais and Solana approached him.

It wasn't a question.

"Yes, Councilor." Adelais said, "I am Adelais Vakarian, and this is my daughter, Solana."

"Good to finally meet Garrus' family, I've heard a lot about you recently, Vakarian," the Human Councilor said with a kind nod as he carefully shook Adelais' hand, expertly avoiding the sharp talons. "I have a question for you, sir," he added as he stepped away.

"Yes?"

"Would you happen to know where Commander Shepard and Garrus are at this moment?"

"My guess is the Normandy, sir," Adelais replied, cautiously. "What's happened?"

"We have an injured Drell from Kahje somewhere on this station," Bailey spoke up, skillfully ignoring the glare that the Turian Officer next to him gave, "And this guy here," Bailey indicated the now fuming Turian, "Lost 'im. Apparently, the kid thought he was attacking him."

"How the hell was I supposed to know he'd panic and run off like that?" Barked the Officer, "I wasn't even going to shoot him! All I did was pull out my weapon because he had one on him!"

"Last time I checked, C-Sec didn't pull weapons until the target fired first," Adelais said, calmly, before either Bailey or Hackett could say anything. "Now, calmly," he added, putting on his old cop visage for the first time in what had to be ten years, "tell me what happened."

"It's just like I told the Councilor and the Executor," the Turian sighed, sounding relieved that someone was actually listening to his side of the story for once, "I was making the rounds down in the Wards and this Drell comes out of nowhere and knocks me over. Doesn't even stop. He has a weapon on him- a Widow, from the look of it. But he's wounded," he added, somewhat guiltily, "Badly, probably. There's blood all over him. I go after him anyway, thinking maybe he's just been attacked and he's panicking, and manage chase him into a corner. There's nothing behind him but the railing, and the lake is about a few hundred meters below, but that didn't stop the crazy kid from jumping."

"He _jumped_?" Solana repeated in shock. "Did he even _make_ it?"

"Hell yeah, he jumped," the Turian said, throwing up his hands in exasperation again, as if he's said this many times already- which he probably has, "I didn't even hear a splash, so I'm guessing he probably made it somehow."

"We need to find him," Adelais declared, simply, folding his arms. "If he's injured and has a weapon on him, this might be serious."

"I doubt it," The Officer snickered, "He was yelling something about Cerberus and the Reapers. He was probably just some random Kahje SEC that panicked."

"With all due respect, Officer, the last time our people ignored something like this, we got the Reaper War," Adelais pointed out. "So, in light of that, I suggest that Executor Bailey and C-Sec find this Drell and get him somewhere safe, Councilor- he probably panicked and thought our friend here was attacking him," He added, turning to Hackett, who nodded in apparent agreement.

Hackett turned to the incredulous Turian and the Executor. "You," he pointed to the Turian Officer, "You get your best people out here and find that Drell."

The Turian saluted and set off immediately, pulling out his communicator as he did so, "Yes sir!"

"Executor," Hackett added, looking over at Bailey as the Turian disappeared around a corner, "Didn't you say that you might know the Drell in question?"

Bailey nodded. "Sure do. Pulled his face off one of the cameras hidden in the Wards. He's the son of the Drell that saved Councilor Valern during the Coup."

Hackett nodded, looking thoughtful at that statement. "All right. While C-Sec tracks down the Drell, I will alert the other Councilors that something may be amiss. Adelais, Solana," he added, "If you would, go down to the Normandy and collect the Commander and maybe one or two of her crewmen," he told them, "we might be needing them later."

Adelais replied the affirmative and ushered Solana along.

_Well,_ he thought, _this just got a little more interesting, Carissa._

**N._.S._.S**


	39. The Wanderer 12

**Mass Effect: Each Story Has A Million Tales.**

**Summary: **"There is always more than just one side to a story- and more than one lesson to learn. Follow Garrus Vakarian as he stands by a promise that he means to keep, contemplates the true meaning of life, death, and the ultimate sacrifice, and as he confronts someone who should have been behind him all along. Follow Adelais Vakarian as he mends a broken bond, and as he comes to terms with a terrible loss of his own. Follow Kolyat Krios as he navigates through a very dangerous place, only to find another- under the guidance of someone who may or may not be there at all. And follow Commander Joleen Shepard as she goes through her past and present, only to find herself in the middle of a battle for her future." (Garrus' Story: _'The Promise-Keeper.'_ Adelais' Story: _'The Old Soldier.'_ Kolyat's Story: _'The Wanderer.'_ Shepard's Story: _'The Missing.'_)

**Warning:** "This is a heavy one- some swearing, angst, implied adult situations, adult situations, a few character deaths, violence, and blood. All the big ones this time. Remember, this is my Shepard, my feelings on the game and what should have happened and will happen, with my own opinions and storyline, so no nasty comments. Got it? Good." (Commander Joleen Shepard: War Hero, Earthborn. Soldier. Paragon. Romanced Kaidan Alenko in the 1st game, Garrus Vakarian in the 2nd and 3rd. Shot and killed Udina during the Citadel Coup.)

**Disclaimer:** "I do not own Mass Effect. At all. So don't make me say it again."

**Author's Note:** "Just so you all know, the name _'Adelais,'_ is Latin for _'Noble,'_ and the name _'Carissa' _means _'the most beloved one.'_ Personally, I just thought the two names fit the story and what the characters were meant for."

**N._.S._.S**

**Chapter Thirty-Nine: The Wanderer XII.**

**Slow down!** _Are you trying to draw attention to yourself?_

_ "Shut up!"_

_ Kolyat-_

_ "I said-"_

_ Look out!_

As he rounded the corner, Kolyat collided with something- actually, _someone_- and landed in a heap.

Judging by the armor, he'd just run over a Turian.

Kolyat ignored the Turian's startled _"Watch it, kid!"_ as he quickly scampered back to his feet and automatically started running again.

"_Hey!_ Wait!" The Turian called brandishing something that looked like a badge. When it became apparent that Kolyat had no intention of stopping, the Turian started running after him, calling something that Kolyat couldn't hear over his own panicked thoughts.

He was after him!

_"He's chasing me now? Is he Cerberus?"_

_ Kolyat-_

"I know!"

_No, you don't know! Why are you running?_

"I have to get away!"

_Kolyat! Listen to me!_

... ...

_Kolyat!_

In his panic, Kolyat turned his head to see if the Turian was still following him. To his absolute horror, he was- but now, instead of whatever badge he had last time, there was a-

_Shotgun?_

If Kolyat wasn't panicking a few minutes ago, he was now.

**N._.S._.S**

**S****o jumping the railing probably wasn't the smartest idea.**

Neither was using his Biotics to do it.

But what the hell else was he supposed to do?

The Turian had cornered him!

And he had a shotgun!

Who the hell carries a shotgun?

_Besides_ mass murderers like Cerberus?

Kolyat had been shot at by too many of those things to take any more chances.

Turian or not, he had a gun, and that's all that was needed to set Kolyat off at the moment- he'd been shot at too many times to not panic when someone had a weapon pointed at him.

Well, _technically_ pointed at him.

He wasn't taking any more chances, dammit!

Kolyat bounded off the railing, ignoring the Turian's shocked shout of _"Wait!"_ as Kolyat used a powerful Biotic Push to propel the Turian away from him as he did so. The startled Turian was actually blasted backward from the sheer force of it and landed in a heap on the ground, still shouting something.

Ignoring the fact that not only had he just virtually imploded his own arm (again!), Kolyat grabbed onto the next floor's railing (startling the living hell out of the people who were standing there, probably), and bolted again, using another, even more powerful, Biotic Push to stop the impact from killing him...

And took off running again.

**N._.S._.S**

**Y****ou should not have panicked.**

"_I know,"_ Kolyat snapped back in mutter, taking a deep, shuddering breath as he darted into the furthest corner he could find, gripping the reopened wound in his shoulder in a futile attempt to stop the worsening, steady flow of blood. _"It just seemed like a good idea at the time."_

_Running from the people you're supposed to be finding is a good idea? Since when?_

_He pulled a shotgun on me!_

_He was C-Sec!_

"_I don't fucking care what he was! He scared the living hell out of me! Does C-Sec teach their grunts to go chasing and shooting random civilians now?"_

_You did knock him over, and I doubt he was going to shoot you. I think you just startled him._

"_I _startled_ him? _He_ was the one with the shotgun, not _me_!"_

_First of all, that does not change the fact that you are still injured- and now you've made it worse by jumping the railing and using Biotics- which everyone, including me, has told you countless times not to do again. Second, I'm telling you that the Turian was not Cerberus, he was C-Sec!_

_"How the hell would you know?"_

_Perhaps because I looked before panicking? And because Cerberus is a Human group? And last time I checked, Turians are not invited to join their ranks!_

"_Great," _Kolyat hissed, bad-temperedly._ "Now what?"_

_Stop panicking. Breathe. You are not in any danger at the moment._

"_At the moment?"_

_I said stop panicking._

"_Easy for you to say."_

_How about you just do what I tell you?_

"_How about you just shut up for once and let me think?"_

_Kolyat..._

"_Fine, fine, I'm sorry. I just..." _Kolyat stood up and took several more deep breaths, keeping a good grip on his now profusely bleeding arm._ "I'm done."_

_No, you're not._

"_Don't tell me that! Just lead the way, okay?" _

_Kolyat._

"I'm done with this."_ Kolyat told him, louder this time, angrily kicking at a piece of scrap metal that lay near him, making a quiet scraping noise as it skittered away from him. _"I'm done," he repeated, as if to convince himself of that. Thane gave him a long look before shaking his head and looking quietly away.

_You're almost there._

Kolyat knew that was a lie.

He'd become too important to this whole thing to just back off after he delivered the Control Chip.

He was in this to the end, whatever that may be.

He and Thane _both_ knew that by now.

_Bear with it a little longer._

**N._.S._.S**

**Yeah. We've actually got a long way to go.**

**XD**

**The next two chapters are kind of special.**

**I've been plotting this for a while,**

**And I hope you all enjoy it.**

**Especially all those who've Followed, Favorited, and Reviewed so far-**

**These next two chapters are dedicated to all of you.**

**Enjoy.**

**Danie-Dono**

**DawnStars1247**

**EROS**

**EternalDarkness28**

**Ganymede**

**HeidiM2574**

**Immortal Regis**

**Karrin Akisha**

**Kasena**

**LedinToke**

**MajorDumbAss**

**Minty Badger'**

**MyNamesNotAlice**

**Ordo Rolanberry**

**Palladius**

**Rokubi**

**Sidra Oakforest**

**SineNominae**

**SirShriek**

**The Hounds**

**The Willful Wanderer**

**TokoronaSh**

**Waenhir**

**Xti Attitude**

**Yoruki Hiiragizawa**

**Zuguzita**

**Barbex**

**Bluegal19**

**Commanderkc**

**Hangedvshung**

**Inkjet**

**Janessmith**

**Lesrewis**

**Pawakin**

**Poogly**

**Shynerdylady**

**Silentmarine**

**Kriteni**

**Pheerthanite X **

**Guest on 2/16/13**

**Bob Rijke**

**Guest ****1/10/13**

**Parrish ****1/12/13**


	40. The Promise-Keeper 10

**Mass Effect: Each Story Has A Million Tales.**

**Summary: **"There is always more than just one side to a story- and more than one lesson to learn. Follow Garrus Vakarian as he stands by a promise that he means to keep, contemplates the true meaning of life, death, and the ultimate sacrifice, and as he confronts someone who should have been behind him all along. Follow Adelais Vakarian as he mends a broken bond, and as he comes to terms with a terrible loss of his own. Follow Kolyat Krios as he navigates through a very dangerous place, only to find another- under the guidance of someone who may or may not be there at all. And follow Commander Joleen Shepard as she goes through her past and present, only to find herself in the middle of a battle for her future." (Garrus' Story: _'The Promise-Keeper.'_ Adelais' Story: _'The Old Soldier.'_ Kolyat's Story: _'The Wanderer.'_ Shepard's Story: _'The Missing.'_)

**Warning:** "This is a heavy one- some swearing, angst, implied adult situations, adult situations, a few character deaths, violence, and blood. All the big ones this time. Remember, this is my Shepard, my feelings on the game and what should have happened and will happen, with my own opinions and storyline, so no nasty comments. Got it? Good." (Commander Joleen Shepard: War Hero, Earthborn. Soldier. Paragon. Romanced Kaidan Alenko in the 1st game, Garrus Vakarian in the 2nd and 3rd. Shot and killed Udina during the Citadel Coup.)

**Disclaimer:** "I do not own Mass Effect. At all. So don't make me say it again."

**Author's Note:** "Just so you all know, the name _'Adelais,'_ is Latin for _'Noble,'_ and the name _'Carissa' _means _'the most beloved one.'_ Personally, I just thought the two names fit the story and what the characters were meant for."

**I Now Present to You**

**The Beginning of the End.**

**N._.S._.S**

**Chapter Forty: The Promise-Keeper X.**

**"Vakarian!"**

Garrus turned his head at the call of his name. He had been waiting outside the elevator for about fifteen minutes now. His arms were folded and his talons clicked nervously against his armor. When he saw Kaidan, he quickly pushed himself off the metallic wall.

Joleen and Garrus had agreed to meet in her cabin after thirty minutes after they arrived back at the Normandy- enough time for both of them to freshen up before going up to the top of the Presidium, and enough time for Garrus to get what he needed from Alenko.

Thankfully, Garrus had called ahead to ensure that the crew didn't go crazy the moment she came in. All that was needed for her not to get suspicious that something else was going on were a few squeals and tears from Tali and Chakwas, hugs from Liara, and a wave of applause from Kaidan, Vega, Joker, and EDI.

They were going to set up the _real_ celebration while Garrus did the rest- and because of Shepard's usual oblivious, unsuspicious nature, even after all this time, everything was still working out perfectly.

"You got it?"

"Of course I got it," Kaidan replied, digging into his uniform's pocket and carefully pulling out a small, slightly worn, midnight blue, velvet box, "I just picked it up from Councilor Hackett's office."

"Thank you for picking it up for me." Garrus answered, taking it from him.

"Sure. It took a long time to get it, though. The Alliance wouldn't hand it over until they got your letter and Admiral Hackett's permission in lieu of Joleen's and Anderson's," Kaidan explained.

"She doesn't know?" Garrus asked, "They haven't told her about it?"

"Of course not. Hackett's a good man, Garrus," Kaidan answered, gruffly, "He didn't say anything."

"Thanks, Kaidan. I owe you one."

"No, you don't," Kaidan told him, waving him off, "Just don't screw up."

**N._.S._.S**

**O****f course Garrus knew about Ranger's ring.**

_He'd heard about it from Joleen personally, during their Presidium date._

_ The ring that she had buried along with her first love._

_ The way she spoke about it, and the way her usually confident, dark brown eyes darkened, revealed that she truly regretted leaving behind that pretty amethyst-set gold band in New York._

_ She didn't even know whether the grave was still standing._

"He died in the Blitz,"_ she said, suddenly, dark eyes not meeting his. Her arms were folded behind her back, and she refused to look at him as she spoke. _"He sacrificed himself for me."

_ Joleen's eyes had flared back to life and she finally looked over at him. _"I won't let that happen ever again."

_ Everyone saw her as a hero for what she did that day._

_ She saw it as her greatest failure._

_ Because she failed to save him._

_ It made a twisted kind of sense, actually. It explained why she was the first to leap over cover and into the fire first, how she reacted to the deaths of Ashley, Mordin, Legion, and Thane, and why she was so determined, especially during the Suicide Mission and the Reaper War, to keep her team together._

_ Why she was always willing to sacrifice herself._

"Is it stupid,"_ She had sighed, quietly, just before London, staring at the beam with an odd, considering look, _"To wonder if he'd have done a better job than me?"

"Yes,"_ Garrus had answered, _"Because no one could ever have done it better than you."

_ She had smiled warily at him, but her eyes weren't in it._

_ After his father had left him in Huerta, Garrus had decided what he was going to do. First, he tracked down Kaidan. The Spectre had been suspicious of him at first, and then promised he'd look into it when Garrus told him why. A few hours later, he came back saying that Garrus needed both Joleen's and Councilor Anderson's written permission to even know about that ring- it was "Confidential personal Alliance property," Kaidan had called it._

_ So, Garrus set to convincing._

_ It took three days alone to get Hackett (the stand-in for Anderson) to even consider letting Garrus propose to Shepard with that ring- a "conflict" the Councilor had said about it._

"It would mean everything to her, sir."

"To you or to her?"

"Both, sir."

_ Finally, though, soon after Garrus had accepted Bailey's C-Sec offer, Hackett had sent him a message on the same datapad that had the C-Sec reentry form on it, saying that the ring was on its way to the Citadel, and a certain Spectre would deliver it when he saw fit._

_ That Spectre, of course, was none other than Kaidan Alenko._

**N._.S._.S**

**A****s Garrus had expected, she was waiting for him.**

She wore her old, worn midnight blue, sleeveless turtleneck that she loved (she'd always admired the blue of Garrus' face-paint, but never had the guts to ask him how to do it, although Garrus had offered to show her several times), a pair of even darker blue jeans, her old, high-heeled, laced-up combat boots, and her "old-school" wire-rimmed silver glasses.

Of course, bringing the ever-knowing, legendary Commander Shepard, she had already brought up her old Javelin and his Viper from the depths of her closet, preparing for another "contests."

Carefully making sure that the little blue box was hidden where she wouldn't even be able to notice it even if she had somehow known about it, Garrus joined her by the bed. She was staring at the fish swimming happily in the large tank she kept.

"I can't believe you remembered to feed them," she murmured as he approached.

"_I_ didn't," Garrus answered, casually, "_EDI_ did."

Joleen chuckled softly as he unconsciously reached for the Viper, but Shepard beat him to it. She hefted both weapon cases over her shoulder and grinned at him- dark brown eyes flashing as she did so.

Oh, _right._

The infamous _over-the-shoulder-heft_ that everyone always complained about endlessly every time she did it (he'd pretended to be okay with it rather than the worried he actually was).

_That_ habit was left over from her working the docks as a kid.

Even now she still had the scars where the heavy crates broke her always lightly-burned skin.

How could Garrus forget about it every time she carried something like that?

"Not a chance, big guy," she told him, winking as she made for the door, "Come on."

**N._.S._.S**

**B****ang!**

_"You call that a shot?"_ Shepard teased over the howl of the fake wind, _"Has my best Turian gone soft without me kicking his butt the whole time?"_

_"You wish! It's windy, remember?" _Garrus called back in reply, knowing full well that she had used that same excuse with him last time they were up here.

_"You liar! You did that on purpose!"_

She was right, of course.

He _had_ done it on purpose.

It was like she had never been gone.

"This isn't any fun if you miss on purpose," she pouted as she took aim.

Like last time, Shepard refused to put on her visor, which automatically tuned her sniper rifle's scope to her vision- but, of course, it shouldn't have mattered.

_Stupid things give me hat-hair,_ she'd once complained about the visor, unaware of how endearing (okay, fine, downright _cute_) she sounded until later that evening, when he'd told her how Thane actually had to _duck under the seat of the shuttle_ to keep her from discovering he was laughing at her.

Keeping a close eye on her scope, Garrus discovered she moved a little to the right just before shooting.

With an off-centered position like that...

_Bang!_

She'll miss.

"Kind of like how you did last time?" He retorted, casually as she put back on her glasses. At his words, her eyes widened a fraction of an inch in surprise.

He scooped his arm around her. "There's no way the legendary Shepard would miss such an easy shot like that on accident," he told her, "Especially not after how I watched you turn a little to the right just now."

Of course, she denied it.

"I- I have no idea what you're talking about, Vakarian." she said, lips twitching with the lie.

Garrus raised a brow-plate in amusement and tightened his grip. "Oh?" He leaned in and pressed their foreheads together, "I guess I was imagining the whole thing just now?"

Her cheeks flushed as she realized she'd been caught- again. "Okay, okay. You caught me."

"What, the legendary Shepard is afraid of hurting her favorite Turian's feelings?"

"Hey, you're the one with the ego here, not me." She laughed back, kneeling down to pack away the two sniper rifles. "I have to keep it up somehow, you know."

Somehow instinctively knowing that now was the time, Garrus knelt beside her, swiftly pulling the little box out of its hiding place and placing it where he knew even with her terrible eyes she would have no trouble seeing it- on top of her weapon's case.

So, when Joleen glanced up and reached for the second case, there was a small, midnight blue box waiting for her on.

"_Garrus..."_ she breathed, her voice infinitely smaller than he'd ever remembered hearing it.

He knew she knew what was coming.

She had to.

"Open it," he stated, simply.

With suddenly shaking hands, she did, slowly.

And when her dark brown eyes widened in sudden silent agony, his throat constricted.

**N._.S._.S**

**I TOLD you people this is a SPECIAL CHAPTER!**

**Y U NO BELIEVE ME?**

**XD**

**Okay, okay, I'm playing.**

**You see, I wanted to try my hand at sappy goodies.**

**You all deserved it for sticking around this long.**

**Coming up: **

**Shepard's reaction.**

**Enjoy!**


	41. The Missing 8

**Mass Effect: Each Story Has A Million Tales.**

**Summary: **"There is always more than just one side to a story- and more than one lesson to learn. Follow Garrus Vakarian as he stands by a promise that he means to keep, contemplates the true meaning of life, death, and the ultimate sacrifice, and as he confronts someone who should have been behind him all along. Follow Adelais Vakarian as he mends a broken bond, and as he comes to terms with a terrible loss of his own. Follow Kolyat Krios as he navigates through a very dangerous place, only to find another- under the guidance of someone who may or may not be there at all. And follow Commander Joleen Shepard as she goes through her past and present, only to find herself in the middle of a battle for her future." (Garrus' Story: _'The Promise-Keeper.'_ Adelais' Story: _'The Old Soldier.'_ Kolyat's Story: _'The Wanderer.'_ Shepard's Story: _'The Missing.'_)

**Warning:** "This is a heavy one- some swearing, angst, implied adult situations, adult situations, a few character deaths, violence, and blood. All the big ones this time. Remember, this is my Shepard, my feelings on the game and what should have happened and will happen, with my own opinions and storyline, so no nasty comments. Got it? Good." (Commander Joleen Shepard: War Hero, Earthborn. Soldier. Paragon. Romanced Kaidan Alenko in the 1st game, Garrus Vakarian in the 2nd and 3rd. Shot and killed Udina during the Citadel Coup.)

**Disclaimer:** "I do not own Mass Effect. At all. So don't make me say it again."

**Author's Note:** "Just so you all know, the name _'Adelais,'_ is Latin for _'Noble,'_ and the name _'Carissa' _means _'the most beloved one.'_ Personally, I just thought the two names fit the story and what the characters were meant for."

**N._.S._.S**

**Chapter Forty-One: The Missing VIII.**

**S****he was crying before she even knew it.**

She was kneeling on the ground, shaking hands clasped tightly over the midnight blue velvet box, eyes on the prettily shimmering ring safely tucked inside it.

The ring looked exactly as she remembered it from all those years ago- the pretty golden band, glinting off the faint, dusty light, and the tiny, translucent purple amethyst in the middle, surrounded by the seven (her lucky number) little diamonds, each of them the size of the tip of a pen.

It wasn't until Garrus' concerned, ice-blue eyes appeared in her blurry vision that she realized it. He looked scared, for some reason, and it wasn't until she remembered what he'd thought this would mean to her- and what he thought her reaction would be- that she steadied her hands as best as she could.

_"How... how did you find this?"_ She finally managed to say.

_"I got Hackett's permission."_ Garrus answered in a quiet, subdued, almost equally shaken tone. _"I thought it would mean something different if I... I'm sorry if I..."_

_Ruined this._

Ruined _us_.

He didn't need to finish.

"You didn't have to get this back for me, Garrus," she murmured as she slowly, tentatively, took out the little ring from its safe, soft perch.

She embraced him so quickly she could almost swear he stopped breathing for a full ten seconds.

_"Thank you,"_ she said, the tears coming quicker now, _"Thank you so much!"_

He was clearly stunned, but he embraced her back.

This ring, with all the memories in it...

What it meant.

If anyone but Garrus given this to her, it would have meant something else.

Something else entirely.

And she would never have been able to forgive them for it.

But... it was different with Garrus.

He had, she was positive, truly thought that by giving her Ranger's ring when doing this, he would take away the pain she associated with what he was asking of her- the commitment he had probably known since the beginning that she was afraid of making.

"Garrus," she said, quietly, "_yes_."

The Turian froze in shock again.

She touched the scarred portion of his face, and bowed her head a little so their foreheads touched for the third time that day.

Their special gesture.

The one only they shared.

"Yes," she repeated, looking up into the ice-blue eyes she had long since fallen in love with, "Do you know what that means?" she added, suddenly, without thinking.

"I have a pretty good idea." He replied, smoothly.

She could hear the relief in his voice- hear the undertone of happiness that her answer brought, and could feel the slight tightening of his embrace.

She closed her eyes and smiled.

They stayed there, unmoving, for a long time.

**N._.S._.S**

**W****hether she was shaking from cold, excitement, or a combination of the two, Shepard no longer really knew- and didn't really care on top of that at the moment.**

Soon after they had finally managed to slowly rise to their feet and make their way to the little car still waiting for them, and Shepard had, under Garrus' curious eyes (he'd never seen a Human ring before, she was absolutely positive), put on Ranger's- _Garrus'_- ring, admiring the little trinket as it glistened.

They didn't stop holding each other's hands even as curious passerby gaped and pointed. Shepard glanced over at Garrus, and was ultimately pleased (and somewhat astonished) to see that even under fellow Turian eyes, he didn't hesitate at all.

"My dad's going to kill me when he's told," Garrus muttered as the crowds parted.

Shepard chuckled. "I'm surprised he hasn't already, from what I've heard."

Garrus just shook his head. "I'm serious."

"We can tell him together," Shepard offered him. "Is he coming already?"

"What are you talking about?" Garrus answered, giving her an odd look. "He's already here."

"He is?" Shepard gasped, "I never saw him!"

"He escorted us from Huerta... and you didn't have your glasses on." Garrus finished in a slightly amused tone when she gave him a half-pointed, half-panicked, look.

"He's going to think I'm an _idiot_..." she groaned.

Garrus chuckled and shook his head at her again. "He already thinks you're crazy. So I don't think it's going to make much of a difference."

She jabbed him with her finger. "Dammit, Garrus. Why didn't you say anything?"

"I assumed you recognized him."

"You know I'm_ blind_ without my glasses!"

"Do I?" Garrus asked, playfully, "You're a good shot without them..."

_ "You-!"_

Shepard's playful response cut off suddenly, and when she threw her arm out to stop him from moving forward, Garrus knew almost instantly it wasn't just because she was afraid of the impending celebration that awaited her in the Mess.

"Oh my God," she said, when she recognized him.

When Garrus automatically followed her gaze, he saw a Drell standing at the Docking Bay, arms folded formally behind his back, waiting for them.

It was none other than Kolyat Krios.

_"Oh my God,"_ Shepard repeated in half-horror, half-amazement. "What the _hell_ is going on?"

And there was _blood_ all over him.

_A lot_ of blood.

And, standing behind him, as if making sure the young Drell didn't suddenly collapse or take off, were Adelais and Solana Vakarian, Primarch Adrien Victus, Executor Bailey, and the entire Citadel Council.

**N._.S._.S**

**Your reaction is either**

**"Holy crap."**

**or**

**"This ought to be good."**

**Tell me which.**

**XD**


	42. The Old Soldier 12

**Mass Effect: Each Story Has A Million Tales.**

**Summary: **"There is always more than just one side to a story- and more than one lesson to learn. Follow Garrus Vakarian as he stands by a promise that he means to keep, contemplates the true meaning of life, death, and the ultimate sacrifice, and as he confronts someone who should have been behind him all along. Follow Adelais Vakarian as he mends a broken bond, and as he comes to terms with a terrible loss of his own. Follow Kolyat Krios as he navigates through a very dangerous place, only to find another- under the guidance of someone who may or may not be there at all. And follow Commander Joleen Shepard as she goes through her past and present, only to find herself in the middle of a battle for her future." (Garrus' Story: _'The Promise-Keeper.'_ Adelais' Story: _'The Old Soldier.'_ Kolyat's Story: _'The Wanderer.'_ Shepard's Story: _'The Missing.'_)

**Warning:** "This is a heavy one- some swearing, angst, implied adult situations, adult situations, a few character deaths, violence, and blood. All the big ones this time. Remember, this is my Shepard, my feelings on the game and what should have happened and will happen, with my own opinions and storyline, so no nasty comments. Got it? Good." (Commander Joleen Shepard: War Hero, Earthborn. Soldier. Paragon. Romanced Kaidan Alenko in the 1st game, Garrus Vakarian in the 2nd and 3rd. Shot and killed Udina during the Citadel Coup.)

**Disclaimer:** "I do not own Mass Effect. At all. So don't make me say it again."

**Author's Note:** "Just so you all know, the name _'Adelais,'_ is Latin for _'Noble,'_ and the name _'Carissa' _means _'the most beloved one.'_ Personally, I just thought the two names fit the story and what the characters were meant for."

**N._.S._.S**

**Chapter Forty-Two: The Old Soldier XII.**

**H****ow the hell did Adelais always end up in these kinds of situations?**

He wasn't even a cop anymore, for Spirit's sake!

Adelais could see Solana clearly thinking the same.

"Dad," she suddenly gasped, "What if he jumps?"

"He's not going to jump," Adelais answered, "I'll make sure of it. You go find Councilor Hackett and the C-SEC Executor. Now," he added, more sharply than he meant to when Solana looked at him nervously.

"But dad-"

"Solana," Adelais said in a gentler tone, placing his sharply taloned hand on his daughter's shoulder, "I swear to you, the Drell is not going to jump," he promised, kindly, "Now go."

Solana gave him another scared look, and then took off through the gathering crowd.

"Get back!" He barked loudly at the crowd as his daughter disappeared, _"Now!"_

Unsurprisingly, every single member of the crowd actually listened.

Turning back to the situation at hand, Adelais' _"highly trained cop"_ persona quickly took over and analyzed the facts that he had managed to gather in the last fifteen minutes.

First, all the facts, _an all-too familiar voice insisted._

_About fifteen minutes ago, a Drell landed on one of the buildings near the docking bays. He's carrying an M98-Widow. He's been sitting there ever since. From the look of him, he's scared, hurt, and tired. When the crowd started to notice him and began screaming and pointing at him, he jumped and tried to use Biotics to propel himself to the next level. He landed badly and from the looks of it, can't move much anymore._

Good._ Carissa's voice told him, _Now, give me just the facts you need, Adelais.

_ First of all_ _the Drell is probably hurt and exhausted on top of that. _

Probably? Are you asking or telling?

_ All right, he's hurt and exhausted._

Good. And?

_ Second, he's probably scared to death- the crowd's probably making it worse._

_ Third, this isn't a suicide attempt- the building's much too small for that. _

_ Fourth, he's not panicking, but he's close to it. With that Widow in his arms, he probably thinks he's about to be attacked- most likely by Cerberus if he's the Drell C-SEC's after._

_ If the crowd keeps panicking him like this, he's likely to snap and shoot someone._

Adelais knew what to do.

Get rid of the crowd first.

"Get back," he called to the bustling crowd, "I said _get back_!"

_It's not working..._

Pulling out the small pistol hidden in his armor, Adelais fired two warning shots into the air. _"Move! Now!" _He shouted at a couple of Asari and several fellow Turian civilians.

_"Yes, sir!"_ The Turians called as the Asari bolted nervously away.

Carefully placing the weapon on the ground and kicking it away, then leaning his old sniper rifle carefully against the railing, Adelais stepped away from it.

_Be nice, Adelais._

"Why don't you come down here so we can talk properly?" Adelais called up to the Drell.

The Drell's head peeked out from behind the wall of the building.

"Come on out. No one's going to hurt you."

"They-" the Drell looked frustrated and he swallowed hard before trying to speak again. "They are coming," he said, hesitantly. "Cerberus and the Reaper!"

_Yes, he's definitely more than scared, Adelais. He's terrified._

"All right," Adelais said, keeping his hands up as he took another step forward, "I understand. You're the Drell that came from Kahje, right? The one everyone's looking for?"

"Looking?"The Drell flinches again.

_ Not a good thing to have said. He's paranoid, remember?_

"We're not looking to hurt you," Adelais responded, quickly. "We know what you're doing here- C-SEC and the Council and I. We're here to help you. We want to stop Cerberus _and_ the Reaper."

The Drell just stared at him.

_Small talk, Adelais. Nice and easy._

"My name is Adelais Vakarian, I'm a retired C-SEC detective," Adelais told him, keeping his voice kind and nonchalant. "Who are you?"

"Kolyat Krios," the Drell responded, hesitatingly. "My name is Kolyat Krios."

"Who's after you, Kolyat?"

Kolyat Krios flinched once more. "Cerberus. I have something that belongs to them. I jumped the Vassla Cliffs to get away, but they're still coming after me," He adds, "They're here on the Citadel now."

_So that's it._

"Okay, Kolyat. Is there someone you need to talk to? Someone specific?"

"Commander Shepard!" The Drell answered, almost instantly, "I need to talk to Commander Shepard! I need to warn her before they get here."

"The Commander? Oh, well, that's easy enough to do," Adelais answered, as coolly as possible, "I was just about to head up there myself-"

_ "Dad!"_

Adelais turned sharply and Kolyat darted back into the shadows.

"Adelais Vakarian," Hackett said, quite formally, "Fancy seeing you here."

Adelais pointed up at where he knew Kolyat was now hidden. "He's up there, Councilor. Scared out of his mind. Hurt. Paranoid. He wants to speak with Commander Shepard."

"Don't we all," Hackett responded, rather knowingly.

"Of course," Valern, the Salarian Councilor, sighed, distastefully, "This matter would involve the Commander. She always seems to be involved when Cerberus and the Reapers come up. And considering she's only just woken up..."

"Don't start, Councilor," Hackett said, firmly, as Tevos shook her head at him in clear warning, "We can't afford to have the Drell running off again. There are reports of Cerberus all over the station."

"What?" Sparatus demanded, just as Victus swore. "So quickly?"

"My guess is that they've been here for a while, waiting for the Drell to appear," Hackett answered, calmly. "From the sound of it, the Drell has been running for his life for days."

"Executor Bailey just confirmed that Kolyat Krios is the son of the Drell that saved your life during the Cerberus coup, Valern," Sparatus added to Valern, quite spitefully, who unfolded his arms in astonishment, "So I'd suggest you show him your utmost cordiality."

"Is that so?" the Salarian said with some newfound interest.

_"Yes."_

Adelais turned on his heel, startled, as everyone else either gasped in shock or took a step back.

The only one who didn't was Hackett.

The old man wore a satisfied, half-hidden smile.

**N._.S._.S**


	43. The Wanderer 13

**Mass Effect: Each Story Has A Million Tales.**

**Summary: **"There is always more than just one side to a story- and more than one lesson to learn. Follow Garrus Vakarian as he stands by a promise that he means to keep, contemplates the true meaning of life, death, and the ultimate sacrifice, and as he confronts someone who should have been behind him all along. Follow Adelais Vakarian as he mends a broken bond, and as he comes to terms with a terrible loss of his own. Follow Kolyat Krios as he navigates through a very dangerous place, only to find another- under the guidance of someone who may or may not be there at all. And follow Commander Joleen Shepard as she goes through her past and present, only to find herself in the middle of a battle for her future." (Garrus' Story: _'The Promise-Keeper.'_ Adelais' Story: _'The Old Soldier.'_ Kolyat's Story: _'The Wanderer.'_ Shepard's Story: _'The Missing.'_)

**Warning:** "This is a heavy one- some swearing, angst, implied adult situations, adult situations, a few character deaths, violence, and blood. All the big ones this time. Remember, this is my Shepard, my feelings on the game and what should have happened and will happen, with my own opinions and storyline, so no nasty comments. Got it? Good." (Commander Joleen Shepard: War Hero, Earthborn. Soldier. Paragon. Romanced Kaidan Alenko in the 1st game, Garrus Vakarian in the 2nd and 3rd. Shot and killed Udina during the Citadel Coup.)

**Disclaimer:** "I do not own Mass Effect. At all. So don't make me say it again."

**Author's Note:** "Just so you all know, the name _'Adelais,'_ is Latin for _'Noble,'_ and the name _'Carissa' _means _'the most beloved one.'_ Personally, I just thought the two names fit the story and what the characters were meant for."

**N._.S._.S**

**Chapter Forty-Three: The Wanderer XIII.**

**For the record, c****onfronting the entire Council and the Primarch all at once like this was not Kolyat's idea.**

Now, as he stood before them, Kolyat found he didn't have a lot to say. He realized what he must look like to them pretty quickly- a Drell (not even part of a Council Race!), disheveled-looking, beat up, and barely able to stand up on his own two feet, causing mayhem for the past few hours?

Keeping a firm grip on the prayer-book hidden in his jacket, Kolyat spoke again.

"My name is Kolyat Krios-"

_Why the hell are you repeating what they already know, you idiot?_

"I came from Kahje's Vassla Islands. I heard rumors-"

_Don't tell them about your dead dad..._

"- About Cerberus and a Reaper. I decided I'd see if it were true-"

"So instead of perhaps alerting your superiors, the Illuminated Prophecy, you journeyed down to an environment toxic to yourself... _willfully_?" Valern interrupted, callously.

"I don't think worrying about what I did to get here is important, Councilor- I can handle myself." Kolyat retorted, rather heatedly.

"I found out what Cerberus was planning, and stole what they needed to control the dormant Reaper. I need to get it to Commander Shepard before-"

"So it's the _Commander's_ duty to protect the Galaxy, instead of ours?" This time, it was Tevos who interrupted him, placing a delicate-looking blue hand on her hip as she spoke.

Now even Councilor Sparatus seemed skeptical.

"See here, Drell-" he began, but for some reason, the usually prideful Turian balked when the Primarch shot him a glare, along with the Turian Kolyat had just spoken to, Adelais Vakarian, and the younger, female Turian beside him. "Carry on," Sparatus sighed, almost politely, under the satisfied looks of the three Turian companions behind him.

Before Kolyat could start again, Valern spoke up.

"This may be another wild outburst-"

This time, Kolyat snapped.

"Listen to me!" he snapped, causing the Human Council-member's smile to widen ever so slightly, as if he'd been waiting for this.

"Why the hell _else _would I be here?" Kolyat snapped, folding his arms despite the stabbing pain in his shoulder in protest at the sharp movement. "There was never a _wild outburst_- not from _me_, and definitely not from the Commander! The _last_ time this Council ignored a warning like this, we got the Reaper War _and_ the Cerberus coup- during which," Kolyat added as wrathfully as he could at Valern, "my father _sacrificed_ himself for _all_ of you! Stuff your pride, and _listen_ to me! I may not be a so-called _Council Race_," Kolyat spat that hated word with as much anger as he could manage, "but that shouldn't matter! Cerberus is _here_, and they have a Reaper under their control!"

Silence.

_Stunned_ silence.

Kolyat was about ready to turn and walk away before Hackett and Sparatus both stepped forward.

"Have you ever considered public speaking as a career, son?" Hackett asked.

"No, sir. I've always hated crowds," Kolyat replied, darkly, shooting a withering look at the Asari and the Salarian Council members- both of whom looked thoroughly put out.

"Well," Hackett said in clear, unabashed amusement, "We'd better get you cleaned up before you see Shepard. It sounds like you've got a War to help stop."

"I'll be fine," Kolyat lied easily, "I need to see Shepard first."

**N._.S._.S  
Sorry this one's a little short.**

**Don't worry though, there's probably a few more coming!**

**XD**

**Anyway, please, please tell me what you thought of these last few chapters!**

**I seriously want to have all of your opinions in here!**

**Plus, it's funny, what some of you guys are saying.**

**Oh, and Palladius?**

**I'm a girl.**

**And my name- my REAL name- is Joleen.**

**So yeah.**

**You can say it.**

**I'm automatically a badass.**

**XD**


	44. The Promise-Keeper 11

**Mass Effect: Each Story Has A Million Tales.**

**Summary: **"There is always more than just one side to a story- and more than one lesson to learn. Follow Garrus Vakarian as he stands by a promise that he means to keep, contemplates the true meaning of life, death, and the ultimate sacrifice, and as he confronts someone who should have been behind him all along. Follow Adelais Vakarian as he mends a broken bond, and as he comes to terms with a terrible loss of his own. Follow Kolyat Krios as he navigates through a very dangerous place, only to find another- under the guidance of someone who may or may not be there at all. And follow Commander Joleen Shepard as she goes through her past and present, only to find herself in the middle of a battle for her future." (Garrus' Story: _'The Promise-Keeper.'_ Adelais' Story: _'The Old Soldier.'_ Kolyat's Story: _'The Wanderer.'_ Shepard's Story: _'The Missing.'_)

**Warning:** "This is a heavy one- some swearing, angst, implied adult situations, adult situations, a few character deaths, violence, and blood. All the big ones this time. Remember, this is my Shepard, my feelings on the game and what should have happened and will happen, with my own opinions and storyline, so no nasty comments. Got it? Good." (Commander Joleen Shepard: War Hero, Earthborn. Soldier. Paragon. Romanced Kaidan Alenko in the 1st game, Garrus Vakarian in the 2nd and 3rd. Shot and killed Udina during the Citadel Coup.)

**Disclaimer:** "I do not own Mass Effect. At all. So don't make me say it again."

**Author's Note:** "Just so you all know, the name _'Adelais,'_ is Latin for _'Noble,'_ and the name _'Carissa' _means _'the most beloved one.'_ Personally, I just thought the two names fit the story and what the characters were meant for."

**N._.S._.S**

**Hey! It's NothingSoSpecial in the flesh!**

**I'm here to tell you personally that some- okay, ALL- of your reviews, and the sheer amount I received last alone, moved me to literal TEARS OF JOY!**

**More on that at the end of the chapter.**

**For now, I'm just going to say I'm ready to kick some Cerberus and Reaper ass!**

**The CLIMAX you've all been waiting for**

**STARTS NOW!**

**N._.S._.S**

**Chapter Forty-Four: The Promise-Keeper XI.**

**The time it took for Joleen Shepard's eyes to go from the happiest he's ever remembered seeing them back to her famous, all-business, no-nonsense glare she'd kept throughout the entirety of the Reaper War was absolutely unnerving.**

It took less than a second.

_You could have sworn she was looking a Reaper in the face, _Garrus thought in concern, following Shepard as she confronted the small group head-on, keeping her suddenly dark, serious eyes trained on the young Drell at the emerging problem's center.

"Kolyat..." Shepard began, voice also back to that old, strong, commanding tone that everyone in the immediate vicinity remembered being on the bad side of at one time or another. "Seeing as you are surrounded by the entire Council, the Primarch, and the C-SEC Executor, I'm guessing that what you're here for is of the utmost importance?" She asked, surprisingly formal.

"Yes, Commander," Kolyat answered, automatically.

Somehow, although it had been less than a year since Garrus had seen him, the Drell looked older. He looked like a younger, and probably less experienced, Thane, except of the different skin hues and the more noticeable, longer fringes on his neck.

His jacket was torn and it had noticeably been torn through by either a knife or bullets- probably the former if it was Cerberus after him. He was noticeably shaking- from cold or pain (or both) Garrus couldn't tell, but from what he could see...

The kid looked like he'd just been through hell.

Garrus could barely believe he was still on his feet.

Kolyat was no Thane, but this was impressive.

The Commander's eyes narrowed and she nodded. "All right then," she said, allowing her lips to form that old 'let's kick some ass' amused smile as she continued, "Come with me, Kolyat," she added as she passed the Council, Victus, and Bailey_, ignoring them all completely_, "I'll have the Med Bay set up,"

**N._.S._.S**

**Shepard did exactly what she was famous for.**

Whatever grins awaited, and even Joker's yell of "surprise!" as she passed the CIC with Kolyat went completely ignored- and when they got down to the Crew Deck, she actually raised her hand up to stop whatever applause and shouts of "congratulations" they met.

"Chakwas," she added to the stunned white-haired physician, "Take Kolyat to the Bay. Do what you can for him in the next half-hour. Get whatever help you need from Huerta."

Chakwas took one look at Kolyat and her eyes narrowed.

**N._.S._.S**

**"I want the entire Council, Bailey, Victus, and your father and sister down in the War Room."** Shepard told Garrus when he met her outside the Med Bay, "And," she continued, ignoring him as he began to reply, "I want the entire crew out of the Normandy for now. No one is allowed to come back in, not even EDI, unless it's an emergency. Understood?"

"Joleen-"

"After that's done, I want you to meet me there."

**N._.S._.S**

**"That's bullshit!"**

Garrus folded his arms and gave the N7 marine his best glare.

"You have to admit Garrus- everyone but you? Seriously?" Joker spoke up.

"I don't like it." Kaidan announced, folding his arms as well.

"The Commander has ordered it, yes," EDI said, "But something is not right."

"Even the AI agrees," Tali said in exasperation. "It's not fair."

"How about," a new voice said, "You just do as you are ordered?"

It was Adelais.

"Dad-"

"Garrus," Adelais interrupted, folding his arms. "You have your orders. Go... now," he added in clear, rising anger, "Your Commanding Officer has spoken."

"But sir-" Vega began, standing up, "You can't just-"

Adelais put up a taloned hand. "I'm not here to listen to your half-assed excuses," he said, coldly, "I am here to ensure you all do as ordered."

"Who the hell are you to order us around?" Kaidan finally demanded, loudly, backing Vega.

Adelais' midnight blue eyes suddenly blazed with new-found anger, and Garrus winced.

"I am Adelais Vakarian," Adelais stated, coldly, "Chief Adviser to the Primarch. And," he added in an even more chilling voice, "I suggest you do as you're told before I'm forced to make you, Spectre Kaidan Alenko- and trust me," he added, "That is the last thing any of you want."

As Alenko paled slightly, not at all used to being threatened by a superior besides Shepard, Adelais turned his head toward Garrus.

"Get your ass down there, Garrus." He snapped, pointing a sharp talon at the door.

Only Adelais' daring glare stopped Joker from snorting and making a comment.

**N._.S._.S**

**Okay, you all remember how I was telling you about how a review actually made me cry last night? Well, here is one of the greatest Reviews someone like me ever got from someone, from a dear friend named Yoruki Hiiragizawa:**

_Okay! I couldn't help but laugh at the amount of update messages for FFNET about this story. I've read the 39th chapter a little earlier today, just before getting out to work. Had no real time to leave a review, before, but was planning to do so as I got home. It was a big surprise to see that you've updated so quickly... and I just jumped - head first -on the reading of the last four chapters... GLADLY!_

_I honestly have *no* idea whatsoever about where this is going to... and this is absolutely thrilling! Everything is in a lot of disarray yet after the end of the war. And Cerberus is going to show up with an active Reaper?! I really hope things don't go FUBAR!_

_So, here it is: I find it's endearing the way you portrait Adelais... and his mental talks with his late wife. They're heartbreaking and at the same time just a little bit funny (you know, talking to himself... but at the same time, if the souls of the deceased do come back to help those that remain and are lost, it's just understandable)_

_I'm not sure about how I feel about Garrus proposing Shepard with her late fiancee's ring, but I think I understood what you were aiming for. If he was human, the whole image wouldn't work, but as a turian - who doesn't completely understand the tradition - it did._

_He was only aiming for something to ease her pain and, as she mentioned that she regretted leaving that behind, it would only make sense to *fix* that._

_I'm really surprised by Kolyat's scenes. I'm surprised by his resilience and the fact that he hasn't fainted yet. He clearly hasn't the same conditioning that his father had. He's clearly not a fighter - not a warrior. So yeah! that's surprising._

_I really like the way you handle the characters..._

_Looking forward to the next chapters!_

**So yeah, this actually made me cry.**

**In light of this, the best Review ever, I am dedicating the rest of this fanfic, and, of course, the little surprise I'll have cooking up for you at the end, all to her.**

**I'm grateful for any and all Reviews you all take for this and even all the other stories you've Reviewed for other authors, because, as some of you who've actually written stories probably know, these actually take a lot of time to make and read over, and sometimes, a little appreciation for the bazillion hours you've spent totally worth it- even if it is for just that one person who begged for you to continue.**

**Thank you again, my dear! Enjoy the rest of your story.**

**- Joleen**

**N._.S._.S**


	45. The Wanderer 14

**Mass Effect: Each Story Has A Million Tales.**

**Summary: **"There is always more than just one side to a story- and more than one lesson to learn. Follow Garrus Vakarian as he stands by a promise that he means to keep, contemplates the true meaning of life, death, and the ultimate sacrifice, and as he confronts someone who should have been behind him all along. Follow Adelais Vakarian as he mends a broken bond, and as he comes to terms with a terrible loss of his own. Follow Kolyat Krios as he navigates through a very dangerous place, only to find another- under the guidance of someone who may or may not be there at all. And follow Commander Joleen Shepard as she goes through her past and present, only to find herself in the middle of a battle for her future." (Garrus' Story: _'The Promise-Keeper.'_ Adelais' Story: _'The Old Soldier.'_ Kolyat's Story: _'The Wanderer.'_ Shepard's Story: _'The Missing.'_)

**Warning:** "This is a heavy one- some swearing, angst, implied adult situations, adult situations, a few character deaths, violence, and blood. All the big ones this time. Remember, this is my Shepard, my feelings on the game and what should have happened and will happen, with my own opinions and storyline, so no nasty comments. Got it? Good." (Commander Joleen Shepard: War Hero, Earthborn. Soldier. Paragon. Romanced Kaidan Alenko in the 1st game, Garrus Vakarian in the 2nd and 3rd. Shot and killed Udina during the Citadel Coup.)

**Disclaimer:** "I do not own Mass Effect. At all. So don't make me say it again."

**Author's Note:** "Just so you all know, the name _'Adelais,'_ is Latin for _'Noble,'_ and the name _'Carissa' _means _'the most beloved one.'_ Personally, I just thought the two names fit the story and what the characters were meant for."

**N._.S._.S**

**Chapter Forty-Five: The Wanderer XIV.**

**"You're going to lose your arm by the end of this."**

Kolyat could have laughed at her if he could spare the energy.

"I know," he said, quietly, "You have no idea how many times I've been told that."

The old woman folded her arms in clear frustration. "There's nothing left of your right arm to save," she said, quietly. "You'll never be able to use it properly again, even if we're not forced to take it completely. And your Biotic powers are spreading to the rest of your system so quickly that I couldn't stop even if I carted you into major surgery. If you keep using Biotics the way you are, and keep putting yourself under this much pressure, it's not just your arm you'll be risking anymore."

Kolyat jumped off the cot. "I know," he repeated with a mirthless smile.

Chakwas stopped him from leaving.

"At least let me give you something to rehydrate you and stitch up and heal what I can with MediGel," she insisted, stubbornly, "that way when you're fighting it'll take longer for you to bleed out. I can also make it so when you use Biotics you won't tear apart anything else."

Kolyat considered her.

_You can't save your arm. We knew that from the beginning, _Thane reminded him, folding his arms. He was leaning against the wall closest to Kolyat._ But since you keep insisting on using your Biotics when you fight, I suggest taking whatever help she offers you. Time is short_, he added, voice uncharacteristically dark, _so decide quickly._

"Fine," he said, glancing at his father as he spoke, "Just do it quickly. I have somewhere I need to be."

**N._.S._.S**

**Chakwas really had done a magnificent job with his wounds.**

All of them, except for the major ones in his right shoulder and arm had been completely healed or patched up. And she had also given him pain-killers that would dull whatever pain he should have been in, and extras, to be used either just before or just after he used his Biotics-

"_For later_," she'd said.

Plus she had, thankfully, found some spare clothing that fit him pretty well so he didn't go into that meeting looking like he'd just walked through hell-

Which, of course, by all accounts, he had.

_Remember,_ Thane advised him, _these are the ones whose decisions will shape whether or not the Galaxy falls into Cerberus hands. Tell them the absolute truth and whatever you don't know, give them your best guess. If we want to defeat our enemies, we must keep them all on agreeable terms._

_"You'll be with me?" _Kolyat murmured carefully as he opened the door to the War Room.

_To the end._

_"Stay behind me."_

**N._.S._.S**

**Commander Shepard leaned against the wall closest to the door, wearing her old, blue-and-gold uniform, her arms folded and her lips forming a tight, solemn line.** Garrus stood next to her, ice-blue eyes looking more serious than Kolyat ever remembered seeing him. Solana, looking utterly nervous and somehow out-of-place, was sitting while her father, Adelais, stood over her, arms crossed and brow-plate furrowed- his impossibly dark, midnight blue eyes hadn't stopped watching him since he'd entered the room. Beside Adelais was Primarch Victus, who was keeping a close eye on Sparatus.

On the other side, in a neat row, were the Councilors. Hackett stood, like a middleman would, behind the Asari Councilor, Tevos. On Tevos' right was the Turian Councilor, Sparatus, and on her left, was the Salarian Councilor, Valern.

_The diplomatic arm of the Council is Tevos- she applies the victories and losses of the past to all of her decisions- use that to your advantage, _Thane told him as Kolyat sat down on the opposite end of the four._ Sparatus controls military- use the honor of defeating his enemies with his own remaining fleets against him if you must. Valern is the scientific mind- the master strategist. Give him a clear plan of action and he'll follow you._

_And Hackett?_

_Leave that to the Commander. And remember, _Thane added, gravely, folding his arms and backing off into the wall behind him,_ Do not panic. You know what to do better than anyone in this room._

_I understand. Thank you, father._

Kolyat put the book onto the table and opened it, revealing the Control Chip. Picking it up, he handed it to Valern, who inspected it with a half-concerned, half-interested glare.

"That is the Control Chip I stole from Cerberus on the Vassla Islands in Kahje. It is crucial we integrate this into the Normandy's system. I also suggest making a copy," Kolyat began, as calmly as he could, "and we integrate that copy into the Control Panel in the Citadel."

"And what will that do, I wonder?" Valern spoke up, handing the Chip to Hackett, who duly handed it over to Shepard, who easily pocketed it.

"It will turn the Reaper against Cerberus, and destroy whatever else Cerberus has brought with them," Kolyat reported with a nod at Shepard.

She smiled and nodded back.

"How do you know?" Sparatus, ever the suspicious one, asked.

"I-"

_Tell the truth, Kolyat._

_Are you insane?_

_Go ahead._

"As some of you may know," Kolyat explained, "Kahje is home to restless Spirits. My father, Thane Krios, being one of them-"

"You expect us to do as you say on a _dream_?" Tevos said, beautiful eyes narrowing.

"The last time you ignored a mere _dream,_ Councilor, you got the Reaper War," Kolyat snapped back, firing up instantly. "A mistake which, I recall," he added, "that cost your homeworld of Thessia greatly."

_Careful. Don't go too far._

Tevos blinked in surprise and looked over at Sparatus, who sighed and nodded in silent agreement with Kolyat's words. Then she looked over at Valern, who also nodded.

"Listen," Kolyat continued, "I have an idea that will help stop Cerberus from killing too many civilians. If we have C-Sec take care of the civilians..." Kolyat nodded at Bailey, "we can have whatever ships that are already here, including the Normandy, take on whatever fleet Cerberus has with them, and block them from escaping by barricading the other end after they arrive here in the Serpent Nebula."

Kolyat could instantly see Sparatus and Valern's answers.

"If we work fast, my people can have a fleet good enough to take on that Reaper if it attempts to escape after destroying Cerberus," Sparatus said, slowly, with a glance at the Primarch, who nodded.

"I can prepare a course to tell us exactly where the Reaper is now," Valern added, taking Sparatus' lead. "I can also give us an estimate on the Cerberus fleet."

"Are we sure it's an entire fleet?" Hackett asked. "If that's the case, I can order whatever's left of the fleet that attacked the Reapers on Earth here in two days."

"I'm not sure of exactly how many ships or men are backing the Reaper," Kolyat answered, calmly, "but I am absolutely positive that by now they know that the Control Chip is missing and will have prepared enough men to do exactly what they tried to during the coup."

"Meaning going after the Council?" Valern added.

Commander Shepard spoke up. "I can have my crew protect you," she said, seriously, "I don't want a repeat of last time," she added, looking up at Kolyat with concerned, dark brown eyes.

Valern nodded in agreement. "Also," he added, "I'll have the Special Tasks Group deal with copying that Chip and laying out the best-course strategies for the impending battle."

"Then it's decided," Hackett said, not bothering to hide his satisfied smile, "C-Sec will take care of getting as many civilians away from Citadel as possible. Commander Shepard's crew will assist in protecting the Council; the Salarian Special Forces will arrive from Sur'Kesh and analyze and copy the Control Chip and prepare the attack strategy; the combined leftover fleets from the Turians, Humans, and whoever else can join, will guard the Mass Relay during the battle."

Hackett's kind light blue eyes gave Kolyat a considering look, "So Cerberus wants control of the Galaxy," he said with another smile, "But they'll have to go through it first."

Kolyat couldn't help but smile back.

_Good,_ Thane said as Tevos called the meeting adjourned, _You did well, Kolyat. But remember- the hardest part of this entire ordeal is not over- it hasn't even begun._

_I know,_ Kolyat responded with a slow nod as Thane turned his head toward him, dark, abyss-like eyes seemingly gazing right through him.

_And I'll be ready for them this time. _He promised.

**N._.S._.S**

**You're welcome, Yoru.**

**And yes, don't worry.**

**There's much more coming.**

**MUCH more.**

**BE AFRAID!**


	46. The Promise-Keeper 12

**Mass Effect: Each Story Has A Million Tales.**

**Summary: **"There is always more than just one side to a story- and more than one lesson to learn. Follow Garrus Vakarian as he stands by a promise that he means to keep, contemplates the true meaning of life, death, and the ultimate sacrifice, and as he confronts someone who should have been behind him all along. Follow Adelais Vakarian as he mends a broken bond, and as he comes to terms with a terrible loss of his own. Follow Kolyat Krios as he navigates through a very dangerous place, only to find another- under the guidance of someone who may or may not be there at all. And follow Commander Joleen Shepard as she goes through her past and present, only to find herself in the middle of a battle for her future." (Garrus' Story: _'The Promise-Keeper.'_ Adelais' Story: _'The Old Soldier.'_ Kolyat's Story: _'The Wanderer.'_ Shepard's Story: _'The Missing.'_)

**Warning:** "This is a heavy one- some swearing, angst, implied adult situations, adult situations, a few character deaths, violence, and blood. All the big ones this time. Remember, this is my Shepard, my feelings on the game and what should have happened and will happen, with my own opinions and storyline, so no nasty comments. Got it? Good." (Commander Joleen Shepard: War Hero, Earthborn. Soldier. Paragon. Romanced Kaidan Alenko in the 1st game, Garrus Vakarian in the 2nd and 3rd. Shot and killed Udina during the Citadel Coup.)

**Disclaimer:** "I do not own Mass Effect. At all. So don't make me say it again."

**Author's Note:** "Just so you all know, the name _'Adelais,'_ is Latin for _'Noble,'_ and the name _'Carissa' _means _'the most beloved one.'_ Personally, I just thought the two names fit the story and what the characters were meant for."

**N._.S._.S**

**Chapter Forty-Five: The Promise-Keeper XII.**

**"G****arrus, Kaidan, Vega, Liara, I want each of you on a Councilor at all times. **Vega, you take Councilor Valern. Kaidan, you have Hackett. Liara, take Tevos. Garrus-" Shepard didn't even look up from the data she'd just received from Valern, "Take Sparatus. Nothing even passes the same room as them without you knowing about it."

Now, she turned to the remaining crewmembers- Chakwas, Tali, EDI, and Joker. "Joker, EDI, your first priority is analyzing this and figuring out exactly what it does- you'll be working with the Salarians," she handed EDI the Control Chip from her pocket, "and I want a report every hour- from every single one of you!" She added loudly to the others, "If not, I send someone after you!"

She turned to Chakwas and Tali. "Chakwas, I want you to keep an eye on Kolyat," she said. To Tali, "I want you to try to get Wrex, Miranda, Jacob- the old crew, back together. Tell them what's happening and ask them to help- offer up any assistance you think will help them agree," she added with a nod.

"One last thing," she said after a moment's hesitation, giving each of them a glance- "Keep your eyes peeled," she said, warningly, "I don't want another Thane."

With that, she turned away from them in clear dismissal.

"You _loco_, Scars," Vega hissed as Garrus began to approach her again.

Tali glared at Garrus when his intention became clear. _"You want to screw up?" _She demanded in a barely audible, warning whisper, _"Just leave her alone and do as she says!"_

When Garrus didn't answer, Vega and Tali gave each other an almost knowing, agreeing look. Both men turned on their heels and walked out, determined looks in Vega's eyes.

When the door closed, Shepard looked up. "Garrus-"

"You're not doing this again."

Shepard blinked in surprise. "Not doing what?"

Garrus pointed a talon at the datapad before crossing his arms. _"That."_

Shepard raised a single narrow brow. "And I suppose I'll just let everyone else put their lives on the line to stop Cerberus?" she asked, briskly, looking back down. "I need you to do as I asked you to now, Garrus," she added, not looking up at him again.

"You just got out of the Hospital!" Garrus retorted.

"And what do you want me to do? Stay home and cower under the bed like a good little girl?"

"That's not what I-"

"You're sure as hell not saying otherwise!" Shepard snapped back, actually standing up slamming the datapad onto the table. "We've got _Cerberus_ coming back with a _Reaper_ in tow and you're worried about_ me_?" She demanded in an unusually livid voice. "Are you _fucking kidding me_?"

Her fury was unmatched- at no other time Garrus could remember was she angered so easily.

"Shepard-"

"Garrus, _no_."

"I didn't mean it like that!" Garrus told her, voice unintentionally rising.

"What the hell _did_ you mean, then?" Shepard shouted, dark brown eyes blazing in a way Garrus hadn't seen since the Illusive Man sent them into a trap- and then insulted her. "Enlighten me!" She ordered, sharply when he didn't immediately respond.

"I'm _worried_ about you!" Garrus finally snapped, shouting back, "You just woke up after _six months_ of being comatose, and now you're jumping right back into another fight! You can't just-"

Her eyes had narrowed again.

Narrowed dangerously.

Like they had when Kaidan called her a traitor.

The _'look of impending doom'_ as Wrex had christened it years ago.

It meant that someone was about to get their ass kicked.

Big time.

"And I suppose _you're_ going to be the one to stop me, Vakarian?" She said, her voice suddenly calmer- like a snake's right before it stuck- calm, but still incredibly deadly. "I wonder how you'll manage that." she said, coldly.

"I can declare you unfit for duty," Garrus said, without thinking.

Her eyes widened and she stepped back, as if he'd slapped her.

"You wouldn't _dare_," she challenged, fury instantly clouding her shock.

Before Garrus could answer, the door slid open.

_ "Garrus!"_

Shepard, actually startled for once, jumped at the sudden shout as the door slid roughly open and none other than Adelais Vakarian stepped boldly into the room, quietly backed by Tali and Vega.

"What the_ hell_ do you think you're doing?" Adelais snapped when he saw Garrus. "We've got a War on our hands and you're _deliberately disobeying_ your CO's direct orders- and _arguing_ with her? Your mother and I _definitely_ raised you better than that!" he added, "Now get to your damn post- _now_!" He barked when Garrus just stared.

"_You_ don't have the authority," Garrus snapped back.

Adelais' mandibles clicked with fury and he folded his arms. "Get to your post, Officer Garrus Vakarian," he ordered, harshly, "Now."

Garrus still didn't move.

Defiantly.

Stupidly.

"Garrus."

Garrus turned on time to see a pale hand flash in front of his face before he felt a sharp, stinging pain that actually made him step backward-

"_Lola!"_

"_What the hell, Shepard?"_

Shepard ignored Vega's shout and Tali's stunned cry.

"Get to your post, Officer Vakarian," She ordered, eyes blazing with fury-

And tears.

"Before I relieve _you _of duty."

"_Move_ it," Adelais growled, pushing his son with the tip of his talon, "Before you humiliate yourself even further than you already have."

Garrus could faintly hear Shepard snapping something at Vega and Tali before the two of them scurried past them and Shepard's door slammed shut.

_"What the hell are you two still doing in here? Get moving! Now!"_

"_Bosh'tet!"_ Tali said as she passed him, "What were you _thinking_?"

"You really are _loco, _Scars!" Vega berated him as he disappeared into the elevator.

Adelais gave him a half disgusted look before shoving him into the elevator.

The other half was pitying.

"You idiot!" Adelais shouted when the elevator closed. "What the hell did you think yelling at your Commanding Officer would-"

"She's not only that dad!"Garrus snapped.

Adelais' eyes widened and the anger in his eyes vanished instantly.

But not all of it.

_"Then you're an even bigger fool than I imagined,"_ Adelais muttered as the elevator opened up again, revealing a worried-looking Victus and an agitated-looking Sparatus. _"You'd better pray to your lucky spirits you haven't ruined whatever relationship you thought you had with her."_

Victus and Sparatus looked on in absolute shock as Adelais marched his son along with them.

**N._.S._.S**

**Please don't kill me!**

**If you do I can't fix it!**

**XD**


	47. The Missing 9

**Mass Effect: Each Story Has A Million Tales.**

**Summary: **"There is always more than just one side to a story- and more than one lesson to learn. Follow Garrus Vakarian as he stands by a promise that he means to keep, contemplates the true meaning of life, death, and the ultimate sacrifice, and as he confronts someone who should have been behind him all along. Follow Adelais Vakarian as he mends a broken bond, and as he comes to terms with a terrible loss of his own. Follow Kolyat Krios as he navigates through a very dangerous place, only to find another- under the guidance of someone who may or may not be there at all. And follow Commander Joleen Shepard as she goes through her past and present, only to find herself in the middle of a battle for her future." (Garrus' Story: _'The Promise-Keeper.'_ Adelais' Story: _'The Old Soldier.'_ Kolyat's Story: _'The Wanderer.'_ Shepard's Story: _'The Missing.'_)

**Warning:** "This is a heavy one- some swearing, angst, implied adult situations, adult situations, a few character deaths, violence, and blood. All the big ones this time. Remember, this is my Shepard, my feelings on the game and what should have happened and will happen, with my own opinions and storyline, so no nasty comments. Got it? Good." (Commander Joleen Shepard: War Hero, Earthborn. Soldier. Paragon. Romanced Kaidan Alenko in the 1st game, Garrus Vakarian in the 2nd and 3rd. Shot and killed Udina during the Citadel Coup.)

**Disclaimer:** "I do not own Mass Effect. At all. So don't make me say it again."

**Author's Note:** "Just so you all know, the name _'Adelais,'_ is Latin for _'Noble,'_ and the name _'Carissa' _means _'the most beloved one.'_ Personally, I just thought the two names fit the story and what the characters were meant for."

**N._.S._.S**

**Chapter Forty-Seven: The Missing IX.**

**W****hat the **_**hell**_** had she done?**

Joleen Shepard stared down at the quickly-bruising back of her hand.

Did she just _hit _Garrus?

Stunned, Shepard slowly lowered herself into a chair, suddenly feeling light-headed and weaker than even how she'd felt when she'd just woken up that morning.

_What the hell have I done? _She wondered, staring at the ring she had, less than an hour before, accepted. She'd made a promise to Garrus- a promise that clearly meant everything to him.

Now she'd just walked all over it.

Worse than that.

She'd just spit on it!

She'd just spit on _Garrus_.

On _Ranger_.

On _everything_ she'd laid her life on!

On _everyone_ she'd lay her life down for!

Shaking, she stood up.

**N._.S._.S**

**W****ord of what she had done spread throughout the Normandy like wildfire. **_The remaining members of the crew (Tali, Joker, EDI, and Chakwas) were avoiding her like the plague._

_ Unable to stand the looks she interpreted as accusing, distrusting and hurt, Shepard fled to her cabin._

_She had destroyed her own crew's trust in her with a single blow-_

_Literally._

_ But within the next hour, reports began to file slowly in, one by one._

_ One from everyone, as they had been ordered...  
_

_One from everyone, that is... except Garrus._

**N._.S._.S**

**"C****ommander, we have confirmation on Cerberus' position." **

Shepard forced her eyes open.

It had been an uneasy restless sleep- nightmares of every sort (from the impending Cerberus attack to Elysium's beaches, to Garrus standing alone in pitch-blackness and then suddenly vanishing as Shepard called out), plagued her the entire time.

It seemed that she bolted up in a blind, panicked terror from them every five minutes.

She'd fallen asleep soon after reading over the other's reports and then catching up on some of what she'd missed when she'd been comatose.

Surprisingly, she'd found that the Galaxy hadn't made much progress at all on repairing itself after the Reaper War, even after all this time, and even the Citadel wasn't much better, despite the Keeper's getting it back up and running smoothly again after only a few days.

Sparatus already had contacted her in a brief message that told her, quite coolly, that the fleet from Palaven was accounted for and was currently lying in wait, prepared for a fight. Hackett had reported the same for his Human fleet (and even the remaining Geth, the Quarian, the Hanar/Drell, and even the Krogan fleets) Valern had told her about two hours ago that the Special Task Group had arrived.

No one mentioned the old crew.

And, even more unsurprisingly, Garrus never reported in.

She hadn't really expected him to after what she'd done to him.

She doubted he would ever even speak to her-

_"Commander, we require your presence in the Combat Information Center immediately." _EDI repeated, this time more urgently._  
_

Rubbing impatiently at her eyes and quickly calling out an acknowledgement, Shepard knew she had to get ride of evidence that might lead into people (correctly) thinking that she'd been crying. So, she went into her restroom for a quick wash and even quicker application the makeup that she only used on extremely rare occasions to expertly hide the sleep-deprived bruises and reddened puffs under her eyes. Lastly, she put on a freshly dusted-off and cleaned Alliance (the same blue-and-gold one she wore last time) uniform.

She left the still faintly-glistening ring on the dresser, next to the photographs of Garrus and the old crew.

**N._.S._.S**

**N****o one said anything as she approached the Galaxy Map.**

Councilor Valern, Vega, and Kolyat were already waiting for her.

"Three days," Valern announced, "We have three days until they attack."

Shepard's eyes darted to Vega's.

He didn't meet her gaze.

"That seems short, considering how long they've been coming," Kolyat spoke up, folding his arms. "Are we absolutely sure your people got this correct?"

Valern gave the kid a kind shrug. "Obviously you've never met the STG. These predictions are accurate to the hundredth. Cerberus," he added, as Shepard stepped up to view the Galaxy Map herself, "has been system-jumping for some time, hopping from planet to planet. The STG calculates their force grows each time."

"They're gathering allies," Kolyat finished with a stunned intake of breath, his left hand clenching- Shepard noticed that his right twitched only slightly, the tips of his fingers not even meeting his palm.

He couldn't even make a fist with his right hand anymore.

"Exactly." Valern nodded in approval.

"Councilors Hackett and Sparatus told me that everyone's already in place- is C-SEC taking care of the civilians?" Shepard asked turning her head to Valern.

"That is not my area of concern, Commander," Valern said, easily brushing her question off. "I do suggest asking Adelais Vakarian, however- Sparatus reported that he's been working closely with C-Sec and the Primarch as we speak, herding civilians into any spare sky-worthy vessel."

Shepard nodded. "Understood. Thank you, Councilor."

**N._.S._.S**

**"T****here's no way we're getting every single person out before they get here, Commander," **Adelais Vakarian reported, calmly, as he appeared in the holo-comm. "Right now, we're focusing on those who can't- or won't- fight and those in Huerta Hospital. Everyone who stays behind will have to hope Cerberus will be stopped before they reach the Citadel," the Turian added, darkly. "It's the best we can do for now."

"I understand," Shepard told him with a nod, "Thank you."

Adelais' holo folded its arms and gave her a considering look. "You know," he said, "I don't think I've seen Garrus so adamant about disobeying a direct order before, Commander."

Shepard froze. "I'm sorry," she said, as coolly as she could. "I don't know what got-"

Adelais held up a taloned hand. "Your excuses are not for me to hear, Commander," he said. His voice grew almost threatening as he continued, "But I ever see you lay hand on my son like that again," he told her, midnight blue eyes flashing, "I will not stand for it, and I _will_ stop you."

He gave her a stern, meaningful glare. "Am I understood, Commander?"

Shepard bowed her head a bit. "Yes, sir."

Adelais gave her an _almost_ respectful nod and signed off.

**N._.S._.S**

_**W**__**hat the hell have you done? **_Ranger demanded, folding his arms behind his back. She could hear the anger in his normally careless, playful voice. _What have you done?_

She flinched at the sheer fury in it.

_I didn't mean to._

You've gone and fucked up big time, Shep!_ Ranger cruelly, relentlessly hissed, dark blue eyes blazing in an anger that beat the living hell out of every single other terrifying thing Shepard had ever known-_

_ It crushed the Reapers._

_ It decimated Cerberus._

_ And it kicked death's proud ass in a single blow._

Do you have any idea what you've done? Do you?

_Images- terrible, terrible images flashed into her mind._

Everything you've ever believed in!

_ She saw the faces of her crew lying prone, lifeless, on blood-spattered ground._

_ She saw the Primarch lying dead against the wall nearest the Council Chamber..._

_ The bodies of Hackett, Sparatus, Valern and Tevos hanging from the Chamber's ceiling..._

Everything you wanted to protect!

_ She saw Kolyat at their prone feet, right arm missing and eyes wide, a sword lying abandoned next to him..._

_ Adelais lay near the Normandy's docks..._

_ Solana just feet away..._

_ Within the Normandy, in the CIC, were Joker and EDI..._

_ On the Crew Deck were Liara, Vega, Kaidan, and Tali..._

_ Blood everywhere..._

_ All of them, dead..._

Everyone you loved!

_ Garrus standing in the Control Room. There's a Reaper out there, bright red "eye" staring down at him, hundreds of ships surrounding it..._

_ The Catalyst, taking Shepard's form, was grinning a cruel, victorious smile..._

_ Instead of a bright blue, like last time, it was now a bright crimson..._

_ Like the Reaper's eye..._

_ The Catalyst stepped up, still grinning, and rose its hand..._

Gone! All of it!

_ Ranger's formally dark blue eyes had turned into the Illusive Man's damned strange, bright-blue ones..._

_ And his voice was worse than a thousand Reaper shrieks..._

You alone are responsible!

_Crimson flashes destroying the Control Room, taking Garrus with it..._

_ ...DESTROY!_

You! Commander Joleen Shepard! _The Illusive Man's voice shouted from Ranger._

You alone made our victory over the Galaxy possible!

_...and everything went black._

**N._.S._.S**


	48. The Old Soldier 13

**Mass Effect: Each Story Has A Million Tales.**

**Summary: **"There is always more than just one side to a story- and more than one lesson to learn. Follow Garrus Vakarian as he stands by a promise that he means to keep, contemplates the true meaning of life, death, and the ultimate sacrifice, and as he confronts someone who should have been behind him all along. Follow Adelais Vakarian as he mends a broken bond, and as he comes to terms with a terrible loss of his own. Follow Kolyat Krios as he navigates through a very dangerous place, only to find another- under the guidance of someone who may or may not be there at all. And follow Commander Joleen Shepard as she goes through her past and present, only to find herself in the middle of a battle for her future." (Garrus' Story: _'The Promise-Keeper.'_ Adelais' Story: _'The Old Soldier.'_ Kolyat's Story: _'The Wanderer.'_ Shepard's Story: _'The Missing.'_)

**Warning:** "This is a heavy one- some swearing, angst, implied adult situations, adult situations, a few character deaths, violence, and blood. All the big ones this time. Remember, this is my Shepard, my feelings on the game and what should have happened and will happen, with my own opinions and storyline, so no nasty comments. Got it? Good." (Commander Joleen Shepard: War Hero, Earthborn. Soldier. Paragon. Romanced Kaidan Alenko in the 1st game, Garrus Vakarian in the 2nd and 3rd. Shot and killed Udina during the Citadel Coup.)

**Disclaimer:** "I do not own Mass Effect. At all. So don't make me say it again."

**Author's Note:** "Just so you all know, the name _'Adelais,'_ is Latin for _'Noble,'_ and the name _'Carissa' _means _'the most beloved one.'_ Personally, I just thought the two names fit the story and what the characters were meant for."

**N._.S._.S**

**Chapter Forty-Eight: The Old Soldier XIII.**

**"Y****ou sure you should have shouted at him like that?** I could hear you all the way down in the CIC."

Adelais looked up at Victus, raising a brow-plate. "What are you talking about, Victus?"

Primarch Victus shook his head and jerked a talon at the closed door to the office. "Garrus," he told him, tonelessly. "You kind of yelled at him in front of everyone out there, remember?"

Oh.

Right.

Garrus.

They were talking about this _again_?

"He disobeyed a direct order," Adelais said, sharply. "What else did you expect me to do?"

"Maybe he expected you to listen to his side of the story, perhaps?" Sparatus easily cut in, stopping what he was doing as he spoke to give Adelais an approving look. "You did only go in there after Garrus' friends asked you, after all. I heard you snapped at the Commander's crew, too."

Victus turned to Adelais. "You did _what _now?" he asked, sharply, "Commander Shepard's crew is out of your jurisdiction, Adelais!"

"My _son_ happens to be a part of that crew, Victus." Adelais retorted, folding his arms, "And last time I checked, my son answers to _me_ before anyone else, including that CO of his."

"She struck him, didn't she? Valern heard it from one of the marines. Apparently the man wouldn't shut up about it. And then Valern said that the entire crew still on the Normandy was ignoring her." Sparatus added, concernedly.

"Yes, she struck him," Adelais responded, curtly. "And I told her that if she ever did it again, I'd _stop_ her."

"Ouch," Victus winced, "What did he do?"

"I have absolutely no idea," Adelais answered, just as coldly as he had before, "He wouldn't tell Solana or me anything, and he refused to go back to the Normandy last night, too. Stayed in the apartment. Didn't talk the entire night."

"No kidding," Victus muttered. "Is smacking subordinates even _legal_ anymore?"

"I seriously doubt it," Sparatus said before Adelais could say anything, "But something tells me Garrus isn't really questioning the _legality_ of his _girlfriend_ smacking him upside the head."

Victus snorted in clear amusement.

Adelais glared at them, shaking his head in half-annoyance. "It's not _funny_, you two."

"Yeah, actually, it is. How many Turians do you know have gotten _smacked_ by a Human?" Victus chuckled. "I mean, getting smacked by an Asari striper is one thing- but getting smacked by a Human like Commander Joleen Shepard? That's totally different."

"Victus, if you don't shut up about it right now, Garrus isn't the only one getting smacked."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me, Victus. I happen to remember I've kicked your ass several times before."

"Okay," Victus said, quickly, putting up his taloned hands in surrender. "Okay, fine..."

"I thought so."

"It _is_ funny though."

_ "Victus!"_

**N._.S._.S**

**"G****et off your sorry ass and go talk to her already!"**

Adelais was considering turning on his heel and walking right back into the office.

But, knowing how Solana and Garrus' arguments usually ended, he thought best of it.

"Mind your own business, Solana."

"How about you grow a pair?"

Adelais leaned against the door to the office and folded his arms with a barely inaudible, tired sigh.

Just as he expected would happen, Solana was confronting Garrus.

_She's so much like you, Carissa. You would have done the exact same thing._ Adelais thought in satisfaction.

_Are you going to stop them?_

_Not this time. They're adults now._

_What if it turns to violence?_

_ It won't._

"Mind your own business." Garrus repeated, giving his sister an irritated look.

"Is that all you've got to say?"

"I _don't_ have to answer to you," Garrus snapped back, startling several passerbies.

Garrus turned his back on her and walked away.

_Spirits, a public argument in the middle of an impending war?_

"Oh yeah?" Solana called after him, sounding close to shouting herself, "Then you can answer to dad!"

_ Are you _kidding_ me?_

"Dad! Talk to him!" Solana cried, pointing a talon at Garrus and giving him a pleading look.

_Adelais._

_I'm sick of these nonstop fucking arguments, Carissa!  
_

_Adelais, please._

The old soldier just sighed in defeat and pushed himself off the door.

_Fine, I'll talk to him._

Great.

_Thank you, Adelais._

_You won't be thanking me when we never see him again._

**N._.S._.S**

**"G****arrus, listen to me. **You don't want to go into a warzone with this kind of anger." Adelais said, matter-of-factly, as he approached his son. Solana hung in the background, listening in on the conversation, her bright, electric-blue eyes wide and anxious.

"I'm not angry, dad."

"You sure as hell sound like it."

"Well, I'm _not_."

Adelais folded his arms stubbornly. "Then what are you, Garrus?"

"I don't know."

Adelais froze for a moment-

Garrus, being completely, utterly honest?

Is he imagining it?

Garrus, probably guessing what his father was thinking, just shook his head at him. "Dad," he explained, quietly, "I did that thing Humans do when they want to be together for a long time. Vega explained it, and I thought it would be a good idea, so I did it."

"Did... _what_?" Adelais answered, cautiously, but curiously folding his arms.

_He proposed, Adelais! He's talking about marriage._

_ Oh, boy. _Adelais took a deep, silent breath._ You're kidding._

_ I can tell from his eyes. Ask him._

"You... proposed?"

Garrus nodded without looking at him.

_He just finds the biggest hole he can and then jumps into it without a care in the Galaxy, doesn't he?_

_ As I recall, you did the same with me._

Adelais shook his head. "All right. If you saw her right now, what would you say?"

"I don't know."

Adelais raised a brow-plate and folded his arms. "Garrus..."

"I don't _know_, dad."

_Adelais, please, do something._

The pain in her voice hurt him.

_I know, Carissa, I-_

_ "Dad! Dad, Garrus! Behind you!"_

_ Adelais!_

Solana's scream of absolute fear, combined with Carissa's, was enough to throw Adelais completely off balance by the sheer force of it- and he slammed into someone on his way down. Disoriented and suddenly unable to even _breathe_ because of the sudden, scorching, vaguely familiar pain in his abdomen, followed quickly by another noise that the old soldier suddenly recognized as a sniper rifle's echoing shot-

_But not just any old sniper rifle._

_ A powerful one._

_ Beyond powerful._

Bang.

And it was _close._

_ Very, very close._

The last thing Adelais saw before the blackness enveloped him completely, he heard several more echoing, deafening shots from far, far away, one right after the other- in an almost... _methodic_ way... and saw something impossibly bright and blue all over the ground around and underneath him...

_This was... warm... blood...?_

Bang!

_Wait... no..._

_Where the hell..._

"_Dad!"_

_Adelais! _

_Where the _hell_ are Garrus and Solana?_

_Bang._

... ...

**N._.S._.S**

**Have fun agonizing, Yoru!**

**Don't worry too much about it, though.**

**The next chapter is on its way.**

**XD**


	49. The Promise-Keeper 13

**Mass Effect: Each Story Has A Million Tales.**

**Summary: **"There is always more than just one side to a story- and more than one lesson to learn. Follow Garrus Vakarian as he stands by a promise that he means to keep, contemplates the true meaning of life, death, and the ultimate sacrifice, and as he confronts someone who should have been behind him all along. Follow Adelais Vakarian as he mends a broken bond, and as he comes to terms with a terrible loss of his own. Follow Kolyat Krios as he navigates through a very dangerous place, only to find another- under the guidance of someone who may or may not be there at all. And follow Commander Joleen Shepard as she goes through her past and present, only to find herself in the middle of a battle for her future." (Garrus' Story: _'The Promise-Keeper.'_ Adelais' Story: _'The Old Soldier.'_ Kolyat's Story: _'The Wanderer.'_ Shepard's Story: _'The Missing.'_)

**Warning:** "This is a heavy one- some swearing, angst, implied adult situations, adult situations, a few character deaths, violence, and blood. All the big ones this time. Remember, this is my Shepard, my feelings on the game and what should have happened and will happen, with my own opinions and storyline, so no nasty comments. Got it? Good." (Commander Joleen Shepard: War Hero, Earthborn. Soldier. Paragon. Romanced Kaidan Alenko in the 1st game, Garrus Vakarian in the 2nd and 3rd. Shot and killed Udina during the Citadel Coup.)

**Disclaimer:** "I do not own Mass Effect. At all. So don't make me say it again."

**Author's Note:** "Just so you all know, the name _'Adelais,'_ is Latin for _'Noble,'_ and the name _'Carissa' _means _'the most beloved one.'_ Personally, I just thought the two names fit the story and what the characters were meant for."

**N._.S._.S**

**Chapter Forty-Nine: The Promise-Keeper XIII.**

**W****hy the hell did she always show up on time to play the hero?**

_Of course_ Shepard was the one with the sniper rifle, shooting from the top of the Presidium, supposedly having spotted what was happening by chance from there.

_ By chance._

Seriously?

Just _who_ did she think she was kidding, exactly?

Did she expect him to _believe _that?

Or anyone _else_, for that matter?

Damn her.

**N._.S._.S**

**"T****hat was truly impressive sniping," Victus was saying. **"If you had been conscious to see it," he added to Adelais, clearly teasing the old Turian, "You would have turned green with envy."

"Somehow," Adelais said weakly, "I don't doubt it, Victus."

As Victus chuckled in response, Garrus just shook his head and folded his arms.

_Unbelievable, Shepard,_ he thought, almost resentfully. _You're unbelievable._

"Dad, you shouldn't be moving," Solana protested as Adelais unsteadily stood up on his feet.

"I'm all right, Solana. It's just a graze," Adelais assured her, kindly.

"Looks like it hurts like hell, though," Sparatus added, thoughtfully.

Adelais sent him a quick, although fierce, glare that quickly silenced the usually stubborn, vociferous Councilor. "Don't upset my daughter intentionally, Sparatus. I'm _fine_, I promise you," he added, all the while slowly sitting back down under the hyper-vigilant gaze of said daughter.

"What I'm more concerned about at the moment is if the Commander killed all of them," Victus said, "Does Valern or the STG know how many there were lurking around yet?"

Sparatus shook his head, "They're still working on it."

"Of course she got all of them," Garrus scoffed, despite himself, "She _always_ gets all of them."

Adelais gave his son a quick, considering look. "Maybe you should _check _on her, Garrus."

"Yeah, maybe you should," Solana said, catching on quick, "We've got everything covered here."

"_Check _on her?" Garrus said, incredulously, "It's not as if they had the chance to shoot back."

"Garrus." Adelais pointed at the door.

Garrus just sighed and stood in response.

His father wasn't giving him a choice.

And considering how close Garrus just came to losing him, and without Shepard he surely would have, Garrus supposed he owed Shepard at least a thank-you.

At _least._

His father wore a knowing, almost _smug_ look as Garrus left the room.

**N._.S._.S**

**S****o she **_**was**_** still here, Garrus thought as he quietly landed the car.**

_Alone, _he couldn't help but add.

She sat with her legs curled up to her chest, unmoving.

Her wire-framed glasses had slipped cutely to the bridge of her nose- which they always tended to do when she remained looking down for a long period of time. Her hair was unusually messy, as if she had had a hard night without sleeping and had somehow forgotten to comb it into its usual formal short knot.

Sitting next to her, abandoned, was the Viper and an empty thermal clip.

Sitting next _those _were a few thermal clips and a few hover-targets.

Guilt and regret instantly took over whatever scorn or anger he still felt when he saw them.

_She hadn't been lying!_

**N._.S._.S**

_**W**__**here are you?**__ Are you all right? I can't see you from here! _Shepard's shaking voice came over the comm as soon as Garrus patched her in_. I saw Adelais fall. I'm so sorry I couldn't get a clear shot before-_

_Where the hell are you? _Garrus had demanded of her, interrupting.

_I'm- I'm... _her voice halted when she realized the implications of what she was about to say_. I'm at the top of the Presidium, Garrus. I saw what was going on-_

_ And I suppose you just happened to have the sniper rifle on you?_

_ ...Yes._

_ That's a lie and you know it, Joleen. Who told you?_

_ Garrus, there's no way I could have made it up here on such short- _She lost her nerve at that moment and interrupted herself in her attempt to defend herself. I_ was already here, I swear it. I heard the shot-_

_You're about a hundred stories up, and you expect me to believe you heard the shot?_

_Sure- you know I've always got my-_

_And you just happened to fire ten seconds later?_

_Garrus, I swear I was already-_

_No, Shepard._

_Garrus, I-_

He cut off whatever she was about to say and went to help the others clear up.

**N._.S._.S**

**G****arrus could see even from where he stood that she wasn't okay.**

Joleen hadn't even looked up at him as he approached her- in fact, her haunted, dark brown eyes continued to stare down at the pristine blue lakes hundreds of feet below her.

As if he wasn't even there.

Tears were slowly sliding down her pale, rounded cheeks.

"Joleen," He began, slowly, knowing full well she could just ignore him, "I'm sorry."

The Commander noticeably flinched when he spoke, but didn't respond. Her arms wrapped more tightly around her legs, and her eyes were suddenly hidden as she bowed her head into them...

And _sobbed._

**N._.S._.S**

**Holy crap, Rokubi!**

**Thanks for making my night! **

**You too, EROS and Yoru!**

**-Joleen**


	50. The Wanderer 15

**Mass Effect: Each Story Has A Million Tales.**

**Summary: **"There is always more than just one side to a story- and more than one lesson to learn. Follow Garrus Vakarian as he stands by a promise that he means to keep, contemplates the true meaning of life, death, and the ultimate sacrifice, and as he confronts someone who should have been behind him all along. Follow Adelais Vakarian as he mends a broken bond, and as he comes to terms with a terrible loss of his own. Follow Kolyat Krios as he navigates through a very dangerous place, only to find another- under the guidance of someone who may or may not be there at all. And follow Commander Joleen Shepard as she goes through her past and present, only to find herself in the middle of a battle for her future." (Garrus' Story: _'The Promise-Keeper.'_ Adelais' Story: _'The Old Soldier.'_ Kolyat's Story: _'The Wanderer.'_ Shepard's Story: _'The Missing.'_)

**Warning:** "This is a heavy one- some swearing, angst, implied adult situations, adult situations, a few character deaths, violence, and blood. All the big ones this time. Remember, this is my Shepard, my feelings on the game and what should have happened and will happen, with my own opinions and storyline, so no nasty comments. Got it? Good." (Commander Joleen Shepard: War Hero, Earthborn. Soldier. Paragon. Romanced Kaidan Alenko in the 1st game, Garrus Vakarian in the 2nd and 3rd. Shot and killed Udina during the Citadel Coup.)

**Disclaimer:** "I do not own Mass Effect. At all. So don't make me say it again."

**Author's Note:** "Just so you all know, the name _'Adelais,'_ is Latin for _'Noble,'_ and the name _'Carissa' _means _'the most beloved one.'_ Personally, I just thought the two names fit the story and what the characters were meant for."

**N._.S._.S**

**Chapter Fifty: The Wanderer XV.  
**

**U****sing the staff was Kolyat's idea.**

Utterly failing with it, however, was not.

He found it down in the Shuttle area, and was just playing around with it- killing time before Valern and Vega came back to tell him what had happened up in the Embassies.

_Cerberus attacked the Vakarian family. _Thane had announced suddenly.

_ Is everyone alright? Should I go up there? _Kolyat answered, calmly, attempting to flip the staff in a full circle but dropping it- the metal thing clattered to the floor noisily, and several of the Salarian techs sent him unappreciative, warning glares.

_No need, everyone's fine. Besides,_ Thane added with some amusement as Kolyat picked up the staff. _I'd be slightly more worried if I was brining a metal stick to a gunfight, if I were you._

_ It's not a stick. It's an extension of your-_

_ "Ow!"_

Kolyat ended up slamming the thing into his already-injured hand in his attempt to twist it around his head in a move he'd often seen in old Human vids.

Now, the Salarian techs were sending him death-glares.

Kolyat picked up the staff again, only to throw it across the room.

_You were saying?_ Thane asked, folding his arms as the thing made a satisfying clang as it hit the floor.

_ Shut up._

_It's a stick and you know it._

_You find me a weapon I can't kill anyone with and I only need one hand to use, and we'll talk._

_Short of a firearm?_

_Short of a firearm._

**N._.S._.S**

**"Y****ou planning on beating Cerberus to death with a stick?"**

Kolyat turned his head to find James Vega leaning against the elevator door, safely away from the range of the would-be "weapon."

"Not likely," Kolyat told him, dully.

"Then what are you doing? Playing soldier?"

_ That's actually a very accurate assumption._

_ Shut up..._

"Also not likely."

Vega crossed the room and took hold of the metal "stick."

"First of all," he said, "you don't _whack_."

_ "What?"_

"You don't do this-" Vega swung the metal rod like he would a bat. "Or like this," he brought it straight down with an almighty bang on the ground, as if driving in a nail with a hammer.

Kolyat folded his arms. "All right, then how do you use it?"

"How would I know, _loco_?"

As Kolyat just shook his head in annoyance, Thane said, _I think he just insulted you._

_ Did he? What did he say?_

_ I wouldn't know. I don't speak that language. Why don't you ask him._

"Uh... what does_ loco _mean?"

Vega shrugged again. "Yeah. It means _crazy_. Because you're kinda crazy, _loco_."

_Even the Human thinks I'm crazy._

_ Also surprisingly accurate._

_ Seriously? If anyone is crazy here, it's you._

_ Me? _Thane looked supremely amused as Vega disappeared back into the elevator._ How so?_

_ You shouldn't be here at all!_

_ What makes you think I am?_

Kolyat froze. _What do you mean by that?_

Thane crossed his arms._ Nothing._

_ No, seriously. _Kolyat replied, turning to face him._ Of course you're here!_

_ So I really am crazy? That's fucking good to know._

_ Kolyat..._

_ You know what? Just shut up._

_ ... ..._

**N._.S._.S**

**I**** should not have said that. **_I didn't realize that it would upset you._

Kolyat didn't even turn away from the gargantuan window. He'd left the Shuttle Bay a little while after his father's revelation. The STG members that were working on duplicating the Control Chip and integrating it into the Normandy's system, with the help of EDI and Joker, did not appreciate the constant interruptions or Kolyat's excessive banging around with the staff-

So they 'asked' him to go away.

"You're the only reason I'm alive right now and you just told me you're not even there. Of course I'm upset! What the hell does that mean I've been doing up to now? Have I been talking to myself this whole time?"

_ I never-_

"If you say 'I never said that,' I'm ignoring you for the rest of my life, real or not."

_ I'm sorry._

"Don't 'I'm sorry' me! Answer the question! Are you real or not?"

_ Am I?_

"Don't ask me! I'm the one asking you!"

_ It's your call, not mine._

"What?"

Thane folded his arms. _Whether or not I'm 'real' depends on you._

"How the hell does that make any sense?"_ Kolyat demanded in frustration._

_ Do you see anyone else on this ship speaking with me?_

"Wait... so then you're only here for me?"

_ Yes._

Kolyat turned his head to find that Thane was already standing next to him.

"Why me?"Kolyat asked, quietly.

_ Because I was the only one who could._

"What?"

_ It is difficult to explain. _Thane replied. _But I will do it as best I can._

"Go ahead."

_ It's just as the priests used to say on Kahje, with only one drastic difference. They told you that someone dies with an unfinished goal- such as protecting someone they loved, they are allowed to come back until that goal is accomplished. Only then will they be allowed to 'move on.'_

"What's the difference?"

_ The difference is that when that goal is a drastic one- such as mine, they are allowed to stay corporeal, and are able to go into other's minds and help them understand what is happening. That is what happened on Kahje when you saw me for the first time, and that is why I was able to send you that nightmare._

"I see... so you had to get my attention?"

_ Exactly_. Thane nodded._ I had to get your attention before anything. Unlike the Commander, your mind and your conscience were clear- that meant I could get in without trouble._

"And the Commander's... wasn't?" Kolyat paused. "I can't see her as having a black conscience."

_Believe me, she does. Only one man could get to her, and even he had difficulties._

"Oh yeah? What from?"

_Her life has been full of tragedies and fear. She has seen much more than her fair share._

"And she died once already, too."

_ That too._

Before Kolyat could answer, a kind voice interrupted him. "Who are you talking to?"

Kolyat whirled around in panic.

Dr. Chakwas stood at the door, smiling a kind smile. She was standing just inside the room, the metallic door closing behind her.

"I- nothing. No one."

Kolyat hadn't even realized that he'd been talking aloud with his father- and hadn't even seen Chakwas enter the room at that- until she'd spoken.

"Who are you talking to?" Chakwas asked, again, folding her arms with some concern.

_It's all right, Kolyat._

_ I'm not crazy._

_ I know._

_ Does she?_

_ Yes._

Kolyat sighed. "I'm talking to my father."

Chakwas' eyes widened slightly, then her smile grew more understanding. "Ah, I see..." she said with a knowing sigh. "Thane Krios. I remember him. He, Joleen, and Garrus were three peas in a pod from the start."

_Three what?_

_ It's a way of saying the three of us were close._

"He was a kind person- probably the kindest non-Human Joleen ever brought aboard. He was the quietest, too, but always willing to lend a hand," Chakwas continued, "And a hero," she added, smile fading a little at that. "I swear Joleen cried for a week after..." Her voice broke.

Kolyat saw Thane's eyes flash as the woman said this.

Chakwas seemed to shake herself out of her daze. "What am I saying?" She said, shaking her head a little, "Come," she added, "I want to check on your wounds one more time before letting you go out there."

Obediently, Kolyat followed her.

_ She cried for a week?_

Kolyat turned his head to look over at Thane when he spoke, probably to himself.

His father still stood there, eyes knowing and thoughtful, as the metal door slid quietly shut.

_No wonder..._

**N._.S._.S**


	51. The Missing 10

**Mass Effect: Each Story Has A Million Tales.**

**Summary: **"There is always more than just one side to a story- and more than one lesson to learn. Follow Garrus Vakarian as he stands by a promise that he means to keep, contemplates the true meaning of life, death, and the ultimate sacrifice, and as he confronts someone who should have been behind him all along. Follow Adelais Vakarian as he mends a broken bond, and as he comes to terms with a terrible loss of his own. Follow Kolyat Krios as he navigates through a very dangerous place, only to find another- under the guidance of someone who may or may not be there at all. And follow Commander Joleen Shepard as she goes through her past and present, only to find herself in the middle of a battle for her future." (Garrus' Story: _'The Promise-Keeper.'_ Adelais' Story: _'The Old Soldier.'_ Kolyat's Story: _'The Wanderer.'_ Shepard's Story: _'The Missing.'_)

**Warning:** "This is a heavy one- some swearing, angst, implied adult situations, adult situations, a few character deaths, violence, and blood. All the big ones this time. Remember, this is my Shepard, my feelings on the game and what should have happened and will happen, with my own opinions and storyline, so no nasty comments. Got it? Good." (Commander Joleen Shepard: War Hero, Earthborn. Soldier. Paragon. Romanced Kaidan Alenko in the 1st game, Garrus Vakarian in the 2nd and 3rd. Shot and killed Udina during the Citadel Coup.)

**Disclaimer:** "I do not own Mass Effect. At all. So don't make me say it again."

**Author's Note:** "Just so you all know, the name _'Adelais,'_ is Latin for _'Noble,'_ and the name _'Carissa' _means _'the most beloved one.'_ Personally, I just thought the two names fit the story and what the characters were meant for."

**N._.S._.S**

**Chapter Fifty-One: The Missing X.**

**T****he thing about fear is that when it fully controls you, it burns.**

It burns like an all-consuming flame.

And the only way to douse this almighty flame is to face it head on.

It is what gives you the courage to stand up and fight.

_Kolyat stands in the Council Chambers, right-hand extended, palm facing out, and pulsating azure Biotic power. His eyes, matching his father's determined ones on the day he faced the assassin Kai Leng, aren't the slightest bit afraid. He moves as his father did that day, proudly and swiftly, confronting the tall shadowed figure head on, catching the blade his opponent attempts to counter his blow with, snapping it cleanly in half with a single Biotic Thrust and throwing them clear across the room, all as the Council fight enemies of their own, their weapons drawn and eyes matching their hero's._

The strength to continue through to the end.

_Adelais Vakarian sits at the edge of the balcony, talons clenched over a creased, old photograph. He is tired- tired of the countless arguments, unending anger, and tired of not being able to truly see the one he misses most. As he stares up into the sky, though, his mandibles twitch into a Turian's smile, and he closes his eyes, all as a ghostlike figure looks on, arms crossed, and a fulfilled look in her familiar, ice-blue eyes. After a few moments, she silently knelt beside him and wrapped her arms around him, and the old soldier's eyes open, knowing and strong again._

And the strength to hope.

_She has her face hidden behind her knees, and her arms are wrapped tightly around her legs to keep her shoulders from continuing to tremble- she's crying, scared to death at what she's seen and what she thinks is set in stone- a future, she believes that can only end in her own failure. But, unbeknownst to the great Commander Shepard, Garrus is standing beside her, as he always has, taloned hand on her shoulder, eyes alight with concern._

**N._.S._.S**

**S****he couldn't ignore him, no matter how hard she tried.**

Garrus was just someone who couldn't be ignored.

She'd hidden her face in order to hide the fact that she'd been crying from him- God; she hated it when _anyone_ saw her crying_, especially_ Garrus, and _especially_ at a time like this.

Back on the streets of New York, if one of the _Red Jacks_ (the group Ranger and Shep had founded years and years ago in the Shelter, dedicated to getting rid of the slavers) ever saw one of their own crying like this, they'd instantly call them out on it and _really_ give them something to cry about.

In the Alliance, they usually ignored it and went on their merry way.

Hell, even _Ranger_ laughed at her when she cried.

Crying was a universal (sort of) sign of weakness, and if the Red Jacks and the Alliance shared even one thing in common, it's the fact that both hated any sign of weakness.

It just _wasn't done._

"I'm sorry."

It was all she could think to say.

What else _could_ she say after what she did?

Garrus just stared down at her, closed his ice-blue eyes closing for a split second, as if seriously considering what he should do, before opening them as he joined her on the ground.

"So am I."

"You weren't doing anything wrong."

Garrus' eyes flashed to hers in genuine worry now, but Shepard easily ignored it.

"There was another nightmare." She admitted, not glancing at him, and interrupting him when he immediately put a taloned hand on her shoulder and started to say something. "A bad one."

Garrus' grasp only tightened as she explained.

"It was bad, Garrus," Shepard repeated, tonelessly, "Ranger was telling me it was all my fault though the entire thing... Cerberus got to the Primarch, to the Council, to Kolyat... everyone on the Normandy was slaughtered, the fleets on both sides of the Relay were destroyed... the Reaper got you in the Control Room."

"And you?" Garrus asked, quietly.

"I don't know."

"It won't end like that," he said after a long silence, "You know it won't."

"I don't know what to think anymore, Garrus," she shot back, though not angrily. "Even _Ranger_ said it- everyone I swore on his grave to _protect_, everyone who _trusted_ me, everyone who sacrificed _everything_- it all was a Goddamn _waste_," she said, voice raising. "_All_ of it. Thane, Mordin, Legion, Anderson... every single man, woman, child, every single _drop_ of blood shed by that War... a _waste_." She spat the last word like a curse.

Garrus just shook his head. "He lied, Joleen."

"Why the hell would Ranger, of all people, lie to me like that?" She retorted, dully.

"Then it wasn't Ranger who said those things."

She considered that for a long moment, and then sighed. "I don't know."

"I don't _know_." Her eyes burned as she repeated it.

Slowly, hesitantly, he put his arm around her shoulder, pulling her close.

She could feel his strong heartbeat even through his armor.

"He lied," he repeated, "Or that wasn't the Ranger you knew."

"But... I watched it. All of it... it was... so goddamn real."

"It wasn't. All of them are still here... and you know what?" Garrus added, his mandibles clicking to give her a half Turian-smile.

"What?"

"So are you and me."

"And if we're not by the time this is over?" She asked, miserably. "What if he's right?"

"What if he's wrong?" Garrus answered, using a single talon to carefully brush away the tears.

Shepard just shook her head. "I don't know."

"Shepard, listen to me," Garrus finally said, after another long moment of silence. "Thane, Mordin, Legion, and Anderson were _proud_ to lay down their lives for the Galaxy, even for the _slight_ chance that we would succeed. You were willing to lay down your life from the very beginning. _None_ of that," he said, bringing their foreheads together, "Will _ever not mean a thing_. It all counted for _something_."

"Thane stopped Kai Leng from killing the Council. He knew _exactly_ what he was doing the moment he left Huerta, and knew exactly what he was up against- and that didn't stop him. Mordin cured the Genophage- saving Palaven and probably trillions of lives; and ensuring the survival of the entire Krogan race," he said, listing each one of them. "Legion almost single-handedly stopped a war that would have destroyed the Quarians and the Geth; brokering peace between them. Anderson..." Garrus paused for a few moments for his words to take effect, "Anderson was proud to do what he did, you know that better than anyone."

"All of their sacrifices- and all of those made by the countless people we don't even know about yet," he continued, gently, "will be remembered and honored for as long as this Galaxy stands- which," he added, "is almost all thanks to you. _You_ were the one who warned the Council. _You_ were the one who went after Saren, Sovereign, the Geth, the Collectors, Cerberus, and every single other damn thing in the Galaxy that needed its ass kicked- _and_-" he added, his voice lowering as low as it could, "I was there for every single moment of it."

By this time, Shepard was crying. She'd finally unfolded herself as Garrus spoke, dark brown eyes widening in shock as he spoke. Her glasses had been pushed cutely to the bridge of her nose as she listened, and as he ended his little speech, Garrus pushed them back up with the tip of his talon.

"No one could have done what you did, Shepard," Garrus ended, easily, "Not _Ranger_, not the _Council_, not _me_, and not anyone else. You even came back from the dead to get it done. And now you're back to do it again."

Oh, _God_...

Shepard was sobbing again as Garrus gently folded her into his arms. "Whatever told you we're not going to make this is either stupid or what we're fighting against," he assured her, talons running through her messy dark brown hair.

"_I'm sorry,"_ she finally managed to sob, _"I'm so sorry..."_

Garrus just held her tighter.

**N._.S._.S**

**Man, WTF is with the Internet?**

**AND my computer?**

**If it's not ONE of those it's the OTHER, for God's sake.**

**First I lose Internet for the entire day,**

**Then I have to babysit for FOUR hours instead of the promised two,**

**Then my Internet/ Computer STILL screw up for the past three hours?**

**Really?**

**Gimme a break already...**

**All right, I need a Diet Coke and a hug...**

**Maybe a REALLY nice review for these two chapters, too...**

**N._.S._.S**


	52. The Old Soldier 14

**Mass Effect: Each Story Has A Million Tales.**

**Summary: **"There is always more than just one side to a story- and more than one lesson to learn. Follow Garrus Vakarian as he stands by a promise that he means to keep, contemplates the true meaning of life, death, and the ultimate sacrifice, and as he confronts someone who should have been behind him all along. Follow Adelais Vakarian as he mends a broken bond, and as he comes to terms with a terrible loss of his own. Follow Kolyat Krios as he navigates through a very dangerous place, only to find another- under the guidance of someone who may or may not be there at all. And follow Commander Joleen Shepard as she goes through her past and present, only to find herself in the middle of a battle for her future." (Garrus' Story: _'The Promise-Keeper.'_ Adelais' Story: _'The Old Soldier.'_ Kolyat's Story: _'The Wanderer.'_ Shepard's Story: _'The Missing.'_)

**Warning:** "This is a heavy one- some swearing, angst, implied adult situations, adult situations, a few character deaths, violence, and blood. All the big ones this time. Remember, this is my Shepard, my feelings on the game and what should have happened and will happen, with my own opinions and storyline, so no nasty comments. Got it? Good." (Commander Joleen Shepard: War Hero, Earthborn. Soldier. Paragon. Romanced Kaidan Alenko in the 1st game, Garrus Vakarian in the 2nd and 3rd. Shot and killed Udina during the Citadel Coup.)

**Disclaimer:** "I do not own Mass Effect. At all. So don't make me say it again."

**Author's Note:** "Just so you all know, the name _'Adelais,'_ is Latin for _'Noble,'_ and the name _'Carissa' _means _'the most beloved one.'_ Personally, I just thought the two names fit the story and what the characters were meant for."

**Oh my God.**

**Listen to these songs while reading this chapter.**

**It'll give it more meaning.**

**Life is Beautiful- Sixx A.M.**

**Price of Freedom- Crisis Core OST**

**N._.S._.S**

**Chapter Fifty-Two: The Old Soldier XIV.**

**N****o matter how he tried to accept she was gone, Adelais Vakarian just couldn't do it.**

Not a day went by that he wished he could see her again.

_Really_ see her.

_Really_ talk to her.

Carissa had been so strong, so brave, even when the pain was at its worst.

Adelais clearly remembered every second he spent with her in that damned room, holding her hand in his own, talons clasped protectively over them. It had been so quiet at times, almost a _contemplative, ceremonious _silence, lingering there always, as though the Spirits of Palaven themselves were there; curiously watching the plight of two of their own...

Even though they clearly knew how it would end all along.

He had known it, too.

There had been nothing anyone could have done.

Absolutely _nothing_, even from the beginning.

And by the night she died, she had probably known it, too.

She'd died in his arms quietly, death taking her away from him gently, without fuss, the pain finally giving her a reprieve in her final moments.

It was in the morning, very, very early, when she died.

Just hours before, she had asked him to remove the needles, tubes, and the oxygen mask.

She had known, just as he had, it was the end of her suffering.

Finally over.

She had asked him to stay with her until she was gone.

As they lay there together, Adelais' arms wrapped tightly around her, as if that alone would stop the inevitable end, and she murmured to him her last wishes.

_Take good care of Garrus and Solana, _she'd said to him, her voice softer but stronger than it had been in the long, painful years of her illness. _Make sure they're happy- make sure that they don't hurt themselves or those closest to them- make sure they are the strong, good Turians we have raised them to be._

_You raised them,_ Adelais had wanted to shout in despair. _You raised them!_

_Don't let them ever doubt that we ever loved them, or that we've ever lead them astray. I know you and Garrus' arguments have almost let that happen before..._

A stab to the heart, precise and clean.

_But let that past go now. He is your son, and mine, and our duty as his parents commands that we understand and allow him to do as he wants. He is old enough to decide for himself now._

_Promise me, Adelais._

_ Promise me._

_I promise, Carissa._

Carissa's ice-blue eyes glistened in her old gentleness, with her old inner fire that hadn't dulled even when the illness was at its worse, as she raised her taloned hand to touch his face, closing her eyes as she gave him the best Turian-smile she could manage. She was smiling, even now, as she faced death...

_Please stay with me, Carissa. I can't do this without you. You were..._

Everything.

More than everything.

_ Please._

_ I love you, Adelais._

_ Please._

_ I love you._

**N._.S._.S**

**A****fter Carissa died, he froze.**

_He couldn't move from that grave._

_ He couldn't sleep._

_ He couldn't even speak._

_He doubted he even breathed or his heart beat._

_ Something within him just couldn't accept the fact that she was truly gone- and for the longest time Adelais wished that he had gone with her to wherever she was now._

_ Anything was better than this empty, lonely feeling._

_ Or so he thought._

**N._.S._S.**

**S****urprisingly, it was Garrus who snapped him out of it.**

_He had been so stupid not to realize that Carissa's children were suffering alongside him before- they had just lost the closest parent to them._

_The one that had always been there since they were born._

_Also surprisingly, it hadn't been a lecture, either._

_Garrus had defended him._

_Adelais had been forced by Primarch Fedorian to attend a meeting- he was one of his Advisers, but even when Adelais had politely refused, the Primarch had callously continued, overriding his excuse as invalid and- even more insultingly- unimportant._

_As he left the meeting (which he hadn't even been listening to), Adelais was confronted by a very, very irate Chief Advisor (who would end up being killed as he left Palaven in the first escape shuttle), who accused him of being selfish and threatened to relieve him of duty-_

_Adelais hadn't really cared._

_Garrus had._

"Where is your wife?"_Garrus had demanded of the stunned Chief._ "Where are your children? Your brothers and sisters, your mother and father? Are they safe at home, safe in their barracks or at their stations? Do you know whether they'll be home for supper? Do you know where they're sleeping tonight?"

"My father just lost the most important person in his life, three days ago," Garrus _had snapped. By this time, even the Primarch was watching in interest._ "My mother isn't at home- his wife isn't there waiting for him anymore- and you don't see him whimpering, complaining- he is doing his job, and his duty as a parent- now go do yours," _Garrus had told him, putting his hand on Adelais' stunned shoulder._

"Come on, dad," _he had said in a kinder voice,_ "Let's go home."

"Garrus..."

"Letting your children do your fighting now, Adelais?"

_At that, Garrus had wheeled around, and before Adelais could stop him, had knocked the Chief Adviser of Palaven Command off his feet and into the wall._

"Go ahead," _Garrus had growled, dangerously,_ "Insult my father again!"

_It took the Primarch, Adelais, and three officers almost five whole minutes to get Garrus to let the bloodied mess of a Turian down._

_Adelais had seen Carissa for the first time at that moment._

And something in him had finally come alive again.

**N._.S._.S**

**S****itting at the edge of the balcony at his apartment high up in the Citadel, Adelais' sharp talons clenched over the creased, inch-by-inch photograph tightly.**

He missed her.

Now more than ever.

_I'm sick of the arguments, the constant fighting, the yelling, and the ugly insults._ Adelais admitted to her, bowing his head and sighing warily, closing his eyes. _I'm tired, Carissa._

_ Tired of everything._

_Why can't I stop it?_

_Why can't I be the father I promised you I would be?_

_I can't even keep your son from getting smacked. _Adelais listed in despair._ I can't keep your daughter from worrying. And I can't erase any of their sufferings like I should be- like you could have. I can't even bring you back... I'm completely damned useless._

_ What am I doing wrong?_

_ Where have I failed?_

Adelais.

_I'm sorry, Carissa. I'm sorry I couldn't keep our promise._

Adelais...

_I'm so sorry._

**N._.S._.S**

**So... anyone need a tissue?**

**I sure do.**

**XD**


	53. The Promise-Keeper 14

**Mass Effect: Each Story Has A Million Tales.**

**Summary: **"There is always more than just one side to a story- and more than one lesson to learn. Follow Garrus Vakarian as he stands by a promise that he means to keep, contemplates the true meaning of life, death, and the ultimate sacrifice, and as he confronts someone who should have been behind him all along. Follow Adelais Vakarian as he mends a broken bond, and as he comes to terms with a terrible loss of his own. Follow Kolyat Krios as he navigates through a very dangerous place, only to find another- under the guidance of someone who may or may not be there at all. And follow Commander Joleen Shepard as she goes through her past and present, only to find herself in the middle of a battle for her future." (Garrus' Story: _'The Promise-Keeper.'_ Adelais' Story: _'The Old Soldier.'_ Kolyat's Story: _'The Wanderer.'_ Shepard's Story: _'The Missing.'_)

**Warning:** "This is a heavy one- some swearing, angst, implied adult situations, adult situations, a few character deaths, violence, and blood. All the big ones this time. Remember, this is my Shepard, my feelings on the game and what should have happened and will happen, with my own opinions and storyline, so no nasty comments. Got it? Good." (Commander Joleen Shepard: War Hero, Earthborn. Soldier. Paragon. Romanced Kaidan Alenko in the 1st game, Garrus Vakarian in the 2nd and 3rd. Shot and killed Udina during the Citadel Coup.)

**Disclaimer:** "I do not own Mass Effect. At all. So don't make me say it again."

**Author's Note:** "Just so you all know, the name _'Adelais,'_ is Latin for _'Noble,'_ and the name _'Carissa' _means _'the most beloved one.'_ Personally, I just thought the two names fit the story and what the characters were meant for."

**N._.S._.S**

**Chapter Fifty-Three: The Promise-Keeper XIV.**

**U****nsurprisingly, the "quiet after the storm" didn't last long.**

When the door to the Crew Lounge slid open, Garrus looked up from what he was reading, and turned his head to find Adelais standing stiffly at the door. Judging by the way his father's arms were folded, and the clear, obvious concern deep in his midnight blue eyes, he either had something potentially upsetting to tell them, or, more probable, something had just gone wrong.

Or, of course, both.

"Your friend passed out."

Garrus stole a glance at Shepard, only to find she was still reading- though, he noticed, with some minute annoyance, her tired, dark brown eyes weren't actually moving.

"Who?"

"The Drell."

Now fully paying attention, Garrus stood up, ice-blue eyes again darting back at Shepard, who actually looked up, brows furrowed as she heard the announcement.

"I'm not surprised," she said, quietly, making to stand up as well. "What happened?"

"From what I heard, the kid was with Valern and Vega, up in the CIC, and before anyone knew what happened, he stops in the middle of whatever he was doing and collapsed."

"His wounds probably got the better of him. He was in pretty bad shape." Shepard said, brows furrowing again as she spoke, "He's in the Bay now, right?"

Adelais nodded. "Yes. Chakwas sent me up here to get you."

Shepard gathered the three or four datapads from her table and began to leave. As she passed Adelais, however, she turned back to him and asked, "You don't mind keeping an eye on Sparatus and Victus, do you?" she added, kindly, "I'd like to keep Garrus with me."

Adelais actually blinked in surprise, and glanced at Garrus with his brow-plates raised. After Garrus gave him a barely noticeable nod, however, Adelais stepped aside and let her and Garrus pass- giving his son an approving, almost knowing look as they did so.

"Of course not, Commander."

**N._.S._.S**

"_**L**__**oco**_** didn't even miss a beat," **Vega was saying to Chakwas as Garrus and Shepard entered the Med Bay. "One sec he's all good and pulling data from the STG for the Councilor, next he's on the ground and nobody even notices until Joker said we got a man down."

The curtains around the cot were pulled down, and the usually fluorescent, bright white lights of the small Med Bay had been dimmed. Chakwas herself sat comfortably at her desk, listening to Vega's explanation, but when she saw that Shepard had arrived, she quickly stood.

"Commander," she said, grimly, "I'm afraid I have some bad news for you."

Garrus could see the instant reaction in Shepard's eyes- they flashed with genuine worry and fear. Chakwas took a chart from her desk and held it out for her to read.

"Three fractured ribs. Broken collarbone. Broken right arm and wrist. Stab wound through the right arm. Ripped muscles and tendons throughout right arm." She listed them one right after the other, voice growing with shock with each one.

"What the hell was the loco doing?" Vega demanded as she finished.

"It was Cerberus," Shepard answered, quietly. "They wanted him dead and tried their damned hardest to do it…" her eyes narrowed suddenly as she looked back up at Chakwas, dark eyes flashing with what Garrus interpreted as alarm.

"You recommended that his arm be amputated." She said, handing the chart back to the doctor.

Garrus glanced over at Vega.

The dark-skinned marine pointedly ignored him.

"Yes," Chakwas said, slowly, "If he doesn't, his Biotics- which are by far more potent than any other Drell I've seen, including his father's, have the potential to continue destroying his body, as it has his right arm. Added to that, we have the wound in his shoulder. The blade severed the nerves connecting his right arm to the rest of his body," she added, "it's just a dying lump of flesh left now."

"There's no other way?" Shepard countered, calmly.

The doctor shook her head somberly.

"I'm afraid not. Even if he stopped using Biotics completely. His arm would never recover because the damage isn't just from the Biotics or bone-deep. It goes down into the muscles, tendons, and nerves," the doctor said, firmly, "it remains my professional opinion that it be amputated as quickly as possible."

Vega suddenly cleared his throat and jerked his head oddly at the door after meeting Garrus' gaze.

Glancing back at Shepard, and receiving a quick, silent nod in response, Garrus took the hint and followed suit, leaving Shepard and Chakwas to their conversation.

**N._.S._.S**

**"H****e won't let it happen," **Vega declared as soon as they were out of earshot.

"I know he won't," Garrus answered, bluntly, folding his arms as they continued to the Mess table. "And if Joleen gets her way, he won't be forced into it, either."

"Who won't be forced into what?" Kaidan spoke up, curiously. The dark-haired Spectre had been getting himself some water and he'd apparently been listing in on what Vega and Garrus were saying. He joined them, sitting down at the table with glass of water still in hand.

"Aren't you supposed to be with Hackett?" Vega demanded of him, rather defensively.

"Aren't you supposed to be with Valern?" Kaidan countered, smartly, raising a dark brow and taking a sip of his drink as Vega gave Garrus an annoyed look.

"Chakwas wants to amputate Kolyat's right arm," Garrus cut in, before Vega could retort. "Joleen is trying to get her to change her mind, but it doesn't look good."

"Yeah, I remember Hackett saying something about that," Kaidan said, thoughtfully. "That's why I'm here- to check on Chakwas' decision."

"Right," Vega said, cynically, "A Councilor sent you all the way down here just for that?"

"Hey," Kaidan protested, darkly, "Remember that that kid in there is the only connection to Cerberus and the Control Chip we've got. He dies, and the rest of us are screwed."

**N._.S._.S**

**S****hepard came out of the Med Bay a little while later, looking pale but satisfied.**

"So?" Garrus asked her as she approached, giving her a worried look when she didn't answer, instead pouring herself a cup of coffee in the Mess.

Someone had always, ever since Garrus had joined the Normandy, years ago now, had a coffee pot hot and waiting for her.

It was one of the few things about her that never changed.

"It's Kolyat's decision, not anyone else's." Shepard answered, sipping the coffee and giving him a smile that lit up her tired eyes, "I made sure of that."

"Good. Maybe now we'll avoid that one argument."

Shepard winced, as if just then realizing what Garrus meant by that. "God, I don't even want to be in the same_ system_ as him when he wakes up."

"Think he'll be awake before the fight starts?" Garrus asked, casually, as they stepped into the elevator, heading up to her cabin.

"Thane was."

"I'm not asking about Thane. I'm asking about Kolyat."

Shepard sighed as the doors closed. "I hope not."

"You think he'll do the same thing Thane did?"

"Cerberus wants him dead more than me now," Shepard answered, bitterly, "and they'll target him the second they see him, Reaper or no Reaper."

**N._.S._.S**

**I'm back! XD**

**Miss me?**

**Anyone?**

**Anyone at all?**

**Anyway, I replaced this chapter. I didn't like how the last one turned out.**

**Hope this is better.**

**- J**


	54. The Missing 11

**Mass Effect: Each Story Has A Million Tales.**

**Summary: **"There is always more than just one side to a story- and more than one lesson to learn. Follow Garrus Vakarian as he stands by a promise that he means to keep, contemplates the true meaning of life, death, and the ultimate sacrifice, and as he confronts someone who should have been behind him all along. Follow Adelais Vakarian as he mends a broken bond, and as he comes to terms with a terrible loss of his own. Follow Kolyat Krios as he navigates through a very dangerous place, only to find another- under the guidance of someone who may or may not be there at all. And follow Commander Joleen Shepard as she goes through her past and present, only to find herself in the middle of a battle for her future." (Garrus' Story: _'The Promise-Keeper.'_ Adelais' Story: _'The Old Soldier.'_ Kolyat's Story: _'The Wanderer.'_ Shepard's Story: _'The Missing.'_)

**Warning:** "This is a heavy one- some swearing, angst, implied adult situations, adult situations, a few character deaths, violence, and blood. All the big ones this time. Remember, this is my Shepard, my feelings on the game and what should have happened and will happen, with my own opinions and storyline, so no nasty comments. Got it? Good." (Commander Joleen Shepard: War Hero, Earthborn. Soldier. Paragon. Romanced Kaidan Alenko in the 1st game, Garrus Vakarian in the 2nd and 3rd. Shot and killed Udina during the Citadel Coup.)

**Disclaimer:** "I do not own Mass Effect. At all. So don't make me say it again."

**Author's Note:** "Just so you all know, the name _'Adelais,'_ is Latin for _'Noble,'_ and the name _'Carissa' _means _'the most beloved one.'_ Personally, I just thought the two names fit the story and what the characters were meant for."

**N._.S._.S**

**Chapter Fifty-Four: The Missing XI.**

**"W****hat is this doing here?"**

Shepard looked up from her terminal to find Garrus standing by the dresser. The dresser was laden down with photographs.

There were five of them.

The first was of Ashley.

_The Gunnery Chief grins as Shepard shows her the camera and Garrus watches in fascination as both ladies laugh together, playing around with it, taking random pictures. Finally Shepard asks Ashley to pose so she can have a good photograph of her. Ash sits on top of her weapons desk and gives Shepard two thumbs up, grinning all the while._

The second was of the first crew.

_Shepard was fooling with her camera again, three days after they'd taken down Saren. She'd gotten everyone together for a photo before Garrus left for C-Sec and Wrex left for Tuchanka. Her arm is around Kaidan, and Joker's in front, giving them a grin next to Chakwas, Pressley and Anderson, who'd just become Councilor. Garrus, Liara, and Tali are around them, laughing and cheerful, as Wrex sulks in the corner, not at all happy about being included…_

The third was of Thane and Garrus, lining up shots.

_Shepard had gotten tired of Thane never leaving the Life Support room. To make sure he didn't "waste away" in there, she ordered Garrus to take him down to the Cargo Bay, where she had already set up targets with a somewhat enthusiastic Jack and an over-enthusiastic Grunt. She was watching, hidden with her camera. Thane and Garrus had gotten into it after a while, seeing who indeed the best shot was. Thane was down by one, Garrus was leading by one. _

_The looks of pure concentration on both of their faces were incredibly funny._

_Of course, the clicking of Shepard's camera made Thane miss the shot by two full centimeters._

_Or so he said later._

The forth was of the entire second crew.

_The human part of the crew- Miranda, Jacob, Chakwas, Kelly, Kenneth, Gabriella, Joker, and the others were standing in a small cluster- each one smiling into the camera, even Miranda. Shepard and Garrus were in the middle, Shepard's arm around Garrus, the other around Tali. Shepard was grinning. Thane and Samara were standing stoically on Garrus' side, while Grunt, with a highly enthusiastic Mordin on his shoulder, stood behind Shepard and Garrus. Legion and Jack stood in the back, carefully making it so they were half-way hidden._

The final was of only Garrus and Shepard.

_This was just before C-Sec and the Alliance stormed the Normandy after they landed there after the Collector Base. Shepard's dark brown eyes are glistening, not yet haunted as the next year would make them. Garrus' head is turned toward her, hiding the scars on the other side of his face, and they're both grinning broadly at the camera. Shepard would present him with a copy just before communications with her were cut off. _

"What?" Shepard asked as Garrus picked something up. He came over to her, holding something small in both taloned hands. When he handed it to her, Shepard realized it was the ring-

She'd forgotten about it.

Until now, that is.

"Oh…" She took it from him and put it back on, smiling as he watched her with half-curious, ice-blue eyes. "Thanks," she told him, "Can't go out there without this, can I?"

Garrus gives her an approving nod. "Well, that and your gun."

She chuckles. "I think I'd rather have this," she flashes the ring as she stands up and takes out a fresh datapad. "Come on," she laughed, "We've got a little more work to do, big boy."

Garrus follows, but his mind is thinking about something else.

_Why was she not wearing that ring before now?_

**N._.S._.S**

**"L****ooks like everything's in place," Sparatus said, just as Shepard and Garrus entered the War Room. **Adelais, after glancing at Shepard and Garrus and nodding in a polite greeting, quickly turned back to face the Councilor, folding his arms in an unusually irate way.

"And the civilians?" He asked, sharply.

"Most are accounted for," Sparatus answered with a careless wave of his hand.

"Most?" Now Victus spoke up. "_Most?_ That's not good enough, Sparatus."

"_You_ want to go digging around the ducts? Be my guest. C-SEC has more important matters to-"

"With all due respect, Councilor," Shepard cut in, dark brown eyes narrowing at the Councilor as she handed Victus one of her datapads, "Speaking ill of the duct-rats while one is in the room is not a good idea."

Councilor Sparatus rounded on her. "Commander Shepard," he said, tightly, "I understand your sympathies with them, but we have little time to waste-"

"On saving lives?" Shepard cut in again. She placed one hand on her hip and turned her head to Adelais. "You worked C-Sec years back, didn't you?" She asked him, in a slightly kinder voice.

"Yes," Adelais answered promptly, "A long time back."

"And C-Sec's purpose back then was still protecting civilians, was it not?"

Adelais nodded.

"No matter who or what they were?"

"Of course."

Shepard nodded once. "Glad to see there's still a heart out there."

Ignoring Adelais' stunned look and Garrus' chuckle, Shepard rounded back to the Councilor, under the Primarch's silent, amused gaze. "Let me tell you something," she said, folding her arms tightly across her chest, dark brown eyes narrowing again, "Back in New York, even the Red Jack Gang defended their own. You going to tell me that you, a Councilor, figurehead of an entire Galaxy, isn't any better than a lowly group of orphans?"

Turning her head back to Adelais, she added, "Tell Bailey from me that saving all the civilians, _duct-rats or not_, is still their top priority," she ordered, without even considering the fact that not only did she pose no authority over the old Turian, but he also actually outranked her.

Adelais actually gave her a quick salute before turning on his heel and disappearing.

"With pleasure, Commander."

Shepard turned to give the Councilor a glare before looking over at Garrus. "Come on," she said, in a kinder voice, "We've got one last thing to do."

Garrus followed her, and could still hear the Primarch laughing his ass off even when the door closed.

**N._.S._.S**

**"T****hat was the most despicable moves I've seen since the Reaper War," **Shepard declared as they returned to her cabin. "Did he actually expect me to go for that?"

"You just ordered my dad around," Garrus answered, still incredulous.

"What?" Shepard sat down on her bed and gave Garrus a strange look.

"Joleen," Garrus said, slowly, "You just ordered my dad around."

Shepard rose a brow. "Did I?"

"No one gets away with ordering my dad around," Garrus answered with a chuckle, sitting down next to her, "Not even Primarch Fedorian got away with it."

Shepard just blinked at him in confusion.

**N._.S._.S**


	55. The Wanderer 16

**Mass Effect: Each Story Has A Million Tales.**

**Summary: **"There is always more than just one side to a story- and more than one lesson to learn. Follow Garrus Vakarian as he stands by a promise that he means to keep, contemplates the true meaning of life, death, and the ultimate sacrifice, and as he confronts someone who should have been behind him all along. Follow Adelais Vakarian as he mends a broken bond, and as he comes to terms with a terrible loss of his own. Follow Kolyat Krios as he navigates through a very dangerous place, only to find another- under the guidance of someone who may or may not be there at all. And follow Commander Joleen Shepard as she goes through her past and present, only to find herself in the middle of a battle for her future." (Garrus' Story: _'The Promise-Keeper.'_ Adelais' Story: _'The Old Soldier.'_ Kolyat's Story: _'The Wanderer.'_ Shepard's Story: _'The Missing.'_)

**Warning:** "This is a heavy one- some swearing, angst, implied adult situations, adult situations, a few character deaths, violence, and blood. All the big ones this time. Remember, this is my Shepard, my feelings on the game and what should have happened and will happen, with my own opinions and storyline, so no nasty comments. Got it? Good." (Commander Joleen Shepard: War Hero, Earthborn. Soldier. Paragon. Romanced Kaidan Alenko in the 1st game, Garrus Vakarian in the 2nd and 3rd. Shot and killed Udina during the Citadel Coup.)

**Disclaimer:** "I do not own Mass Effect. At all. So don't make me say it again."

**Author's Note:** "Just so you all know, the name _'Adelais,'_ is Latin for _'Noble,'_ and the name _'Carissa' _means _'the most beloved one.'_ Personally, I just thought the two names fit the story and what the characters were meant for."

**N._.S._.S**

**Chapter Fifty-Five: The Wanderer XVI.**

**H****e was standing at the edge of the Great Lake again, so close that he could feel the refreshing coolness of the endless, translucent mists surrounding it. **He stood with one arm neatly at his side, and the other, his injured right arm, across his chest, tightly gripping the brown-leather prayer book hidden in his jacket, smiling slightly.

_"Have we done enough?"_ He asked, aloud, to no one in particular. _"Have I done enough?"_

_That is for you to decide._

Kolyat turned his head, lips twitching into an amused smile. "You're the one with the answers here, father." As the young Drell spoke, he turned away from the translucent, dark waters to fully face his father.

Thane shook his head, quite mournfully. _No,_ he said slowly, _Not anymore. This battle has an infinite number of ways it could end, each with their own minute decisions that have to be made in order to make them a reality. This time, it depends on the decisions of those at its heart._

"And who would that be? The Commander, of course?" Kolyat pressed with another, wider smile.

_Siha is not the only one._

"But she was last time?"

Thane shook his head. _No one person's decisions would have won or lost the Reaper War alone," _he explained, kindly,_ Just as your actions did not entirely hinge upon the Galaxy's ultimate survival._

"Thanks," Kolyat chuckled, "I should have known."

_Don't take what you've done lightly,_ Thane warned, _You have done something truly impressive beyond any measure, and will most likely live to tell the tale._

Kolyat gave his father a cautious look. "Most _likely_?"

_I cannot guarantee, even after all you have scarified, that you will live, Kolyat,_ Thane said, seriously. _That will always depend on you and the decisions of those around you._

"Cheery,"_ Kolyat answered, good-naturedly._ "Any word of that sword-throwing lunatic who attacked us on the cliffs and nearly killed me?"

_What would you do if I said he was the mastermind behind the attempt on the Vakarian family?_

Kolyat shrugged. "Was he?"

_ Yes._

"Who is he?"

_He is yet another contingency plan of the Illusive Man's, set into place after the Reaper War was over. An assassin on par with Kai Leng. The project that birthed him was "Project Hades," which is also his namesake._

"Hades. Very fitting," Kolyat chuckled again. "He's after me, isn't he?"

_Yes._

"A rematch would do him some good."

_Do not take him lightly, Kolyat. He is very dangerous._

"I know, father. He won't get the best of me," Kolyat said, turning back to the Great Lake. "Not this time," he promised, quietly, dark eyes staring into the gently rippling waves at his feet, "This time," he repeated with another, confident smile, "I'll be ready."

Thane gave him a concerned look. _You'll challenge him with no weapon, then?_

"No weapon?" Kolyat lifted up his injured right hand. "I've got one right here."

_A weapon you can use without slowly killing yourself?_

"Haven't killed myself yet, have I?"

_You've come close._

"True," Kolyat admitted, "I'll be careful."

Thane shook his head. _You don't stand a chance if you do not intend to kill him._

"Oh yeah?" Kolyat replied, "Guess I'm dead then."

_Kolyat._

"There's no way I'm breaking that promise. I've already broken too many."

_You realize you'll be risking everything?_ Thane answered, looking away.

"I don't care."

Thane gave him a slow, understanding nod. _A promise is a promise._

Kolyat smiled back.

_A promise is a promise._

**N._.S._.S**

**T****he alarms were what really told him what was going on.**

_What was finally happening._

They're here,_ he realized with a small smile and a jolt of excitement. Throwing off the heavy blankets and grabbing his jacket, with the brown-leather prayer book already stowed inside. _

It's time!

_ He could hear a great disturbance outside the quietness of the Med Bay. As he put on the jacket, he was confronted by a scene of chaos just outside the Med Bay._

_ He saw the pilot, Joker, tearing through from the Mess, cup still in hand, as fast as he could. He saw Chakwas bustling toward him, eyes wide and looking like she was about to shout at him._

Now!

_ Moving as he did in the Cerberus base back in Kahje, just a blur of brown, green, and black, Kolyat easily side-stepped the old woman, and he could have laughed at she stood where he did just seconds ago, blinking in confusion, as he darted into the elevator, and closing it just before Joker entered._

_ Ignoring the pilot's started, _"What the hell?"_ Kolyat punched in the CIC, and was lifted quickly there, where he was confronted with the sight of the Commander and Vakarian, who were at the Galaxy Map._

"They're clearing the Relay in ten minutes. Make sure the Relay Fleet is ready, and find the others!"_ she ordered EDI, who vanished into the cockpit._

_ Seeing the exit on the other side, Kolyat darted silently toward it, and made it just before the Commander turned her head- and he could have sworn that he saw her dark brown eyes flash toward him before turning again, and saying something just as a harried-looking Joker and a worried-looking Solana burst in._

_ Close enough, he thought to himself, and set out into the empty Docking Bay, disappearing as if into thin air just as the Councilor Sparatus and Primarch Victus appeared from the Elevator._

**N._.S._.S**

**T****hane hadn't moved from his place at the edge of the Great Lake during Kolyat's leaving or during his flight from the Normandy.**_ His eyes were closed, his head was bowed slightly, and his hands were clasped together._

_He was murmuring a prayer, quietly, gently.  
_

_Almost pleadingly._

Amonkira, Lord of Hunters,

Grant that his hands be steady,

His aim be true,

And his feet swift.

And should the worst come to pass,

Grant him forgiveness.

_With his final hope sent, the Drell turned on his heel and, with one last look at the glistening pool of water behind him, disappeared in a wisp of bright white light, lighting up the forest around him as daylight would, before returning to the world of the living, this time with but one purpose.  
_

_To watch over the son he had just witnessed truly growing up._

**N._.S._.S**

**So, it's all finally coming together!**

**Tell me what you think with a nice Review!**

**XD**

**-J**


	56. The Promise-Keeper 15

**Mass Effect: Each Story Has A Million Tales.**

**Summary: **"There is always more than just one side to a story- and more than one lesson to learn. Follow Garrus Vakarian as he stands by a promise that he means to keep, contemplates the true meaning of life, death, and the ultimate sacrifice, and as he confronts someone who should have been behind him all along. Follow Adelais Vakarian as he mends a broken bond, and as he comes to terms with a terrible loss of his own. Follow Kolyat Krios as he navigates through a very dangerous place, only to find another- under the guidance of someone who may or may not be there at all. And follow Commander Joleen Shepard as she goes through her past and present, only to find herself in the middle of a battle for her future." (Garrus' Story: _'The Promise-Keeper.'_ Adelais' Story: _'The Old Soldier.'_ Kolyat's Story: _'The Wanderer.'_ Shepard's Story: _'The Missing.'_)

**Warning:** "This is a heavy one- some swearing, angst, implied adult situations, adult situations, a few character deaths, violence, and blood. All the big ones this time. Remember, this is my Shepard, my feelings on the game and what should have happened and will happen, with my own opinions and storyline, so no nasty comments. Got it? Good." (Commander Joleen Shepard: War Hero, Earthborn. Soldier. Paragon. Romanced Kaidan Alenko in the 1st game, Garrus Vakarian in the 2nd and 3rd. Shot and killed Udina during the Citadel Coup.)

**Disclaimer:** "I do not own Mass Effect. At all. So don't make me say it again."

**Author's Note:** "Just so you all know, the name _'Adelais,'_ is Latin for _'Noble,'_ and the name _'Carissa' _means _'the most beloved one.'_ Personally, I just thought the two names fit the story and what the characters were meant for."

**N._.S._.S**

**Chapter Fifty-Six: The Promise-Keeper XV.**

**"G****arrus! **Garrus, where's dad?"

Garrus quickly turned his head at Solana's question. His sister and Joker had just appeared, Joker animatedly cursing a ghost all the way to the cockpit, swearing up and down the place was haunted. Solana approached him, looking nervous at all the commotion around her- unused to the noise or so many different races popping up at one time.

"Wasn't he with Victus and-"

"Garrus! Have you seen your father?"

Shepard, looking ultimately concerned now, turned her head and rose a questioning brow at the hurriedly approaching Councilor and Primarch, as Garrus and Solana both turned quickly on their heels in ill-concealed shock.

"I thought he was with you two," Garrus answered, glancing at Shepard.

Shepard merely shook her head. "I don't know where he is," she admitted, quietly.

"I'll bet you anything he's down at C-Sec," Victus said. "Come with me," he added to Solana, who did so without hesitation. "I'll get Adelais on the comm. In the War Room, if I can," he told them, "Sparatus, make sure Valern, Tevos, and Hackett are all in position."

Sparatus nodded. "I will," he said when Victus and Solana disappeared.

"I'm sure your dad's fine," Shepard assured him, kindly, turning back to the Map and opening it again as Sparatus disappeared back into the Docking Bay. "Adelais can take care of himself."

His ice-blue eyes gazed at her, still alight with genuine worry. "I hope you're right, Shepard."

**N._.S._.S**

**W****ithin the next five minutes, Shepard had her crew stationed all over the Citadel. **The Council, protected by Bailey, Tali, Vega, and Tali, stood waiting in the Council Chambers- if the Reaper and Cerberus' ships weren't stopped by the time they reached the Citadel, they would be herded into the awaiting Destiny Ascension. C-Sec surrounded the place, and, back at full force because of supplements from every race in the Galaxy, the Citadel was safe against attempted invasion.

"I want everyone on guard," Shepard said over the Comm Line, to Vega.

"Relax, Lola," Vega said, "We're armed to the teeth out here. No one's getting in."

"Kai Leng did," Shepard reminded him, pointedly. "So keep your eyes peeled."

"Commander! Your Drell is gone," Chakwas announced as she entered the CIC and Shepard signed off. "Up and vanished, just like that! I didn't even see him make a run for it."

"Figures," Shepard answered, bluntly. "At least the Council has one extra protector."

"He can't even make a fist," the doctor protested. "What can he do?"

"We'll see, won't we?" Shepard answered, coolly. "Please go back down to the Crew Deck, Doctor."

Chakwas disappeared just as Joker called Shepard into the room.

"You expected Kolyat to make a run for it?" Garrus asked her reapprovingly.

"I expected him to do what he wanted." Shepard answered, cryptically.

"EDI has the Control Chip integrated," he announced as Shepard and Garrus entered. He turned his chair around, and handed them the copy. "You and Garrus have to get up to the Control Room up there and integrate the Citadel for this to work," he reminded them, "We'll take off after you leave."

"Thank you, Joker. Keep the Normandy safe, yeah?" Shepard said as she turned.

"You got it, Commander."

**N._.S._.S**

**"Y****ou better not get killed."**

Garrus turned to find Solana leaning against the Normandy's exit. She had her arms crossed, and her bright, electric-blue eyes were glistening in a way that reminded Garrus inexplicably of their mother, Carissa.

"I won't, Solana."

"I mean it, Garrus," Solana warned, "You die, and I find you, wherever you are, and kick your ass."

"I love you, too."

She left then, and was instantly replaced by Shepard.

She had changed into her armor, as she had promised. It looked exactly as it had the last time Garrus had seen it, which was back in London during the Reaper War. It was the original, shiny black N7 armor, with only one major difference. Instead of the white-and-red streak, she had changed it to a white streak with a lavender one in the middle, along with the white streaks across her chest.

On her back were her four very powerful, heavily modded weapons: the M-77 Pistol, the Disciple Shotgun, the M-99 Saber Assault Rifle, and, of course, her M-92 Mantis.

She hadn't put her glasses into her special armored case yet.

"You ready?" She asked him, kindly, as she slowly took her glasses off.

Somehow, her dark brown eyes looked even darker and more dangerous without them.

He hefted a weapon of his own, the Javelin, and gave her his best sarcastic drawl.

"Do you even have to ask?"

She grinned back as her visor flashed across her eyes.

**N._.S._.S**


	57. The Old Soldier 15

**Mass Effect: Each Story Has A Million Tales.**

**Summary: **"There is always more than just one side to a story- and more than one lesson to learn. Follow Garrus Vakarian as he stands by a promise that he means to keep, contemplates the true meaning of life, death, and the ultimate sacrifice, and as he confronts someone who should have been behind him all along. Follow Adelais Vakarian as he mends a broken bond, and as he comes to terms with a terrible loss of his own. Follow Kolyat Krios as he navigates through a very dangerous place, only to find another- under the guidance of someone who may or may not be there at all. And follow Commander Joleen Shepard as she goes through her past and present, only to find herself in the middle of a battle for her future." (Garrus' Story: _'The Promise-Keeper.'_ Adelais' Story: _'The Old Soldier.'_ Kolyat's Story: _'The Wanderer.'_ Shepard's Story: _'The Missing.'_)

**Warning:** "This is a heavy one- some swearing, angst, implied adult situations, adult situations, a few character deaths, violence, and blood. All the big ones this time. Remember, this is my Shepard, my feelings on the game and what should have happened and will happen, with my own opinions and storyline, so no nasty comments. Got it? Good." (Commander Joleen Shepard: War Hero, Earthborn. Soldier. Paragon. Romanced Kaidan Alenko in the 1st game, Garrus Vakarian in the 2nd and 3rd. Shot and killed Udina during the Citadel Coup.)

**Disclaimer:** "I do not own Mass Effect. At all. So don't make me say it again."

**Author's Note:** "Just so you all know, the name _'Adelais,'_ is Latin for _'Noble,'_ and the name _'Carissa' _means _'the most beloved one.'_ Personally, I just thought the two names fit the story and what the characters were meant for."

**N._.S._.S**

**Chapter Fifty-Seven: The Old Soldier XV.**

**Walking through an empty Citadel still felt like he were walking through a long, dark hallway while knowing that a very large, very ugly, and very mean monster lay in wait at the end of it.**

Years and years ago, just a few months after Adelais formally became a C-Sec Officer after graduating from the Academy; he had been assigned the "graveyard shift"; which, naturally, usually found Officers like Adelais meandering around a dark, Keeper-infested Presidium from seven at night to eight in the morning.

The "graveyard" shift wasn't all that bad- really; it wasn't, no matter what the shuddering newbies always said. Adelais, for one, actually enjoyed the stillness and silence of the Presidium at night, rather than it's normally crowded, nerve-wrecking, noisy streets.

Only thing about it was that if you weren't careful, you could accidentally piss off the Keepers.

This was, of course, where the old rumor of the aphid-like buggers carrying people off in the middle of the night came from- which, Adelais later found out, thankfully wasn't true, no matter what Pallin swore.

Actually, it was thanks to Pallin that Adelais had the graveyard shift one particular night- the bastard had switched Adelais' name instead of his own as a (very bad) joke, without realizing at the time that he was actually damning Adelais to four consecutive late nights in a row in the process.

Of course, Adelais paid Pallin back by doing the same exact thing to him… for an entire month.

But still, Adelais did end up thanking Pallin for his ill-conceived joke later, because it was during his very first night on graveyard shift that he met Carissa.

She had been standing near one of the fountains, staring up at it in an ill-concealed, delighted wonder. What she could have been doing, standing there near three o' clock in the morning, he didn't know at the time, and so he approached her in half-suspicion and half-concern.

After a rather uncomfortable introduction, they talked for a good two hours.

He learned that she was the daughter of a visiting Advisor to the Primarch, that it was her first time to the Citadel; and, combined with her proneness to insomnia, her excitement made it hard to rest.

Adelais had been amused with her excitement.

He offered to show her around later that morning, when his shift ended.

As promised, he showed her around- to the Presidium, to C-Sec HQ, down to the Wards, the shops, even Chora's Den (which he'd always despised up until then), everything he thought she might find interesting. She had been impressed with everything, and had so many questions about the Citadel's history and the many different races that even Adelais couldn't answer them all.

When the "tour" was over, she offered to get drinks.

And that was how it all started.

_Nostalgic, Adelais?_

Adelais chuckled in affirmative, looking up at the very same fountain, just as pretty and still spewing out the same clean, cool water as it had all those years ago. _I just remembered the first time we met._

_The second best day of my life._

_When compared to what, Carissa?_

_What came next._

_Is that right? _Adelais mused,_ Even when that Terra Firma terrorist took you hostage down in the Wards?_

_As I recall, you were there, too._

_Yeah, taking the shot that killed him._

_I knew you would save me._

_Some damsel in distress you were._

_Damsel in distress_? She responded with a light, Turian-laugh that rung in the deepest parts of Adelais' mind and heart,_ Why I-_

_Bang!_

Upon hearing the shot, Adelais' "connection" (or whatever it was; it had been happening for far too long now for Adelais to wonder about it) to his beloved, late wife faltered enough for him to regain full control of all his senses. Adelais turned on his heel quickly enough to see the C-Sec Officer patrolling the area on the other side of the fountains fall- but there was no assailant to be seen.

His first thought: _Sniper!_

His second: _How the hell did they get in?_

_All right, calm down,_ Adelais demanded of himself, pushing back up his "old cop" persona as he quickly shoved aside the instantaneous, instinctive panic. He darted behind the nearest fountain, which was, incidentally, the stairwell leading down to the elevator up to the Council Tower. _First rule of C-Sec, Adelais- give yourself all the facts, analyze whatever you can, and then react appropriately._

_We know there's a sniper down in the Commons. We also know that Cerberus is after the Council- we know who they're after and what they want- we don't know who their leader is or what their plans are._

_Course of action?_

_Go after the Council; head off the sniper and whatever goons he's got backing him. Open communications with Garrus, the Commander, and whoever else is around- warn them of probable ambush._

**N._.S._.S**

**"Dad?** _Dad, where the hell are you_?"

Fighting the urge to give his son a sarcastic answer as he moved across the precarious beams leading to the Council Chambers (because he'd decided that since Cerberus had a sniper on their side, he should make sure the others weren't blindsided by making sure the Council had a sniper of their own- but hadn't realized just how high up he was until he had the idiocy to look down, nearly killing himself in the process), Adelais answered instead, "Doesn't matter. I'm on my way to the Council- they've got a sniper on the way."

"A lot more than that, dad," Garrus said, after the Commander's disembodied voice said something that Adelais couldn't quite catch, "I don't know how they got in, but the Reaper's already made halfway here and Cerberus brought about a hundred ships with them."

"What about our fleets?"

They've got their hands full- we're getting there, but we need to get the Council and everyone else out of here, and we need to get the Control Chip up to the Panel before the Reaper gets any closer."

"Understood."

"Dad-" This time, Garrus sounded less like a superior Officer (which, in Adelais' mind, was exactly what he had become, even before all this), and more like the worried son he was, "Be careful. We've got an assassin heading in that direction, and, for _Spirit's sake_," Garrus said, almost pleadingly, "Stay the _hell_ away from him, whatever you do. Let Kolyat handle him when he comes."

Adelais chuckled just as he took his place directly over the Council.

"What, you don't think I could take him?"

"Dad, I _know _you can't take him."

"Ouch," Adelais chuckled again, waving silently at Bailey when he looked up and saw him, giving him the greatest 'what the hell?' look ever before merely shaking his head and looking away, as he slowly took out his old Viper, ensuring the movement or shift of wait wouldn't topple him over. As he touched the little pouch containing the old photograph, Garrus added something else.

"I mean it, dad. Stay away-"

Whatever else his son had been about to say was interrupted when the doors to the chamber, about a good hundred meters away, separated by the blossom trees, the marble fountain, and stairs, suddenly burst open, as if some fool had gone and locked it and Cerberus had resorted to bombing the damn thing open.

Either that or, of course, they wanted to make an entrance.

Probably both.

"Stay away from the lunatic assassin, got it." Adelais said, gruffly, shouldering the rifle and taking aim at the first trooper that cleared the smoke. "See you here in a few minutes."

"Dad-"

Adelais shut the communicator off, and took the first shot.

Headshot.

Clean.

_Only a thousand more to go,_ Adelais thought with some amusement, reloading quickly as he took aim again.

Below him, his comrades had already begun shooting, too.

**N._.S._.S**

**Thank you very much to the reader BRITTANY,**

**Whose many Reviews gave me plenty of ideas.**

**You sure have a lot to say, girl!**

**Thanks so much!**

**Enjoy!**

**- J**


	58. The Wanderer 17

**Mass Effect: Each Story Has A Million Tales.**

**Summary: **"There is always more than just one side to a story- and more than one lesson to learn. Follow Garrus Vakarian as he stands by a promise that he means to keep, contemplates the true meaning of life, death, and the ultimate sacrifice, and as he confronts someone who should have been behind him all along. Follow Adelais Vakarian as he mends a broken bond, and as he comes to terms with a terrible loss of his own. Follow Kolyat Krios as he navigates through a very dangerous place, only to find another- under the guidance of someone who may or may not be there at all. And follow Commander Joleen Shepard as she goes through her past and present, only to find herself in the middle of a battle for her future." (Garrus' Story: _'The Promise-Keeper.'_ Adelais' Story: _'The Old Soldier.'_ Kolyat's Story: _'The Wanderer.'_ Shepard's Story: _'The Missing.'_)

**Warning:** "This is a heavy one- some swearing, angst, implied adult situations, adult situations, a few character deaths, violence, and blood. All the big ones this time. Remember, this is my Shepard, my feelings on the game and what should have happened and will happen, with my own opinions and storyline, so no nasty comments. Got it? Good." (Commander Joleen Shepard: War Hero, Earthborn. Soldier. Paragon. Romanced Kaidan Alenko in the 1st game, Garrus Vakarian in the 2nd and 3rd. Shot and killed Udina during the Citadel Coup.)

**Disclaimer:** "I do not own Mass Effect. At all. So don't make me say it again."

**Author's Note:** "Just so you all know, the name _'Adelais,'_ is Latin for _'Noble,'_ and the name _'Carissa' _means _'the most beloved one.'_ Personally, I just thought the two names fit the story and what the characters were meant for."

**N._.S._.S**

**Chapter Fifty-Eight: The Wanderer XVII.**

**Sneaking into the Citadel and entering the higher tiers of the Council Chambers completely undetected by either Cerberus or even his own allies was not as hard as Kolyat had imagined it to be.**

_You were over-thinking it,_ Thane had insisted as Kolyat had climbed the outside of the silent, towering fortress before slipping unnoticed inside, and bounding cautiously from one beam to another, keeping a close eye on the proceedings underneath him. Now, thankfully, he could spy Garrus' father, Adelais, a few beams away, continuously sniping one enemy down after another.

His movements were instinctive- practiced and graceful.

_ Says the assassin._

As Kolyat approached him, Adelais didn't even stop shooting. His head only turned a fraction of a toward him second as he reloaded, and as the Drell stopped next to him, the old Turian said, quite calmly despite the chaos below, "No sign of your assassin yet."

Kolyat nodded and looked down at the ensuing battle underneath them, as Adelais reloaded again.

While Kolyat didn't have any experience in the military whatsoever, he could see that they were doing well- as well as eight people (Vega, Tali, Liara, Adelais, and the three Council-members), could do against a hoard of pissed-off Cerberus Phantoms, Nemesis, and a few Atlases, for that matter.

"Haven't they sent out the Reaper's abominations yet?" Kolyat questioned, worriedly, as Adelais stopped once more to reach for a clip, ignoring the growing pile on his other side.

"You haven't heard?" Adelais asked, mildly, "Our fleets have it cornered for now."

"Then the Control Chip _worked_?"

"I have no idea," the Turian stated, bluntly, "You'll have to ask Commander Shepard through the Comm." Adelais tossed a headset at Kolyat and then, with surprising agility for a Turian, gracefully bounded to the next beam, getting into better positioning as a Phantom made its way up the stairs.

As it cleared the steps toward the chaotic chamber above, Adelais shot him.

_Headshot. _Thane announced after a pause. _I suppose that's where Garrus learned to shoot so well. _Thane chuckled a bit as he added, _He told me that it was C-Sec. I knew he wasn't telling me the truth._

_And that's important why?_ Kolyat answered with some amusement.

_Because it's a good idea to know where your friend's gun came from._

_ Good point. _Kolyat replied with a small smile as he put on the headset.

Thane just nodded once and returned his attention to the battle waging on below them.

**N._.S._.S**

**It really was amazing, how well these people fought.**

Their moves were all practiced. Everything, down to the second they pulled the trigger or activated their Biotics to throw someone clear across the room, it all was methodic, almost like a deadly kind of dance- if they missed a step anywhere, even down to a breath or heartbeat, they would surely be killed.

And they all knew it.

_You know something?_ Kolyat mused, quietly, _If I hadn't made that mistake years ago, I think I would have wanted to learn to fight as they do._

_Is that right?_ Thane responded, turning his head to look at him. _Even knowing that all those moves that you so admire are executed perfectly in order to take a life?_

Kolyat paused, then sighed in understanding. _Knowing that back then? Probably. Now? Not so much._

_ You realize if you face Hades without the intent to end his threat…_

_ Let's worry about that when it happens._

_ Kolyat, it's about to._

The younger Drell near stopped breathing. _What?_

_ Turn you head to the nearest blossom tree, very slowly._

Hardly daring to move, Kolyat slowly turned his head toward the indicated tree. His dark-abyss eyes widened in shock and he nearly lost his balance when he realized his father was right.

Hades, the assassin with the demon-possessed sword that nearly sawed his arm off last time, and the man that had been the subject of all his nightmares and fears over the past weeks, stood quietly, well-hidden to the untrained eye- and how long he'd been there was anyone's guess.

The assassin wore a black suit emblazoned with Cerberus cufflinks. He had shoulder-length, cropped, dull black hair, and pale, haunted-white skin. His eyes were hidden from Kolyat's standpoint, but his sword, of course, was in full view, belted to his back in a rather flamboyant fashion. It was thin enough to slash through a pair of ribs, but large enough for it to take quite a bit of hacking to do so.

"Oh, shit." He murmured, aloud, backing off until he was sure he was hidden.

_What now?_ Thane asked as Kolyat backed away.

_ Hope he doesn't see me while I plan out what to do._

_ He's after the Council at the moment, I think._

_ What?_

_ Specifically, he's after Councilor Hackett._

_ And why the hell is Cerberus after a Human?_

_ Think, Kolyat- there's no greater enemy to Cerberus than a man like Hackett._

_ Right, because the guy who jumped the Vassla Falls with the thing that just happens to be the key to their entire plan to take over the Galaxy is just a minor setback- no problem at all.  
_

_ You want him to go after you?_

_ Better than him going after Hackett. Now, where the hell is Adelais?_

_ You've got a plan?_

_ Sort of.  
_

_Shall I keep my fingers crossed?  
_

_Probably._

**N._.S._.S**


	59. The Missing 12

**Mass Effect: Each Story Has A Million Tales.**

**Summary:** "There is always more than just one side to a story- and more than one lesson to learn. Follow Garrus Vakarian as he stands by a promise that he means to keep, contemplates the true meaning of life, death, and the ultimate sacrifice, and as he confronts someone who should have been behind him all along. Follow Adelais Vakarian as he mends a broken bond, and as he comes to terms with a terrible loss of his own. Follow Kolyat Krios as he navigates through a very dangerous place, only to find another- under the guidance of someone who may or may not be there at all. And follow Commander Joleen Shepard as she goes through her past and present, only to find herself in the middle of a battle for her future." (Garrus' Story: _'The Promise-Keeper.'_ Adelais' Story: _'The Old Soldier.'_ Kolyat's Story: _'The Wanderer.'_ Shepard's Story: _'The Missing.'_)

**Warning:** "This is a heavy one- some swearing, angst, implied adult situations, adult situations, a few character deaths, violence, and blood. All the big ones this time. Remember, this is my Shepard, my feelings on the game and what should have happened and will happen, with my own opinions and storyline, so no nasty comments. Got it? Good." (Commander Joleen Shepard: War Hero, Earthborn. Soldier. Paragon. Romanced Kaidan Alenko in the 1st game, Garrus Vakarian in the 2nd and 3rd. Shot and killed Udina during the Citadel Coup.)

**Disclaimer:** "I do not own Mass Effect. At all. So don't make me say it again."

**Author's Note:** "Just so you all know, the name _'Adelais,'_ is Latin for _'Noble,'_ and the name _'Carissa' _means _'the most beloved one.'_ Personally, I just thought the two names fit the story and what the characters were meant for."

**N._.S._.S**

**Chapter Fifty-Nine: The Missing XI.**

**Being in a coma for six months really does screw up a lot of things, she was quickly finding out.**

It affected even the supposedly simple things, like sprinting.

"Are you all right?" Garrus asked her, raising a single brow-plate and folding his arms in his familiar, (too) obvious 'I_ told you so'_ gestures, as she attempted- without much success- to catch her breath.

_"Shut… up…"_ She gasped back, with the best glare she could despite being completely out of breath and feeling like her chest were on fire- it reminded her of the feeling of her first run with the Red Jacks, and then later, with the Alliance during training.

A pulsing, unbearable pressure, heat, and throbbing pain.

At that moment, Garrus' Comm. opened and he answered it instantly, though he was still giving her his silent gesture- though that ended when the person on the other line spoke. In fact, he looked so stunned that his mandibles looked close to dropping to the floor.

"You did _what_? _When_?"

Garrus' ice-blue eyes narrowed, as if the person on the other line said something extremely important- and something worth worrying about. "All right, here… she's going to kill you if that assassin doesn't do it first…" Garrus paused before chuckling and handing the Comm to Shepard, who took it, her own eyes narrowing in curiosity and concern as she pulled it on.

_"Kolyat?"_ Shepard questioned, looking over at Garrus with her brows raised in amazement.

Garrus was too busy chuckling and pretending to be on lookout for enemies to notice.

_"Commander, I've got the assassin."_

That can't be good.

Kolyat confirmed that a second later.

_"He just tried to kill Councilor Hackett, but I managed to stop him."_

Shepard sired and turned her head toward the Council Chambers- which was still a fair distance away- she had to squint because she couldn't see it clearly even from where she stood.

They would never make it on time to save him, she realized.

It just _wasn't possible_.

The pulsating pain grew worse, and she staggered, her vision blackening to where she was forced to grab onto the railing.

Her own body was failing her.

_Damn it!_

"How long can you hold him?"

_"He's a persistent little bastard, but thankfully I'm just a little bit faster than him,"_ Kolyat said, sounding a little pleased with himself (though not to the point where he was bragging- he was, Shepard knew, just like Thane in that regard, too kind and definitely not a show-off) and as he spoke, she could hear the clanging of metal on metal- as if the assassin's sword had just screeched on the metal floor. _"But evading him won't work forever- when the Atlases and Phantoms come in, I won't stand a chance."_

"And the others?"

_"Adelais is here stopping reinforcements from getting through," _Kolyat near shouted- Shepard could hear a faint scream of fury, followed by a swift slashing noise and a low curse that Shepard could hear through the Comm_. "I sent everyone else toward the Normandy- they're almost there now,"_ Kolyat said, _"No way I was letting any of them face Hades- it would have been suicide."_

"But_ you_ can, with that mangled arm?" Shepard said, shakily, as she slowly sank to the ground, unable to support herself. Instantly, Garrus' arms reached around her.

_"Thanks, Commander," _Kolyat stated, sarcastically, apparently not noticing the faintness in her voice or what had just happened, _"I heard you were known for your amazing confidence speeches."_

"_Easy,"_ Garrus muttered, careful to not speak too near the Comm. _"Breathe, Joleen."_

"What… what about Adelais? Where is he?" Shepard asked, forcing her voice back to normal, even as faint, tear-drop shaped stars began dancing in front of her eyes, and the pain began to fade.

She was blacking out.

_"Slowing down the damn Atlas that just showed up!" _Kolyat seemed to finally be losing his cool and slowly beginning to panic- Shepard could hear a barrage of bullets firing through the Drell's headset.

And not all of them were from Adelais' sniper rifle.

She knew now that without a doubt, that Kolyat was just now realizing how dire his situation was becoming, perhaps for the first time since even Kahje.

She could clearly hear it in his voice.

She knew he couldn't win.

And damn it, she knew Kolyat knew, too.

There's no way he didn't know.

_But they didn't have a choice now._

_There was never a choice._

_Especially when there was supposed to have been one._

"We're coming now," Shepard said, as she fought to keep her eyes open, even as she sank deeper to the ground, and Garrus hovering over her, ice-blue eyes fading into mere blurs as her vision began to black out again, "…just keep the assassin as busy as possible."

_"Shepard, I'm not sure that's possible anymore! They're-"_

"Make it possible, Kolyat," she ordered, sharply. She felt Garrus' arms tightened and heard him say something that she didn't catch, as the young Drell replied.

_"Shit! Commander, I can't-"_

The Comm cut off just as she blacked out.

**N._.S._.S**

**She was unconscious for only a few minutes, but it felt like hours- days even.**

And every second of it was painful.

It was like every wound she'd ever sustained- from the grenade explosion from the Skyllian Blitz, bruises from various fist-fights, Varren bites, bullet-wounds, Biotic pulses, throws, and every other Goddamn thing she'd lived through, had opened up again, all of them all at once.

When her eyes snapped open and she'd bolted up, only Garrus kept her from crying out in blind panic- the pain was so intense, and her body wasn't prepared for the strength of it.

"Stay with me," he ordered her, firmly, "Joleen, just _breathe_."

She obeyed him as best she could, taking as deep of breaths as she could, despite her burning lungs. Finally, after a few minutes, her harshly beating heart steadied and she could think clearly again. She shook her head to clear out the last panic-stricken thoughts and looked up at him.

"Do you want to go back?" He asked her, his voice cautious, but understanding.

He already knew what she was going to say.

But, the thing was, _of course_ she wanted to go back.

She wanted nothing more at this moment.

But, she still had a job to do.

_There was always something she had to do first._

_Always._

She shook her head, and he helped her to her feet. "We have to get to the Council Chambers. They're-"

"Being overrun," Garrus answered, just as kindly as before, though his ice-blue eyes flashed with concern as he tapped the side of his visor, "Dad said that if we don't get in there on time, they won't make it."

She steadied herself and shouldered her Mantis. "Come on," she said, softly, knowing that he wouldn't question her, even though she knew he really was concerned for her.

_He's sweet- so sweet it's cute. I wonder if he even knows he's doing it, _she thought, tenderly, allowing herself to pat his shoulder in an assuring way, smiling at him in a way she hoped comforted him, before moving out, knowing all the while he was following her- like he always did.

_And if we survive this,_ she decided, _I'll make sure he knows I love him for every second of it._

**N._.S._.S**

**I revised this chapter today, 5/4/13, to make it easier to read.**

**Also to make it fit the next few chapters.**

**Don't worry, next chapter's coming up real quick!**


	60. The Wanderer 18

**Mass Effect: Each Story Has A Million Tales.**

**Summary: **"There is always more than just one side to a story- and more than one lesson to learn. Follow Garrus Vakarian as he stands by a promise that he means to keep, contemplates the true meaning of life, death, and the ultimate sacrifice, and as he confronts someone who should have been behind him all along. Follow Adelais Vakarian as he mends a broken bond, and as he comes to terms with a terrible loss of his own. Follow Kolyat Krios as he navigates through a very dangerous place, only to find another- under the guidance of someone who may or may not be there at all. And follow Commander Joleen Shepard as she goes through her past and present, only to find herself in the middle of a battle for her future." (Garrus' Story: _'The Promise-Keeper.'_ Adelais' Story: _'The Old Soldier.'_ Kolyat's Story: _'The Wanderer.'_ Shepard's Story: _'The Missing.'_)

**Warning:** "This is a heavy one- some swearing, angst, implied adult situations, adult situations, a few character deaths, violence, and blood. All the big ones this time. Remember, this is my Shepard, my feelings on the game and what should have happened and will happen, with my own opinions and storyline, so no nasty comments. Got it? Good." (Commander Joleen Shepard: War Hero, Earthborn. Soldier. Paragon. Romanced Kaidan Alenko in the 1st game, Garrus Vakarian in the 2nd and 3rd. Shot and killed Udina during the Citadel Coup.)

**Disclaimer:** "I do not own Mass Effect. At all. So don't make me say it again."

**Author's Note:** "Just so you all know, the name _'Adelais,'_ is Latin for _'Noble,'_ and the name _'Carissa' _means _'the most beloved one.'_ Personally, I just thought the two names fit the story and what the characters were meant for."

**PLEASE RE-READ CHAPTER FIFTY-NINE IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY.**

**THANKS XD.**

**N._.S._.S**

**Chapter Sixty: The Wanderer XVIII.**

**T****he tip of the blade was- literally- less than an inch from his chest, clamped between in his only slightly shaking hands, which were palmed together in a prayer-like position, keeping the sword from moving any further.**

Behind him, he could hear Hackett's retreating step quietly falter.

In front of him, Hades' eyes widened in shock.

The entire room seemed to have completely frozen.

_"The Drell from Kahje,"_ Hades said, breaking the suddenly tomb-silent room. All eyes were on the two, no matter which side they were actually on and no matter what they'd all happened to be doing when Kolyat jumped in to block the assassin's sword- Kolyat could feel them boring into his back by mere instinct now.

They were all just simply stunned.

"_So you're still alive, after all."_ The Cerberus assassin's words were slow, deliberately dramatic.

They resonated throughout the entire room, like the notes of eerie music would in a recital chamber.

Kolyat could feel the brazen smirk forming on his lips widen as Hades spoke.

Everything moved in slow motion as Hades slipped the sword away from Kolyat's grasp between both hands- slitting them open as he did so, splattering blood at their feet.

Hades swung the sword at Kolyat's side, and Kolyat easily sidestepped it, staying as close to Hackett as he could so the assassin couldn't manage to harm him without going through him first. Another swing, and this time Kolyat blocked it with a powerful blast of Biotics, sending both sword and man backward- crashing down the steps along the way.

_ Now you've done it._

"Councilor Hackett," Kolyat said, straightening and turning his head to look over at Hackett, and ignoring his father's rather ominous comment, "I suggest you get away from here quickly," he told him with a respectful nod, "This is a fight between me and him."

Hackett gave him a serious look before obliging, "Thank you," he said, sincerely, moving back with Tevos, Valern, and Sparatus. "Can you can take him alone?" he added, after a wary glance at Kolyat's arm.

"I wouldn't ask if I couldn't-"

Kolyat interrupted himself when he heard the distant, familiar whooshing of a blade through the air. Reacting instinctively, Kolyat turned and extended his right arm, and, with another burst of Biotics, the sword went blasting back, finally burying itself into the trunk of a blossom tree.

_ Pay attention, Kolyat! You are not facing an average enemy!_

"Vega," Kolyat called to the dark-skinned marine as he darted toward him after the Biotics faded, with surprising speed considering his bulk, "Take the Councilors and everyone else here back to the Normandy," he ordered, ignoring the half-annoyed glare he got in response from about half of the others listening, "at least that way even if the Reaper gets here everyone gets out."

"And you, _loco_? You playing hero now?" Vega demanded, though he cast a look up at Adelais, who was still above their heads. Even from his position, Kolyat could see the old Turian cop watching them.

"Just until the Commander and Garrus get here," Kolyat answered, mildly, keeping an eye on the sword, which seemed to be wobbling slightly from what he could see in a rather odd way. "Adelais and I will hold back whoever tries to get to you. That assassin," he added, looking away from it for a second to face Vega, "is after me anyhow, and none of you can hope to match him, even as skilled as you all are."

Vega looked over at the Council, as if for help.

Hackett gave Kolyat a quick, searching look before nodding and agreeing with him, then turned back to face the other Council-members. "I agree," he said, when each of them, in turn, nodded. "It's time for us to leave here while we still have the chance."

"If we're gonna move, we need to do it now," Bailey spoke up after giving Kolyat an approving wink, "If that assassin's anything like Kai Leng, we need to move fast."

**N._.S._.S**

**"A****re you ready, Officer Vakarian?" **

"I'm not an Officer. It's just _'Adelais'_ now," Adelais answered, mildly, "But yes, I am ready."

"You sure sound like an Officer to me, sir."

"It's called an _inbred personality_. And don't call me _sir_. What do I look like, a sergeant?"

"Yeah, actually, you do," Kolyat told him, good-naturedly, and Adelais chuckled lightly at his comment. Unlike Kolyat's first impression of the old Turian, Adelais was not only highly skilled, but also, much to Kolyat's relief, very patient and kind. "I'm going to check on the Commander. Watch my back," Kolyat added, waiting for Adelais' response before switching the headset's channel.

"Understood."

_A soldier, through and through, _Kolyat thought to himself as he switched the headset's channel. Beside him, Thane, who had been looking down at the bloodied ground, as if contemplating something, looked up at his son just then, deep, large black eyes glistening knowingly at that comment.

_A soldier will always be a soldier,_ Thane told him, kindly.

_Let's hope I'm not a soldier, then._

_ Let's hope, yes._

"This is Garrus Vakarian."

"Garrus, this is Kolyat Krios," Kolyat said, ignoring the Turian's startled, near silent intake of breath as he kept an eye on the stairs leading to where he stood.

He knew that Hades, backed by a few Phantoms, and maybe even an Atlas this time, would appear at the foot of those stairs at anytime now- he had to be ready for them this time-

Or, simply put, it was all over.

"I stopped the assassin from killing Councilor Hackett."

_"You did what? When?"_

"Just now, but there's no time to explain. I need to speak with Commander Shepard."

He could hear Adelais firing off his first shot as he spoke. He saw one of the Phantoms on the other side of the room, the one nearest Hades, collapse, spraying crimson onto the stairs at the assassin's feet. Undaunted, Hades deftly kicked the corpse out of his way and pulled out his sword from the blossom tree's trunk, swinging it around and then continuing toward Kolyat, brushing his shoulder-length, dark hair out of his eyes, as if the battle he was walking into meant absolutely nothing to him-

Which, all things considered, it probably didn't.

_"All right, here… she's going to kill you if that assassin doesn't do it first."_

Kolyat couldn't help but chuckle even as Hades' eyes met his.

"If I beat this guy, she's welcome to try."

The assassin's eyes were completely white, devoid of any iris, pupil, and color.

_The eyes of a monster. _Kolyat found himself thinking instinctively.

_The eyes of a Demon,_ Thane corrected him, dryly. _The most dangerous kind._

_ No kidding._

**N._.S._.S**

**You don't get to figure out what happened to Kolyat and Adelais for a bit.**

**Have fun agonizing over it for a few hours.**

**In the meantime, tell me what you think so far.**

**XD **

**BIG THANKS TO**

**MissFairyGodmother **

**WHOSE AWESOME REVIEWS INSPIRED ME TO KEEP WORKING!**

**ANNOUNCEMENT:**

**There is another story I'm working on.**

**It's called "Noble & Most Beloved."**

**It's ADELAIS AND CARISSA VAKARIAN's story!**

**Please take a look and tell me if you want that one to be continued!**

**Thank you very much!**

**XD**


	61. The Promise-Keeper 16

**Mass Effect: Each Story Has A Million Tales.**

**Summary: **"There is always more than just one side to a story- and more than one lesson to learn. Follow Garrus Vakarian as he stands by a promise that he means to keep, contemplates the true meaning of life, death, and the ultimate sacrifice, and as he confronts someone who should have been behind him all along. Follow Adelais Vakarian as he mends a broken bond, and as he comes to terms with a terrible loss of his own. Follow Kolyat Krios as he navigates through a very dangerous place, only to find another- under the guidance of someone who may or may not be there at all. And follow Commander Joleen Shepard as she goes through her past and present, only to find herself in the middle of a battle for her future." (Garrus' Story: _'The Promise-Keeper.'_ Adelais' Story: _'The Old Soldier.'_ Kolyat's Story: _'The Wanderer.'_ Shepard's Story: _'The Missing.'_)

**Warning:** "This is a heavy one- some swearing, angst, implied adult situations, adult situations, a few character deaths, violence, and blood. All the big ones this time. Remember, this is my Shepard, my feelings on the game and what should have happened and will happen, with my own opinions and storyline, so no nasty comments. Got it? Good." (Commander Joleen Shepard: War Hero, Earthborn. Soldier. Paragon. Romanced Kaidan Alenko in the 1st game, Garrus Vakarian in the 2nd and 3rd. Shot and killed Udina during the Citadel Coup.)

**Disclaimer:** "I do not own Mass Effect. At all. So don't make me say it again."

**Author's Note:** "Just so you all know, the name _'Adelais,'_ is Latin for _'Noble,'_ and the name _'Carissa' _means _'the most beloved one.'_ Personally, I just thought the two names fit the story and what the characters were meant for."

**N._.S._.S**

**Chapter Sixty-One: The Promise-Keeper XVI.**

**It was quiet.**

_Too damn quiet._

The Council Chambers were decimated.

The blossom trees, roots, flowers, and all, had been ripped from their various places from around the room and thrown clear across the room near where they stood now, blossoms left flying everywhere, some still suspended in the air.

As if by some nameless, invisible God that utterly refused to let them fall onto the bloodied floor.

_"Dad?"_ Garrus called as Shepard stepped forward, her dark brown eyes narrowing in clear concern. She brushed her shoulder-length, dark brown hair out of her eyes, and pushed her glasses up, squinting a little as they brushed through the uprooted trees.

"Looks like someone put up a fight," Shepard murmured, "It would take a strong Biotic to do this."

"Let's hope whoever it was isn't working on the wrong side, then," Garrus answered, kicking aside the limp body of a Cerberus trooper unfortunate enough to have been crushed under the tree by whatever pissed-off biotic had thrown it, and slowly withdrawing his rifle. "And _not _dead."

Shepard nodded slightly. "Find your father," she said, quietly, "I'll find Kolyat."

As she headed up the stairs toward the Council seats, Garrus checked the rafters above him. He _knew_ Adelais had told him he'd be up there, and if he wasn't, it would mean that his father might have…

_ Fallen._

And there was no way _anyone_ could have survived a fall like-

_ "Garrus!"_

At Shepard's terrified _scream_, Garrus whirled around and outright sprinted up the stairs leading to the Council seats, knowing that she had found them-

Shepard never _screamed _unless-

He stopped dead once he saw what had done it.

Kolyat was sitting up, his back against the Council stand.

His eyes were closed, and he was covered in a pool of his own blood.

His right arm was missing.

It had been sawed completely off.

And the sword that did it lay broken cleanly in half beside him.

Adelais lay just a few feet away, motionless.

Shepard was kneeling between them, as if she couldn't decide which to help first. She looked up at him, dark brown eyes wide, glistening with sudden tears of panic and honest, despairing agony-

The same fear when Thane faced Kai Leng.

The same look when Mordin, Legion and Ashley died.

Garrus knelt beside his father, shock clouding his thoughts as he stared down at the old cop, stupidly wondering about the small, jagged scar on the right side Adelais' face that he'd never noticed before now-

_Just something else I never bothered to notice until now,_ he realized, despairingly.

He knew now his fear had been confirmed.

It was obvious.

Adelais had fallen from the beams.

"Dad," Garrus tried, gently, placing a taloned hand on his father's shoulder-armor and shaking gently, as if Adelais were only asleep. _"Dad," _he said again, this time more urgently.

Beside him, Shepard was trying to bind what remained of Kolyat's still-bleeding stump of a shoulder, to stop the blood flow and prevent the Drell from bleeding out-

Though it looked like it was already too late.

"Oh, my God," she kept saying, over and over again, _"Oh, my God."_

"Dad," Garrus said again, pleadingly. _Damn it!_ He thought, when there was no response, _Did he really just make it through the Reaper War to be killed by a fall?_

Then, suddenly, Adelais' eyes snapped open, and he bolted up, so quickly that his head collided with Garrus' chest armor before the younger Turian could realize what was happening.

"Ow! _Garrus_!" Adelais snapped, "What have I told you about playing with my armor?"

Wait, _what_ did he just say?

Even Shepard head turned around, dark brown eyes wide in shock- and something else.

And was that a _smile_?

_"Dad?"_ Garrus said in confusion as Adelais flopped back down again.

Adelais instantly sat back up again at his son's call, rubbing the side of his head, as if fighting a headache, eyes tightly shut. "_Don't_ tell me I fell from the beams," he said, not looking up at Garrus as he spoke.

Shepard's head turned again. "Oh, thank God," she said.

Adelais swore when Garrus just patted his shoulder, trying, despite himself, not to laugh.

And failing.

"I thought you were dead," Garrus told his father as Adelais looked up at him. "Well," he amended, kindly, "Either that or lost whatever little sanity you have left."

Adelais rose a brow-plate in warning, but collapsed as he tried to stand.

"You shouldn't be moving," Shepard said, warningly, without turning her head, as she finished binding Kolyat's wound. Adelais, ignoring her, looked over at what she was doing.

"So he _did _lose his arm…" Adelais said, quietly, almost mournfully, "Damn that man!" He swore, heatedly, as he slowly rose up to his feet, using Garrus' shoulder to steady himself.

"How did this happen?" Garrus asked.

"That assassin, Hades, threw his sword at me after I took a shot at him. Nailed him in the arm, and he threw his sword at me in retaliation- I managed to dodge it, but I lost my footing," Adelais explained, darkly, midnight blue eyes flashing with true fury as he said the assassin's name, "the Drell tried to move past him to get to me, but the sword must have had some kind retraction device in it, because it came back… I wasn't conscious to see what happened next, though." Adelais added, slowly, as Garrus helped him to his feet.

At that moment, just as Adelais' explanation of the events finished, Kolyat's eyes slowly fluttered open, though it didn't look like he was fully conscious despite being awake now. He coughed once, spraying blood, but his breathing was surprisingly calm, despite the panic that immediately flashed in his dark eyes when he saw that his right arm was missing, but it hitched suddenly when Shepard reached out for him.

He caught her wrist, stopping her from touching him again.

His lips moved, but no words came out.

Shepard went from relieved to worried. "Kolyat, don't-"

The Drell ignored her. He gripped what was left of his shoulder, crimson blood already leaking through the crude bandages that Shepard had wrapped around it.

Adelais' eyes narrowed and he slowly knelt to the ground, beside Shepard, and judging by the way his dark, midnight blue eyes suddenly glistened with an old fire, Garrus knew instantly that his father's famous "old cop" persona had reemerged once again.

"Easy now," Adelais ordered, though kindly. Shepard backed off as Adelais took over, her dark brown eyes softening as she stood up, "Don't panic."

Kolyat's grip on his shoulder tightened, but he nodded.

"Reaper." Kolyat murmured, still not looking up at them, "The Reaper."

"It's coming closer," Adelais said, looking up at Shepard. "We need to get back to the Normandy before-"

_"No!" _Kolyat snapped, actually looking up at them now. "Commander Shepard needs to go up into the Control Panel before it's too late!"

Garrus could see the shock in Shepard's eyes as she pulled out the Control Chip.

_"Take that damn thing and go!"_ Kolyat told her, struggling to his feet despite Adelais' attempts to force him back down, _"You need to go before the Reaper makes it here or it's all over!"_

At that moment, they heard it.

That banshee-mechanical shriek of a Reaper.

All of them turned to the gargantuan Reaper to see the huge mechanical beast already lumbering through the very outer rims of the Citadel. Surrounding it was the remnants of a few ships. Behind it were various ships, some Cerberus, but most of them the combined forces of the Main Fleet.

"Kolyat's right, Commander," Adelais said, "everything that's happened up until now will be in vain if that Control Chip doesn't make it to the Panel," he said, helping Kolyat to his feet, despite being so injured himself. "Garrus and I will take the Drell to the Normandy-"

_ Not this time._

"Dad-"

"Garrus," Adelais answered, gently, "I can't carry him myself."

_ His father was admitting he couldn't do something._

Garrus couldn't believe it.

But he also couldn't believe he was about to be forced to let Shepard go alone again.

_Again._

"She can't go alone this time," Garrus countered, darkly, "I'm not going to let that happen again." In desperation, he turned to face Shepard…

Only to see that she had already made her choice.

And of course, it was the one that saved them all.

But it was also the one that also damned them all.

**N._.S._.S**

**Here we go, people!**

**The final sprint!**

**XD**

**I hope you're all prepared for…**

**THE END.**

**Happy Reading!**


	62. The Old Soldier 16

**Mass Effect: Each Story Has A Million Tales.**

**Summary:** "There is always more than just one side to a story- and more than one lesson to learn. Follow Garrus Vakarian as he stands by a promise that he means to keep, contemplates the true meaning of life, death, and the ultimate sacrifice, and as he confronts someone who should have been behind him all along. Follow Adelais Vakarian as he mends a broken bond, and as he comes to terms with a terrible loss of his own. Follow Kolyat Krios as he navigates through a very dangerous place, only to find another- under the guidance of someone who may or may not be there at all. And follow Commander Joleen Shepard as she goes through her past and present, only to find herself in the middle of a battle for her future." (Garrus' Story: _'The Promise-Keeper.'_ Adelais' Story: _'The Old Soldier.'_ Kolyat's Story: _'The Wanderer.'_ Shepard's Story: _'The Missing.'_)

**Warning:** "This is a heavy one- some swearing, angst, implied adult situations, adult situations, a few character deaths, violence, and blood. All the big ones this time. Remember, this is my Shepard, my feelings on the game and what should have happened and will happen, with my own opinions and storyline, so no nasty comments. Got it? Good." (Commander Joleen Shepard: War Hero, Earthborn. Soldier. Paragon. Romanced Kaidan Alenko in the 1st game, Garrus Vakarian in the 2nd and 3rd. Shot and killed Udina during the Citadel Coup.)

**Disclaimer:** "I do not own Mass Effect. At all. So don't make me say it again."

**Author's Note:** "Just so you all know, the name _'Adelais,'_ is Latin for _'Noble,'_ and the name _'Carissa' _means _'the most beloved one.'_ Personally, I just thought the two names fit the story and what the characters were meant for."

**N._.S._.S**

**Chapter Sixty-Two: The Old Soldier XVI.**

**When Adelais Vakarian lost his footing on the ledge high above the Council Chambers, and fell as the assassin's sword rebounded against the wall behind him, then somehow bounced right back at him and just barely missing, as if hurled by some half-blind, irate Spirit that wanted nothing more than to witness the old cop's doom, Adelais seriously, truly thought, for the first time in over twenty years, that he was about to die.**

**N._.S._.S**

**There had been many moments when Adelais thought he'd like to die, but knew by the end of it all, he wouldn't, and only but a few moments when he thought he was actually going to die.**

When Carissa died, it had been a "would like to die" moment.

When the Reapers came, it was a "going to die" moment.

**N._.S._.S**

**When Adelais hit the ground, the sudden, agonizing, excruciating pain, combined with, of course, the impact, knocked the wind out of him and probably even stopped his heart for a good few seconds.** He could hear, some feet away from where he lay, paralyzed, the all-too familiar screeching of metal on metal, followed by an almighty ripping-and-crashing sound, an ear-piercing scream, and finally, a high, chilling laugh.

But after that, he saw, heard, and felt nothing.

Everything went black.

**N._.S._.S**

**Adelais could swear that house never changed.**

_Everything about the ancient estate, from the large, dusty windows, to the immaculate blossoming hedges and the clean white cement walls surrounding the property down to the ever-present light pink, tiny blossoms from the gargantuan tree in the back covering the front yard, and the translucent, almost icy, mist from the clear-watered, pristine lake that the same tree towered over, was hauntingly familiar, forever frozen in place, and had remained so ever since Adelais' childhood._

_ And even though the holy terrors that had once haunted this beautiful place were long since dead, Adelais still truly hated it here, despite all its beauty and tranquility._

_ He hated all that it had once stood gladly for._

_ Hesitating for a long moment at the gate, Adelais allowed himself to take a couple of deep, calming breaths, kindly reminding himself that this place was no longer the heart of his greatest nightmares._

_ Now, it was supposed to be the opposite._

_ Carissa was sitting quietly at the kitchen table, humming cheerfully as she looked through something on a datapad that rested in her lap. As he entered the kitchen, Adelais could hear Solana, who had just turned ten last month, babbling on cheerfully, only to jump up and scream when she saw her father, causing Carissa to look up, startled._

_ Her bright, electrifying blue eyes softened and seemed light up further when she saw him._

"Dad!"_ Solana cried as Adelais scooper her up onto his shoulder, carefully avoiding the rifle that was still strapped tightly to his back as he did so, so Solana wouldn't accidentally touch it-_

_ He always forgot to put it away._

"Garrus did it again!"_ Solana announced gaily as she jumped back onto the ground, her eyes- the ones that would so mirror her mother's in the future- glistening mischievously as she bounded out the back door._

"You'd better follow her, Adelais,"_ Carissa said as the door slammed, "_Your son has a surprise for you."

_ Adelais chuckled and shook his head, watching his daughter disappear. _"I have a bad feeling…"

_Carissa slowly undid the straps to his old rifle and laughed at the look on his face as she slowly placed it onto the now vacated kitchen table, _"Go on," _she said, heading into the kitchen as she spoke,_ "Supper will be ready soon." _She added, turning her head to look at him._

_ Adelais caught her and brought her into his embrace. _"Did you miss me, Carissa?"_ he asked, semi-playfully, in a murmur into the back of her neck, as she clasped the hand that held her to him._

"I did,"_ she answered, turning around to embrace him, her grip even tighter than his own. _"Of course I did."

_ Adelais kissed her before letting her go. _"Good."

_ She kissed him again in response. _"You'll have to get Quentius to take more of your shifts."

_ Adelais shook his head. _"The poor man has kids of his own."

"Yes, but his children and wife are not half a galaxy away, you know,"_ Carissa retorted, good-naturedly, _"But give him my best when you return to the Citadel, all right?"

_Adelais gave her his best teasing grin._ "Sure. He said-"

"Dad! Come _on_!"

_Carissa disappeared into the kitchen again, laughing, as Adelais went out the back door, answering his impatient daughter's call. He turned his head back as the door slammed shut, to see Carissa watching him._

_ Adelais winked and waved at her._

_ She waved back, clearly still laughing at him._

_ Adelais followed Solana toward the gargantuan blossom tree that overlooked the pristine lake. He knew that Garrus, who was just seven years old, was probably hiding somewhere near._

_ It was a game that they'd been playing practically since Garrus had been born._

_ Garrus would sneak up and tackle him, and Adelais would pretend to be startled, all the while having already known where his not-so-subtle son had been hiding._

_ Of course, it helped that the little Turian was always wearing a too-big, clunky piece of his father's armor._

_ The highlight of this game had been when a then-five year old Garrus had tackled Adelais by jumping off the second-story balcony just as Adelais had returned from the Citadel, nearly breaking his (and Adelais') neck in the process, and sending them both crashing headlong into the door while Solana (who had been hiding nearby) laughed hysterically at them and Carissa chastised Adelais for rough-housing with his baby son._

_ Of course, Adelais didn't tell Carissa what their son had done for them to end up like that._

_ She'd known anyway, of course, but Garrus was just a kid and he was only playing._

_ A very dangerous game, yes, but still, it was only a game._

_ …and judging how Solana just stopped a little ways from the tree while Adelais continued forward, and how she was giggling knowingly, Garrus was probably-_

"Bombs away!"

"What the- _oof_!"

_Right above him, ready to pounce._

_ Something small and roughly only half Adelais' size and less than a quarter of his weight, crashed down literally on top of Adelais' head, sending the old cop crashing to the ground, getting a face-full of dirt, grass, and blossoms- all as Garrus and Solana both cheered in victory._

_ And from the way his son's voice was muffled, Garrus had somehow gotten hold of Adelais' helmet again._

_ He always had that damn thing with him, no matter where Adelais hid it._

_ Or how many times Adelais ordered him not to touch it._

"Ha ha!"_Garrus crowed, triumphantly, _"I've got you now- _whoa_!"

_Thanking his lucky Spirits that Carissa had had the common sense to take the sniper rifle away from him before he'd come out here, Adelais reached up behind himself, effectively pinning his hyperactive son to his back, and stood up, heading toward the shallowest edge of the lake. _

_Knowing what his dad was planning, Garrus kicked and struggled._

"No, not the- _ack_!"

_Adelais was laughing by the time he dumped Garrus into the pool of (ice-cold) water, and just as he was beginning to turn back around to go back inside, two little hands shoved him, face first, into the water._

_ Garrus was still laughing as Solana, the one who, as it would, had pushed Adelais into the water, joined them, splashing at Garrus as Adelais sat up, coughing and spluttering- but also laughing, too._

_ When Carissa came out to call them in for supper, she met three soaking-wet, giggly Turians._

_ She had towels in her arms and her bright blue eyes were glistening in delight._

**N._.S._.S**

**I****t was as if someone smacked him back into reality.**

Sort of, anyway.

"Ow! _Garrus_!" Adelais snapped, "What have I told you about playing with my armor?"

He had spoken without thinking after he'd accidentally slammed into Garrus' chest-armor when he'd bolted up, more because of the memory that was currently fluttering away than anything else, and smacked back down at the force of the collision, sending sharp pains throughout his back and head.

"_Dad?"_

Adelais immediately sat back up, ignoring the shudder-worthy pain, ignoring the truly worried look he got from his son in response. "_Don't_ tell me I fell from the beams," he said, unable to move because of the sudden pain.

"I thought you were dead," Garrus told his father as Adelais looked up at him. "Well," he amended, as Adelais gave him a questioning look, "Either that or lost whatever little sanity you have left."

Adelais just simply raised a brow and Garrus stopped talking, instead helping him stand.

"You shouldn't be moving," Commander Shepard said, not turning her head to look at him as she spoke, despite the relief that was clear in her voice. She was kneeling by the Drell, Adelais realized.

And his arm was missing.

"So he _did_ lose his arm…" Adelais said, without thinking. "_Damn_ that man!"

Hades would pay for hurting the kid, Adelais would make sure of it.

"How did this happen?" Garrus asked, looking at him with narrowed, ice-blue eyes.

"That assassin, Hades, threw his sword at me after I took a shot at him. Nailed him in the arm, and he threw his sword at me in retaliation- I managed to dodge it, but I lost my footing," Adelais told him, unable to control the fury in his voice, "the Drell tried to move past him to get to me, but the sword must have had some kind retraction device in it, because it came back… I wasn't conscious to see what happened next, though." Adelais admitted, slowly, as he finished, as Garrus helped him to his feet.

The Drell coughed just then, spraying crimson blood.

He caught the Commander's wrist, preventing her from touching him.

He looked like he wanted to say something, but the words died before he could get them out.

"Kolyat, don't," Shepard was saying as the kid gripped his bloody stump of a shoulder.

Adelais could clearly see the blood already beginning to drip through his fingers.

Knowing that the kid would go into shock if he didn't calm down, Adelais slowly knelt back onto the ground, beside Shepard.

"Easy now," Adelais heard himself say, as the Commander backed away, giving them some space.

The Drell just nodded, and after a few deep breaths, he could speak.

"Reaper. The Reaper."

Dread filled the deepest crevices of Adelais' heart. "It's coming closer," He affirmed, looking up at Shepard, "We need to get back to the Normandy before-"

_"No!" _Kolyat snapped, suddenly, making Adelais jump, _"Commander Shepard needs to go up into the Control Panel before it's too late!"_

Adelais could see Garrus stiffen as Shepard pulled out a small, metallic little Chip.

_"Take that damn thing and go!"_ Kolyat said, beginning to force himself back to his feet, even when Adelais placed a hand on his shoulder to prevent the kid from moving any further,_"You need to go before the Reaper makes it here or it's all over!"_

And then, just then, Adelais heard it.

That all-too familiar, mechanical wail.

He turned his head just as everyone else did, to see the huge mechanical beast already just about to reach the outer rim of the Citadel. Adelais could see the blurry outlines of the Main Fleet's ships, as well as the decimated remains of a few of Cerberus'.

"Kolyat's right, Commander. Everything that's happened up until now will be in vain if that Control Chip doesn't make it to the Panel," he said, as calmly as he could despite the pain that ground through his already tired body as he attempted to help the injured Drell to his feet.

_He couldn't carry the Drell alone._

_He was too badly injured._

_Too weak._

"Garrus and I will take the Drell to the Normandy-"

"Dad-" Garrus' voice was warning, but also terrified. Adelais looked over at him to see those bright blue eyes gazing at him desperately-

_Pleadingly._

Adelais recognized those eyes.

_They were his own, when Carissa lay dying, helplessly, before him._

"Garrus," Adelais said, as gently as he could, "I can't carry him myself."

He could see the amazement in Garrus' eyes, but that was darkened quickly.

"She can't go alone this time. I'm not going to let that happen again."

Adelais glanced at Kolyat, only to find that the kid's eyes were closed.

The kid was dying, and that damned Reaper was coming.

_And_ they were out of time.

"We don't have time for this," he said, looking quickly between the Commander and his son, though he knew that at that moment, neither of them could hear what he was telling them.

The two were staring at each other with a look that tore him apart.

_Desperate._

_Pleading._

_Terrified._

But, at the same time, with a sharp decisiveness that chilled him to the bone.

**N._.S._.S**

**ALMOST THERE!**

**XD**

**Please Review and tell me what you thought!**


	63. The Missing 13

**Mass Effect: Each Story Has A Million Tales.**

**Summary:** "There is always more than just one side to a story- and more than one lesson to learn. Follow Garrus Vakarian as he stands by a promise that he means to keep, contemplates the true meaning of life, death, and the ultimate sacrifice, and as he confronts someone who should have been behind him all along. Follow Adelais Vakarian as he mends a broken bond, and as he comes to terms with a terrible loss of his own. Follow Kolyat Krios as he navigates through a very dangerous place, only to find another- under the guidance of someone who may or may not be there at all. And follow Commander Joleen Shepard as she goes through her past and present, only to find herself in the middle of a battle for her future." (Garrus' Story: _'The Promise-Keeper.'_ Adelais' Story: _'The Old Soldier.'_ Kolyat's Story: _'The Wanderer.'_ Shepard's Story: _'The Missing.'_)

**Warning:** "This is a heavy one- some swearing, angst, implied adult situations, adult situations, a few character deaths, violence, and blood. All the big ones this time. Remember, this is my Shepard, my feelings on the game and what should have happened and will happen, with my own opinions and storyline, so no nasty comments. Got it? Good." (Commander Joleen Shepard: War Hero, Earthborn. Soldier. Paragon. Romanced Kaidan Alenko in the 1st game, Garrus Vakarian in the 2nd and 3rd. Shot and killed Udina during the Citadel Coup.)

**Disclaimer:** "I do not own Mass Effect. At all. So don't make me say it again."

**Author's Note:** "Just so you all know, the name _'Adelais,'_ is Latin for _'Noble,'_ and the name _'Carissa' _means _'the most beloved one.'_ Personally, I just thought the two names fit the story and what the characters were meant for."

**N._.S._.S**

**Chapter Sixty-Three: The Missing XIII.**

**Garrus' ice-blue eyes stared so deep into her own that Shepard felt as if they were seeing straight into her thoughts, able to see and hear everything that was happening inside her furiously working mind.**

"Garrus," she said, carefully, knowing full well that Adelais was listening and watching her every move, even as he adverted his eyes when she glanced at him, "I have to go."

_I have to go._

That was such a fucking obvious thing to say.

A cop-out on all accounts.

I have to go.

The way Garrus' eyes flashed, she knew _he knew_ she had to do this- she was, as always, the only one who could. But at the same time, they flashed with such a fiery, burning defiance that even _Adelais_ looked apprehensive and took a retreating step back, still supporting Kolyat, though it didn't look like he was in the shape to keep the Drell on his feet for much longer, with the way he was trembling under the kid's (albeit small) weight.

The old cop's midnight blue eyes anxiously flickered to the gargantuan window, then quickly back to them.

The Reaper was creeping ever closer.

Garrus looked between Adelais and Shepard a few times, as if he was considering something, and then suddenly sighed in defeat, mandibles clicking in true anger.

"_Damn_ it, Joleen," was all he said.

Adelais looked stunned as Garrus slowly, easily, but gently hefted Kolyat's limp form onto his shoulder, throwing his father a quick, but not unkind, _'I've got this, don't worry'_ look. Kolyat didn't even move as this happened, eyes staying shut and totally lifeless.

"You'd better make it out this time, Joleen," Garrus said, looking back at the Commander, ice-blue eyes glistening with something she couldn't quite interpret, "That's an _order_." He added, voice slightly less tense.

Shepard's eyes softened, and she saluted with a wink. "Yes, sir."

"I mean it, Joleen."

Her smile faded a little, and her dark brown eyes glistened with sudden, genuine pain.

_How could she promise that?_

_No one could promise that._

_Not even her._

Garrus nodded at his father to start walking, which Adelais did, but with constant glances back, a kind, sort of relieved look in his eyes, as if seeing for the first time that their relationship really was real.

"Joleen," he said, seriously, when his father had disappeared down the steps. "Come back."

_Shepard… forgive the insubordination, but your boyfriend has an order for you...come back alive. It'd be an awfully empty galaxy without you._

His voice was as serious as it had been back in London- soft, kind, yes, but as serious as ever.

"Garrus," she finally said, gently, "I can't-"

"Do you remember what I said in London?"

_Maybe even find out what a Turian-Human baby looks like._

She looked up at him, startled. "Yes…"

"I meant that."

Something deep inside her unclenched, and she smiled, despite the tears that suddenly filled her eyes. She turned her head to look outside the gargantuan window, and stared at the approaching Reaper.

"I meant it when I asked you to marry me, too."

Feeling a blush creep into her face, she looked back at him. "Who told you about that, anyway?" She asked without thinking.

"About humans marrying?"

"Yeah."

Garrus looked at her, embarrassed. "Well… Vega and Joker. They explained it."

"I'll have to thank them," Shepard answered, without thinking, unconsciously touching the ring under her armor with her left hand, brows furrowing as Ranger's old, cocky grin flashed before her eyes.

Only to be replaced a second later with Garrus' kind, ice-blue eyes.

Garrus approached her, and even with Kolyat on his shoulder, he looked serious. He bowed his head so their foreheads could lightly press together.

Their special gesture.

The gesture that belonged only to them.

"_You're coming back,"_ his voice soft, kind- only for her. _"Like you always do."_

The Reaper shrieked again before Shepard could answer, making her turn her head toward the sound…

Only for Garrus to gently but firmly turn her attention back to him, taloned hand clasped to her cheek.

"Listen to me," he said as the Reaper shrieked. "You're coming back."

Shepard's dark brown eyes softened and she smiled again.

"_I'm coming back."_ She answered in a murmur.

"Now _that's_ the Shepard I remember," Garrus declared, straightening. "Back to kick some Reaper ass."

Shepard laughed and shook her head. "You'd better be waiting for me when I come back, Garrus."

Garrus' ice-blue eyes burned into hers, brighter and full of a fire that had been missing until now.

"Is that an _order_, Commander?" he drawled as they met Adelais at the bottom of the stairs.

As Adelais looked on in shock, Shepard grinned back at him.

"Yes," she told him, simply.

"Good."

**N._.S._.S**

**"S****tay with me."**

_"I'm here Shepard."_

Shepard breathed a relieved sigh as she slowly crept along up the large flight of stairs that lead to the Control Panel- and God knew what else, awaited her in that small room.

The Reaper was approaching faster and faster, blowing through every defense that most of the Main Fleet could manage to throw at it (mostly because the Cerberus ships were faster and smaller than the bulky warships Hackett could manage to throw together at such short notice).

Shepard knew it was only a matter of minutes until the Reaper made it to the center.

Why it hadn't started shooting the Citadel yet was beyond her.

"Stay with me," Shepard repeated, unconsciously, as the fresh memories of Anderson's sudden death replayed over and over again, combined with the still-vivid, haunting suicide of the Illusive Man.

_"I'm not going anywhere." _Garrus reassured, seriously. After a pause, he said, _"They're transferring Kolyat onto the Destiny Ascension right now."_

"How is he?"

_"They won't say."_

"It's bad," Shepard responded, quietly, and her steps quickened as she reached the top of the stairs leading to the Control Panel, "If they won't say how bad, then it's bad."

_"Not always."_

Shepard just chuckled bitterly._ "And your father?"_

_ "Shaken, but he'll live. Probably."_

Through the Comm., Shepard could hear the sharp smack of Turian talons on metal, and a chuckle.

"Probably?" Shepard answered, calmly. "How bad are his wounds?"

_ Just keep talking._

_ Just keep moving._

_ "He's got a nasty concussion and a few broken bones."_

"I hope he's okay…"

_"He'll be fine, Shepard. My dad's tough. Crazy, but touch."_

Another smack and another chuckle.

The Control Panel was, much to Shepard's surprise, completely, eerily empty.

_ "Shepard?"_

"I'm here, big guy," Shepard answered, taking a look around, just in case. "It's empty in here."

_ "Be careful."_

Shepard approached the Control Panel and pulled out the Control Chip. After taking one last, cautious look around the still too-empty room, Shepard ran her hand over the Panel, wondering where the metallic little thing that Kolyat damn near sacrificed himself for actually went.

She saw a little indent on the very top, one she didn't notice before now.

She pressed it in, surprised when it didn't take more than that, and took a step back.

"It's in."

_ "What happens now?"_

"I have no idea."

At that moment, something flashed on the Control Panel, and Shepard leaned down at it, eyes narrowing.

"What the _hell_?"

_ "Shepard?"_

"It wasn't doing that last time."

_"Shepard, what happened?"_

Before Shepard could answer him like she knew she should have, the bright flash of light flashed again. Unable to control herself, as if moving by pure instinct, she stepped as close as possible to the flashing little Chip.

Garrus said something else, something Shepard didn't quite catch, but before she could even think of asking him to repeat what he'd just said, the bright azure-colored light, now in a solid shape, almost like a blade, without warning shot out and stabbed straight through her, just under her neck.

It was like being hit with the most powerful Concussive Shot in the Galaxy.

Shepard was hurled back into the middle of the room, spread-eagle, unable to move or breathe, and feeling as though millions of electric currents were stabbing through her entire body at that moment.

No blood.

Just pain.

The currents became stronger and stronger, until suddenly, they were gone.

Leaving Shepard laying there, eyes wide open.

_"Shepard? Shepard, what happened?"_

Shepard slowly lifted her hand up over her face.

The pale flesh was being slowly peeled and disintegrated away, just as it was when she entered the strange little room above this one and met the Catalyst, and made her choice.

"Garrus," she managed to say, watching her hand, flickering blue azure too, beginning to disappear. Her arms and legs felt the same way, like they, too, were disappearing. "Garrus," she said again, this time more urgently, "Do you remember what I said back in London?"

A pause.

A long, _terrible_ pause.

Then-

_ "Shepard, I..."_

"No matter what happens," she said, strongly, as her right arm, which she couldn't really feel anymore, disappeared, and the feeling of being lifted off the ground by nothing grew stronger. "I'll always love you."

_ "Don't do this, Shepard."_

"I love you, Garrus."

When he didn't respond, she added, as softly and kindly as she could, "I'm sorry."

After another long pause, Garrus answered.

She could hear the shaking in his voice.

The fear.

_"I… I love you, too, Shepard."_

She could feel a solitary, burning hot tear slipping down whatever remained over her slowly disintegrating face, and she closed her eyes, a suddenly calm, unafraid feeling washing over her.

The same feeling that had taken over her the last time she had done this-

The last time she had sacrificed herself like this.

Garrus' final words to her before everything went black resonated endlessly through her suddenly blank, calm mind.

_ "I love you."_

**N._.S._.S**


	64. The Wanderer 19

**Mass Effect: Each Story Has A Million Tales.**

**Summary:** "There is always more than just one side to a story- and more than one lesson to learn. Follow Garrus Vakarian as he stands by a promise that he means to keep, contemplates the true meaning of life, death, and the ultimate sacrifice, and as he confronts someone who should have been behind him all along. Follow Adelais Vakarian as he mends a broken bond, and as he comes to terms with a terrible loss of his own. Follow Kolyat Krios as he navigates through a very dangerous place, only to find another- under the guidance of someone who may or may not be there at all. And follow Commander Joleen Shepard as she goes through her past and present, only to find herself in the middle of a battle for her future." (Garrus' Story: _'The Promise-Keeper.'_ Adelais' Story: _'The Old Soldier.'_ Kolyat's Story: _'The Wanderer.'_ Shepard's Story: _'The Missing.'_)

**Warning:** "This is a heavy one- some swearing, angst, implied adult situations, adult situations, a few character deaths, violence, and blood. All the big ones this time. Remember, this is my Shepard, my feelings on the game and what should have happened and will happen, with my own opinions and storyline, so no nasty comments. Got it? Good." (Commander Joleen Shepard: War Hero, Earthborn. Soldier. Paragon. Romanced Kaidan Alenko in the 1st game, Garrus Vakarian in the 2nd and 3rd. Shot and killed Udina during the Citadel Coup.)

**Disclaimer:** "I do not own Mass Effect. At all. So don't make me say it again."

**Author's Note:** "Just so you all know, the name _'Adelais,'_ is Latin for _'Noble,'_ and the name _'Carissa' _means _'the most beloved one.'_ Personally, I just thought the two names fit the story and what the characters were meant for."

**N._.S._.S**

**Chapter Sixty-Four: The Wanderer XIX.**

**W****hen Adelais fell, everything seemed to freeze for a split second. **

_When the Turian ex-Officer hit the ground, however, everything just seemed to happen all at once._

_Just as Hades' blade soared back to its master, Kolyat, in a burst of fury at seeing his ally hurt, ripped the blossom trees from their roots, scattering the little pink blossoms into the air and all over the place, and using as much of his Biotic power he could in a single, insanely powerful burst, he'd thrown them at the doors across the room, at the quickly-scattering Phantoms and troopers, leaving the Atlas and one trooper to be crushed and enveloped in a swirling inferno._

_Just as he turned back to Hades, however, he found that the assassin gone._

_Time seemed to freeze again as Kolyat turned on his heel, unconsciously, instinctively, extending his right arm in preparation for another Biotic attack…_

His mind blanked out the pain.

His eyes blanked out the sight of his arm being sawn off.

But his ears didn't block out the sound of his scream.

_Undaunted by the Drell's reeling and his scream, Hades sent him crashing back into the wall nearest the Council stand with a powerful blast of Biotics of his own. His sword scratched at the ground as he dragged it along dramatically behind him, making a haunting, ghastly screeching noise as he walked toward him._

Kolyat doesn't even try to get away.

He knows it's over.

_He's shaking so hard and gripping the bloody stump that was the remnant of his right arm (the sword had sliced clean through, bone and all) as hard has he can, despite the fact that he's already soaked in his own blood. He can hear Thane saying something, but his mind is racing so fast, and the fear is so far gone, that when Hades has the blade raised, preparing to stab him, Kolyat just closes his eyes and hopes it's over quickly._

**N._.S._S**

_**"**_**Kalahira, this one's heart is pure,**

**But beset by wickedness and contention."**

**"A****m I dead?"**

_ He's at the Great Lakes again- where he always seemed to be ending up these days, it seemed. He's sitting cross-legged as close to the misty, icy, translucent waters as possible, back hunched over as he reaches into it with his remaining, left hand. His voice is surprisingly calm as he asks that question-_

_ There is no fear._

_ Not this time._

"**Guide this one to where the traveler never tires…"**

"Do you think you are?"

_Thane's reply was slow, deliberately so. He's standing next to his son, hands formally clasped behind his back, looking out into the vastness of the Great Lakes, as if staring at something far away._

_ Kolyat chuckled softly. _"Doesn't feel like it."

_ At that, his father looked down at him. _"Oh? And how did you imagine dying would be like?"

"So I _am_ dead?"

"I did not say that," _Thane answered, kindly, _"I merely asked a question."

"So did I."

"I shall answer yours if you do the same with mine."

_Kolyat looked back down at his remaining hand, clenching and unclenching it, considering his father's suggestion. When he came to the most satisfactory answer he could think of at the moment, he said,_ "I guess I thought it would be slower. Darker, maybe. I didn't think I'd end up here again."

"Everyone ends up here," _Thane answered him, quietly._ "At least, those who follow the old ways do."

"And those who don't?"

"I do not know."

"**The lover never leaves…"**

_Kolyat looked up at him now, dark eyes flashing expectantly._ "Am I dead?"

_Thane looked away, back into the foggy distance. _"No. Not quite."

"How did I get back here?"

"I brought you here."

"_You_ did?" Kolyat questioned. He clenched his fist again. "How?"

"It's complicated, Kolyat."

"Just explain it as best you can, then."

_Thane looks worried, but nonetheless, he obliged._ "Your soul was so badly damaged."

"More like my arm," _Kolyat answered, clenching his hand over his right shoulder. Curiously, though, the wound wasn't bleeding or hurting or anything-_

_ His arm was just _gone_- he couldn't even feel it now._

_ And it was kind of starting to freak him out._

"**The hungry never starve."**

"Your body will survive such a blow," _Thane replied, looking back down at him again,_ "But it isn't so easy when the damage is more than skin deep."

"_Skin deep_? I just got my fucking arm cut off!" _Kolyat snapped, bolting to his feet._

_Thane held up both hands in a kind, surrendering motion. _"I am not saying that your arm is of no concern- just the opposite. But," _he added, firmly,_ "just remember that your body is repairable. Your soul is not."

"How do I repair it, then?" _Kolyat demanded, harsher than he actually meant to be._

"It takes time, Kolyat. Time and, most of all, acceptance."

"But… I'm not dead." _Kolyat said, looking away,_ "And the Commander is coming."

"**Guide this one, Kalahira, and he will be a companion to you…"**

_Thane watches him as Kolyat knelt by the water again, but doesn't say anything._

"The Commander is coming," _Kolyat repeated, staring down at the translucent, rippling water, lapping up in peaceful, slow waves. _"And I think everyone's all right."

"Oh?" _Thane responded, kindly._ "What do you think you should do now?"

"I think," _Kolyat said, standing back up,_ "I need to go back."

"Even with that injury?" _Thane asked, calmly, touching the limbless shoulder, making Kolyat flinch ever so slightly. _"Can you deal with the pain and the changes that this will force?"

"Yeah," _Kolyat responded, just as calmly, slowly, touching the hand on his shoulder and looking his father in the eyes as he spoke,_ "I can."

"Then so be it."

"**As he was to me."**

**N._.S._.S**

**T****he pain still wasn't there when he opened his eyes- and that comforted him, rather than panicked him, this time. **This way, without the pain to distract him, he could think straight and without hesitation, ignoring, if only for the moment, his life-changing, dramatic wound.

He woke with a violent cough, though, and he could taste the blood in his mouth as the blurry forms of Commander Shepard and her friend, the Turian, Garrus Vakarian, came into view.

When the Commander reached out for him though, to, he knew, touch the wound that had somehow been bandaged while he had been unconscious, he stopped her by grabbing her wrist.

Don't touch, he wanted to say.

Don't touch.

His lips moved, but when the Commander's brow furrowed, he knew now that somehow, he didn't even have the strength to speak at the moment."

"Kolyat, don't," the Commander said, kindly, as Kolyat moved to grip the wounded stump. Now, he could feel the blood. It was everywhere, pooling down underneath him and running down his body and soaking into his shirt.

Kolyat ignored her, looking away.

"Easy now." Adelais' voice said, as Shepard's worried face suddenly disappeared. The old cop's eyes flashed into Kolyat's own, and the Drell let something in him unclench.

_He'd made it, too._ He wanted to shout to his father, _He made it, too!_

Nodding at him, Kolyat took a deep breath, but all he could manage were a few words.

_"Reaper,"_ he managed to say, _"The Reaper."_

Adelais actually glanced back at the gargantuan window. Kolyat couldn't see what he was looking at, but the way the Turian's eyes widened a fraction of an inch, and his voice when he said, "It's coming closer."

"We need to get back to the Normandy before-"

_We_? Wait a second!

What about the _Control Chip_?

Did they forget about-

_"Take that damn thing and go!"_ Kolyat said, trying to force himself back to his feet despite Adelais' almost instantaneous attempts to force him back down, taloned hand sinking into his uninjured arm in clear warning, _"You need to go before the Reaper makes it here or it's all over!"_

_ Just then, from somewhere close-_

_ Too close-_

_ A Reaper shrieked._

Adelais' supported Kolyat as he tried to get back to his feet this time, shock clear in the ex-Officer's eyes. "Kolyat's right, Commander," he said, "Everything that's happened up until now will be in vain if that Control Chip doesn't make it to the Panel."

_He's actually listening,_ Kolyat realized.

_Someone listened._

_It's all right now._ Thane's voice said, suddenly, kindly. _You can rest now._

_ You've done your part._

_ Rest now._

Though Kolyat didn't have the strength to disobey, even as his eyes slipped closed, and as the warm, comforting feeling of sleep quickly enveloped him, Kolyat could still feel the triumphant smile on his lips.

_After that, though, he knew nothing for a long time._

**N._.S._.S**


	65. The Promise-Keeper 17

**Mass Effect: Each Story Has A Million Tales.**

**Summary:** "There is always more than just one side to a story- and more than one lesson to learn. Follow Garrus Vakarian as he stands by a promise that he means to keep, contemplates the true meaning of life, death, and the ultimate sacrifice, and as he confronts someone who should have been behind him all along. Follow Adelais Vakarian as he mends a broken bond, and as he comes to terms with a terrible loss of his own. Follow Kolyat Krios as he navigates through a very dangerous place, only to find another- under the guidance of someone who may or may not be there at all. And follow Commander Joleen Shepard as she goes through her past and present, only to find herself in the middle of a battle for her future." (Garrus' Story: _'The Promise-Keeper.'_ Adelais' Story: _'The Old Soldier.'_ Kolyat's Story: _'The Wanderer.'_ Shepard's Story: _'The Missing.'_)

**Warning:** "This is a heavy one- some swearing, angst, implied adult situations, adult situations, a few character deaths, violence, and blood. All the big ones this time. Remember, this is my Shepard, my feelings on the game and what should have happened and will happen, with my own opinions and storyline, so no nasty comments. Got it? Good." (Commander Joleen Shepard: War Hero, Earthborn. Soldier. Paragon. Romanced Kaidan Alenko in the 1st game, Garrus Vakarian in the 2nd and 3rd. Shot and killed Udina during the Citadel Coup.)

**Disclaimer:** "I do not own Mass Effect. At all. So don't make me say it again."

**Author's Note:** "Just so you all know, the name _'Adelais,'_ is Latin for _'Noble,'_ and the name _'Carissa' _means _'the most beloved one.'_ Personally, I just thought the two names fit the story and what the characters were meant for."

**N._.S._.S**

**Chapter Sixty-Five: The Promise-Keeper XVII.**

**"Damn it!"**

The headset broke as it smashed into the ground.

Garrus slammed taloned hands into the metal desk, swearing again.

Solana stepped forward, ice-blue eyes wide in alarm, but Adelais, dark midnight blue eyes of his own narrowing in clear concern, but also in shock, suddenly threw his arm out in front of her and stopped her from approaching her brother, despite the pleading look he received in response.

_Garrus, do you remember what I said back in London?_

_Shepard, I..._

_No matter what happens, I'll always love you._

_Don't do this, Shepard._

_I love you, Garrus._

_I… I love you, too, Shepard._

_I love you._

"I should have gone with her!" Garrus snapped, without even turning around, fully aware of his father and sister watching his every move- he could feel their eyes staring into him as he slammed his hands on the table again, " Damn! I knew this something like this would happen!"

"Garrus," this time Adelais spoke up, "You don't even know what happened to her."

"I could have helped her!" Garrus shouted back, firing up instantly, "I could have done something!"

"What could you have done?" Adelais answered, calmly, "You would have only died with her."

"Better than letting her do it alone again," Garrus answered, darkly.

"She wouldn't have wanted you to-"

"I _know_!" Garrus interrupted, harshly. "She wouldn't have wanted that."

Adelais let his arm down now, allowing Solana to move again, and slowly sat back onto the cot, noticeably exhausted from his fight in the Citadel and from the probably painful (but not seriously life-threatening, thankfully, mostly because of the quick-thinking actions of Chakwas when they'd arrived to the Normandy) wounds he had been dealt in his fall from the beams.

_His midnight blue eyes are still missing something,_ Garrus thought, looking at him.

_They were still missing that spark, he realized._

The spark that had been absent in his father's eyes since his mother died.

"How did you do it?" Garrus asked, aloud, without thinking. "How the hell did you not go insane?"

Adelais looked startled again, and he shared a strange, confused look with his daughter before looking back up at Garrus, brow-plate still raised in clear puzzlement.

"How did I do what?" Adelais asked, slowly. "Garrus, I don't-"

"When mom died, dad," Garrus said, turning his head again, "How did you not go insane?"

Adelais ignored Solana's sharp intake of breath as he just sighed.

"I did."

Garrus shook his head. "No, you didn't. You're still the same."

Adelais just shook his head and chuckled. "The same? Spirits, I hope not."

"Not?" Now Solana looked down at him, confused.

"Of course not," Adelais answered, gently. "I wanted to _improve_ when your mother passed, though it took me a while to even realize that much. I…" Adelais paused, and adverted his eyes from the both of them as he continued, voice dying the slightest bit, "I wanted to be a better father."

_I wanted to be a better father._

"That's what you promised her." Garrus responded, calmly.

It wasn't even a question.

Solana's ice-blue eyes widened, and she turned her head sharply to Adelais.

"Dad?" She asked, her voice trembling, "Is it?"

Adelais just nodded, looking down at the floor, dark eyes closing as he nodded.

Something deep inside Garrus clenched, and for the first time, he understood.

_He had promised._

And, by the Spirits, Garrus knew, his old dad was going to try his damned hardest to keep it.

Suddenly, it all made sense.

A sick, twisted, absolutely horrible kind of sense.

"Dad, you-"

At that moment, however, the entire ship rocked, like something had hit it- like a wave of energy, similar to the one that had gone off when Shepard had activated the Crucible- and Solana fell into Adelais, who instantly wrapped his arms protectively around her.

Seconds later, with the ship still rocking, a harried looking Vega burst into the Med Bay.

"Scars!" He shouted, "You guys need to come up to the CIC-_ now_!"

Adelais, after a swift glance at each of his children, forced himself up, back to his feet- just as he'd always done before- but this time, Garrus could actually see the pain that this sudden movement caused him.

"You'll move faster without us, Garrus- move," he ordered, though not unkindly.

Garrus saluted his appreciation and followed Vega- who had already run out again, without them in his rush, toward the elevator and nearly breaking his hand holding it for him.

"Vega, what happened?" Garrus demanded, sharply, as the elevator closed.

"It's Lola," Vega told him, seriously, "She's out there right now!"

"_What?"_

**N._.S._.S**

**"Y****ou are **_**not**_** going to believe this," **Joker announced as Garrus entered the cockpit, "Hell," he added, sounding serious but dazed at the same time, "_I_ can't believe it, and I saw it come out!"

"Saw _what_ come out?"

"Here," Joker said with a grin, swiveling in his sleek, black, lounge-like chair so Garrus could take a look. "Take a look, loverboy!" he crowed, "Here comes the bride!"

He looked...

Then looked again.

_Spirits._

Was that _Joleen?_

She stood in front of the Normandy, arms folded formally behind her back. Her shoulder-length hair waved behind her, strands brushing against her smooth-looking face. Her wire-rimmed glasses were sitting at the bridge of her nose, and she was smiling at them- though, from the look of it, she was, rather, staring right at him.

She looked like a holo.

Her body was completely azure, smooth, bright and beautiful.

Beside her was a Human boy, maybe around six or seven years old, who looked like a holo, just like Shepard. He was wearing what looked like a hooded jacket, and had his little hands crammed in its pockets, and was smiling slyly at them- as if he knew a secret that no one else did.

The Shepard-holo reached out and put her hand over the Normandy, small smile widening as her eyes met Garrus'. Something bright white flashed and she retracted her hand.

_Protect._

Shepard's voice was loud, echoing, resonating eternally in the darkness of the space surrounding her- her voice was thousands of times more powerful than he'd ever remembered hearing it, even during her speeches to the crew during the Suicide Mission, or even London.

Far more powerful-

The voice of something all-powerful.

Then, slowly, deliberately, both Shepard and the little boy turned their backs. In front of them- and beyond them, the Normandy, the Destiny Ascension, and every single other freaking ship in the Main Fleet of the combined militaries of almost every species in the Galaxy, was the massive Reaper, backed by at least fifty Cerberus ships- all of which had apparently turned away from the Citadel just to follow them.

"Oh, my God." Joker said, slumping back into his chair. _"Shit."_

He swiveled his chair back to Garrus with the greatest _"now what the hell do we do?"_ look ever.

But Garrus didn't even notice.

He was still staring, awestruck, at Shepard.

Blind to everything- and everyone- else.

**N._.S._.S**

**Hey! What's up?**

**Yeah, I threw a curveball at you.**

**Shepard and the Catalyst-**

**What could that possibly mean?**

**As always, tell me what you all think!**

**Reviews, Favorites, and Follows all very much appreciated!**

**They give me the confidence to keep going,**

**And make me a very happy person on top of that!**

**XD**


	66. The Missing 14

**Mass Effect: Each Story Has A Million Tales.**

**Summary:** "There is always more than just one side to a story- and more than one lesson to learn. Follow Garrus Vakarian as he stands by a promise that he means to keep, contemplates the true meaning of life, death, and the ultimate sacrifice, and as he confronts someone who should have been behind him all along. Follow Adelais Vakarian as he mends a broken bond, and as he comes to terms with a terrible loss of his own. Follow Kolyat Krios as he navigates through a very dangerous place, only to find another- under the guidance of someone who may or may not be there at all. And follow Commander Joleen Shepard as she goes through her past and present, only to find herself in the middle of a battle for her future." (Garrus' Story: _'The Promise-Keeper.'_ Adelais' Story: _'The Old Soldier.'_ Kolyat's Story: _'The Wanderer.'_ Shepard's Story: _'The Missing.'_)

**Warning:** "This is a heavy one- some swearing, angst, implied adult situations, adult situations, a few character deaths, violence, and blood. All the big ones this time. Remember, this is my Shepard, my feelings on the game and what should have happened and will happen, with my own opinions and storyline, so no nasty comments. Got it? Good." (Commander Joleen Shepard: War Hero, Earthborn. Soldier. Paragon. Romanced Kaidan Alenko in the 1st game, Garrus Vakarian in the 2nd and 3rd. Shot and killed Udina during the Citadel Coup.)

**Disclaimer:** "I do not own Mass Effect. At all. So don't make me say it again."

**Author's Note:** "Just so you all know, the name _'Adelais,'_ is Latin for _'Noble,'_ and the name _'Carissa' _means _'the most beloved one.'_ Personally, I just thought the two names fit the story and what the characters were meant for."

**WARNING: I TOOK MASSIVE CREATIVE LIBERTIES WITH THIS ONE.**

**N._.S._.S**

**Chapter Sixty-Six: The Missing XIV.**

**The open vastness of space is a beautiful, but also truly terrifying, place to consider- the eternal darkness, lit up by tiny firefly-like stars millions upon trillions of miles away, and the endless openness, and its forever-silent crevices, hidden only by an unimaginative mind.**

_And it was out of this beautiful, yet terrifying darkness that the Catalyst created the very first Reaper._

_ The Reapers were first created by the Catalyst eons ago, when the first organic beings walked the Galaxy. The original purpose of these gargantuan machines was first to give a watchful curious eye to the growing organic civilizations, but as these civilizations grew, the Catalyst began to notice, as did their rivalries with different clans and families alongside them, resulting in genocides and wars that devastated entire planets and systems._

_ The Catalyst decided to take matters into its own hands as it watched all of these civilizations, without fail, unwittingly create an AI similar to the Geth, only to be consequently wiped out each time by their own creations._

_ The time frame for each of these so-called "Cycles" leveled out to every 500,000 years, and with the Catalyst's creation of the Mass Relays, the time of the Reaper's estimated arrival time was more precise, more accurate- plus, the Galaxy would be more spread out, thus allowing the Reapers more access and ease when they arrived._

_ But for all its genius and confidence in his own plans, each option as carefully deliberated on in their own right, the Catalyst truly underestimated the organics' cunning and self-sacrificing courage, and the organics began to do the unimaginable:_

_They began to fight back- uniting as one to destroy the Reapers._

_ It was then the Catalyst decided a "dagger" of sorts was needed to stop this._

_ That dagger became known in the future as Terra Firma._

_ Then, later, as Cerberus._

_ Terra Firma and Cerberus, supposedly pro-Human, never acted on that propaganda. Its core leaders were already indoctrinated by the Catalyst, stemming from almost the time of birth during the near-time of the Reaper's arrival. They were to impede Galactic peace and politics, making the Galaxy unlikely to unite in the future._

_ However, still, the Catalyst underestimated the organics' stubbornness._

_ Each generation, without its knowledge and even without that of its spies, even that of Sovereign, the organics each put input into what would eventually be called the Crucible- the one device in the Galaxy that would have allowed them to have three choices: _

_To destroy the Reapers, and bring "peace" to the Galaxy.  
_

_To control them, and gain an imaginable, God-like power.  
_

_Or to merge with them, making their purpose, and beyond them, the Catalyst's wishes, invalid.  
_

_ But there was one more requirement._

_ Only one willing to completely destroy themselves could enter the Catalyst's sanctuary in the Citadel, and only that one organic being could make the choice to save the Galaxy._

_ That requirement also meant that there would be few to survive- most of them sacrificed themselves for others, or else died for another worthy cause._

_ That list became shorter and shorter as the Reaper War of 2186 took more and more lives; and ended with only one person out of the three that scarified everything short of themselves to make it to the Catalyst._

_ Out of those three, only one would make it out alive._

_ The one who the Catalyst chose personally._

_ Her name was Commander Joleen Shepard of the Alliance._

_ A Human._

_ And the Catalyst's greatest servant._

**N._.S._.S**

**The Catalyst stood, hands clenched in its hoodie pockets, grinning at the Reaper in front of it like all of this was one big practical joke to him.**_ Beside him, Commander Joleen Shepard stood, hands clasped nicely behind her back, lips curved in a soft smile, and glasses sitting precariously at the bridge of her nose._

_ The boy-God turned its head over at Shepard, and its smile grew. It took a step back, hands still clenched in its pockets, and mirroring his move, Shepard took a step forward- it was a small move, but a confident, unhesitating one._

_ She looked up at the Reaper's crimson "eye," that was slowly beginning to fire an attack-_

_ Point blank._

The Galaxy has chosen its path,_ Shepard spoke, her voice echoing strongly, valiantly, reverberating throughout the suddenly entirely still Galaxy, smile still clear on her lips, _And so be it.

_ She lifted her hand, and, as if on silent command, the Reaper's eye clicked off-_

_ Suddenly vacant and empty of life and crimson._

Destroy!

_ Shepard's eyes blazed crimson for a fraction of a second, and her voice was in an inhuman roar._

_ And, slowly, the Reaper began to dematerialize. Slowly, the black hull and black metal began to unhinge, piece by piece, their size rivaling that of only a fingertip. They swirled around her, and began vortexing into Shepard's still-outstretched hand, and as they disappeared into her, her azure form grew brighter and brighter, as if pulsing with the sheer power of what she were absorbing._

_ In one more single, powerful pulse and a bright, blinding flash of white light, the Reaper was gone._

_ Shepard slowly lowered her hand back to her side, and turned her back on the now empty place where the Reaper, less than a minute ago, was about to attack. Her eyes were bright white, instead of azure, with no irises or even pupils to speak of; as if she were possessed by a Demon-_

_ Or perhaps, something akin to a God._

_ The Catalyst gave her a nod, and this time, he spoke up as she returned to his side, his voice even more powerful than Shepard's, and was filled with something that made everyone close to it shake with trepidation and awe- especially within the hearts and very souls of those of his enemies._

I am the Catalyst, _the boy announced, carelessly, his young face giving off not a care in the Galaxy, as if he were addressing a horde of angry children instead of a fleet of trained soldiers, _And I no longer need you.

Cerberus, _it continued, its voice not arrogant or imposing- sounding akin to perhaps a patient teacher explaining a difficult task or concept to his students,_ You do not realize the extent of your own Indoctrination- nor do you understand the consequences of it.

You believe the words of your long-since dead leader, the Illusive Man, as though they were the word of a deity or more, _the boy-God states, mildly,_ But the truth is, he murdered at will and used all of you to further the work of the Reapers, and even then ultimately failed.

_As the Catalyst spoke, Shepard stepped forward, eyes narrowing in sudden suspicion, and even apprehension, as she stared unblinkingly out at the small cluster of Cerberus ships before them. She still had her arms behind her back, and she still looked calm- but the air around her changed into a suddenly deadly, utterly dangerous one, as one of the smaller ships, a stealth-and-attack one, darted in and out of formation._

You will fail here once more, and you shall never again return, if you attack me now, _the boy says, matter-of-factly, _And what's more, you will be destroyed by the enemies you once thought long since dead.

_ The Catalyst outstretched its arms, as if in a daring, "come at me" position, as Shepard stepped forward again, her fingers of her left hand slowly and surreptitiously wrapping around her middle and index one of her right hand, facial expression growing calmer again as the silence drew on._

_Then, suddenly, a shot was fired._

_ And all hell broke loose._

_ Shepard didn't even have time to react._

_ The shot went directly through the middle of her chest, making the young woman's bright white eyes widen in shock. The Catalyst turned its head, azure eyes widening a fraction of an inch, and then vanished, just like that, into thin air, and the tiny, white-hot azure particles he just happened to left behind when he vanished disappearing, just seconds later, into nothing._

_ There was a jagged, crimson wound in her chest now, and Shepard touched it, flinching, looking back at the suddenly engaging ships and eyes flashing as they all began shooting-_

_ At her._

_ Joleen gripped the wound and extended her palm again._

Defend! _She commanded, sharply, as if this were just another old mission with her old crew, her voice still unearthly strong and resonating despite the jagged wound in her chest-_

Defend!

**N._.S._.S**

**S****he lay spread eagle on the floor, eyes wide open- so wide, the whites showed.** Instead of her old, rich dark chocolate brown, her eyes were now a startlingly bright azure.

When the shot hit, her entire body jerked.

After that, however…

Nothing.

Even as blood began to stain the blue-and-gold uniform.

As a bead of blood slid silently from slightly parted lips, down her chin.

As the blood began to pool underneath her.

Her azure eyes flickered back to brown for a split second before returning to their bright, striking azure.

**N._.S._.S**

**Yeah, yeah. Major creative liberties.**

**I warned you. XD**

**Thanks to all those who Favorited & Followed.**

**It means everything to me!**


	67. The Old Soldier 17

**Mass Effect: Each Story Has A Million Tales.**

**Summary:** "There is always more than just one side to a story- and more than one lesson to learn. Follow Garrus Vakarian as he stands by a promise that he means to keep, contemplates the true meaning of life, death, and the ultimate sacrifice, and as he confronts someone who should have been behind him all along. Follow Adelais Vakarian as he mends a broken bond, and as he comes to terms with a terrible loss of his own. Follow Kolyat Krios as he navigates through a very dangerous place, only to find another- under the guidance of someone who may or may not be there at all. And follow Commander Joleen Shepard as she goes through her past and present, only to find herself in the middle of a battle for her future." (Garrus' Story: _'The Promise-Keeper.'_ Adelais' Story: _'The Old Soldier.'_ Kolyat's Story: _'The Wanderer.'_ Shepard's Story: _'The Missing.'_)

**Warning:** "This is a heavy one- some swearing, angst, implied adult situations, adult situations, a few character deaths, violence, and blood. All the big ones this time. Remember, this is my Shepard, my feelings on the game and what should have happened and will happen, with my own opinions and storyline, so no nasty comments. Got it? Good." (Commander Joleen Shepard: War Hero, Earthborn. Soldier. Paragon. Romanced Kaidan Alenko in the 1st game, Garrus Vakarian in the 2nd and 3rd. Shot and killed Udina during the Citadel Coup.)

**Disclaimer:** "I do not own Mass Effect. At all. So don't make me say it again."

**Author's Note:** "Just so you all know, the name _'Adelais,'_ is Latin for _'Noble,'_ and the name _'Carissa' _means _'the most beloved one.'_ Personally, I just thought the two names fit the story and what the characters were meant for."

**N._.S._.S**

**Chapter Sixty-Seven: The Old Soldier XVIII.**

**He either finally, officially, lost his mind for good this time, or some twisted Spirit was getting some serious enjoyment out of screwing with him like this.**

Or maybe it was some combination of the two.

After much pleading, combined with a rather solemn promise to keep him informed no matter what was happening, whether it was good or bad, and a good, old-fashioned threat or two, sounding more and more like her mother as she said each one, Solana had finally managed to convince her stubborn-as-all-hell, old soldier of a father to stay down in the Med Bay while she went up to the CIC after Garrus by herself.

It had become painfully obvious that Adelais was far more injured than just a fractured rib or two and a pretty nasty concussion. The old Turian couldn't even stand on his own two feet for more than a split-second, or even move, really, without his entire body ravaged with an excruciating, pulsating pain, which seemed to stem from no discernible spot that Adelais could sense.

_Spirits,_ he'd thought in growing irritation, watching Solana disappear and the silvery, metallic door to the Med Bay slipping quietly shut behind her, unable to believe he'd really just got told to stay behind by his own daughter (_Really, who was the parent here?_),_ I really am getting too old for this._

The pain steadily grew worse as Adelais listened to Solana's garbled, seriously over-complicated explanation of what was happening out there, and after listening hard for a few minutes, vainly trying his best to understand what she was trying to tell him- during which his head began to ache- Adelais lost patience and turned off the headset and, finally losing his temper for a split second, threw the damn thing across the room.

Soon after, out of desperation, Adelais ordered the lights above him turned completely off, and, sitting there on the little cot in near complete darkness, the old soldier hunched his back, letting his head rest in his arms, which lay horizontally across his thin, armored legs, and closed his eyes.

And even when the ship lurched suddenly, Adelais didn't open them.

_Adelais._

Adelais doesn't move.

_Adelais._

Not even a twitch.

_ No, Carissa._

_ Adelais._

Something comfortingly familiar and warm slowly wrapped around his shoulders after a few moments, and Adelais can feel the pain already slowly ebbing away, and he clasps a sharply taloned hand over the two thin, softer (but still filed sharp) ones that wrapped around him.

_That isn't going to work this time._

Her quiet, disappointed sigh made him shake his head and tighten his grasp.

Something in him clenched tight when she did that.

_You should be resting._

_ And you shouldn't be here. So we're even._

_ Adelais…_

_ It's all right, Carissa._

_ No, _she said, sadly, the clear misery in her voice making whatever was clenching inside him wring even harder, making it harder for him to think- and even breathe,_ It's not. You're hurt._

_I've been hurt before. We both know that._

_ Adelais, please._

The ship lurched again. Adelais looked up at the darkened ceiling, midnight blue eyes narrowing as he slowly, carefully got to his feet, ignoring Carissa's kind warning and the pain that instantly erupted. Leaning against the wall in order to keep balance, he slowly made his way for the Med Bay door, picking up the headset as the metallic door slid open for him as he moved.

"Solana?" he asked, sharply, as he put on the headset, wincing at the jagged-sounding, almost deafening static that instantly came up through its speakers as he fiddled with it, trying to find the right Comm. channel, all the while cursing himself for throwing the damn thing in the first place.

"Dad?" Solana's panicked voice instantly intercepted Adelais' attention from the pain, Dad, you've got to come up here and see this! You're not going to believe it!"

"On my way," Adelais answered, just as he was met with static once again.

_What the hell is going on out there?_ Adelais wondered, _I hope no one's gotten hurt._

He found his sniper rifle lying abandoned on the Mess Hall table, and he took it with him, tightly strapping the old weapon in its worn harness on his back, ignoring the instantaneous protest his body made as the added weight threatened to bring him collapsing to the metal ground.

_Adelais, you don't have the strength for this,_ Carissa protested, pleadingly, as he leaned against the wall of the elevator, fighting the shaking, clenching feeling deep inside him.

_I have to, Carissa._

_ Adelais, you can't-_

The doors of the elevator opened to reveal the CIC.

Adelais could feel his breath die in his throat when he took in the sight before him.

His heart stopped for a fraction of a second in sheer shock.

And his legs gave in from underneath him, making him collapse to the floor of the elevator.

**N._.S._.S**

**Ghosts.**

_ Definitely not something Adelais ever truly believe existed, despite everything he'd seen-_

_ Namely, of course, Carissa._

_ Now, as he stood at the cockpit, behind the Alliance pilot, next to Garrus and Solana behind him, crowded into place by the rest of Shepard's crew and an unusually grim, silent Victus, Adelais couldn't believe he'd been so naïve to ever once doubt that ghosts- or whatever the hell these things called themselves- weren't real._

_ Solana had stared at Adelais in true shock as he'd entered the room, and Victus' mandibles had actually clicked in it, as Carissa's now near-perfect form came in with him. _

_She stood beside Adelais now, gripping his hand._

_ Garrus had turned to look at her, his ice-blue eyes not showing the slightest bit of shock, and nodded at her before turning his head back, mouthing something Adelais didn't quite catch._

_ Standing in the vastness dark of space like it was nothing, hand extended as if blocking Cerberus' attack with a mere wave of her hand, was a holo-looking form of Commander Shepard, with her back to them, looking perfectly calm, confident, even, despite the jagged-looking fissure in her back that Adelais- and everyone else, surely- could see clearly, like a burning crimson mar in her body._

_ Beside her were five others._

_ They looked like Holos, just like their Commander._

_ But Adelais knew that definitely wasn't what they were._

_ Ghosts, maybe-_

_ But no mere Holo even came close to describe the kind of power this assemble clearly possessed._

_ One was a Drell, hands folded serenely behind his back. Another was a Salarian, arms folded across his chest, chuckling like someone had just told him a joke; and another was a Geth, standing proudly, but rather awkwardly, at the edge. The last one was a Human woman, dressed in old-style Alliance armor._

_ The last one stood on Shepard's right- this one, however, Adelais noticed, looked different than the rest. Although he, too, kind of looked like a tall, azure Holo, something was off about him- he flickered too much and his azure was slightly less bright than the other's-_

_ A _true_ "ghost," maybe?_

"His name is Ranger the Human next to Shepard,"_ Garrus said, unexpectedly, breaking the grave silence that suddenly filled the Normandy, _"the Drell's name is Thane. The other woman is Ashley. The Salarian's name is Mordin, and the Geth is Legion… they were the ones we lost."

_ The ones we lost._

They're ghosts, definitely,_ Adelais thought, _but what could have called them here?

_More figures began to materialize- Victus gave a sharp, pained intake of breath when his son, Tarquin, stepped up next to the Geth, arms folded, mirroring his father's old soldier's form. The calm-faced Liara pointed when the ex- Turian Spectre, Saren __Arterius, and his brother, Desolas; backed by the familiar face of Matriarch Benezia, approached the growing group of fallen warriors._

_ Shepard lowered her hand back to her side, and spoke, as the group around her seemed to grow brighter-_

_ All except for Ranger, whose light seemed to dim even further as more and more joined the group._

"This is your last chance,"_ the Commander spoke up, as the group gathered closely behind her, _"You have only this last chance to go and have a chance at escaping. If you don't, then the spirits of those you aided in killing will not hesitate in attacking you on my order."

_Another shot echoed, but Shepard easily blocked it before it hit her with a flash of what looked like an invisible shield of Biotics, as if it were nothing but a pebble._

"So be it," _she said, her voice growing inhumanly dangerous. She turned her head toward the few "ghosts" of the fallen, and smiled a beatific smile._

"Protect."

**N._.S._.S**


	68. The Missing 15

**Mass Effect: Each Story Has A Million Tales.**

**Summary:** "There is always more than just one side to a story- and more than one lesson to learn. Follow Garrus Vakarian as he stands by a promise that he means to keep, contemplates the true meaning of life, death, and the ultimate sacrifice, and as he confronts someone who should have been behind him all along. Follow Adelais Vakarian as he mends a broken bond, and as he comes to terms with a terrible loss of his own. Follow Kolyat Krios as he navigates through a very dangerous place, only to find another- under the guidance of someone who may or may not be there at all. And follow Commander Joleen Shepard as she goes through her past and present, only to find herself in the middle of a battle for her future." (Garrus' Story: _'The Promise-Keeper.'_ Adelais' Story: _'The Old Soldier.'_ Kolyat's Story: _'The Wanderer.'_ Shepard's Story: _'The Missing.'_)

**Warning:** "This is a heavy one- some swearing, angst, implied adult situations, adult situations, a few character deaths, violence, and blood. All the big ones this time. Remember, this is my Shepard, my feelings on the game and what should have happened and will happen, with my own opinions and storyline, so no nasty comments. Got it? Good." (Commander Joleen Shepard: War Hero, Earthborn. Soldier. Paragon. Romanced Kaidan Alenko in the 1st game, Garrus Vakarian in the 2nd and 3rd. Shot and killed Udina during the Citadel Coup.)

**Disclaimer:** "I do not own Mass Effect. At all. So don't make me say it again."

**Author's Note:** "Just so you all know, the name _'Adelais,'_ is Latin for _'Noble,'_ and the name _'Carissa' _means _'the most beloved one.'_ Personally, I just thought the two names fit the story and what the characters were meant for."

**N._.S._.S**

**Chapter Sixty-Eight: The Missing XV.**

**I****t was actually funny how she could still sense his presence before actually seeing him.**

_She steadfastly ignored him, keeping her eyes trained on the advancing Cerberus ships. With the Catalyst gone, she had full control over the boy-God's power, thanks to the Control Chip. Soon, she sensed more spirits joining them- she saw, out of the corner of her eye, Thane silently approaching, walking on nothing but empty space, like she was, followed by Mordin. Ashley and Legion materialized on her other side, and the Commander felt an amused little smile curling her lips._

_ They were here, her friends, fighting by her side, one last time._

_Just as she knew they always would._

"This is your last chance. You have only this last chance to go and have a chance at escaping," _Shepard found herself saying, as a few more familiar faces began showing up- including Saren and his brother, Desolas, Matriarch Benezia, and even the Primarch's son, Tarquin. _"If you don't, then the spirits of those you aided in killing will not hesitate in attacking you on my order."

_She can hear the clicks of her comrade's weapons behind her, and her smile widened ever so slightly as Ranger withdrew his "old-school" assault rifle, grinning that old cocky, wide smile that she'd once felt she could never live without, as she lowered her hand, preparing to give the order that she knew that he, and the others standing behind her, waited for with almost an unsurprised, accepting, held breath._

"Protect!" _she ordered, sharply._

_ With that, their fight began._

_Everyone but Ranger heeded, and vanished._

_She stepped forward as the lead ship turned toward her, extending her hand as Ranger took aim._

"Like old times, eh, Shep?"_ Ranger asked, with another grin._

"If it was, I'd be the one with the rifle,"_ Shepard answered, dryly._

"Tch!"

_Empty space had become the battlefield. She witnessed Saren, Benezia, and Desolas in front of the Destiny Ascension, downing one of the ships together with twin weapons. She saw Thane standing in front of another, watching as it burned with his hands still folded serenely behind his back, and Tarquin stopping an attack on the Normandy's flank with a simple, single firing of his weapon._

_When the lead ship attempted to fire at will at the Normandy, all Shepard had to do was pull a Biotic Field to protect the ship from being hit._

_All Ranger needed to do was fire one shot._

This power, it's incredible, _she thought, as the ship exploded in front of her eyes, _I understand now why the Illusive Man wanted this so much now.

But no one in the Galaxy will ever be fit to wield it.

**N._.S._.S**

**H****ero.**

_That word meant so many different things-_

_ A definition for every being in the Galaxy._

_ But what did it mean to her, when people told her that was what she was? When they cheered and clapped for her when she came back after the Skyllian Blitz?_

_ Absolutely nothing._

_ What was a hero, anyway?_

_ Someone who sacrificed themselves for someone else?_

_ Someone who fought and died for what they believed in?_

_ Heroes were remembered for what they died for._

_ Soldiers were remembered for what they fought for._

_ And Joleen Shepard would never forgive herself if she ended up a hero._

**N._.S._.S**

** The silence was excruciating.**

As the battle waned and finally ended, with not a ship of Cerberus' left uncrushed, Commander Joleen began heading back to the Citadel Control Room, as her comrades began lining up, one by one- all except Thane, who, it seemed, had already disappeared.

Anderson and the Illusive Man stood just outside the gargantuan window of the Control Room, Anderson's arms neatly by his side, and the Illusive Man's folded irately across his chest.

He'd lost.

She knew he'd finally accepted that-

Dead or not.

Ranger walked beside her, still grinning.

Shepard stopped just before reaching them, and turned back to face the Normandy, the Destiny Ascension, and all the other ships, full of people from all around the Galaxy, finally united as one, single, powerful, unstoppable force, and she smiled and nodded.

She turned back fully, and put her hands behind her back, and took a deep breath."

_"Almost a year ago now,"_ she began, strongly, speaking to each and every single member of every single ship facing her, _"I asked the races of the Galaxy to stand together as one, to defeat the Reapers_," behind her, she could sense the Illusive Man and his assassins, Kai Leng and Hades, standing to one side now- to her left, and Anderson (backed by all her old crew)- on her right, _"And now, I'll tell you how."_

_ "I met with the Primarch of Palaven, sent the Krogan to their defense, and ended the Genophage. I ended the War between the Quarian Flotilla and the Geth before it began, destroyed Cerberus, and united all the mercenary groups under Aria T'Loak's rule. I did the impossible- but,"_ she added, finding her rhythm as she stepped forward again, gesturing out to all the various ships before her, _"I also watched the impossible happen."_

_ "I saw Turian soldiers call Krogan Battlemasters their friends, and as Human Generals defended their lines- and the Salarian scientists and Asari Commandos next to them. I watched as Geth defended Quarian machinists and medics, no matter how far the Reapers advanced, destroying all in their paths, and watched as Volus and Elcor selflessly gave whatever they had left to save the Homeworlds of their professed rivals."_

_ "I watched as Rachni worked tirelessly beside the ones that once vowed to destroy them, and watched as Non-Council-Members sacrificed themselves for Council Members. I watched as races who once vowed to be at each other's throats for as long as they existed make up and stand together for the first time in history."_

_ "This is what made us able to defeat the Reapers. It wasn't the choices of one man, one woman, or one child, or the decision of a single race. It was the combined decisions of each and every one of us that made our victory over the Reapers possible," _she declared, aware that every single pair of eyes were watching her every move and every ear listening to her out there,_ "And all simply because we worked together as a single, united force."_

She gestured to her left, at the Illusive Man, Kai Leng, and Hades_, "These were the daggers in our backs, as they were once to the Protheans, and all who came before them, just in a different race. Even the first 'Pro-Human' terrorist group, Terra Firma, which flourished during and after the First Contact War, had but one goal- to tear us apart before we even had a chance. They murdered at will, but now…"_ she waved her hand once in a flicking gesture, and each man, in turn, ending with the Illusive Man, disappeared easily,_ "They are naught- and shall never be reborn again."_

Now, she gestured to her right, at Anderson and her fallen friends._ "These are the forces that pushed us onward to victory- those that sacrificed themselves freely, without hesitation or regret. Their names will live on in our Galaxy for as long as we stand together, and remember them for who they were, and what they fought for- but not for how they died, and not as heroes, for that is not what they were- they were the guiding breath, the beacons of hope and the light of our species- the ones that proved that we do have hearts, that we are not machines to be ordered and destroyed at a whim- even if that whim is a God's."_

_ "It was by the Catalyst's decision eons ago that the Reapers were created, to stop us from advancing to the point where we could be beyond his control, to the point where even he, with his God-like power, could put an end to us. It was by the word of him that our destruction was forced. Fortunately, our will was unbreakable, and our hearts unblackened so that not even his greatest, most devastating creation, the Reapers, could stop us, once our goal was set. I," _she admitted, her voice growing slightly softer at it, _"I was only the tool that unlocked your choice, the Catalyst's greatest, and most powerful creation- the tool that freed each and every one of you from the Catalyst's control."_

_ "Now that our futures are unhindered, as are your children's, your children's children, and all that are born long after all of us are gone_," she said, her voice growing stronger, _"It is only more vital that we stay united together, no matter what small arguments or dissenters or war-mongers say. Yes; there will always be someone who does not want this or that, and people who are 'anti-this' or 'anti-that,' but as long as we remain standing together, nothing shall stop us from repairing the damage done by the Reaper War and Cerberus' massacring. Because we," _she ended, bringing her fingertips to touch the crimson wound on her chest,_ "We are strong as one, and the Reaper War only proved how true this is- by standing together, no one dissenter, no one war-monger, can stand in our way."_

_ With that, turning to her old friends, smiling the kind, relieved smile she knew it to be, Commander Joleen Shepard waved her hand once more._

"Rest now."

_ And the spirits, one by one, vanished in flashes of bright, snapping lights._

_ All except Anderson and Ranger, who stood, arms crossed, no longer grinning, leaning against the gargantuan window of the Control Room, eyes flashing oddly as he watched what happened next._

_ Shepard slowly walked to his side, and, facing the Normandy and the Destiny Ascension, straightened her body and flung out a powerful, final salute._

_ Anderson did the same._

_ She could feel Anderson's leaving, and warmth spread throughout her entire body, as if beginning to fall into a deep sleep. When she turned again, she was met by Ranger, who put a serious hand on her shoulder._

"It's not too late, Shep,"_ he said, quietly, kindly, _"You can still come with me."

_ Shepard smiled and shook her head._

"You're in for something in there,"_ he said, quietly. _"Someone bad is waiting for you."

_ Shepard just smiled again. _"I know."

_ And Ranger cracked another, wide grin. _"God, you sure are stubborn, hero or not, Shep."

"I'm not a hero,"_ Shepard answered, instantly, though still tenderly, even as Ranger's form blurred and began to disappear. _"I'm just another soldier. Like you."

_ Ranger shook his head. _"Whatever you want, soldier."

_ Shepard flashed another salute._

_ This time, Ranger returned it. _"See you on the other side someday."

_ Shepard only smiled at him, and nodded slowly in response._

"Think he'll make it in time for you?"_  
_

_Shepard turned her head toward the Normandy, picturing Garrus clearly in her mind. _"No doubt about it."

_Ranger's laughter echoed in her ears as he gave a final wave and disappeared-_

_But somehow, that no longer scared her as it would have years ago._

_Because now, now she was free._

_Free in more ways more than one._

_The nightmare was finally over._

_ … then, just as she closed her eyes, it was _all_ over._

**N._.S._.S**


	69. The Promise-Keeper 18

**Mass Effect: Each Story Has A Million Tales.**

**Summary:** "There is always more than just one side to a story- and more than one lesson to learn. Follow Garrus Vakarian as he stands by a promise that he means to keep, contemplates the true meaning of life, death, and the ultimate sacrifice, and as he confronts someone who should have been behind him all along. Follow Adelais Vakarian as he mends a broken bond, and as he comes to terms with a terrible loss of his own. Follow Kolyat Krios as he navigates through a very dangerous place, only to find another- under the guidance of someone who may or may not be there at all. And follow Commander Joleen Shepard as she goes through her past and present, only to find herself in the middle of a battle for her future." (Garrus' Story: _'The Promise-Keeper.'_ Adelais' Story: _'The Old Soldier.'_ Kolyat's Story: _'The Wanderer.'_ Shepard's Story: _'The Missing.'_)

**Warning:** "This is a heavy one- some swearing, angst, implied adult situations, adult situations, a few character deaths, violence, and blood. All the big ones this time. Remember, this is my Shepard, my feelings on the game and what should have happened and will happen, with my own opinions and storyline, so no nasty comments. Got it? Good." (Commander Joleen Shepard: War Hero, Earthborn. Soldier. Paragon. Romanced Kaidan Alenko in the 1st game, Garrus Vakarian in the 2nd and 3rd. Shot and killed Udina during the Citadel Coup.)

**Disclaimer:** "I do not own Mass Effect. At all. So don't make me say it again."

**Author's Note:** "Just so you all know, the name _'Adelais,'_ is Latin for _'Noble,'_ and the name _'Carissa' _means _'the most beloved one.'_ Personally, I just thought the two names fit the story and what the characters were meant for."

**N._.S._.S**

**Chapter Sixty-Nine: The Promise-Keeper XVIII.**

**"Did we just win?"**

Garrus turned toward his father when he spoke and Joker's chair whirled quickly around, the young pilot's hands thrown in the air, waiting expectantly for the Turian's verdict.

Adelais' midnight dark blue eyes were trained on his son's, narrowed and cautious. Garrus noticed that his taloned hand, the same one that had gripped the ghostly one of his mother, was still tightly clenched. Solana was staring back at the two of them, bright electric-blue eyes shifting rapidly between them, shocked into silence.

Garrus turned back toward the window. "Yeah, dad," he said slowly, not looking at him. "We won."

"Oh, hell yeah!" Joker crowed, high-fiving Vega, "Yes!"

There was something seriously, seriously wrong here.

And not just with what he'd just seen.

That Human next to Shepard during the battle, the first one that appeared.

The kid.

It _had_ to have been him.

Ranger.

"I need to get to her," he said aloud, looking down at Joker. "Now."

"Yeah," Joker answered, smile fading a bit when he saw the look in Garrus' eyes. His chair turned back around, and, as Garrus took control of the Comm. system, said in a serious voice, "You got it."

"Garrus, what's wrong?" Adelais said, cautiously, as the cockpit emptied and the remains of Shepard's dazed-looking crewmates (Vega, Liara, Kaidan, followed by a rather shaken-looking Victus) tumbled in the general direction of their usual stations, "I'm sure the Commander is-"

"I have a bad feeling," Garrus interrupted, darkly, "That's all."

_"Garrus…?" _Shepard's voice finally came through on the Comm. system just then, before he or anyone else could say anything, weak but remarkably composed, though all the strength from her speech just a few minutes ago seemed to have vanished.

It was shaking the slightest bit.

Something _was_ wrong.

"Shepard," Garrus answered, turning to it instantly. "Joleen, I'm here."

A soft half-chuckle, half-sigh was his response.

_Don't take her away from me, _Garrus found himself pleading silently as the Dock came into view. He could see Keepers beginning to swarm underneath them as the Normandy prepared to land, repairing and scrubbing frantically, as though the growing horde were half-mad with frenzy.

"How bad is it?" Garrus found himself asking, quietly, gently.

A weak chuckle._ "It went all the way through."_

Adelais' eyes widened a fraction of an inch and Solana gasped audibly.

_"What did?" _Garrus demanded, forcing his voice to stay calm and level.

She didn't answer.

"Joleen, stay with me. I'm almost there."

"Garrus," her voice was somehow distant now, almost as though she were fading, _"__I can't see."_

Something in him clenched. "Joleen…"

Through her side of the Comm., Garrus can hear her moving a little. _"I can't…"_

"I'm coming," Garrus said, moving past his stunned father and sister, "Don't panic."

She answered with a breathy laugh.

_"He's coming, Garrus."_

Garrus stopped, just as the Normandy touched ground. "Who?"

_"He's coming to kill me."_

Whatever clenching inside him snapped.

"No." He said, so quietly he was sure no one had heard him, "Joleen-"

Just then, the Comm. system cut.

"Garrus!"

Garrus turned sharply just as the door hissed open.

It was Adelais, and he was releasing his sniper rifle from the old, worn holster on his back. Before Garrus could ask what he thought he was doing, Adelais tossed the weapon at him. Garrus caught it, deftly but carefully, and his eyes widened when he realized what his dad had in mind.

"Dad-?"

"Go, Garrus," Adelais responded, sternly but kindly, "Bring her back."

The two shared a mutual, truly understanding look before Garrus turned again.

And immediately took off running.

**N._.S._.S**

**H****ow Shepard had managed to get up here so fast, he didn't know.**

Making a mental note to ask her later, he kept climbing, taking care to not make a single noise, shouldering his father's rifle as he did so, as not to alert the assassin that he knew had beat him here.

He stopped for a fraction of a second when something bright and azure flashed by his eyes. He kept moving, but turned his head-

And promptly stopped again.

Ranger sat on the step below him, legs crossed.

He really_ was_ young.

As Garrus looked him over, Ranger's form began to solidify. His hair was short and gelled into spikes, and he wore a long-sleeved black, N7-emblazoned turtleneck, ratty blue jeans, and a tattered crimson sweater around his waist. He was lean, fairly muscular, and badly sun-burned, as though he'd worked for far too many days.

His eyes were a bright blue, just a tad darker than Garrus' own.

His grinned at him, and winked. _So you're the one Shep lived for._

_ "What do you want?" _Garrus asked him, more harshly than he meant.

The long-since dead kid kept grinning and shrugged. _Nothing. Just wanted to meet before I left._

_ "Now isn't the time."_

Ranger laughed and shook his head. _Shep will be fine._

_ "Not if I don't keep moving."_

Ranger's eyes flashed as Garrus left him behind. Then he grinned again and called after him.

_ You'd better take good care of her, A-Class!_

**N._.N._.S**

**A****-Class.**

_There was actually a story to that one._

_ Not a good one of course, but a story nonetheless._

_ Garrus only heard Shepard say that word a couple of times; and most of those times she'd said it like it was some kind of nasty curse, either in a deadly hiss or a low, taunting whisper, during a long fight- and most of those times it was when she was talking about a Batarian._

_ It turned out that the Red Jacket Gang used that term, "A-Class," to describe all Non-Humans. _

_ It was a disgusting, racist curse._

_ And even Shepard admitted to it._

**N._.S._.S**

**H****e had her by the throat.**

Shepard's hands were wrapped loosely around the assassin's wrists, still trying to fight him despite the fact that she was obviously outmatched by him.

Her armor and all her weapons were missing. She was wearing only her armor's under suit- a black, tight thing, merely layer between the soft skin and the armor itself, emblazoned with the N7 logo on her chest.

A pool of blood was slowly forming with every drop of blood that fell from her motionless body, and her rich, dark brown eyes were open, and tears- either from pain or fear, he couldn't tell yet- were slipping silently down paler-than-death cheeks, clearly seen even from where he stood, twenty or so meters away.

And even though Hades' back was to him.

At least the son of a bitch gave him a good shot.

Garrus shouldered the rifle- for some reason, the old weapon was already loaded and perfectly scoped out (and he was going to make it a point to ask his father just why later), and took careful aim.

Hades said something to her, and Shepard responded.

Just as Hades head began to turn toward him, Garrus took his shot.

_Bang._

**N._.S._.S**

**Hey, come on, people!**

**Where have my awesome loyal fans gone?**

**XD**

**Thanks to**

**Barbex & ****SineNominae****.**

**Your Reviews gave me the confidence to finish this one.**

**Now…**

**Let's finish this!**


	70. The Missing 16

**Mass Effect: Each Story Has A Million Tales.**

**Summary:** "There is always more than just one side to a story- and more than one lesson to learn. Follow Garrus Vakarian as he stands by a promise that he means to keep, contemplates the true meaning of life, death, and the ultimate sacrifice, and as he confronts someone who should have been behind him all along. Follow Adelais Vakarian as he mends a broken bond, and as he comes to terms with a terrible loss of his own. Follow Kolyat Krios as he navigates through a very dangerous place, only to find another- under the guidance of someone who may or may not be there at all. And follow Commander Joleen Shepard as she goes through her past and present, only to find herself in the middle of a battle for her future." (Garrus' Story: _'The Promise-Keeper.'_ Adelais' Story: _'The Old Soldier.'_ Kolyat's Story: _'The Wanderer.'_ Shepard's Story: _'The Missing.'_)

**Warning:** "This is a heavy one- some swearing, angst, implied adult situations, adult situations, a few character deaths, violence, and blood. All the big ones this time. Remember, this is my Shepard, my feelings on the game and what should have happened and will happen, with my own opinions and storyline, so no nasty comments. Got it? Good." (Commander Joleen Shepard: War Hero, Earthborn. Soldier. Paragon. Romanced Kaidan Alenko in the 1st game, Garrus Vakarian in the 2nd and 3rd. Shot and killed Udina during the Citadel Coup.)

**Disclaimer:** "I do not own Mass Effect. At all. So don't make me say it again."

**Author's Note:** "Just so you all know, the name _'Adelais,'_ is Latin for _'Noble,'_ and the name _'Carissa' _means _'the most beloved one.'_ Personally, I just thought the two names fit the story and what the characters were meant for."

**N._.S._.S**

**Chapter Seventy: The Missing XVI.**

**"He's coming to kill me."**

The enormity of her own affirmation sent a shudder of true fear down her spine, and the Commander slowly and purposely took off the Communicator, and tossed it away, unable to bear the pained response she knew was to come, and knowing she was far too weak, and Garrus too far away, to stop what was obviously coming-

She didn't want him to hear what she knew, without a doubt in her mind, was about to happen.

It would have destroyed him.

Destroyed him beyond the point of saving.

She wouldn't let that happen.

No matter what he did to her.

The pain from the wound in her chest and back was slowly ebbing away, despite the blood still seeping from it, as her eyes finally began to adjust to the brightness of the room she was in. She could already hear Hades' footsteps coming closer, black, high-heeled boots echoing, resonating unbearably, closer and closer to her, and could clearly hear his even, calm quiet laughter when he saw the state she was in-

_Easy prey,_ she could almost hear him thinking.

_An easy kill._

He knelt down on one knee and leaned over her so that their eyes met, his glistening in a way that promised torture, and, eventually, murder, and so close that their foreheads nearly touched.

His hand easily, without hesitation, wrapped around her neck.

"You're finished," he said, tauntingly.

"So are you," she answered, forcing her voice to come out strongly, instead of a helpless whisper.

His grip tightened the slightest bit, and he smiled a twisted, haunted smile.

"Maybe so… but," he added, quietly, "But the pleasure of killing you still belongs to me."

She gathered up all the blood and spit in her mouth and spat in his face.

He let go of her and kicked her.

She landed on her side, and her messy, clumped hair got into her eyes, and her wire-framed glasses snapping cleanly in half, lenses shattering and flying off her face as he kicked her again, throwing her onto her stomach and knocking the wind out of her lungs.

The blows were harsh, unrelenting, but she felt no pain as she knew she should have.

By the time Hades stopped _beating_ her, his boots were covered in her blood.

He grabbed her and pushed her into the wall, grasp tightening to the point where she could no longer breathe. Weakly, she wrapped her shaking hands over his wrists.

He was so close now that she could hear his rapid heartbeat.

With his free hand, as if just to show how much power he had over her, ran the tips of her fingers over thigh, and she shuddered at it, making him grin and push harder against her.

She kneed him in the gut, fighting the tears that threatened to fall. While the blow did not force him to let go of her completely, it must have hurt, because Hades cursed, shouting something incomprehensible in her face that sounded like a combination of vulgar swearwords and threats.

She was shaking and the tears were already falling when he kneed her back.

Pain exploded in her abdominal area and she let out a cry as he effortlessly threw her into the middle of the room. She landed in a heap on her right side, gasping for breath- she couldn't breathe, and was, but this time, soaking wet with her own blood.

He kicked her onto her back and stomped on her.

"_The- mighty- Commander- Shepard-"_ he taunted her, mercilessly, almost sadistically, stomping on her as hard as he could, despite the agonized cries it elicited, "Here I am, beating you like a common dog beneath my feet, and yet there's not a thing you, or anyone else can do to stop me. Looks like your talk of standing together were for nothing, huh? No one's here to stand by you, is there?"

Shepard mouthed something to him, an idea to buy a precious few seconds more springing thoughtlessly into her mind, and he bent down, just as she knew he couldn't resist to do, so that they were face-to-face.

She could smell Kolyat's blood on the bastard's clothes, he was so fucking close.

"Say that again, o' mighty Commander?" Hades said, his pale-as-death lips less than an inch from hers.

She spat at him again.

Both of his hands wrapped around her throat this time and instantly tightened, actually lifting her off her feet. Shepard gripped his wrists in a pathetic, vain attempt to loosen them.

"_You've lost, Commander."_

Behind him, making his way quickly up the huge flights of stairs, was a blurry, familiar figure. Shepard squinted a little, and she smiled a wavering, pained smile as she realized who it was-

Who had come for her.

Just as she had known he would.

"_No, Hades…" _she managed to murmur, just as his head turned to follow her gaze, _"You've lost."_

_Bang._

She actually screamed when his blood hit her, head virtually exploding in front of her eyes, the sheer force of the instant kill grounding her on her back with Hades' now headless form sprawling lifelessly on top of her. She kicked and squirmed underneath it, pain suddenly coming back in full, panicked force, until Garrus appeared moments later, throwing the madman off of her and instantly folding her into his arms.

She screamed again, cool aura finally snapping, tears streaming down her face.

Garrus' arms tightened soothingly around as he called for backup.

"_It's all right now,"_ he said, over and over again, _"It's over, Joleen, it's over."_

She just buried her face into his chest and kept crying.

**N._.S._.S**

**Last few Chapters!**

**Hope you enjoy the end!**

**I'm cooking something special up.**

**Review and tell me what you think!**

**Please?**

**I don't bite, I swear!**

**XD**


	71. The Promise-Keeper 19

**Mass Effect: Each Story Has A Million Tales.**

**Summary:** "There is always more than just one side to a story- and more than one lesson to learn. Follow Garrus Vakarian as he stands by a promise that he means to keep, contemplates the true meaning of life, death, and the ultimate sacrifice, and as he confronts someone who should have been behind him all along. Follow Adelais Vakarian as he mends a broken bond, and as he comes to terms with a terrible loss of his own. Follow Kolyat Krios as he navigates through a very dangerous place, only to find another- under the guidance of someone who may or may not be there at all. And follow Commander Joleen Shepard as she goes through her past and present, only to find herself in the middle of a battle for her future." (Garrus' Story: _'The Promise-Keeper.'_ Adelais' Story: _'The Old Soldier.'_ Kolyat's Story: _'The Wanderer.'_ Shepard's Story: _'The Missing.'_)

**Warning:** "This is a heavy one- some swearing, angst, implied adult situations, adult situations, a few character deaths, violence, and blood. All the big ones this time. Remember, this is my Shepard, my feelings on the game and what should have happened and will happen, with my own opinions and storyline, so no nasty comments. Got it? Good." (Commander Joleen Shepard: War Hero, Earthborn. Soldier. Paragon. Romanced Kaidan Alenko in the 1st game, Garrus Vakarian in the 2nd and 3rd. Shot and killed Udina during the Citadel Coup.)

**Disclaimer:** "I do not own Mass Effect. At all. So don't make me say it again."

**Author's Note:** "Just so you all know, the name _'Adelais,'_ is Latin for _'Noble,'_ and the name _'Carissa' _means _'the most beloved one.'_ Personally, I just thought the two names fit the story and what the characters were meant for."

**N._.S._.S**

**Chapter Seventy-One: The Promise-Keeper XIX.**

**It took a long time to get her to sleep.**

And he wasn't all that surprised, either- he'd just killed someone directly in front of her.

They were used to death and blood, but to have someone's blood to spill all over you- especially so suddenly like that (even though she'd known what he was about to do, of course) would be enough to push anyone off the edge.

Especially after going through what she went through.

She had been so keyed up, so agitated and so scared, that he had known better than to just give her up to the Huerta Medics or push her into Chakwas' arms-

And then just sit and wait, like last time.

This time, he carried her himself back to the Normandy, not letting anyone near her. Adelais, surprisingly, had actually blocked the rest of the crew's understandable protestations, and with the help of a very stubborn Solana and an oddly calm, stern Kaidan, he was able to get her up into the cabin without much incident.

At first, she wouldn't let go when he laid her down on the bed, and the sheets and blankets were instantly soaked through with crimson by her wounds. Instead of forcing it, he just sat there with her, until she was calm enough to lie down still enough that he could patch up her wounds.

For the longest time, however, even after her wounds cleaned, bound, and healing as best as Garrus knew how to get them, she stared up at the ceiling, unable, it seemed, to even blink without shaking, And for the longest time, she cried and fretted over nothing, muttering nonsense and refusing to look at him.

But the thing that bothered him about her wounds the most were the bruises- the fresh ones that he knew would take the longest to fade. They were the shape of someone's feet, stomping repeatedly and kicking repeatedly.

He'd almost stopped breathing when he realized what Hades had done- and almost done- to her.

But, finally, thankfully, after a few long, painful hours, Joleen's eyes finally closed, and her body relaxed.

Now, Garrus sat at the Mess Hall table, staring at the old sniper rifle he'd used to kill Hades- a right, surely, he knew, probably didn't even belong to him in the first place.

Next to that, were Shepard's ring, and her crushed, wire-framed glasses.

He'd been there for a good few hours already.

Not even Adelais disturbed him, at least not until they'd had time to mull over what had happened up in the Control Room for themselves and seen the tapes- he could hear them playing it, and Adelais' sharp, unappreciative warning to Liara as she quickly shut it off when Shepard's screams started.

Finally, Adelais just pulled up a chair and sat next to him, staring at the gun, following his son's gaze. His midnight blue eyes flickered to Garrus' in clear caution as he slowly picked the old rifle up and carefully unloaded it and pulled off its scope.

"You did the right thing, Garrus." Adelais finally said, after a long moment, breaking the silence.

"I'm not questioning that." Garrus answered, promptly.

"Then what _are _you questioning?"

"You didn't see what he did to her, did you?" Garrus sighed, shaking his head.

"No…" Adelais replied, slowly, guardedly, "I didn't."

"He _beat_ her, dad."

The way he said it was sharp, challenging, almost, and at that tone, Adelais almost instantly adverted his gaze, as if his son had said something so terrible that he just couldn't bear it.

He actually _flinched._

"I should have stayed with her," Garrus said, not broaching the subject further even as Adelais looked down at the weapon in his lap. "I could have the very _least_ taken a couple of that bastard's hits for her."

Adelais looked down at the weapon in his hands, midnight blue eyes darkening. "I know."

_I know._

"You would have wanted to do it for mom, wouldn't you?"

The question was out before Garrus could stop it.

His father gave him a bitter chuckle in response. "I would have."

"Without a second thought?"

Adelais chuckled again, though he seemed rather distracted now. "Yeah. Without a second thought."

The two were silent for a while, and as it stretched on, Garrus picked up the ring and the broken pair of glasses- someone (probably Kaidan or Vega) had collected these two items as Garrus carried Shepard back to the Normandy, under the stunned, watchful gaze of countless, nameless civilians, the Council, and the Primarch, as Adelais absent-mindedly fiddled with his rifle's scope.

Finally, Adelais' mandibles clicked, as if he were getting ready to say something.

"Garrus, there's-"

"_Dad? Garrus?" _Solana suddenly peeked out from the other side of the Mess, nearest the elevator, interrupting the silence. For some reason, her electric-blue eyes were apprehensive, almost clearly frightened, "They sent me down here to tell you that Kolyat just got out of the ER in Huerta."

Garrus' eyes narrowed. "Just _now_?"

Adelais actually stood up. "How is he?"

"He kind of freaked when he woke up," Solana replied, dutifully, "But right now he seems fine."

Adelais patted Garrus' shoulder, the look in his midnight blue eyes startlingly accepting at leaving, despite the fact that he looked like he was just getting around to telling him something- something important. "You stay here and check on your Commander," he said, gently, "I'll make sure the kid makes it through."

"Thanks, dad."

**N._.S._.S**

**S****he was sitting up, legs curled into her chest, and arms wrapped around them, face buried in them as if to shield herself from her own self.**

"Joleen?" He asked, as quietly and gently as he could, after placing the shattered pair of glasses next to her bed and sitting down next to her, proffering the pretty, still-glistening band, "Joleen, I have something of yours."

She slowly looked up at him, and smiled when she saw the ring.

"I knew you were coming," she said, voice cracking a little, "but I… I was…"

_ I was scared._

_ The three words that neither of them would ever be able to say._

She lowered her eyes again.

Taking her soft hand in his taloned one, Garrus slid the ring back onto her finger, looking into her deep, dark brown eyes as he did so, "It's all over now," he told her, wishing he was as confident as he thought he sounded, "Hades is dead, and Cerberus and the Reapers are gone for good this time."

Shepard embraced him then, wincing quietly at the movement. "It's over," she repeated, softly, a little disbelievingly, "Is it, for real this time?"

Garrus let her lean into him and embraced her back. "I think it really is."

Shepard just shook her head, looking over at the gargantuan fish tank, where her tropical, multi-colored (and somewhat downright creepy-looking) fish still swam happily in.

After a moment of staring at them, reached over and picked up the pieces of her glasses, raising an eyebrow at them and smiling an odd half-smile.

"Oh, crap." She said, looking back up at him and smiling, "I'm blind."

"I can think of something we can do that doesn't involve your blind-as-hell eyes."

"Oh?" her dark eyes brightened knowingly- and she played along. "And what's that?"

"This."

He leaned in and kissed her.

**N._.S._.S**

**Alright: EPILOUGE TIME.**

**First: Kolyat Krios.**

**Second: Adelais Vakarian.**

**Third: Joleen Shepard.**

**Last: Garrus Vakarian.**

**Please Review, tell me what you liked,**

**And what you'd like to see for the last chapters.**

**XD**


	72. Epilogue: The Wanderer

**Mass Effect: Each Story Has A Million Tales.**

**Summary:** "There is always more than just one side to a story- and more than one lesson to learn. Follow Garrus Vakarian as he stands by a promise that he means to keep, contemplates the true meaning of life, death, and the ultimate sacrifice, and as he confronts someone who should have been behind him all along. Follow Adelais Vakarian as he mends a broken bond, and as he comes to terms with a terrible loss of his own. Follow Kolyat Krios as he navigates through a very dangerous place, only to find another- under the guidance of someone who may or may not be there at all. And follow Commander Joleen Shepard as she goes through her past and present, only to find herself in the middle of a battle for her future." (Garrus' Story: _'The Promise-Keeper.'_ Adelais' Story: _'The Old Soldier.'_ Kolyat's Story: _'The Wanderer.'_ Shepard's Story: _'The Missing.'_)

**Warning:** "This is a heavy one- some swearing, angst, implied adult situations, adult situations, a few character deaths, violence, and blood. All the big ones this time. Remember, this is my Shepard, my feelings on the game and what should have happened and will happen, with my own opinions and storyline, so no nasty comments. Got it? Good." (Commander Joleen Shepard: War Hero, Earthborn. Soldier. Paragon. Romanced Kaidan Alenko in the 1st game, Garrus Vakarian in the 2nd and 3rd. Shot and killed Udina during the Citadel Coup.)

**Disclaimer:** "I do not own Mass Effect. At all. So don't make me say it again."

**Author's Note:** "Just so you all know, the name _'Adelais,'_ is Latin for _'Noble,'_ and the name _'Carissa' _means _'the most beloved one.'_ Personally, I just thought the two names fit the story and what the characters were meant for."

**N._.S._.S**

**Epilogue: The Wanderer.**

**I**** still can't get used to this. **_Why can't they look at someone else, or just go away?_ Kolyat Krios demanded, quietly, shifting uncomfortably under the watchful gaze of a good few dozen assorted people as he made his way toward the Normandy's Docks. Thane walked with him, and when he'd asked, smiled a knowing smile.

_They admire you._ He responded, simply.

_Why can't they go admire someone else?_

_I find it amazing how you could do all that you did to get here with little hesitation; _Thane chuckled lightly as they reached the entrance to the Normandy, _Yet cringe with horror when asked to do a simple news interview._

_ She ambushed me outside the hospital and stalked me for more than an hour._

_ All she wanted was to ask you a few questions._

Kolyat shuddered and shook his head._ No way._

Thane shook his head and chuckled again.

"Hey, look who's back from the dead already! It's _loco_!" Vega crowed from the cockpit as Kolyat entered the CIC. Kolyat smiled slightly at him and the nickname.

"You get filled in?" Vega asked as Joker hobbled over to them, "And you saw the Council?"

Kolyat nodded. "Yes, I did."

"And?"

"I turned them down, of course," Kolyat answered, nonchalantly.

_"What?"_ Vega demanded, incredulously, "You really _are _crazy!"

"A Spectre position may seem like a great reward, but I think seeing Kahje again is enough for me."

"I'd take that any day," a new voice spoke up, cheerfully.

Kolyat turned to find Adelais leaning against the Galaxy Map base, arms folded. The old Turian's midnight blue eyes glistened kindly as he nodded in greeting at Kolyat.

"You looking for Garrus again?" Vega asked, "If so, he's-"

"Currently at the top of the Presidium with Commander Shepard, and will be back within the hour," Adelais finished patiently for him, tapping the Communicator headset, "I know."

"Keeping an eye on them, huh?" Joker asked, slyly, causing Adelais to shoot him an amused look.

"No," Adelais answered, good-naturedly, "I'm sure Carissa would have wanted grandchildren someday."

Vega and Joker both burst out laughing as Kolyat's smile grew into a wider, amused grin, just as the door to the Normandy slid open.

"I _heard_ that, dad!"

Kolyat, who had been listening to the prodding, chuckling softly and smiling at it the entire while, turned his head just in time to see Garrus, brow-plate raised in playful warning at his father, and Shepard, her usually pale cheeks burning red with clear embarrassment, enter the Normandy.

Adelais shrugged, dark eyes glistening rather playfully, "It's true."

Shepard blushed even deeper as Adelais finally started laughing at the look his son gave him.

**N._.S._.S**

_**E**__**verything is going to change now, isn't it?**_ Kolyat asked, as he slipped into the Life Support Room.

Everything that needed to be, yes.

Kolyat couldn't help but laugh out loud at that statement. _Oh? And what would be some of the things that needed to be changed?_

_ Cerberus' destruction, for one. And perhaps the Galaxy uniting again._

_ You think that'll last?_

_ It will as long as there is someone that fights for it._

"Are you okay?"

Surprised, Kolyat spun around as the metallic door to the Life Support Room slid open, and smiled a little in relief when he saw it was just Shepard standing there, arms folded and giving him a concerned, searching look. Touching what remained of his right shoulder, he nodded.

"I'm getting there," Kolyat told her with a nod. Turning back, he added, "This is where he stayed?"

Shepard's dark brown eyes softened a little at the question, and her shoulders relaxed. "Yes."

Kolyat nodded again. "You and him talked often?"

At that one, she smiled. "Of course."

"He told me about the Suicide Mission," Kolyat told her, without turning around, "I thought he was insane for doing something like that at first." He chuckled, quietly.

"At first?" Shepard asked, entering the room fully and standing next to him.

"Sure," Kolyat answered, "Before I understood why he agreed."

"We all had different reasons," Shepard declared, gently. "But I understand."

Kolyat nodded again. "You're coming to Kahje with me, right?"

Shepard smiled. "If you want."

"I don't mind."

She actually laughed a little. "You should get some rest before we get there," she said, a knowing grin noticeably lighting up her features, "Something tells me you'll be having some admirers waiting for you."

Kolyat groaned aloud as Thane chuckled in his ear. "Not another mob…"

Shepard just laughed again.

**N._.S._.S**

**A****t least they didn't follow me home, Kolyat found himself thinking.**

_Agreed,_ Thane responded with a concerned look behind them.

It had taken Kolyat and Shepard almost twenty minutes alone to part the crowds of cheering Drell and politely ecstatic Hanar, with the help of a few SECs, and an oddly cheery Adelais, who actually waved goodbye at him as he and the SECs kept the crowd back enough to let them get away without being followed.

The apartment was left exactly as Kolyat had left it. With Shepard's help, he disengaged the security alarm and showed her around a little.

He took off the jacket he was wearing and draped it over the bed as Shepard looked at the walls, smiling at the little pictures, drawings, articles, and other things Kolyat had hung overhead during the last couple of years he'd been living here, each of them neatly labeled.

"Do you just hang up random things you find?" Shepard asked him, smiling.

Kolyat gestured at the walls with another smile. "Not quite. Look closer, at the labels."

Her eyes squinted at the wall, then her eyes widened.

"A timeline," she said, simply, though awed. "Since when?"

"Since the Citadel incident a year back," Kolyat answered, "One thing each day. It could be a random flower or article in that days' news, or even a photograph. I label them and then stick them on the walls."

"Wow."

Kolyat just shrugged. "It keeps track of my progress. Easier and quicker than a journal."

She nodded and turned back at him after a long moment of silence. "Take care of yourself, all right?"

Kolyat nodded once. "Of course, Commander."

"I'll be checking in on you," she warned with raised eyebrows. "Okay?"

"I'd be surprised if you didn't."

She laughed. "All right, all right," she said, still chuckling.

He opened the door for her as she turned to leave. She turned back to him just before walking out.

"He would have been proud of you, you know," she told him, seriously. "He _is _proud."

"I know, Commander."

He watched her disappear down the stairs before closing the apartment door, and went back into his room, sitting down on the bed. He picked up the jacket and pulled out the worn, leather prayer-book, and, setting it down on the bedside table, lay down, and stared up at the ceiling, still smiling, even as he gripped the healing wound that he knew changed his life.

_She's right, you know._

Kolyat turned his head to see Thane standing next to his bed, arms folded. His form was wavering and Kolyat knew it was time for him to disappear again.

_I know,_ he assured him, _You've made that clear._

Thane nodded once as if in acceptance, and then vanished.

Kolyat turned to look back up at the ceiling again, and let his eyes closed.

_ I know._

**N._.S._.S**

**Next Up: Adelais Vakarian.**

**And get your tissues ready.  
**

**It's gonna be a sad one!**

**XD**

**Thank you, Barbex, for the Review.**

**I seriously appreciate it!**


	73. Epilogue: The Old Soldier

**Mass Effect: Each Story Has A Million Tales.**

**Summary:** "There is always more than just one side to a story- and more than one lesson to learn. Follow Garrus Vakarian as he stands by a promise that he means to keep, contemplates the true meaning of life, death, and the ultimate sacrifice, and as he confronts someone who should have been behind him all along. Follow Adelais Vakarian as he mends a broken bond, and as he comes to terms with a terrible loss of his own. Follow Kolyat Krios as he navigates through a very dangerous place, only to find another- under the guidance of someone who may or may not be there at all. And follow Commander Joleen Shepard as she goes through her past and present, only to find herself in the middle of a battle for her future." (Garrus' Story: _'The Promise-Keeper.'_ Adelais' Story: _'The Old Soldier.'_ Kolyat's Story: _'The Wanderer.'_ Shepard's Story: _'The Missing.'_)

**Warning:** "This is a heavy one- some swearing, angst, implied adult situations, adult situations, a few character deaths, violence, and blood. All the big ones this time. Remember, this is my Shepard, my feelings on the game and what should have happened and will happen, with my own opinions and storyline, so no nasty comments. Got it? Good." (Commander Joleen Shepard: War Hero, Earthborn. Soldier. Paragon. Romanced Kaidan Alenko in the 1st game, Garrus Vakarian in the 2nd and 3rd. Shot and killed Udina during the Citadel Coup.)

**Disclaimer:** "I do not own Mass Effect. At all. So don't make me say it again."

**Author's Note:** "Just so you all know, the name _'Adelais,'_ is Latin for _'Noble,'_ and the name _'Carissa' _means _'the most beloved one.'_ Personally, I just thought the two names fit the story and what the characters were meant for."

**N._.S._.S**

**Epilogue: The Old Soldier.**

**"Victus, if you don't stop that…"**

"What? It's for your own good, Sparatus."

"You fiddling with my terminal is not for _my_ own good, it's for _your _own amusement."

"But I happen to know some great-"

"Go fool around elsewhere," Sparatus interrupted in annoyance, "Better yet, go _home_."

"I _am_ going home," Victus answers, folding his arms, "Unlike _you_."

"Why, you-"

"Okay, okay," Adelais spoke up, interrupting them, "_Both _of you just _shut up_ already."

"What are you so worked up about, Adelais?" Sparatus answered, cautiously, as he gently shooed a knowing, still chuckling Victus away from his terminal.

"He's about to become a… what was that word…" Victus brightened. "An _empty-nest_."

Adelais shot Victus an even, warning glare.

"Oh?" Sparatus gave the Primarch an odd, considering look as he sat back at his terminal, having finally successfully forced the Primarch to vacate it, "But, by going with that logic, aren't you already an _'empty nest,'_ Victus, because_ your_ house is empty, too?"

Victus folded his arms as Sparatus got back to checking his email.

_Thanks for reminding me, _his dark eyes seemed to say.

"Wait a minute, Victus," Sparatus added, suddenly, after a moment of silence, "You've forgotten something. Adelais won't be an _'empty nest'_ just yet."

Of course, interest provoked, Victus looked up, "How so?"

"He still has Solana."

Victus swore under his breath.

Adelais just shook his head.

He was beginning to think he wasn't the _only _crazy one here.

**N._.S._.S**

**"D****ad?"**

Adelais looked up from the datapad that Victus had given him (which gave him a brief update on the state of Palaven so he could know before returning what needed to be done) before he'd left Sparatus' office when his daughter entered the room, arms folded across her chest, ice-blue eyes cheerfully glistening down at him.

"Yes?" Adelais asked, looking back down, not thinking anything of it when Solana sat down next to him.

"How old was mom when you met her?"

The question startled Adelais, and he turned his head to her. "Why do you want to know?"

She shrugged. "Because I want to."

"Carissa was very young when I met her, only twenty-two."

"So how old were _you_?"

"I _think_ I was twenty-six," Adelais answered, slowly, "I met her just a year after the Relay 314 Incident, and that was in… let's see… that was…"

"2157, dad."

"Yes, 2157, and I was twenty-five that year, so…"

Solana chuckled. "I forgot you didn't keep track of your own birthday."

"That doesn't mean I don't know how old I am," Adelais protested, patting his daughter's shoulder.

"How old _are _you, then?" Solana countered, smugly.

"The year is 2187, thirty years after the Incident… so," Adelais did a few quick calculations in his head before triumphantly stating, "I am around fifty-six."'

"Seven," Solana corrected, "Depending on the date, which you don't care about for some reason."

"Exactly," Adelais responded, standing up.

"Why don't you?"

Adelais looked down at her. "Again; why do you care so much?"

She pouted. "Because I want to know."

"Why?"

"Let me ask one more thing before I tell you."

"Of course…"

"How old was mom when you mated her?"

Adelais paused for a moment. "We were mated within a year of meeting."

_"Really?"_ Solana gasped, eyes brightening up again.

"Solana, what's all this about?" Adelais asked as he laid the datapad on the kitchen table and picked up a worn, rather beat-up weapon's case, which safely held his sniper rifle, his scopes, and his cleaning case.

"I want to know," Solana said, folding her arms, "And it's not like anyone else can tell me."

_True._ Adelais realized, a little belatedly.

_Carissa never had the chance to tell her the story before…_

Adelais' talons clenched a bit, but slowly and silently enough not to alert his daughter.

_ Just one more thing Solana and Garrus were deprived of when she died._

"What did you want to know?" Adelais finally managed to ask.

Solana sat up, enthusiastically. "How did you two actually meet?"

He could tell her _that_, at least.

"That was when I was still working C-SEC; fresh out of the Academy," Adelais said, slowly, "Your mother was the daughter of one of the Advisors to Primarch Fedorian, and she'd come here with him to see Sparatus about one of the first serious _Terra Firma_ terrorist attacks. She ended up wandering the Presidium when I was on the night shift, and… well, we happened to cross paths."

Solana nodded, though a little sadly, "Why didn't we know the story earlier?"

Adelais sighed lowly and shook his head. "I don't know."

His daughter stood up and stood across the counter, watching him absent-mindedly fiddle with the datapad Victus had given him.

"Do you think she would have been happy?" Solana asked, suddenly.

Adelais looked up, anxiously. "About what?"

"About Garrus, me and you," Solana gestured vaguely to the window, "About all this."

"I hope so, Solana."

**N._.S._.S**

**W****ould Carissa have been happy with how everything worked out?**

Garrus mating a Human woman.

Then there was everything with the Reapers, Cerberus, and the rapidly changing Galaxy- a Galaxy, Adelais was sure, had a little bit more fight in it before it before it fell back into line once again.

Before it went back to "normal-"

Or whatever "normal" would end up being, anyway.

Adelais had sent Solana down to the Decks to check the time that their shuttle to Palaven was leaving- he'd scheduled for early in the morning a day or two from now, knowing that Victus was leaving around that time, as well; they'd leave together and discuss plans for rebuilding on the way.

Standing on the balcony, Adelais looked up into the artificial sky, midnight blue eyes relaxing a bit.

Change and difference had never been something Adelais had loved.

It was dangerous.

Or so he'd once believed.

_You've changed most of all, Adelais._

_You think so?_ Adelais responded, mildly.

_The Adelais I once knew would never have accepted a Human into his family._

_ It was against the rules._

_ Whose rules? Yours or tradition's?_

_ Don't make me answer that, Carissa._

A light chuckle was his answer.

Adelais just shook his head. _You know something, Carissa? _He asked after a long moment.

_ Hm?_

_I once believed that I would never be able to keep the promise you and I made. But now_… Adelais looked over at her, into the ice-blue eyes he knew he'd never forget, _I think I'll be able to._

_You were always able to, Adelais. It was only a matter of you believing you could._

_ But I'll bet you already have my punishment ready for that, too, Adelais_ teased with a nod.

_ Sure do._

Adelais just laughed.

_I'm happy,_ he thought, as Carissa's image faded, _I'm happy that even after all this…_

_ I have fulfilled that promise._

**N._.S._.S**


	74. Epilogue: The Missing

**Mass Effect: Each Story Has A Million Tales.**

**Summary:** "There is always more than just one side to a story- and more than one lesson to learn. Follow Garrus Vakarian as he stands by a promise that he means to keep, contemplates the true meaning of life, death, and the ultimate sacrifice, and as he confronts someone who should have been behind him all along. Follow Adelais Vakarian as he mends a broken bond, and as he comes to terms with a terrible loss of his own. Follow Kolyat Krios as he navigates through a very dangerous place, only to find another- under the guidance of someone who may or may not be there at all. And follow Commander Joleen Shepard as she goes through her past and present, only to find herself in the middle of a battle for her future." (Garrus' Story: _'The Promise-Keeper.'_ Adelais' Story: _'The Old Soldier.'_ Kolyat's Story: _'The Wanderer.'_ Shepard's Story: _'The Missing.'_)

**Warning:** "This is a heavy one- some swearing, angst, implied adult situations, adult situations, a few character deaths, violence, and blood. All the big ones this time. Remember, this is my Shepard, my feelings on the game and what should have happened and will happen, with my own opinions and storyline, so no nasty comments. Got it? Good." (Commander Joleen Shepard: War Hero, Earthborn. Soldier. Paragon. Romanced Kaidan Alenko in the 1st game, Garrus Vakarian in the 2nd and 3rd. Shot and killed Udina during the Citadel Coup.)

**Disclaimer:** "I do not own Mass Effect. At all. So don't make me say it again."

**Author's Note:** "Just so you all know, the name _'Adelais,'_ is Latin for _'Noble,'_ and the name _'Carissa' _means _'the most beloved one.'_ Personally, I just thought the two names fit the story and what the characters were meant for."

**N._.S._.S**

**Epilogue: The Missing.**

**"It's like I died again."**

Garrus looked down at her, startled, questioningly. She smiled up at him, dark brown eyes glistening with some amusement at his reaction to that comment, and chuckled when he continued staring at her.

"I mean, everything changed so quickly," she continued, kindly, looking back down at the glistening lakes of the Presidium below them, "I guess I didn't expect it."

"Hackett pretty much took over where you left off after he was asked to become Councilor," Garrus answered, after a long moment, sitting down beside her, "And rebuilding was on everyone's mind, so there wasn't much else anyone could concentrate on other than that."

"How bad is the damage?"

"Palaven, Earth, Thessia, and Sur'Kesh were dealt the most damage," Garrus told her, "And it'll take years before anything's completely built up to what it once was, if it ever is."

At that moment, Garrus' Comm. blinked, and he answered it. His ice-blue eyes looked surprised for a second, and then just shook his head in clear amusement.

"… … that's great, dad. Now, what do you _really _want?"

Adelais must have said something about her, because Garrus looked over at her and kept his gaze locked with hers as he responded. "Uh huh. Right. I'll keep that in mind…"

Adelais said something else, and Garrus just shook his head. "If you _must _know, we're at the top of the Presidium… _yes,_ we have permission… _no,_ it's not dangerous… yeah, we'll see you there later."

Garrus shut the Communicator with a half-annoyed, half-amused snap.

"What did he say?" Shepard asked, curiously, pushing up her new glasses. Garrus wrapped his arm around her shoulder and shook his head.

"Nothing_ too_ interesting," Garrus promised, putting it away.

Shepard put on her best pouty face, "Aw, come on. Tell me what he said."

"You'll just be all embarrassed," He teased, tightening his one-armed embrace.

Shepard laughed. "Come on, tell me what he said."

"You sure?"

"Hit me with your best shot."

"He wanted to know whether or not my _romantic skills_ were up to par with his."

_ "What?"_

"I know, I couldn't believe it either." Garrus shrugged even as she playfully swatted his shoulder.

"You liar," Shepard shook her head at him, "Seriously, what did he say?"

"He just wanted to tell me that Kolyat is out of the hospital. He's waiting for us at the Normandy. He also wanted to know where we were and what we were doing."

"Your dad's okay with _us_ then?"

"I overheard him laughing with Victus last night, so yeah."

"And Solana?"

"Are you kidding? She was ecstatic and asked me whether we're returning to Palaven for the ceremony."

"What did you say?"

"I said I'd check with you first," Garrus answered, looking down at her. "It is tradition," he added, "and I think my dad might be disappointed if we don't."

She gave him a questioning look. "Ceremony?"

"Don't worry, it's nothing… _fancy_, unlike those pictures Joker showed me of Human weddings," Garrus said, after a moment's hesitation. "It's just a …actually, it's hard to explain- I've never actually been to a Ceremony before. Not since I was a kid, anyway."

Shepard shrugged. "If it's tradition, then we might have to. Your dad might be in trouble if we don't."

"True," Garrus answered, "But my dad won't do it at all if we don't want to," he paused for a moment before adding, "He's not big on forcing people into this."

"We'll talk to him once everyone gets settled back in, in a few months," Shepard said, looking down at the cheerfully glistening ring on her right hand. "I'm fine going along with your people's traditions."

"Something tells me you would," he said, kissing her.

They sat there for a long time, enjoying the silence and each other's company- it was how this was supposed to be, Shepard realized with another smile, looking up at Garrus.

"Your father and sister are heading back to Palaven?" Shepard asked, breaking the silence and looking up at him. "I heard Vega saying something about it this morning."

"They're leaving tomorrow with Victus, yes."

Shepard smiled and nodded, dark brown eyes growing distant. "His wounds are all right now?"

"My dad's too crazy to let a little fall hurt him."

"And he still thinks I'm crazy, too?"

"Joleen, you've always been crazy."

Shepard just laughed.

**N._.S._.S**

**"Oh, my God, that was horrible!"**

She was giggling though, covering her mouth and blushing face with her hands.

Garrus, who closed the door behind them, just shook his head at her.

"He was _teasing_, Joleen." He told her, amusedly.

"Still!" She couldn't help it, and burst out laughing.

"He was right, through," Garrus said, thoughtfully as Shepard collapsed onto their bed, out of breath and still chuckling, "My mother was the kind to tease us about how many grandchildren she wanted in front of old friends and other interests…"

Shepard threw one of the pillows at him, which he caught flawlessly, of course.

"I admit, I wasn't expecting him to be in such a good mood," Garrus admitted, throwing the pillow back at her and crossing the room to sit on the bed next to her.

"Why not?"

Garrus shrugged. "He's been torn up since my mother passed."

Shepard's eyes widened. "Oh, God. Garrus, you never-"

"Told you," Garrus finished for her, "I figured you had enough to worry about."

Shepard looked back down at her hands in her lap. "What was her name?"

"Her name was Carissa," Garrus answered, "She was ill for a very long time. Since the beginning."

"Since we met?"

Garrus just nodded.

"Five years is a long time," Shepard answered, quietly, "I had no idea."

"I didn't want anyone to know for a reason, Joleen," Garrus told her, kindly, "Mostly because my father didn't want it to be well-known, and partly because I didn't think it had any bearing on anything before."

"And now it does."

"Yeah. Now it does."

She must have worried him with her silence, because after a moment, he leaned over and looked her in the eyes. "Don't look so miserable," he told her, nicely, "Yes, she's gone. But she wouldn't have wanted those she loved to worry about her anymore."

"She would have?" Shepard asked, looking up at him, curiously.

"Loved you?" Garrus answered with a chuckle, "Of course."

"But your dad still worries, right?" Shepard responded, knowingly.

"That's my dad," Garrus reminded her, "He loved her more than anything, just like it's supposed to be."

"And when she died…"

"He changed," Garrus said, firmly, "Like every decent person would."

She finally smiled and nodded a bit, her dark brown eyes lighting up. "I understand."

She understood, now, truly she did.

And she hoped that Garrus did, too.

She leaned in and kissed him. "Hey," she said, softly, "What your dad said was true."

"Oh?" Garrus' eyes were glistening with amusement now. "About…?"

She gave him a grin. "Grandkids."

"Oh, Spirits."

**N._.S._.S**

**The grave was still exactly as she remembered it.**

_ The Star of Terra still lay, unblemished and still shining like it had the day it had been presented to the little grave, exactly where she had placed it on the marble cross- at its base, along with a few roses and other tokens left by his various friends from the Jacks. _

_Above, angry dark clouds promised rain, if not hail, and another hard night, for so-called "honest" businesspeople and gangsters like the Red Jack Gang alike._

_Shepard knelt by it, smiling a little._

_Hero._

_That name had been applied so many times to her._

_But those who uttered it never imagined that the famed "hero" had one of her own._

"Thanks, soldier boy,"_ she murmured, grinning at the grave. _"Thanks for everything."

_With that, she stood and took off the red jacket she had been wearing- the old, ratty thing was long since due for retirement. She folded it up, slowly and carefully, so there wasn't a crease._

_This was something Joleen Shepard should have done years ago._

_But she'd just never gotten around to it._

_Never had the time to forgive herself._

_Until now._

_She placed the jacket at the base of the grave, and put the little Star of Terra on top of that- to let the hundreds of Reds see that she had been here-_

_To let them know she didn't forget her roots._

_She would never forget._

_She smiled down at the grave, and all it represented-_

_Her failures._

_Her inability to forgive herself._

_All the wrongs that she had been forced never to right._

_And everything else._

_Now, she finally let the tears of relief and release fall freely as she turned and slowly walked away for what she knew to be the final time. Garrus was standing at the gate of the graveyard, waiting for him, arms folded in genuine concern, and talons tapping nervously against his shoulder armor-_

_But his eyes were peaceful and understanding._

_She embraced him and he slowly, carefully wiped her tears away nodding a little in approval._

_Then, arm in arm, the two walked back, back to the Normandy, back to their waiting friends and family…_

_But, most of all, they walked back to the lives that had only just finally begun._

**N._.S._.S**

**One more Epilogue Chapter to go-**

**I'll be announcing a surprise, so look forward to it!**

**Please Review and tell me what you think!**

**XD**


	75. Epilogue: The Promise-Keeper

**Mass Effect: Each Story Has A Million Tales.**

**Summary:** "There is always more than just one side to a story- and more than one lesson to learn. Follow Garrus Vakarian as he stands by a promise that he means to keep, contemplates the true meaning of life, death, and the ultimate sacrifice, and as he confronts someone who should have been behind him all along. Follow Adelais Vakarian as he mends a broken bond, and as he comes to terms with a terrible loss of his own. Follow Kolyat Krios as he navigates through a very dangerous place, only to find another- under the guidance of someone who may or may not be there at all. And follow Commander Joleen Shepard as she goes through her past and present, only to find herself in the middle of a battle for her future." (Garrus' Story: _'The Promise-Keeper.'_ Adelais' Story: _'The Old Soldier.'_ Kolyat's Story: _'The Wanderer.'_ Shepard's Story: _'The Missing.'_)

**Warning:** "This is a heavy one- some swearing, angst, implied adult situations, adult situations, a few character deaths, violence, and blood. All the big ones this time. Remember, this is my Shepard, my feelings on the game and what should have happened and will happen, with my own opinions and storyline, so no nasty comments. Got it? Good." (Commander Joleen Shepard: War Hero, Earthborn. Soldier. Paragon. Romanced Kaidan Alenko in the 1st game, Garrus Vakarian in the 2nd and 3rd. Shot and killed Udina during the Citadel Coup.)

**Disclaimer:** "I do not own Mass Effect. At all. So don't make me say it again."

**Author's Note:** "Just so you all know, the name _'Adelais,'_ is Latin for _'Noble,'_ and the name _'Carissa' _means _'the most beloved one.'_ Personally, I just thought the two names fit the story and what the characters were meant for."

**N._.S._.S**

**Epilogue: The Promise-Keeper.**

**Everything was going to change now.**

Actually, strike that- everything was already changing.

_ "Officer Vakarian!"_

Garrus turned his head sharply, but relaxed a little when he realized that it was only his father, Adelais, hurrying toward him, already wearing his old, military-issued black armor, and face-paint immaculately done- as always- carrying on his back a worn, beaten weapons case that housed his sniper rifle.

"Chief Advisor Vakarian," Garrus answered, as formally and as seriously as he could manage without chuckling or even giving the old soldier an amused click of his mandibles-

For some reason, while it was apparently all well and good for Adelais to call Garrus by his formal title, (all the while knowing that his son hated it, of course) his father absolutely hated being called by his own-

So, as retaliation, for the last few hours Garrus had taken to screwing with him about it.

As he'd expected, Adelais scowled at him as he approached.

"Where is the Commander?" Adelais asked, turning his head to scan the docks.

"Joleen," Garrus corrected, automatically, "And she'll be here, don't worry."

"What is she working on, anyway?" Adelais asked, curiously, while absent-mindedly running his taloned hand over the side of his weapons case, "I thought she was taking time off before rejoining the Spectres?"

"We decided that she won't be returning- not officially, anyway," Garrus answered with a nod, "She and I will be staying on the Citadel, with Shepard acting as an Ambassador and negotiator on behalf of the Alliance and the Citadel. She wants to create an interspecies military," he added with a chuckle.

"Ambitious," Adelais said, "Think it'll happen?"

"With Joleen heading it? There's no doubt."

Adelais gave an amused chuckle and waved as Solana appeared, nudging her way through the growing crowd, carrying with her a new, sleek, black armor-case on her back.

"How's Kolyat?" Adelais asked as Solana finally made it to them, still hooking the case on correctly.

"Resting in the Normandy. We're taking him back tonight."

"Ah, good, good. Your sister," Adelais added, nodding at the young Turian in question, "Has decided to return to the Turian Military as a Medic, and will begin training this Summer."

"Like mom?" Garrus questioned, looking at his older sister in surprise, "Since when?"

"Hey," Solana protested, giving her brother a playful swat, "Why not?"

"I'm not saying that, I'm just surprised, that's all," Garrus told her, "But why a Medic?"

"Why not?" Solana repeated, smugly, folding her arms.

Before Garrus could retort, Joleen's voice suddenly rang out through the loading dock.

"Garrus!"

Garrus turned, and saw her striding confidently through the crowd, wearing a long-sleeved, black N7 turtleneck and a long, black skirt and her old, high-heeled combat boots. She had on her new, wide-rimmed glasses with the N7 logo on the right side, and her rich, dark brown eyes were glistening cheerfully as she made her way to them, nodding in polite greeting to Adelais and Solana.

"You got your work done already?" She asked him cheerily, folding her hands formally behind her back and looking up at him expectantly.

Garrus saw a flash of the glistening ring on her right hand before she'd folded her arms behind her back.

"Might have skipped a few stacks of paperwork," Garrus replied, aware of his father's snort of amusement and Solana's laugh as he said this.

Shepard's smile never dipped as she swatted his shoulder. "Already skipping out, Officer Vakarian?" She teased with a shrug, "I could send you back…"

"No, you love me too much to do that, and you know it," Garrus answered, without thinking.

Adelais and Solana were both laughing silently at them when he glanced back at them, Adelais hiding the fact with his taloned hand, and Solana not even bothering to stop or cover it.

Shepard blushed and looked away when Adelais suddenly cleared his throat.

"Ah-hem," he grunted reprovingly in Garrus' direction, "Commander," he added, looking at Shepard, "I expect to see you soon on Palaven?"

Shepard nodded. "Of course," she said, "But it's just 'Shepard' or 'Joleen' to you, sir."

"And Adelais to you," Adelais told her, "Now that you are a part of the family."

Shepard blushed again and smiled.

Garrus fought the urge to laugh as he stepped forward, placing a taloned hand on his mate's shoulder as he did so. "We'll have to set the date when everything settles a little."

"Of course," Adelais said with an approving nod.

Solana giggled, "I can't wait! Let me be in charge of the Ceremony's decorations!"

"Oh, Spirits, no." Garrus groaned, teasingly, with a wink at Shepard.

Adelais just shook his head a little at him. "See you two soon," he promised, "I'll stay in touch, and sent reports on the progress Victus and I make directly to you… Joleen." He said her name quietly, carefully, as someone would when saying a new word that they'd just learned.

"That would be great. Thank you, Adelais." Shepard answered, promptly.

At that moment, the alarm for boarding sounded, and Adelais and Solana boarded the shuttle that would be taking them back to Palaven. Before entering, though, Adelais stopped, and turned his head back toward them.

Garrus and Shepard both waved.

Adelais waved back before turning around again.

The two of them waited there until the ship was gone.

**N._.S._.S**

**It was late.**

Joleen was already sleeping next to him, arms wrapped around his middle, head resting half on the pillow and his arm, the other nudged comfortably into his side, half-hidden under the heavy blankets, eyes shifting calmly under closed lids and breathing slow, deep, and relaxed.

_No nightmares this time,_ he thought with a satisfied, relived chuckle, gently shifting to lie back with her onto the bed without accidently knocking into her or waking her up.

They had taken an oddly calm (despite the changes he was facing and all that he had gone through) Kolyat, who had already messaged them and told them that he would support Shepard's goals and act though the Illuminated Prophecy and the Drell, as an ambassador and advisor, therefore taking another active role in reshaping the Galaxy that he had risked everything to save.

The kid seriously wanted to make a difference.

Garrus figured Thane would have been pleased.

Shepard shifted quietly beside him at that moment, murmuring something inaudible and then sighing. When he moved a little to make sure that she wasn't having nightmares, he was startled to find a single, solitary tear, glistening and sad, silently sliding down her cheek.

Knowing it wouldn't be a good idea to wake her; Garrus just wiped it away, slowly and carefully, but wrapped an arm protectively around her, just in case the nightmares were to return.

Her body suddenly looked infinitely smaller, lying there under the blankets, next to him.

This was the _Commander Shepard_.

The woman the entire Galaxy stood aside for.

The woman they watched go storming into hell, confident she'd be coming back to tell the tale.

This was the one, the mere Human whose will alone could talk down Councilors, Primarchs, soldiers, warlords, Justicars, assassins, criminals, slavers, mercenaries, even Reapers and boy-Gods.

And pretty much everything else that stood in her way.

This was _Shepard_, the one who led the entire, united Galaxy to victory in the unwinnable War.

But, aside from all of that...

This was _Joleen_, the woman he'd promised everything to.

Everyone saw her as a hero.

And damn it, she was, no matter what she told everyone.

No one else could have done what she did.

She wasn't _just a soldier._

But, of course, _they_ just saw her as an untouchable, incredible super-soldier who couldn't- and wouldn't- be shaken by anything.

They saw her as nothing else.

They all probably thought she laughed in the face of the Reapers.

Very few knew the truth.

And only one knew the _whole_ truth.

Him.

The Galaxy didn't see her cry at the fall of Earth, Palaven, or Thessia.

Over the deaths of friends.

They didn't see her twisting and turning in her sleep, trapped in some horrible nightmare only to wake to a real one.

They didn't know the pressure she'd been under nearly killed her faster than the Reapers _almost_ did.

_He_ had.

_He'd_ been there when she'd cried.

Held her as she cursed Cerberus and the Reapers, promising vengeance for the friends slain at their hands.

Comforted her when she woke, breathless and sobbing, as the nightmares slowly tore her apart.

_He'd_ been there as she stared, open-mouthed in shock, as the Reapers and Cerberus ravaged the entire Galaxy.

Saw the defeat and fear in her eyes turn into determination and raw strength.

He'd been with her from the very beginning.

He would _always_ be with her, no matter what.

And he intended to keep that promise.

_Always._

**N._.S._.S**

**All right.**

**That's it.**

**Story's over!**

**XD**

**Actually, not quite.**

**ANNOUNCING:**

**"The Tale With A Million Ends."**

**SEQUEL.**

**Admit it.**

**I just made your heart stop with excitement.**

**Seriously. XD**

**Big THANKS to:**

**BiggyB**

**Britany**

**Coren24**

**CyanB**

**Danie-Dono**

**DawnStars1247**

**ER0S**

**Eleanab**

**EternalDarkness28**

**GanymedeG**

**Immortal Regis**

**Jasmine145**

**Karrin Akisha**

**Kasena**

**LedinToke**

**MajorDumbAss**

**MammonDaughter**

**MissFairyGodmother**

**MyNamesNotAlice**

**MysteriousWhiteRose**

**Ordo Rolanberry**

**Palladius**

**Pheerthanite X**

**Purple Butter**

**Rokubi**

**Sidra Oakforest**

**SineNominae**

**SirShriek**

**Springwalker**

**The Hounds**

**The Willful Wanderer**

**TokoronaSh**

**ULT1M4T3**

**Waenhir**

**Waild**

**Xti Attitude**

**Yoruki Hiiragizawa**

**Zuguzita**

**barbex**

**bluegal19**

**commanderkc**

**elidan1012**

**givesmewings**

**heavenXscent**

**inkjet**

**janessmith**

**karolsPL**

**lesrewis**

**malko050987**

**megzarie**

**nat2387**

**pawakin**

**poogly**

**shynerdylady**

**silentmarine**

**Bob Rijke**

**Yeah, pretty much every one of you.**

**All of you made this story possible.**

**Thanks so much.**

**- J**


End file.
